The Adventures of Detective Conan
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: The depth of the collapse of an underground mystery     Conan Edogawa was involved in a terrifying and thrilling adventure because there are actually treasure. Not only him, there mysterious friends help him at adventures.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Detective Conan:

The depth of the collapse of an underground mystery

Chapter 1: Mysterious Voice

In the 14th century. in the days of yore, there is a building made of stone like the temple shrine. In front of the temple shrine, there are villages where many people were working. There were many children who were playing at war. They carry a wooden sword to play games. There was a boy who led his troops. He named **Shuta**, son of the royal generals were very smart.

Shuta told his friends hiding behind the bushes in front of the tree so as not to flashy. Suddenly, a tomboyish female lead her troops to come invade. A tomboyish girl named **Nyai Kya**, a daughter of the king of the kingdom.  
Nyai Kya and her friends stop there to look for Shuta and his friends. Suddenly, the children emerged from the bushes, they threw mud at Nyai Kya's friends. So Kya's friends hit mud. Kya quickly hid behind a tree, before that she must act to seek Shuta. Shuta suddenly appeared with hanging branches so that when he was startled Kya so Kya be shocked, then she fell into the mud until she hit the mud. Shuta and his friends laugh because they are happy to win the game.

At night, Shuta pull Kya's hand to take her to a place that he wants to show. Shuta bring Kya to a place not known, then Shuta draw two couples with each other. They promised to be together when they grow up.

On one day, Shuta and Kya grow up together. Now Shuta become Kya's bodyguard to protect Princess Kya.. Kya now a beautiful empress rights of a mysterious kingdom. Kya given jewelery gold necklace while Shuta also had a golden dagger given his father. But the war had suddenly occurred.

Shuta bring Kya to go to a safe place, but he had to face difficulties. What happened to them?

Conan suddenly woke up with his face surprised that dream.  
"It was just a dream?" "Why this dream?" Asked Conan.  
Conan thinking about where he was during his dreams. Then he heard someone outside. Conan checks out, apparently there was drinking Ran.  
"Ran one-chan?" "What?" Asked Conan.  
"Oh, Conan!" "Did I wake you?" Said Ran.  
"No, I myself heard" Conan scratching his head.  
"I woke up because of a strange dream" Ran restore the glass to the kitchen.  
"Weird dream?" "What's that?" Conan asked.  
Ran said with nervousness. "I think I was in the past like the 14th century ..."  
Conan blinked surprised to hear Ran say about the strange dream the same dream.  
"Is it true?" Asked Conan.  
"Yes, but I'm just excited because I think I became empress" Advance Ran a little flushed.  
Conan became upset over it.

From the beginning of the story, Conan is actually **Shinichi Kudo**, high school detective who always solves many cases up to a lot of media that covers about the young detective. Since then, Shinichi goes behind **Ran**, Shinichi's girlfriend to investigate a black member. Apparently he was caught bribing but unfortunately, a black member named **Gin** beat Shinichi so Shinichi unconscious. Gin to drink strange medicine on Shinichi to eliminate Shinichi, but Shinichi turned into a child.

Shinichi come to the **Profoser Agasa**'s house, Shinichi's neighbors to ask for help. But Ran come until she met Shinichi as a small child who claimed to **Conan Edogawa**. Until he is now living in the home office as well Ran's snot-nosed detective named Detective **Kogoro Mouri**.

Conan has introduced himself as Conan Edogawa. He will explain about him and stuff.  
Anyone know his identity other than Profoser Agasa; Shinichi's parent, **Heiji**, his rival; and one **Ai Haibara**.

Ai Haibara original name is actually the alias **Shiho Miyano**. She never betrayed the members of black organizations. She was locked up in warehouses, then she drank homemade drugs to turn it into insignificance. Until she found Profoser Agasa in front of Shinichi's house.

Conan will introduce his friends the little detective namely **Genta**, elementary school children who love to eat; **Ayumi**, the little girl is concerned, and **Mitsuhiko**, elementary school children are smart.

Conan: "I'll tell you about an exciting adventure" "You want to know?"  
Conan says, "He was involved in a terrifying and thrilling adventure because there are actually treasure"

"Only one truth!" Conan show.

At night, the museum Beika Park, there are many police groups are on guard. There was a general who led the police were called **Nakamori** ordered the policemen on guard at the museum so that nothing can be stolen. Nakamori's goal is to capture a professional thief named **Kid**. He was well known in the community. In front of the museum, there are many people who are enthusiastic about the Kid.

One of the female population to see someone ride a kite flying towards the museum.  
"Hey, look at the top!" Cried a woman shows.  
After that, many people shouting enthusiastically for the Kid.

"What!" "Kid, come here!" Said Nakamori.  
"Yes, before he flew upward Musuem" answered one of the police.  
Nakamura ordered all police forces to pursue Kid at above Musuem.

Now they are already in the top Musuem to find the Kid, but there's nothing on the museum.  
"It is impossible ... he does not exist!" "How so?" Asked Nakamori did not trust.

Kid actually slipped into a large pipeline above the museum.  
Kid jumps from the top line, he landed right in the middle part of the Musuem, now he is in the center of Indonesian culture. There were many typical mask Indonesia until there is sculpture and painting is also from Indonesia.

"Wow ... so here the culture of Indonesia, means close in the room ..." exclaimed Kid a look at the cultural center.  
The Kid's objective is to steal the diamond **Ace Shura** came from Thailand in a special room. There was a trap that is not visible. Kid brings the bag of sand, then blew a lot of sand so the sand was made trap began to look like a red light.  
"I knew it, old man makes this plan but I'll prove you what I can do this" Kid said, smiling.  
Kid uses his glasses to look for tools that can stop the trap in the vicinity estalace Ace Shura in glass boxes. Until he found his tool is on the pole near the glass box. Kid shot with a gun was a tool that can be issued a card sharp. Equipment was destroyed by a card that was shot by a Kid. Trap that had stopped the Kid can get close to the glass box.  
"Finally ..." Kid smiled as he approached the glass box to retrieve the diamonds.

Suddenly the sound of music makes Kid startled to hear.  
"The voice ...?"" The music ...?" asked Kid startled.  
It came from the Indonesian cultural center not far from the special room.  
"It is impossible ... should not there anybody in there" exclaimed Kid does not believe.  
Kid tries to return to the center of it to check the sound was coming from there.

"Hello, anyone there?" Asked the Kid.  
Until Kid heard music from the turn left wall, then he went to see what's behind the wall. Apparently there was a teenage boy looked 12-13 years old, wearing strange clothes had Kid never seen, he was playing a musical instrument made of bamboo; angklung.  
"Huh ... the kids?" "I don't see him from before" Kid blink.

Then, young man stopped playing Angklung then glanced to Kid makes kid a shock.  
"Anu ... what's your name?" "Why are you here?" Asked the Kid nervousness.  
But the boy did not understand what the word of Kid.  
"He does not understand me?" "Wait ... this child seems not Japanese, but the strange clothes that I had never seen" Kid wonder to myself.

"What's your name, young boy?" Asked the Kid to speak English.  
But the boy once again did not understand English.  
"It is impossible ... this boy could not speak english ..." "What am I doing?" Kid mostly confused.  
The boy continued staring at the Kid.  
"Why are you staring at me like this?" Kid asked nervously.

Suddenly, Nakamori and his men came to see the Kid is on the center of Indonesian culture, so the Kid startled to see that. Then the Kid back turned to the front to see the boy, but no boy in sight Kid.  
"Huh!" "Where is he?" "He does not exist?" Asked the Kid startled.  
Now the Kid did not have time to escape from the pursuit of Nakamori and his men.

Kid back to the top line where he fell. Nakamori knew he was going upstairs museum, he ordered his men to go to the top Musuem so I can catch it sooner.

On top Musuem, Nakamori and his men gathered in front of the pipe line to wait for Kid appeared but Kid did not turn up.  
"Why did not he come out?" Asked Nakamori did not understand.  
So Nakamori realize that they were deceived. Nakamori hurried up onto the roof of the museum to see the situation outside.

Apparently Kid rise galote to the top of the window of the museum. Apparently Kid back to the top of the pipe line but he returned again to the museum to create a pack of Nakamori and his men went to the top, now he can get out of the window where he was at the center of Indonesian culture.  
"Damn ... we cheated!" Nakamori to be annoyed.

At night in the sky, Kid ride flying galote.  
"Sigh ... my plan almost failed because of it" "Who was that boy?" Kid curious.

The next morning, Kogoro reading the newspaper while commenting.  
"Kid don't steal the diamond Ace Shura?" "What?" Asked Kogoro reading the newspaper.  
Conan still curious why kid not steal the diamond Ace shura. Ran is being called her best friend, **Sonoko**.

"What!" "You want us to come there?" Asked Ran blinked in surprise.  
"Yes, uncle Suzuki would like to invite you guys over there, really" said Sonoko via mobile phone.

"What's wrong, Ran?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Sonoko-chan wants us to come to the museum" said Ran.

Conan and the others came to Suzuki's museum to meet Mr. Suzuki.  
"Welcome to the Musuem Suzuki!" "I'm sorry I called you here" said Mr. Suzuki, presider of the company.  
**Lupin**, Mr. Suzuki's dog licked Conan's cheek with delight.  
"Stop it, Lupin," said Conan when licked Lupin.

"It's okay, what is it called here?" Asked Kogoro.  
"All right, I'll tell you" "Follow me" said Mr. Suzuki.  
Mr. Suzuki escort Kogoro and the other to the camera control room to meet with Nakamori and Sonoko.

"Ah, Sonoko!" Said Ran pleased to meet with Sonoko.  
"Ran, you've finally come yes" said Sonoko too.  
"What is it, Sonoko-chan?" Said Ran.  
"That Kid ..." Sonoko replied nervously.

"Mr. Kogoro, eventually you come yes" "Let me show you something" said Nakamori told a camera crew to show a video camera.

Video raises Kid comes into a special room Shura diamond Ace.  
"Kya ... Kid!" Said Sonoko glad shout.  
"Ouch ..." said Ran.

In the video, Kid can stop the trap that Mr. Suzuki made.  
"Huh ... nothing wrong with this?" Asked Kogoro not understand.  
"Look carefully, Kogoro" pleaded Nakamori.

In the video, Kid, stop taking the diamond Ace Shura as if he heard something.  
Kid did not take the diamond Ace Shura, that leads him to another room.

"Why Kid did not take the diamonds?" Asked Kogoro.  
"He headed into the cultural center of Indonesia" said Nakamori directly.  
"The center of Indonesian cultur?" said Ran.  
"The center that was close to a special room diamond Ace Shura" said Sonoko.

Kogoro wonder why Kid asks to go to the center of Indonesian culture.  
"Something strange in there ..." Mr. Suzuki replied taut-faced.  
"Weird?" Asked Conan.  
"Kid speaks for itself!" Said Mr. Suzuki while viewing video.

"Huh ... he speaks for itself!" Asked Mr. Kogoro and others by surprise.  
In Video, Kid is talking alone in the room with a full dark.  
"Maybe he's talking to someone in the dark in the room was" Kogoro think.  
"Yes, but I can not see it because the camera straight in the direction it is difficult to see in the dark" says Mr. Suzuki.

"Are not we could hear the conversation with a voice recording of the video, right?" Asked Conan.  
"Hey!" Cried Kogoro.  
"Sure enough, there is a sound recording so we could hear the conversation Kid with someone" says Mr. Suzuki argued with Conan.

Camera crew was pressing the button to record the sound of the video was to be heard.

_"Huh ... the kids?" "I do not see it from previous" Kid blink. __  
__ "Anu ... what's your name?" "Why are you here?" Asked the Kid nervousness. __  
__ "He does not understand me?" "Wait ... this child seems not Japanese, but the strange clothes that I had never seen" Kid wonder to myself. __  
__"What's your name, young boy?" Asked the Kid to speak English. __  
__ "It is impossible ... this child could not speak english ..." "What am I doing?" Kid mostly confused. __  
__The boy continued staring at the Kid. __  
__"Why are you staring at me like this?" Kid asked nervously. __  
_

After that, Kogoro commented with others.  
"It seems that Kid to talk to the child ..."Kogoro said.  
"It is impossible ... not likely the children in the museum at night even though no one there!" Said Nakamori.  
"Why did the boy is in the museum at midnight?" Said Sonoko confused.  
"Who is this that kid?" Asked Ran also confused.

"Kid must talk with a child foreigner right" Conan said directly.  
Everyone turned their attention to Conan after Conan says directly.  
"What?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Foreigner?" said Mr. Suzuki.

"The Kid has spoken with the boy, then he spoke english but that boy do not understand both languages it means the child must be a kid foreigner" Conan replied.  
"Sure enough, the child was a foreigner" said Mr. Suzuki.  
"It is impossible ... no Foreign child can't here" said Nakamori.  
"Maybe here near where the boy lived in the house" Kogoro thought.  
"That's true ..." Nakamori said.

"We are out" said Sonoko.  
"Well, I happen to thirsty" said Ran nodded her head.  
Once Ran and Sonoko go, Conan suddenly heard something in the video.  
"What's that noise?" Asked Conan to see the video when he heard the voice.  
"Eh?" "Vote?" "What do you mean, boy?" Asked the camera crew.  
"Eh?" "That's the sound of music!" "Did not you hear that sound right?" Asked Conan blinked surprisingly showed the video.  
"I did not hear ..." said the camera crew.  
Conan so wonder why the camera crew did not hear the voice he hears.

"What?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Earlier this boy said he heard music from the video but I did not hear it" said the camera crew.  
"The sound of music?" Kogoro ask when looking at Conan.  
"Really, I heard the sound of music" "Better uncle used to listen to the video" answered Conan.  
Kogoro try to hear the sound of music from video footage to ascertain what is true or not. Then Kogoro smile.  
"Uncle hear?" Conan asked.  
"Yes ... it's just the sound ..." continued Kogoro.  
"That sounds the alarm!" Kogoro suddenly hit Conan's head so that Conan's head become crooked.

"What do you mean, uncle Kogoro?" "Isn't that the sound of music?" Asked Conan to hold crooked on his head.  
"Just sound the alarm!" Kogoro glanced angrily at Conan.  
Nakamori: "I did not hear the sound of music ..."  
Mr. Suzuki: "Me too ..."

Conan so agitated because Kogoro and others don't hear the sound of music he heard.  
"It is impossible ... how can that be?" Asked Conan thinking.

How Conan could hear the music from the video but Kogoro and others can't?

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mysterious Boy, Wayan

Sonoko took two bottles from a vending machine bottle, then handed it to Ran.  
"Thank you, Sonoko-chan" said Ran receive a bottle.  
"Sigh ... Who is the stranger kid meet?" "We can't see the face ..." Sonoko said holding the bottle.  
"Do not know" said Ran.  
"Because of that, so Kid don't steal diamonds" "The show would be unattractive" said Sonoko complain.  
"My goodness ..." Ran a little annoyed and a little laugh.

Ran blinked looking up the second level of the museum. There was a boy who wore traditional dress standing in front of the fence. He looked at Ran with a smile. Ran wonder why the boy blinked at her. Ran suddenly called Sonoko so she was shocked.  
"What, Ran-chan?"Sonoko said.  
"That boy saw me from above" said Ran shows onto the second level.  
"The boy?" "Where is him?" Said Sonoko see level two indicated Ran.  
But there were no children there.  
"It is impossible ... is not he in there?" Said Ran surprised.  
"Why?"Sonoko surprised.  
"Children of foreigners who wear strange clothes I'd never seen" Ran said.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Said Sonoko shocked.  
Ran felt maybe she could meet with him again.

Conan was pacing in the living cultural center of Indonesia to investigate something. Conan saw a surveillance camera to the top Then Conan saw the position estalase Kid in front of the glass containing the odd moon-faced dolls made of wood and leather. Conan blinked seeing strange doll in a glass estalase.  
"Jelangkung?" "What is this doll?" "It was horrible ..." Conan remarked as he read the name of the doll under the wall ..  
Conan saw the face of a doll that looked jelangkung it makes Conan surprised to see a vision came to him.

In front of Conan's eyes on the vision there are the ruins of ancient buildings; cave where the dragon and a mysterious palace. After the vision disappeared, Conan suprised.  
"What I saw ...?" asked Conan.

Ran and Sonoko met with Conan.  
"Conan-kun" "Let's go home" said Ran.  
"Huh?" "Alright" Conan nodded his head.  
Conan did not understand why he sees something in vision.

=================

At Profoser's house,

Ai had tea with Profoser Agasa while hearing stories about the vision of Conan.  
"Hah, you see a strange vision after seeing strange dolls from Indonesia named Jelangkung?" Ai said.  
"Yes, Vision there are three places in my head that I see in vision" Conan nodded his head.  
"Three places?" said Profoser Agasa.  
"Yeah, three places that I see in vision are the ruins of ancient buildings, caves and the last great palace which I have never seen" answered Conan.  
"Then where vision do you see?" Profoser Agasa asked.  
"Either the" Conan replied.

"You said, you hear music from video recordings unless someone else" "Really?" Said Ai.  
"Yeah, it looks like loud music sounds like bamboo" Conan replied.  
"Bamboo musical instrument?" "Like what?" Asked Profoser Agasa.  
Conan had no reason not remember anything about the music. Ai gives the suggestion that computers can help to understand anything. Profoser Agasa will find bamboo musical instrument via the internet on his computer.

Until he found the data from the Indonesian bamboo musical instrument via the internet.  
"Found it" says Prof. Agasa.  
The Internet has stated, a typical Indonesian bamboo instrument is angklung from Bandung and Yogyakarta.  
"Angklung?" asked Conan.  
"Sure enough, At the museum, there angklung in there, right?"Ai think.  
"Maybe, but why only I could only hear the sound of this" Conan looked nervous.

"You said Kid met with the boy over there?" Said Ai.  
"Yes, definitely Kid heard the sound of music" "If true, the child was playing Angklung" said Conan suspect.  
Profoser Agasa thought that kid might be from Indonesia child because the child usually play angklung.  
"I don't know, so I have to solve this mystery" Conan said.

============

Conan returned to Mouri's office, and he met with Kogoro was reading a newspaper.  
"Where is Ran oneechan?" Asked Conan.  
"She said she went to Eri's place" Kogoro said.  
"I see" said Conan.  
Kogoro complained he has yet to get dinner, he was still hungry. Conan laughed irritably as he felt hungry. Kogoro decides to go to a café Poirot to have dinner with Conan.

============

In the lawyer's office,

Ran was having a conversation with her mother, Eri Kisaki the lawyer on vacation.  
"My holiday will start soon" "If I can take time off, I want to go?" Ran asked.  
"Er ... mom did not know" "If there is no work, we could go" Eri looked a bit confused.  
"Why don't we go together?" Asked Ran enthusiastic.  
"Wait, you say we go together?" "You mean, the johns come with us?" Eri asked irritably.  
"What do you mean?" "We're all family along the streets for the holidays" said Ran.  
"I guess I can not take part" "Sorry, Ran" said Eri being cold.  
"Mother!" Ran called Eri with hesitation.

Suddenly Eri's assitant called Eri to deliver on Eri that one wants to see him.  
"I'll be right there" said Eri preparing to go to someone.  
"Who will meet with Mom?" Ran asked.  
"His name is **Jiyo Kitayama** (56), expert arekologi" "He demanded the temple excavation permit from the uninhabited island near the southern part of Japan's" Eri said.  
Eri told Ran to wait in her office room until she returned.

After that, Ran is waiting in the office of Eri.  
"Sigh ... my plan is useless" "I wish my mother could come together with us so that we can have some fun" Ran looked up at thoughtfully.  
Ran thought of someone he loved, Shinichi because she was worried at Shinichi. Then Ran shook her head to steady herself.  
"Why my mind is that?" Asked Ran hesitated.

Suddenly, a boy dressed in bizarre it passed in the hallway makes Ran surprised. Ran looked back with surprise.  
"Who's that?" "Wait, that boy ..." said Ran tense.  
Ran is get out of room trying to Eri's office to see a boy. But no one in the corridor.  
"Impossible ... " Ran said grimly.  
Ran calm first, then try to find the boy. In a dark alley, Ran always nervous at all because she felt alone in the dark. Ran hear something from the inside of the room right next to her left.  
"Glek ... What's that noise?" Asked Ran surprised.  
Ran felt the voice was coming from inside the room. Ran felt nervous when approaching the door of the room. Ran tries to touch the door slowly.

Suddenly someone tapped Ran's shoulder, so the scream Ran shock. Apparently it is the Eri was shocked after Ran screaming.  
"Mom!" Said Ran blinked when she thought the mother as a stranger.  
"Why do you scream like that?" "Did not Mom tell you to wait in the room?" Eri asked.  
"Sorry, mom" "Outside there are boys there," said Ran shows into the room.  
"Eh?" "Boys?"Eri asked.  
"Yeah, the boy who was in the museum's" Ran said.  
"So he's in that room?" Asked Eri to see the room.  
"Yes, last I heard from there" Ran replied with a nod of her head.  
Eri tried to open the door to check on it. Apparently in the room, no one was there.  
"Strange, is not there anyone here" said Eri.  
"It is impossible ... I heard it was from there" said the grim-faced Ran.  
Eri wonder why it happened that the room is office room owned by **Zenmai Genshida**, a lawyer.  
Ran a very tense, she thought she saw a ghost. Then Ran is screaming in fear.  
"KYAAAA!"

============

At night, by phone, Mr. Kogoro told Eri that Kogoro should pick Ran up.  
"What!" "I pick her up because she was afraid of ghosts?" "No way" Kogoro call.  
"What can make, because of the incident, Ran can't go home alone" "That's why I called you here" said Eri.  
"Huh ... okay" "What kind of ghost that Ran see?" Asked Kogoro curious.  
"She said she saw a teenage boy 12-13 years old wearing strange clothes that he had never seen but the boy disappeared mysteriously" Eri said.  
"The boy?" Asked Kogoro call continues.  
"According to Ran, the boy's not Japanese nationality but a kid forginer" Eri explains.

It makes Kogoro and Conan became tense hearing that the child has related to the case at the museum.  
"Really?" "I'll be right over!" Said Kogoro call and shut down the receiver.  
Kogoro immediately went to the lawyer's office by car, Conan also want to join but Kogoro told Conan to stayed at home.  
"If you go casual, no I'll don't let you stay here" Kogoro anger glanced at Conan.  
Conan to be surprised, then nodded his head.

After Kogoro go, Conan complain.  
"Huh ... Damn uncle"  
Conan feel better if Ran will go home, he would have asked her about the boy.  
"What can make, I have to brush my teeth" said Conan sighed.

After Conan brushing your teeth in the toilet, Conan get out of the toilet and then back to the room to sleep. But Conan suddenly stopped because he heard something unexpected.  
"Gosh ... that's the voice ..."  
"Angklung?" "Don't tell me ..." Conan is anxious to hear the voice.  
Conan looking for sound coming from inside the office.  
"In the office room?" said Conan.  
Conan tried to open the office door to see who's in there. When the door opened, Conan secretly peeking inside someone's office room, so he was so surprised at all.

Inside the office room, was a young teenager who dressed weird playing Angklung.  
"God ... why the boy here?" "How can he come here anyway door was still locked?" Conan uneasily.  
Conan felt the boy had Ran said at the time attorney's office because the child was dressed weird. Conan also knew the child was also involved in the museum when Kid came there.

Suddenly, the boy glanced at Conan, Conan then invited to sit next to without speaking.  
"He wanted me to sit on the couch" "Guess he did not have evil intentions" "Why did the boy to the museum?" "Weird clothes I'd never seen" Conan confused.  
Conan sat on the sofa as requested that kid. Conan thinks he is troubled communication with that kid teenager because that kid can't speak Japanese or English, because according to video footage, Kid somewhat confused when talking with the child.

"Are you troubled communications to me?" Asked a boy playing Angklung.  
It makes Conan a surprise.  
"OH MY GOD!" "YOU CAN JAPANESE?" Asked Conan big surprise.  
"Oh, I have not introduce myself" "My name is **Wayan**, my lord accomplice Shuta" "I don't understand all languages, but you're just the only one who can understand me even though no one could understand my language unless you are" called Wayan.  
"Why do you talk with a Kid in the Musuem?" Asked Conan.  
"Kid?" "Museum?" "You mean the weird white guy," said Wayan blink.  
Conan wonder Wayan did not understand the words about the Kid and the museum.  
"Who are you?" Asked Conan.  
Wayan said he only Wayan, a new spirit that emerged after something happens.  
"Spirit?" Conan does not believe in Wayan.

"That's because the person who opened the box 'Shangrila' so that my spirit appear" Wayan said.  
"Shangrilla?" Asked Conan.  
"True, Shangrilla is our royal keris **'Situ Gorona'** lord owned Shuta" Wayan said.  
"Situ Gorona?" "Is that the vision that I saw was from jelangkung?" Asked Conan.  
"True, it jelangkung was mine" Wayan nodded his head.

"What happened?" "Why are you talking to me?" Asked Conan.  
"There are bad people who want to target the main weapon of us to do evil empire" "Therefore, I ask for help you to stop them, Conan Edogawa" said Wayan.

"Wait, why me?" Conan asked.  
"Because you're master Shuta's duplicate" said Wayan.  
"Huh!" "I is your master's duplicate?" Conan asked, surprised.  
"Yes, I feel your aura have a strong justice" "But not only that, you are young children but actually a figure in your aura the actual adult ,... Shinichi Kudo" Wayan said.  
Conan shocked Wayan to know his identity but Wayan know Conan keep on others to protect his loved ones. Therefore Wayan ask for help on Conan to stop doing the bad guys who target empire Gorona Situ.

"Wait a minute, what do I do?" Asked Conan.  
Wayan asked Conan to ask Ran. "Better ask your girl, you can get instructions from her"  
"The girl?" "You mean Ran?" Asked Conan.  
Wayan nodded his head.

One last word said Wayan on Conan.  
"Do not let this happen!"  
After that, suddenly Conan sleepy moment later he lay unconscious.

=============

Conan suddenly woke with a start. It turns out in front of his eyes, there is Ran waiting Conan wake up.  
"Conan-kun, you're awake" said Ran.  
"Ran oneechan?" "What happened to me?" Asked Conan blinked see around him.  
"Speak what you" "Since the middle of the night, we come back here until we find you're asleep on the sofa" "I think you must wait for our return" Ran said, smiling.  
"Uh ... yes" Conan looked confused when nodding his head.

Conan wondering what happened to him. Is Conan remember what was said Wayan? Next ...

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Golden Keris

While in elementary school classroom, Ai blink surprised when told by Conan about a mysterious teenager earlier.  
"What!" "Last night you meet a mysterious boy named Wayan in office room should be locked!" Said Ai.  
"Yeah, more mystery" "I do not know who exactly he is, but he just ask me," Conan replied.  
"Ask for help?" "He asked for help for what?" Ai asked.  
"Stopping the bad guys to targeting kingdom, but I do not know who the bad guys" answered Conan.  
"So you're talking to a ghost, yes" said the Ai smiled looked at Conan.  
"Huh!" "What the hell!" "How could a ghost" Conan said slightly annoyed.

"Ghost?" "Why?" Asked the now Ayumi appeared before Conan.  
"Don't tell me you fear him?" Asked Genta suspect.  
"Impossible is a shadow of a ghost ... hard to see" Mitsuniko explained.  
Conan felt annoyed with the children about the ghost.

Conan thought maybe he should ask for Ran that Ran had a clue that indicated Wayan.  
After school hours, Conan and his friends back together. Mitsuniko want to invite friends to go watch a movie kamen rider, but Conan refused with the reason.  
"Sorry, I could not go because I have important matters" Conan said when parting with Ai and her friends.  
"This business is important?" "What is important?" Asked friends looked at each other quizzically.

==========

Ran go home with Sonoko while conversing. Suddenly they met with Conan.  
"Conan-kun, you're back" said Ran.  
"Yeah" "May I ask?" Conan asked.  
"Yeah ... what do you want to ask?" Ran asked.  
"Yesterday's Ran Onechan met with a wa ... er, a mysterious child in aunt Eri's office is not it?" Asked Conan.  
"Eh?" "Really?" "Mysterious kid," said Sonoko blink.  
"Yeah, I was looking for him but he disappeared without a trace," said Ran.  
Sonoko pale-faced suspect may Ran met with apparition.  
"Do not make me afraid, Sonoko-chan!" Said Ran a little scared.

"After that, continue?" Asked Conan.  
"I remember a strange noise in the office room owned by Zenmai Genshida" Ran said.  
"Zenmai Genshida?" Asked Conan.  
Ran remember that Zenmai Genshida is a lawyer who to bring justice against those associated with Archaeology.  
"Archaeology?" Conan thought to myself.  
Conan will go with reason after leave Ran and Sonoko.  
"What about him?"Sonoko said.  
"Somehow, he seems to need to know" said Ran.

"Huh ... he was a boy" said Sonoko.  
"The kids ... I remember a strange dream about the children" Ran remember dreams that time.  
"Strange dream?" said Sonoko blink.  
Ran tells Sonoko about a dream she saw the childrens playing at war, there was a little boy who faced similar Shinichi Kudo. Ran like a boy's name is Shinichi Kudo 'Shuta'.  
"Shuta?" "Funny name" said Sonoko feel a little annoyed.  
"But he's grown into a prince valiant" said Ran stared blushing, holding her face with two hands.  
Sonoko glare to Ran blushing, then Ran into shock and trying not ashamed.  
"Hihi ... Face flushed yes" Sonoko laugh show on Ran's face.  
"Bad you" Ran feels ashamed.

=========================

Conan went to the lawyers to meet with Eri. But there is also Kogoro.  
"Uncle!" "Why here?" Asked Conan.  
"Hey, son!" "Returning home, this is not a playground!" Exclaimed Kogoro angrily holding the tip of Conan's cloth.  
"Hey, release him!" "He'll come ask me" "Right, boy?" Eri asked Kogoro to release Conan.  
"Yes" Conan nodded his head smiling.

"What do you want to talk about?" Eri asked Conan.  
"Last night Ran one-chan went there because she's looking for a mysterious boy, correct?" Asked Conan show Zenmai's owned office room.  
"Sure enough, according to Ran, the sound comes from there" said Eri.  
"If true, he wants us to go there to discover something unknown," said Conan suspect.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Wait, no doubt, Mr. Zenmai become lawyers will defend Jiyo Katayama to demand permission excavations in the ruins of an uninhabited island" Eri said.  
"Jiyo?" "He's archaeologists, is not it?" Kogoro remember.  
"Yes, I think we should meet him to get a clue" "How?" Said Conan.  
Kogoro feel argued with Conan, he decided to meet with Mr. Zenmai.

================

Kogoro acquainted with Mr. Zenmai (48) in his office.  
"Greetings acquaintance, Mr. Kogoro" "No I thought Eri's husband, I was really surprised" said Mr. Zenmai.  
Pak Zenmai curious Kogoro and others to see him. Eri is request information on Mr. Zenmai.  
"Description?" Mr. Zenmai asked.  
"Do you have a quote from someone?" Asked Conan.  
Kogoro told Conan does not need to interfere. But ...  
"Sure enough, I can quote from the pack last week Jiyo" replied Mr. Zenmai.  
"Why Mr. Jiyo require excavation permits ruins on the island?" Kogoro asked.  
"Therefore," replied Mr. Zenmai take something in her closet.

Object class of dagger stabbing and sharp pointy shown in Kogoro and the other is a golden dagger weapon.  
"Obviously this knife" Kogoro said confused.  
"It's not a knife, but this is keris, traditional typical weapon of Indonesia" Mr. Zenmai explained.  
"Keris?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yes, the dagger is a weapon of honor Indonesian nation" Mr. Zenmai nodded his head.  
"Mr. Zenmai, from which this dagger?" Asked Conan.  
Mr. Zenmai say, a dagger was found on uninhabited islands visited Pak Jiyo and his assistants.

"It is impossible ... how these weapons are from Indonesia can be found on the island?" Asked Kogoro holding the dagger it with confusion.  
"Me too" replied Mr. Zenmai.

"Are we able to meet with Mr. Jiyo?" Asked Conan again.  
"I told you not to meddle," said Kogoro pinched Conan's cheeks.  
Mr. Zenmai say, sir Jiyo have a meeting today, the Kogoro and others can not see him.  
"If he comes back here, I'll tell ya 'sir Zenmai store that keris in the closet.  
"Thank you, sir Jiyo" "Sorry to make you busy" said Mrs. Eri.

==============

Kogoro ride along with Conan to go home.  
"Huh ... strange, psychic connection with archaeological" Kogoro confused while driving.  
Conan mind to think why there is something wrong.

Then Conan blinked heard someone calling him and looking forward. There Wayan appear again acting weird like he stopped the car carrying Conan. It was Wayan showed up with his face anxiously.

Conan yelled to stop the car so Kogoro surprised when driving his car.  
The car was almost an accident, luckily the car wasn't destroyed even Kogoro and Conan did not at all injured. But Kogoro mad at Conan.  
"What are you doing?" "You want us dead" Kogoro angry grumbling on Conan.

Suddenly there was someone fall down lying in front of Kogoro's car, so Kogoro and Conan shocked. There was an old man who died was covered with blood after a fall. A lot of people screaming in panic to see what happened. Kogoro to check circumstances will the old man to make sure he is alive or dead, but unfortunately he were already dead. Then Kogoro called the police and ambulance.

=================

At the scene, there is investigation the case. Kogoro reported the incident to the Inspector Megure.  
"You drive in front of the body was falling yes" said Superintendent Megure.  
"Yeah, thanks to this little boy" said Kogoro glare on Conan.  
Takagi came to report something on the Megure, he whispered to him.  
"Oh, the corpse is Jiyo Katayama" inspector Megure explains.  
"WHAT?" Asked Conan and Kogoro very shocked.  
"Why?" "You know him?" Inspector Megure asked in surprise.  
"No, we have never met, but we intend to meet with him to talk" said Kogoro.

Kogoro been told inspector Megure about that case.  
"Oh so" "The man was offered a lawyer from the attorney's office" called inspectors Megure.  
Conan noticed Jiyo still lying in reverse, so that he realizes, and then he looked up. Until he understands why the body had fallen.

Kogoro thought, the victim may commit suicide. But Conan said on Kogoro to intervene.  
"It is impossible ... if you commit suicide, why did the old man in a hard fall?" Conan said as if giving directions.  
"Fall is hard?" Asked the inspector Megure.  
"See, the blood is still a big round" Conan showed a round of blood beside the victim.  
Until Kogoro and others are realized something.  
"Wait ..." Kogoro stared upward.  
Apparently there are huge blanket propped against the fence in one of the verandah on the eighth floor in the apartment.

In the apartment, Takagi ask the people who live in apartments on Jiyo Katayama. Conan and the others were in a room owned by Jiyo Katayama for the investigation. Kogoro find threads on the channels from the veranda outside.  
Takagi come tell Megure and Kogoro that there were eyewitnesses, postal worker came into the room Mr. Jiyo but according to witnesses, the door opened quickly.  
"Wait, no one else ... This is the same case with the case of Mr. Hanaoka (volume 13, Chapter 125)" Kogoro know the details.

"That's exactly right, Uncle Kogoro" "This murder is planned," Conan thought.  
Conan can't understand why Mr. Jiyo killed. Because of that Conan will look for clues related to victim to solve the puzzle. Conan found a brown book under the table beside the bed.

"Perhaps this book guide of the victims?" Asked Conan thought while showing the book.  
"What's this?" Asked Kogoro trying to read a book.  
"I think that his diary" thought Conan.  
"Yes, perhaps this book can show the truth"Inspector Megure thought.  
Kogoro and others read the victim's diary.

A diary belonging almahrum Jiyo states,  
_"On 6 June, we went to an uninhabited island after we investigate the roll of silk at Yokohama" "ekspedesi team consists of me, my assistant and treasure hunters to locate the ruins of the temple named Shiyotarishima" "There's a big gate, but according to legend __, exact date, it could open the door "" Eventually we managed to find a treasure trove in there "But after that, my body suddenly met by the curse that can not be let into there" "Someone told me I had to stop people evil people who target empire called Situ Gorona " " I do not understand why, but I heard a whisper that I'm in danger "" I do not know what he was doing but I heard a mysterious voice that there is still something that could help me out of trouble " " So __I will demand the government's permission so I can go back to the island to find a designated object " __  
_  
After that, Kogoro and inspectors Megure still confused because of the more bizarre stories from the victims.  
"I understand that's why Mr. Jiyo offers lawyers" Kogoro said.  
"Then who killed him?" Asked Megure.  
"Maybe these actors are listed in this diary" said Kogoro thought.  
Kogoro state actors are recorded in a diary of his fellow victims of six people.  
"Good, then, call a fellow victim of this record!" Command inspector Megure on ospir Chiba.  
"Well, sir!" Helped Chiba is receive the diary for the task.

=================

Several hours later, the seven co-victim called into the investigation room for intergation.  
First, **Mako Yukinori** (29), assistant victim-haired bespectacled and black.  
"Yes, this afternoon I came into Mr. Jiyo's room to inform that the meeting started" "After that, I go home" Mako told the incident before the victim fell.  
"Then, according to eyewitnesses, the occupants of the apartment saw it was talking with Mr. Jiyo at the front door" Mr. Takagi explained while reading the book notes.

Next, the three treasure hunters are hunters plump, Shibora (30); tallest hunter, Yoshita (32); and hunter black glasses and he is chairman of the group hunter named Takami Erayoma (35).  
"Huh ... then yes" "We were waiting at the hotel" "I do not believe, please asked on the people who worked in the hotel" Takami said.  
"Yes, they are still waiting in the lobby of the hotel during fall victim" Sato said the note read.  
"Huh ... Previous Jiyo acting strange," cried Shibora.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Oh, after extracting it, Jiyo talking to himself as he spoke of ghosts" said Yoshita.  
"He was talking to myself?" "He was talking about last time?" Inspector Megure asked.  
"He said what do you mean stop the bad guys" said Yoshita.  
"Huh ... he possessed something of the unknown" said Takumi does not believe that.  
Conan is thinking clearly about that possibility.

The last ... an archeology student named Mashiyoda Suimori (22), pupil of the victim.  
"I want to come to aparteman Jiyo sensei but I'm surprised there are many witnessed the incident, so I do not believe" "That's why I look for police to ask what happens to the teacher" Mashiyoda told Kogoro and others.  
"I understand, we'll tell you when it's finished" said the inspector Megure.  
"Are Big Brother, pupil of archeology?" "Did you find gold dagger sword at the ruins of the temple?" Conan asked.  
"Eh?" "Yes, we found a sword dagger in the hole found in the temple," "According to Jiyo sensei, a dagger is a rare weapon that originated from Indonesia, but we're confused dagger was in Japan from 1000 years" replied Mashiyoda .  
"Why?" "Keris did not exist in Japan?" "So that's the only weapon of Indonesia?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yes, we want to know how the golden dagger that could be here" "Oh yes, there's another one who came from Indonesia," said Mashiyoda.  
Mashiyoda shows the long history of books old on Kogoro and others.  
"All the Japanese collection of ancient objects is here except for two of this"

Two ancient object that is in the history books do not include collections of ancient objects is a dagger of gold and diamond necklace.  
"Jewel necklace?" "Why this?" Asked Kogoro view images that thing.  
"Look carefully, there are pictures on the jewel on a necklace" Mashiyoda show something.  
In the jewel is a strange bird and flower images. It was the local man-made image of batik.  
"Batik?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yeah, batik is a traditional Indonesian clothing popular in the whole country was" responsible Mashiyoda nodded his head.

"Strange, two ancient objects from Indonesia can enter the body dafter ancient Japanese" Kogoro confused.  
"Right, it's still a mystery" said Mashiyoda.  
Conan remember Wayan to wear the traditional batik, now he understands.  
"Just a thought ... that boy ..." Conan thought.

Conan felt he had to do anything to find the truth.  
"Uncle, what if the islands are uninhabited?" said Conan.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Asked Kogoro glanced at Conan.  
Conan said, there are clues from the victims in the ruins was to be able to find the truth. Hearing the words of Conan, Kogoro feel argued with Conan.

"All right, I'll go to the island!" said Kogoro excited.  
"Huh ... seriously?" asked Megure blinking in surprise.  
"Yeah, remember in this record there is still one thing still missing" "If you find it, we'll soon know what the purpose of the perpetrator" replied Kogoro show the victim's diary.  
"Sure enough, if you want to go to the island, would I send bu Sato and Mr. Takagi accompany you" the inspector Megure.  
"Thank you, inspector" "Sorry to make trouble" said Kogoro raised one hand to salute.  
Kogoro asked the assistant Jiyo, Mrs. Mako to let go to the island.

Conan to expect to get the chance to seek the truth in the rubble.  
Whether he can find a jewel necklace in the ruins of the temple? Why perpetrators kill Jiyo to cover up the crime?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Parallel World

Conan and Kogoro, Ran went to an uninhabited island with Sonoko. After landing on the island, assistant Maki led them to a camp near the ruins. There were ruins of an old fort temple.

"Wow ... big castle!" Said Sonoko stunned to see the castle.  
"Welcome to the castle Shiyotarishima" said Suimori welcome Kogoro and another.  
"A lot of ruins here" said Ran look around the castle ruins.  
"Yes, before the Middle Ages, there were wars in the protection of the fort Shiyotarishima" said Suimori.  
"Is the golden dagger found there?" Asked Conan show to the castle  
"Yes, it was found on top of the castle" said Suimori stared upward.

Suimori now guide Kogoro and others into the fort.  
Inside the old fortress, there are a lot of debris that cluttered the floor.  
Suimori explains, "According to the story of my teachers, many criminals stormed this fort but appeared two mysterious pair save the castle from the many robbers"

"The pair of mysterious," said Sonoko.  
"They're like what?" Asked Ran curious.  
"I do not know ... but he said they handed the gold dagger in the castle owners to leave until they either disappear" Suimori answer.  
"Gone?" "How so?" Asked Kogoro confused.  
"Actually ..." Suimori is grafting.

"Parallel World!" Answered directly Takami wiping shovel.  
"Parallel World?" Asked everyone.  
"Oh, the world is a world parallel dimension in common with the world but the world is different each other," cried Conan.  
"You know a lot yes" Takami said.  
"Yeah, I've asked some questions about the parallel world of Profoser Agasa" Conan replied nodding his head.  
"If we are to the world parallel, we see ourselves in a different world" said Mako  
"Is it true that the couple mysteriously disappeared into the parallel world?" Asked Kogoro.

"Because here there is a secret place hidden in the castle that" the person here in front of Kogoro and others.  
"Who are you?" Asked Kogoro.  
A man wearing a brown coat and a beard named **Shin Bokutashi** (38), entrepreneur maniac archeology.

"Oh, Mr. Shin" said Mako blinks.  
Mako introduce Shin on Kogoro and the other. "It's Shin Bokutashi, he never met with Mr. Jiyo"  
"Greetings!" Kogoro said.  
"How do you know a secret place hidden in the castle?" Conan asked.  
"Again the boy's" thought Kogoro glare on Conan.

"Huh ... good question" "Last week I read the roll of a book on the fort" said Shin will smoke.  
"The roll book?" said Sonoko.  
"I want to show you?"Mako asked.

===============

At the camp, Mako show reels book on Kogoro and others. Kogoro read the roll book. The roll book states that the story of a mysterious pair of the world who have never been known to come to the castle. According to the story from the roll book, one brave young man named Shuta managed to beat the burglars.

"Shuta?" "Wait, I remember that name!"Ran began to remember.  
"Eh?" "Really?" Asked Kogoro blink.  
"Yes, I saw through my dream" said Ran nodded her head.  
"Why, you see it through your dreams," said Mako.  
Ran nodded her head.  
"Like what Shuta do you see?" Asked Kogoro curious.  
Ran red-faced when she was excited.  
"Oh, your face flushed again" "Shuta like Shinichi, right?"Sonoko smile joke.  
It made Kogoro shocked. Conan is also a little flushed.

Conan suspect Ran had the same dream with him.  
"Wait, Wayan never say It's name of Shuta ..." thought Conan.  
Conan is think killers actors among colleagues and what the motive for Jiyo's murder.

"Oh yes, tomorrow morning Takagi-san and Sato-san came here right?" Said Ran.  
"Yes, they will help in the investigation here" answered Kogoro.  
Mako allow Kogoro and others stayed at camp for one night.

==================  
At night, everyone slept in a tent. Conan wakes up, then sneak out of the tent, carrying a bag. Conan secretly out of that camp to go into a castle. Conan to find the puzzle in the castle until he was out of the fort.  
"Damn ... there is no puzzle in the castle" "How?" Asked Conan thinking.

Wayan suddenly called Conan, Conan met Wayan in the wells.  
"Oh you, Wayan" "Why are you here?" Conan asked, surprised.  
"You want to find a clue that people search for?" Wayan said.  
"Yeah, I remember Mr. Jiyo records containing 'objects designated' means other than gold dagger and diamond necklace, there's more ancient objects in the secret place right here" said Conan.  
"Yes, it Kero Ball" Wayan nodded his head.  
"Kero Ball?" Conan asked, blinking.  
"It's owned by phantom frog from the world of Parallel" said Wayan.  
"What!" "Demon frog?" Conan asked, blinking.  
"Yes, but it was not the object targeted bad guys" "The aim of this crime is to find the necklace of jewels" Wayan said.  
"Eh?" "Kero Ball is not the targeted object?" "Why do I need to Kero Ball?" Conan asked.  
"Because you need to call anyone who elected to help you stop the crime!" Wayan said.  
"I understand, but how can I can Kero Ball?" Asked Conan.  
Wayan shows the wells.

"What!" "Well this?" Conan asked, blinking.  
"Yeah, if you go into the pit, you will go on this trip" "Did you receive?" said Wayan.  
Conan accept the fact that because he was ready to go.  
"Of course, I'm a detective!"  
Before leaving, Conan asked Wayan.  
"Where's the jewel necklace?" "According to Mr. Suimori, nothing could be found in the castle's " "You know where the necklace gem here?" Conan asked.  
"Of course, but you'd better be careful because a strange bird came with a lot of criminals over there" said Wayan.  
"strange bird?"said Conan.  
Wayan said, "Bird strange strange noises, he spends a lot of people who are evil"  
Conan knew strange bird in Wayan's question is helikpoter. Conan realized there was someone quick come before they came here.

"If you want to find Kero ball, you'll find it in the 'evil eye'  
"I understand!" "I go yes" said Conan detective posing as arrogant.  
Conan fell into the well by pulling the rope. Is Conan can adventure to find Kero Ball? 

====================

Having dropped down the well, Conan finds a hole in the brick cracks, there are tunnels. Conan to issue skateboarding for the ride. Then he used his energy into skateboarding creation by Prof. Agasa so that he could leave quickly. He's still quick resume of the tunnel. After the tunnel, Conan get out of the tunnel. He found the red gate called a torii.  
"Here torii *" Conan said touching the red gate.

* Torii Shinto shrine is a building in which a barrier between a residential area of human with the sacred area where we live.

Conan switch on the headset device, and then he spoke with someone. The headset is the creation of Profoser Agasa. Finally Profoser Agasa already answered on Conan's headset.  
"What about my creations," said Prof. Agasa.  
"Yeah, pretty good" "How profoser?" Conan asked.

At home, Profoser Agasa turn on the computer, he can see the places visited Conan through the headset. Actually there was a headset mini camera to be viewed.  
"I can see the torii gate using a computer via a headset that you wear!" Said Profoser Agasa.  
"Well, how about Haibara?" Conan asked.  
"She's sleeping" "I just woke up at 4 hours in the morning!" Answered Profoser Agasa see the clock.  
"If there's anything, tell me!" Conan talk through the headset.  
"Understood!"Profoser Agasa said.  
Conan still continue the journey into the tunnel after passing through the torii gate.

======================

In the morning, Ran wake up with the others.  
"Wuah!" Sonoko yawned as she strengthens his hands.  
"Morning, Sonoko-chan!" said Ran.  
Kogoro is yawning with its mouth wide.  
Ran feel something is missing, so she turned to the left and right.  
"What's wrong, Ran?" said Sonoko.  
"It feels something is missing here" said Ran feel awkward.  
Kogoro wonder where that brat asks.  
Kogoro's question make Ran shock and panic.

======================

Conan was out of the tunnel, he found the scenery of forests and lakes.  
"Wow ... great!" Exclaimed Profoser Agasa watching the big screen via a headset is used Conan.  
"How?" Asked Ai got up early.  
"Ai!" "You're awake" said Profoser Agasa.

"Ai, you're awake now?" Asked Conan through the headset.  
"What about outside?" Ai said through the headset.  
"Hm ... I think ... wait!" "There are people in there!"Conan said.

Conan stepped quietly approached the great rock, large rock and then he crawled quietly peek what's in there.

Apparently there are many mysterious forces roam the ruined temple with a helicopter that is showed Wayan.  
"Who are they?" Conan asked himself.

Conan saw the symbol of poisonous snakes in the body of the helicopter. "Coat of arms of poisonous snakes?" "I think I've ever seen"  
Conan photographing it symbol with his Headset, then send the image to profoser Agasa.

There was a chairman of this group is cool-looking beards and named **Rip (Kin)** out of the ruins of the temple by bringing a glittering object. Then he lifted a necklace of glittering jewels up, all the men cheered ravaged.

Conan wear glasses to use the binoculars for a closer look. Apparently Wayan right about Rip obtained jewel necklace.  
"I think I ever remember who the organization is"Conan feel familiar.

Conan remember Wayan told him that he should be able to get Kero Ball.  
"Sure enough, I must find the evil eye" Conan said quietly step over his leg.  
Conan suddenly heard footsteps men, he hides in the tall thick grass. The group's men seemed to relax even Conan could not find the evil eye. Conan use minds to outwit the men. Conan threw small stones into the lake to make men listen to deliberately impede the men. Men approached the lake to check something, so Conan can be a chance to crawl slowly so as not to get caught.

Conan can hide behind a large rock beside the lake. Conan observe something in the lake, so he realized that he understood the purpose of 'eye of the lake'. He smiled that he can solve the clues of Wayan. Conan take a tool that can make breathing divers in the water, and then he uses the tools of divers to dive into the lake.

Conan dive into the lake to find the evil eye in there. The evil eye and the ball-shaped stone is actually a large rock behind the stone ball looks looks like the evil eye. Conan tried to push the stone ball to move in order to find a crack open. Conan finally get into the gap.

==================

Ran and others looking for Conan in the vicinity of the camp.  
"Grr ...That brat make trouble!" cried Kogoro complain.  
"Where are you? " said Ran shouted.  
"Maybe he's playing in the castle alone, "said Sonoko thought.  
"We can help you find the boy's" Mako said.  
"Me too" said Suimori.  
"Thank you, sorry to bother you guys" said Ran bowed her head.

================== 

Inside the cave gap, Conan went on the trip. Conan uses the clock to turn on the flashlight so could see in the dark.

Ai suddenly talking to Conan through the headset.  
"The picture was a symbol that you send to us it is a symbol of **Dark Poisonus organization**!" Said Ai.  
"Dark Posonus?" "Isn't that a terrorist group that rarely emerge from the criminal?" Conan asked, surprised.  
"Yes, but I'm confused why they are very interested in the mystical archaeological" said Ai.  
"But according to crime news, Dark Poisonus famous mutiny and murder" "Shinichi, beware, they are dangerous!" Cried Profoser Agasa.  
"I know, I keep records to be vigilant" said Conan speaks through a headset.  
"Understand" said Ai.

Conan find a gate made of iron. Conan tried to open the gate, but he can't because the gate was heavy and Conan have a children's bodies. Conan thinking of sense to do something. Conan took the vest also Profoser Agasa's creation to the need for him.

Conan vest tied to the end of the handle and pulled. Finally, the gate to open the blessing. Conan entered the gate to see what's there.

Inside the gate, there is the altar room, a corpse is a mysterious creature was sitting on the aisle seat while holding the ball-shaped thing. Conan was still surprised to see a corpse look is not human but the frog-faced creatures.  
"Iih… disgusting!" called Ai horrified to see the corpse through the headset.  
"The creature is he?" Asked Profoser Agasa confused.  
"I think he must have stealth frog" answered Conan thought.  
"Demon frog?" "Funny, there's no real beings ..." said the Ai do not believe.

Conan blinked seeing a round object held by the corpse.  
"What's that?" Asked Conan near a corpse that.  
Suddenly a corpse's body moving closer to Conan so Conan surprised.  
"WAAAA!" Conan screamed.

Scream makes Ai and Profoser Agasa surprised.  
"What happened?" Said Ai.  
"It alive?" Asked Profoser Agasa.  
Wide-screen monitors to be fucked.

Conan back as stealth frog corpse was standing in front of Conan.  
"It is impossible ... how can that be?" Asked Conan.  
Conan noticed the body was trying to lift a round object, it turns out he throws the ball round on Conan. Conan gets the ball out of the Corpse's body, he thought corpse body was intended to give it to him.  
"So you gave me this ball?" "This is Kero Ball?"Conan asked.  
The body of the frog stealth slightly nodded his head. Soon it fell so invisible corpse does not move anymore. Conan felt sorrow when he saw the corpse lying.

Ai suddenly back to talk through the headset.  
"Are you okay, Shinichi?"Ai said.  
"Yes ... it is time again" answered Conan off the headset.  
Conan is back to the original place where the Ran and the others are.

============

Ran and others looking for Conan in the vicinity of the ruins of the fort.  
"Where are you?" asked Ran shouted.  
Conan out of the pit, he heard a scream Ran calling.

Conan heard, then he looked behind Ran. Apparently Conan playing skateboarding.  
"Conan-kun, where have you!" "We're worried about, you know!" said Ran.  
"Sorry, I'm skateboarding" "Cool it!" Conan said scratching his head.  
Kogoro suddenly hit Conan's head so that Conan hit a bump.  
"Do not play here, this is not the place to play!" cried Kogoro angry.  
"Daddy!" said Ran.  
Conan annoyed when bear the pain.

Suimori reported on Kogoro that Sato and Takagi's here.  
"Good, Ran and the others go home even I stay here with two cops" "Conan, don't be part of it, get it!" Kogoro is reprimand on Conan.  
"Yes" Conan nodded his head.  
Conan can be an opportunity to return to the city in order to gain time.

After that, Conan and friends left the islands uninhabited. There are currently Wayan leads departure of ships carrying Conan then he disappeared.

================  
After traveling in an uninhabited island

At home Profoser Agasa, Conan shows Kero ball on AI and profoser Agasa.  
"What!" "The corpse was give that thing!"Ai said  
"Yes, indeed" Conan nodded his head.

"What's this?" Asked Prof. Agasa is researching odd ball that has never seen.  
"Just like this ball there is a button, look this ball machine" thought Ai.  
"It's strange, medieval no engine" Profoser Agasa surprised.

"You said, Kero ball was summoned reinforcements to help?" Said Ai.  
Conan said he remembered the diary records that belong Jiyo that Jiyo will dig to find the Kero ball because he never asked for help by Wayah together with them.

"I'll try" Conan tried pressing the Kero ball to make sure there is nothing.  
Conan has been pressing the kero ball, so that nothing happens.  
"Strange, what does not work?"Conan asked.  
"Maybe this thing is already old rusty ..." Ai researching it.  
"Why, what voice is it?" "You hear that?" Asked Profoser Agasa.  
"Oh right, I also heard ..." exclaimed Conan hear something.  
"It was like on top ..." Ai said looking up.

Suddenly there fell behind Conan and the others make noise.  
"What happened?" Conan asked, surprised.  
Smoke dust disappeared, there are two people who fell to the floor. Apparently the two men are childrens of junior high school is still a young woman red-haired and a teenage boy's dark blue hair.

"Childrens!" "Why are they here?"Profoser Agasa surprise.  
"Maybe this thing cause" thought Ai.  
Conan blinked to see something green in front of him. Apparently a strange green creature tries to stand bent over with a sigh to see Conan look at him.  
"Gero?" "Who are you?" green frog asked blink.  
It makes Conan and the others are always silent and shocked.  
"Iih ... YOU CAN TALK!" Asked everyone by surprise.

You guys obviously know who they are! To what was called for reinforcements?

**NEXT...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Guest from Parallel World

Conan and another meeting with three guests who do not know suddenly appeared from somewhere where they fell forward. They were surprised to see the green frog who could speak.

"Really exciting ...!" Conan and the others panicked.  
"Really exciting ...!" green frog also panicky.

The young girl found herself to be where. "I'm at where?"  
The boy confused to see the whole house of Prof. Agasa, he met with Conan and the others.  
"Fuyuki-dono!" "Natsumi-dono!" "Emergency ... I caught!" Cried Keroro panic approaching Fuyuki.  
"Ah!" "Who are you?" Said Natsumi blinked in surprise.

"Relax, we don't mean to surprise you" "My name is Agasa, these children from my far families" "This is Conan and Ai" said Profoser Agasa soothe the children.  
"My name Natsumi Hinata" "This is my brother, Fuyuki" said Natsumi introduced herself and her brother.  
"Nice to meet" said Conan.  
"Excuse me, is it your pet?" "How can he talk?" Ai asked, curious.  
"Why?" "You mean that stupid frog?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
Conan blinked in surprise. "Stupid frog?"

"Hey!" "You're talking about me?" "I'm not a pet, you know!" Cried the green frog was admitted Sergeant Keroro angry when approached Ai.  
"This is Sergeant Keroro, a good friend" Fuyuki introduce Keroro on Conan and the others.

Keroro tell him is going to conquer Pekopon as a victory Keroro Platoon.  
"Invaders?" "Pekopon?" Asked Conan and the others are not surprised.  
"So you're an alien?" Asked Profoser Agasa enthusiastic.  
"Eh?" "Impossible ... there are no extraterrestrials " Conan did not trust.  
Ai also argued with Conan.

"What!" "You really do not believe me?" Keroro asked irritably.  
Keroro do strange and silly style to prove himself as an invader that Conan and the others will be aware. But it was Conan and Ai are taking Keroro match the comedian.  
Keroro: GUBRAK!  
It made Natsumi laughed a little.

"What did you say?" "I'm not a comedian!" "I'm sergeant!" "We will conquer pekopon!" Said Keroro worthy chairman.  
Natsumi holding Keroro's head, she looks scary criticize him with glare.  
Natsumi glanced at Keroro. "I can't let you do bad!" "Why did not clean house!"  
Keroro out of hand grip, he alleges willful indiscriminate on Natsumi.  
"Why do you blame me?" Asked Keroro stubborn.  
"Are you really serious?" Natsumi asked, not believing in Keroro.

"Hey, clearly you don't clean the whole house," cried Conan  
"What you say, boy?" "Where's the proof?" Asked Keroro denied.  
Conan smiled, then expressed something that will surprise Keroro.  
"You have a hobby of assembling toys, like plastic Gundam right?"  
It made Keroro be shocked after hearing the statement of Conan on him.  
"It is impossible ... how did you know I like to assemble my plastic Gundam?" Asked Keroro.  
Conan showed something in Keroro's waist. Keroro noticed something in his waist is a blue smudge of blue paint used to color the plastic gundam.

Keroro suddenly feel uncomfortable with anything that came to him. Keroro slowly turned to the back. Natsumi looked angry like a red devil in front of Keroro's eyes fear.  
"Sure enough, apparently you don't clean your house according to your schedule!" Natsumi issued a red instincts as she clenched her hands to get ready to do bad something views on Keroro.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Exclaimed Keroro panic fear.

So Conan and the others feel quiet horrified to see terrible things.  
"What's all this time!" Said Conan.  
"Hii ... very scary ..." Profoser Agasa exclaimed.  
"Yes that's" said Fuyuki feel can't do anything about it.  
Fuyuki was curious how Conan knew that Keroro like assembling a hobby.  
Conan claimed himself as a detective.

"Detective?" "You're kid" said Fuyuki surprised blink.  
Conan felt he could not tell the truth.  
"Where is this?" Said Fuyuki curious.  
"Why?" "It's Tokyo Haido" replied Agasa.  
"Tokyo!"Fuyuki suprised.  
Fuyuki felt something wasn't right in the city. Therefore, he requested a map of Tokyo on Prof. Agasa.

"What is it, Fuyuk?" said Natsumi stop arguing with Keroro.  
"You'd better see this map" Fuyuki said.  
Natsumi and Keroro see map of Tokyo is shown Fuyuki.  
"What do you mean, Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked.  
Keroro confused when reading the map.

"Is this a different map with the map as we know, remember?" Said Fuyuki show map.  
Natsumi thinks she does not understand, but now she realizes Fuyuki always right.  
"Jeez ... don't tell me ..." said Natsumi realizes.  
"Hey ... what's up, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro asked to blink.  
"Yes, this map is different from a map in which we live" "I think here is not a city where we live" said Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"My goodness ... if the city is not the city of Tokyo where we stayed, actually here where?" Asked Keroro panic.

"Do you come from another world?" Asked Conan thought.  
"Another World?" asked Keroro.  
"That's true, then, this parallel world in which we come" Fuyuki be interested in it.  
"How can we here?"Natsumi said.  
"At that time ..." Keroro tries to remember as he pressed a finger to his chin.

Conan intended to explain the Keroro and the others about it. "Actually ..."  
Natsumi and others were surprised Conan said he uses it to call them.  
"Yes, I wear these called 'Kero ball' to call you here" answered Conan nodded his head.  
"Kero ball?" "How come here?" "Looks like a long ..." Fuyuki blink asked in surprise.  
"I got it from stealth frog-like with him" answered Conan see Keroro.  
"Huh ... did you meet with Keron nation?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"Yeah, but he's dead because his body had long rotted early" answered Conan.  
Natsumi asked,"Where did you find the ball Kero?".  
"In the fortress Shiyotarishima" Conan replied.  
"Fortress Shiyotarishima?" Asked another.

"Have you ever been there?"Ai said.  
"There are no inhabited islands, we have never heard of the castle shiyotarishima" said Fuyuki.  
"So it is almost another world different from this world" says Profoser Agasa.

"Hey, so you call us here!" Asked Keroro while holding Conan's clothes.  
"We do not have time to ask you to return us to our world!" Said Natsumi.  
Keroro took a long Kero ball from the hand of Conan, and then try to use the ball Kero. But Kero ball to fall apart after used make Keroro and Natsumi into a panic.  
"NO !" exclaimed Keroro and Natsumi to panic.

Natsumi feel anxious she can't hear the radio 623 because she was in another world there is not even a channel like this.  
Keroro also worried because he could not assemble plastic gundam in this other world. Fuyuki tried to calm his big sister and Keroro the anxiety.

Seeing this, Conan and the others get annoyed.  
"It's really inconvenient here" said Ai.  
"Ha ... ha ..." Conan irritably.  
"What they're really people who elected after calling them over here?" Asked Profoser Agasa.  
"Why?" "You called us here to help you?"Fuyuki blink.  
"Yeah, right" "The boy was named Wayan told me to call you here" Conan nodded his head.  
"Ah!" 'Wayan!" " You met him? "Said Fuyuki surprised.  
"Why?" "You know him?" "Yes, I own that met him" answered Conan blinked.  
"Huh?", "You met him?" "I also met him but Onee-chan and the other never saw him" said Fuyuki.  
"You meet him, others did not see that kid?" Asked Profoser Agasa.  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki nodded his head.

"Wait ... Wayan who you tell to do something?" "Where is he?" "I have asked him to return us to our world!" Keroro asked irritably.  
"Iih ... I do not want to imagine something strange" said Natsumi feel coma.

"When you meet with Wayan, Fuyuki-san?" Asked Conan.  
"Uhm ... I guess after that ..." said Fuyuki try to remember.  
"Event?" "What event?" Conan asked.  
"The act of this stupid frog!" Replied Natsumi lift Keroro.  
"Why me?" Asked Keroro when held Natsumi.

"Actually before Wayan appear, we find mysterious ruins named Situ Gorona" Fuyuki said.  
"What!" "You find the ruins Situ Gorona?" Conan asked, surprised.  
"Why, you know?"Fuyuki blink.  
Conan: "No, I just heard Wayan said that time" "Did you find the ruins Situ Gorona?"  
"That's true" Fuyuki nodded his head.

"Wait, Keron from ancient times that you say ... probably similar to the time the picture was " Fuyuki remember.  
"Picture time?" asked Conan.  
Fuyuki explains, "According to that picture is analyzed, a Keron looks like the king was sitting in a chair altar named **Suwawa**, a more Keron nation's oldest long-lived on earth"  
"Suwawa?" asked Conan.  
"Wait a minute, according to an investigation Kururu, Suwawa is the story of the oldest first Keron legend who disappeared without a trace" Keroro remember.  
"Really?" "So the mystery of it ..." said Agasa.

"Did you ever get out of the ruins?" "What's dangerous outside the ruins?" Ai asked with curiosity.  
"But we have never been out of the ruins" said Natsumi.  
"Why, what do you mean 'you've never been out'?" Ai asked, blinking.  
"Because there are sealed door, then we can't open the door or get out" said Fuyuki  
"The door is sealed?" asked Conan.  
"How did you get into the ruins?" asked Profoser Agasa surprise.  
"That's ..." Fuyuki continued nervousness.  
"Actually we came to the ruins through of our secret headquarters" replied Keroro.  
"secret headquarters?" asked Conan and the others feel tranquil.  
"Actually ..." Fuyuki intend to tell the incident on Conan and the others. 

**NEXT****...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Events (The first part)

Previous Fuyuki and others met with Conan in another world,

-

In another world, at Hinata's house,

Hinata's house, there is little room next to the stairs so that in a small room, there are quasi-worthy green frog head accompanied by Angol Moa chairing a meeting about the conquest Pekopon. So the members seemed indifferent to hear speeches Keroro. Tamama was eating gobble, Giroro was wipe his gun, while sleeping Kururu, Dororo absent.

"Huh ... no one argued with my idea?" Keroro sighed.  
Moa is entertaining Keroro. "You could say, there is no perfect plan?"  
"Huh ... really well" muttered Keroro knocking the table.

"There's no place that can be done to colonialism" Giroro was wiping his gun.  
Keroro heard Giroro say that, then Keroro nifty idea. Keroro back standing on a desk while demonstrating the Giroro shocked.

"There that's it!" "You're a genius!"  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?"

Keroro give warning, saying on its members.  
"We'll find a place for the conquest Pekopon!"  
Keroro notify the idea that they would establish a second headquarters to make the island so they could create new targets for conquest Pekopon. Giroro and the others looked at each other while enthusiastic. Keroro show the board that they establish their own headquarters associated with the first base so that the conquest could be created.

Giroro argue with Keroro, he's very excited.  
"Whether we can conquer Pekopon with your plan?"  
"Bingo, just once!" "Once we get an uninhabited island to prepare for the conquest Pekopon!"

"But where we find an uninhabited island?" Tamama asked, eating snacks to eat.  
Keroro asks Tamama go meet Nishizawa to ask the islands are uninhabited but Tamama refused because he was afraid Paul would reject earlier. Keroro has complained can't find the island uninhabited. But Kururu said he would make something that can connect to the uninhabited islands of the underground base.

"Really?" "You're a genius!"  
"Khu…khu…of course!" Kururu strange laugh.

Keroro start resomansi each with its members unless Dororo. Now Keroro remember things before he knew, then asked Kururu about how long Kururu creating machine. Kururu replied that he needed a week to make something that will be created. Keroro and the others open the mouth wide with a stiff.

Whether they can successfully create a machine to connect the underground base to the uninhabited island? 

Some of this week,

At Hinata's houese, Natsumi was cooking breakfast before heading off to school. Fuyuki is here to the kitchen for breakfast. Fuyuki looking Keroro no in the kitchen, then asked Natsumi.  
"Where's the sergeant?" "He's not here this week"  
"Maybe the stupid frog to do something bad in a place"  
"Really?"

After finishing breakfast, Natsumi and Fuyuki would be ready to go to school. Before leaving, Fuyuki think what Keroro doing at that time. 

At the headquarters of the secret,

Some of this hour, Keroro and members are fatigue because they worked hard during the week.  
"Oh ... I'm tired!" Cried Keroro is pale because faced sleep deprivation  
Not only Keroro, there are also members the same.  
"It turns out that hard work hard" said Tamama.  
"It seems we're all tired because of it" said Giroro.  
"You could say, a short break?"Moa says.  
Keroro agree with Moa, he asked members to take a break.

Since then Keroro and its members recover after the break. Keroro is standing on a footing as president, when he will announce something that has been created Kururu for material conquest Pekopon. There is a large curtain that covered something in front of Keroro and its members. Keroro preparing to pull the rope curtain to reveal a new engine created by Kururu.

When the curtain Keroro pulling large, is the object created Kururu is huge portal door made of iron. Kururu was named that door portal 'Portal magic door' when he laughed strangely.

Dororo suddenly appeared, he was surprised to see what's in there. Keroro familiar call Dororo to show him something.  
"What's that?" Dororo blink surprised to see the door of a magic portal. Keroro explained, they will connect the headquarters to the island uninhabited.  
"If we make the island as a second headquarters so we can plan the conquest Pekopon"  
"Khu ...Khu ... we could use the anti-barrier to the island so the enemy can't see if I was getting into an uninhabited island"  
"Hooray ... sergeant-san is great!" Tamama cheerful praise Keroro.

Keroro excited as if he can't wait to press the first button. But after pressing the button, nothing happens on the door of a magic portal to make Keroro and his comrades are silence so don't understand why the doors magic portal don't work.  
"Why?" Giroro so nervous.  
"Khu khu ... ... what the engine is broken?"  
"You could said, the plan did not materialize?"  
Keroro sorry, he kicked the door magical portal but the opposite Keroro's leg became ill after kicking the door frame made of iron. although he limped. He around in pain while holding his leg. After spinning, the Keroro ran toward the pile of tools, now he's hit a pile of tools so that one of the pile of tools that were thrown at the front door of the portal is the time measuring device that could make things grow, such as young children become adults or persons adult into a child.

When Hinata siblings have come home after school.  
"How come there are no stupid frog here" Natsumi check in the living room.  
"Maybe there is sergeant at the headquarters of the secret" Fuyuki thought.

Tool rocked as if hit by a Keroro damaged, so the device itself thrown into the door of a magic portal. Suddenly electricity popping up with little bits, then a small splinter now be bigger than ever make Keroro Platoon was surprised to see something happening on the door of a magic portal.  
"What happened?"

Flakes electricity flowing throughout the headquarters, so that the Keroro Platoon members panic and hide in a place to protect themselves.

Suddenly all the lights in the Hinata's house makes Hinata siblings blinked shocked.  
"What happened?"  
"All the lights go out?"

Bright light coming out of the door. Giroro felt something was wrong, he asked his colleagues to get out of the main room before it's too late. Keroro and his friends quickly ran toward the open door, but the bright light of a larger issue that makes explosion, Keroro and his members put out to the main room. The explosion caused the earthquake.

When earthquakes, Fuyuki and Natsumi very surprised when they get down.  
Natsumi panic felt the earthquake. "Earthquake!"  
"I think it comes from below" Fuyuki thought. Natsumi thinks it annoyed act stupid frog. They would go to headquarters to find Keroro and his colleagues.

After that stop, Keroro and its members tried to examine what's in the main headquarters. Apparently the door is another room looks like portal. Keroro blinks as if surprised to see something shocking.  
"What happened?" Asked Giroro.  
Kururu strange laugh again. "Last time measuring device causes the door of a magic portal into a mess until the appearance of another magical portal behind the door"  
Keroro could not see clearly in another room because in the other room getting dark.  
"I can't see anything in there because there is pitch black"  
Keroro grumbled to himself, "Well this plan failed" but suddenly appeared scare aura that Keroro seems not feeling well because he felt a frightening aura. It turns out there behind Natsumi angry fist with a scary face like Satan.

"What are you doing here?" Natsumi asked in a scary voice.  
"Welcome back, Natsumi-dono!" Said Keroro trembled as he fears. Natsumi clutching Keroro's head while complaining loudly. "So this your act!" "What are you doing today?"  
"Sergeant, what is it?" Said Fuyuki.  
Keroro answer, he wanted to connect the headquarters to the island is uninhabited but it turns out that the plan failed. Keroro panic because he opened his own mouth, so Natsumi spend more frightening aura.  
"Apparently so yes" Suddenly Natsumi angrily threw Keroro at a magic portal to the door but it really wasn't intentional. Keroro thrown into the door of a magic portal.  
"Sergeant!" Said Fuyuki surprised. Fuyuki try to help Keroro in the door frame as he approached the door of a magic portal. 

Fuyuki yelled into the door that magical portal to call the Keroro.  
"Are you all right, sergeant?" "Where are you?"  
Finally Keroro's voice clearly from a magic portal in the chamber door. Fuyuki trying to get into the door of a magic portal to help Keroro.  
"Hey, want to go where you are!" "Don't enter, danger!" Natsumi tried to stop Fuyuki. Natsumi and the others will come to the door of a magic portal.

After entering the door of a magic portal, they found Fuyuki standing beside Keroro.  
"Fuyuki!"  
"Uncle!"

"Onee-chan, look over there!" Fuyuki show something.

Natsumi and her friends be surprised to see something shocking. It turned out that magical portal behind the door, they are in the rubble when the buildings kingdom collapsed into piles of stone despite a round-shaped roof. There are huge gate There's a lot of painting sculpture on the left-right gate, the statue of a woman was carrying a small ball in front of the giant gate.

"What!" "Where is it?" Said Natsumi dazed look about space debris.  
"Great!" "Awesome!" "I found the ruins of which have never seen!" Fuyuki excited with joy.

Keroro and his friends saw three sculptural paintings that contain a god who has six hands sitting cross-legged position; two romantic couples, and the latter a dragon.  
"My goodness ... weirdo got six hands" Keroro think humans have a strange habit.  
"It was **Siddhartha Gautama**, Buddhist who believed in India" Fuyuki said.  
"What is ...?"  
"Maybe in India"

Giroro saw two couples romantic paintings by thinking that his intimate partner with Natsumi. Until his face flushed as he dreamily.  
"Natsumi ..."

"Hey, there is also a dragon!" Tamama show painting sculpture of a dragon.  
"Hm ... why painting sculpture here?" Dororo asked curiously.

Natsumi see the writing of foreign languages that are not known at the giant gate, so she was confused because she does not understand reading the language. Fuyuki explains that language is the language of Sanskrit is a classical language of India, a liturgical language of Hinduism, Buddhism, and Jainism. Fuyuki justify these ruins are found in India.  
"India!"  
Kururu is shaked his head while sliding his hand like a force of Indians. "Rice spicy curry ..."  
Giroro trying to open a giant gate, but when he touched the gate that suddenly appeared in the anti-barrier gate makes Giroro shocked.  
"What's that?"  
"It's an anti-barrier, is not it?"

"Why anti-barrier at the huge gate?" Keroro asked in surprise.  
Kururu explained, "Anti barrier is totally different from the anti-barrier property Keroro Platoon because it makes anti-barrier gate could not be opened"  
Giroro tried to shoot the gate with a gun, but unfortunately does not work because the giant gate is not completely destroyed thanks to the anti-barrier. "Gosh!" "Why did it happen?"

Keroro thinking how to destroy a giant gate, then he gets his mind. Therefore, Keroro asks Moa to break down the giant gate.  
"All right, uncle!" "You could say, happy?"  
Tamama become jealous of the Moa was thrilled. Moa transformed herself into Angol Moa, and she destroyed the giant gate by using the power of 1 / 10000 armoggedon. But her strength to be down until Moa just hit the gate was like knocking on the door. Moa wonder why her strength decreases. Keroro and the others wonder why the Moa became so when breaking down the gates of the giant.  
"My God, my strength down!" "You could said, the mystery?"  
"Why?" Asked Keroro.

Tamama smiled cynically view the Moa was restless, he thought Keroro disappointed in her but not as expected Tamama, Keroro is not at all disappointed, he just did not blame Moa, he gives advice on Moa. Now Tamama is widest open mouth.

"Why not open this door?" Said Natsumi.  
"What if the first reading in this paper is on the gate?" Said Fuyuki shows the writing on the giant gate.  
"Leave it to us!" "We will investigate this place!" Keroro clapped a hand on his chest.  
Natsumi told Keroro and colleagues settle the issue after finished investigating, so she wants them to turn off that magical portal door so as not to bother.

Natsumi leave the underground base to get ready to make dinner, Keroro's fellow out of the door of a magic portal. Fuyuki and Keroro live in the ruins.

"I can't believe I myself was in ruins extraordinary" Fuyuki admire while looking around the ruins.  
"Good for you, Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro is familiar smile.  
They immediately leave the ruins to get out of the door magical portal. Before out of the door magic frame, Fuyuki feel there is a someone notice in the ruins. There was a teenager in the back Fuyuki was watching. Then Fuyuki looked back with a tense, but no one was there.  
"Fuyuki-dono?"  
"Why" "Nothing, it seems strange that I feel no attention to us ..." Fuyuki answer.  
"Eh?" Keroro surprised.  
After Fuyuki and Keroro already out the door magical portal, a boy appeared. A young man stood in the darkness looked like a statue. Is it Wayan?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Event Part Two

At night,

Fuyuki was sleeping soundly, when suddenly he dreamed he was in a place. Fuyuki was surprised to see the ancient building near the village. "Where I am this?"

Suddenly children to fun play chase, until they passed through the penetrating Fuyuki's body. Fuyuki so surprised because he can't be seen.  
"What happened?" "But where is it?"  
Suddenly, a mysterious youth appeared to explain, "in the 14th century. Shuta lord friends with princess Nyai Kya as a child "  
Fuyuki looked surprised to see a mysterious teenage boy in tow. "Who are you?"  
Adolescents were admitted his name Wayan, then he took Fuyuki to the channel time. Fuyuki surprised. "Aah!" When Fuyuki sucked into the channel time so that Fuyuki down to a place.

Fuyuki saw a group coming towards the palace. "What's that?"  
There was a daughter of the king was riding in horse-drawn carriage, acompanyed by bodyguards youth was riding a horse.

Suddenly the clouds turn into purple, Fuyuki surprised watching the weather. "Ah!" "What's that?"  
There was a battle with forces that are not known. The army was carrying the flag of the cobra picture but they look like a Japanese samurai.  
"Forces Japanese samurai?" "Why do they exist in India?" Fuyuki wondered. Fuyuki then flashes to see a large temple. "Temple?" "Oh, wait ... that temple ...!"

Wayan was standing behind Fuyuki, so that Fuyuki was shocked to look back. "You ..."  
Fuyuki saw Wayan brought a glittering crystal ball, suddenly the light rays exit the crystal ball to make Fuyuki closed his eyes.

Fuyuki suddenly startled when he woke up. Fuyuki realized it was his dream.  
"What I saw in a dream?"

At midnight, Natsumi went into the kitchen to drink water. Then she put the glass to the wasteful. Natsumi intends to return to her room to sleep. Suddenly a shadow over the kitchen, Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"What's that?"  
Natsumi quietly stepped foot slowly to see things behind the kitchen. Behind the kitchen, no one's anybody. But Natsumi wonder what she thinks she's just feeling alone. Natsumi will return to her room to go back to sleep. Since then, as she approached her room, Natsumi stopped opening the door because she heard something. Natsumi saw a shadow in the corner of the hallway.  
"What's that?" "Who's there?"

A shadow without a step backwards and then disappear to make Natsumi blinked in surprise, she screamed.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

In the room, Fuyuki so shocked to hear screams of his sister.  
"Onee-chan!"

In the tent, Giroro wake up because he heard Natsumi's screams and went out of the tent to look for Natsumi. "Natsumi!"  
Natsumi only fear in a sitting position as if she's seen a ghost.  
"Natsumi!" "Are you okay?"  
"Onee-chan!" "What?"

Natsumi shaking slowly point to something. "A. .. a.. there ... ghost ...!"  
"Ghosts!" Fuyuki and Giroro simultaneously.  
Giroro looked tense and a little scared after hearing about the ghosts. "Iih ...!"  
Fuyuki respond to his big sister just had a dream, but Natsumi justify herself actually saw a ghost. Natsumi suddenly realize maybe something that disturb the mind, and Natsumi thought 'actors' make it sorry.  
"It must be stupid frog!"  
Natsumi intend to go to the Keroro's room to scold him, but Fuyuki stop her because he did not believe if Keroro is the perpetrator.

======

Keroro was sleeping soundly in his bed. Suddenly he hears something, his eyes open as if Keroro wake up.  
"Noisy sound ... what is it?"

Suddenly the lights on, Keroro shocked while looking to the left and right in a panic. "What happened?"  
Then the lights go out, Keroro again surprised. "Who did?"  
Keroro saw a shadow flicker boys standing in front of the fridge. He thinks it is Fuyuki's shadow. "Sigh ... Fuyuki-dono" "Do not make me scared!"  
Suddenly the lights are on, the shadow was gone like smoke makes Keroro shocked.  
"Aah ... impossible!" "Mr. Fuyuki ...?"  
Now Keroro panicked scream. "WAAAAAAA!"

Natsumi and others are shocked when stopped in front of Keroro's room.  
"What happened?"  
"Sergeant!"  
Keroro in a frantic opening the door, he acted like a person in fear. Keroro meet Natsumi and others, to see Fuyuki in front of his own eyes.

"Mr. Fuyuki?" "Why are you here?" Keroro blink when turned to his room.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean, sergeant?" Fuyuki asked in surprise.  
Keroro said, Fuyuki was still in his room but he suddenly disappeared when the light is on. But Fuyuki still with Natsumi and Giroro. Natsumi and Giroro become restless.  
"Wait, if it is not you but the shadow of it ..."  
"Don't tell me ..."  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "You think I do this?" "If not Fuyuki, who is the shadow that?" Asked Keroro denied.  
Fuyuki think there are ghosts in the house, but suddenly Hanu-chan (Omiyo) appears to tell that it was not herself.  
"I did not do, but I feel the glow of this spirit here"

Natsumi and others blink surprised after hearing from the ghost-chan.  
"So this is not you?" said Natsumi.  
Ghost nodded her head. "Yes, I just felt a new spirit that meet the emission of this house"  
"What!"everyone was shocked.  
Fuyuki asked Omiyo-chan, "Are the spirits come to this house?"  
But ghost-chan shook her head. "No, only one spirit that has great strength"  
"One spirit?" "Who?" Keroro asked.  
"I don't know, because I could not distinguish who the spirit of" ghost-chan replied.

: Then the ghost-chan said, the spirit was still in the fridge.  
"What!" "He's still there?"  
"Why is he there?"

"Keroro, why do not we check the computer?" "Is not there a video camera mounted" said Giroro.  
"That right" Keroro tries to turn his computer to check the secret headquarters.  
There was no sign of the shadow in the underground base. Keroro thought the shadow was just feeling alone. But ...

Kururu was asleep in his lab, a mysterious teenager standing in front of him. Suddenly all the computers that turn on themselves to make Kururu wake up.  
"Sounds all right!" "Noisy ..."" Why burn yourself? "Kururu asked to speak sucks.  
Kururu heard footsteps from behind him.  
"Who's that?" Kururu glanced behind him. But no one was there. Kururu wonder no sound of footsteps but no one in his lab. 

In sergeant's room, Natsumi and others check the secret headquarters through computers owned by the sergeant. Fuyuki find something in the first chamber, he showed the first chamber of the main room of the headquarters.

Inside CC4V camera, there is a teenage boy was staring at the camera CC4V recorded it with a sharp gaze as if his eyes like a statue.  
"Boy!" "Why is he in the secret headquarters?" asked Giroro surprised.  
Fuyuki so strained to see teenage boys he had ever seen where. "The man ..."  
"What he did in the headquarters?" asked Keroro.

The boy walked toward the door of a magic portal, then he stopped in front of the door frame and then turned to face toward the camera CC4V with sharp eyes, he suddenly disappeared. It makes Keroro and everyone panicked once. They fear the went to leave sergeant's room except the ghost-chan.  
"Everyone was afraid of him but why not me?" ghost-chan looked sad.

In Fuyuki's room, Natsumi forced to sleep in Fuyuki's room although Fuyuki sleep on the floor beside the bed where Natsumi sleep. Not only Natsumi, there is also Giroro and Keroro. Their reasons for their fear of being alone. Until Kururu too.

In the morning, Natsumi and others feel fatigue and lack of sleep because of it. Natsumi went with Koyuki, a classmate at school.  
"Natsumi-san, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine ..."  
Koyuki wonder what's wrong with Natsumi.

Fuyuki evaporates when it comes to school. Fuyuki meet Momoka, Fuyuki's friend who lived in the house of the rich, she is waiting Fuyuki come to school.  
"Good morning, Fuyuki-kun"  
"Good morning, Nishizawa-san"  
Nishizawa blink surprised Fuyuki looked see the lack of sleep. "What's wrong with you?"  
"It's okay, I'm lack of sleep" Fuyuki scratching his head.

In the main room headquarters, in the ruins of the magical portal behind the door,  
Kururu trying to examine the existing language writings on board the giant gate. Kururu use tool to change the language sanskersta translation into Japanese sentences in order to know the language.  
"So ..."  
Kururu felt something around him. "Eh?" "There are people here?"  
Apparently Moa come to bring snacks.  
"I brought snacks, Kururu-san"  
"Huh, forget it" "Put it here"

Inside the tent, Giroro was not feeling well even though he was taking medication to avoid headaches.  
"That's my dream?" Giroro become pale. Then Giroro shut himself in a blanket in a state of trembling. The cat saw Giroro become strange act so it confused.

Tamama came into sergeant's room to visit. He wants to play toys with Keroro. But Keroro looked pale and lack of sleep, he was alone in the room. It made Tamama surprised.  
"My goodness ... what?"  
Keroro delirious. "Because of that, I became like this!"  
Tamama surprised to see the state of Keroro. "Because of that?"

In the afternoon, Natsumi was listening to the radio in her room. She sat in front of the radio, she wanted to hear poems from 623 radio.  
"That's 623-san!"

"Look dapam your eyes, you'll find something that you never know ..."

Then, a voice came over the radio.  
"You must come to the ruins to help them" "My lord Shuta chose you to help duplicate"

When heard the radio, Natsumi wonder why the sentence appears odd.  
"Why is that?"  
Suddenly Natsumi's handphone property reads, Natsumi call.  
"Hello, who is it?"  
"You must come to the ruins to help them" "My lord Shuta chose you to help duplicate"the same person.  
Natsumi be surprised to hear the same words she heard the radio earlier.  
"Who are you?"  
But there is no longer the answer, Natsumi become tense. Then Natsumi ran into Fuyuki's room.

In Fuyuki's room, Natsumi tells Fuyuki about the mysterious voice.  
"Huh?" "The same voice on the radio and the telephone?"  
"Yeah, he said we should come to the ruins"  
"Has he ...?" Fuyuki be a little tense.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked blinking.

Suddenly all the lights in the house were blinking, siblings surprised.  
"Glek ... what?"  
"Again and again yesterday ..."

In room sergeant, Keroro and the others also surprised watching all the lights suddenly blinking.  
"Lights flashing?" "What happened?" asked Tamama surprised.  
"You could say, the lights go out?" Moa little tense.  
"Oh no!" "Again and again he" cried Keroro afraid when he hides in kotatsu.  
"No !" Giroro also hiding in kotatsu in fear.  
Moa and Tamama looked at each other and wonder why Keroro and Giroro become so afraid.

Hinata siblings came into the room sergeant.  
"Mr. Fuyuki?" "Miss Natsumi?"  
"I think we should go to the ruins!" "Maybe it is related to there" Fuyuki suspect.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi.  
"I think 'ghost' that time named Wayan want us there"  
"Wayan?" asked Keroro.  
Fuyuki said, he met Wayan in his dream and guided me into the middle of the century.  
"Is that right?" "The ghost that?"  
Fuyuki nodded his head. "Anyway we have to go to ruins it!"

In the ruins, Fuyuki and his friend met Kururu are studying there.  
"What?" "There's a secret here?" Asks Kururu.  
Fuyuki nodded his head. "Yes, I think here" "Wait, what about the language sanskersta?"  
Kururu shows it laptop contains language that has been translated at all. Everyone saw the writing language. The article looks like a diary only. The article is made of a girl who was writing as well as the passage from the writings also made a boy who wrote.  
"It looks like a diary?" Natsumi asked to be quiet.  
"I think their writing is the couple's" legendary couples Fuyuki thought he saw in his dream. He showed a picture sculpture painting a romantic partner. Natsumi was flattered to see the painting.

"Romantic ..." Natsumi daydreaming about her intimate partner with Saburo-senpai.  
Natsumi feels her face flushed with her own daydreaming. Giroro become stiff.

"Wait, part of the written language was a serious" Dororo read the writing language in the laptop.  
Part writing language that states, "from a distant land forces invade our city to take control of our country" "Therefore, we ran into a distant land through time"

"Oh here it seems there never war" Giroro look around the ruins.  
"Then what happened?" Asked Tamama.

Fuyuki saw something that brought the statue of spherical gold clad women. "The ball is ..."  
Fuyuki remember the ball that's what he saw was the ball when Tiu brought Wayan. Fuyuki try to clean crystal ball from clumps of dust that had been sparkling crystal ball. Fuyuki feel statue seemed to stare at the painting sculpture pictorial Gautama, he thought it was odd that he realized he solve the riddle.

Fuyuki asked Moa fetch a flashlight to Moa give the flashlight on Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki, what are you doing?" Natsumi asked.  
"Mr. Fuyuki, why did you bring a flashlight?" Keroro asked, puzzled.  
Fuyuki lit flashlight, pointed it at the crystal ball, it turns the flashlight emitting light to a place of crystal ball. A place that emitted light from the flashlight to crystal ball is exactly right gleam in the eye image in the painting sculpture Gautama. 

Suddenly the secret wall is opened automatically in addition to painting sculpture Gautama make Keroro and his friends were surprised to see that.  
"The walls of the secret!"  
"How did you know there is a secret wall here?"  
Fuyuki know that the statue of a woman carrying a crystal ball, looking at paintings sculpture Gautama. Because that, he knows this trick.

Now they go to open a secret wall to see what's there. Behind the wall of an open secret, there is a space where one painting a picture of the devil who wore clothes iron looks like a samurai who attacked a romantic partner, and four stone pillars that surround the green side.

"What's this?" asks Dororo.  
"The painting demons….."Fuyuki shows the painting

Keroro was horrified to see the devil face painting a more sinister. "Iih ... creepy!"  
Fuyuki see the four pillars of green stone encircled.  
"Why, it's alchemy" Fuyuki see strange circle circled in green stone pillar.  
"Alchemy?" Keroro blink asked.  
Fuyuki explains, alchemy is a person who can create something from nothing.

Natsumi walk while looking around the secret room, she suddenly stepped on something, Natsumi finds the crumpled passport.  
"Passports?" "Why here?" Natsumi reading passport.  
The passport belonging to someone named **Moreta Katayama** mustachioed father as a geologist.

"Some people come here before we come?" Asked Keroro.  
"No way, right there is a giant gate could not be opened but how can here?" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi blinked to see something behind the wall, then she come to find something behind the wall so that she became pale and then she screamed.  
"KYAAAAAAAAA!"  
Her scream made everyone by surprise.  
"Natsumi!" "What?" Asked Giroro approached Natsumi.  
Natsumi slowly show something in front of her and Giroro. Apparently there is a corpse in a sitting position and thin cheeks. It made everyone panic and shock.

The corpse was inserted into the bundle sheath made Kururu. According to investigations, the man was beaten and blood loss up to starvation.  
"It means that someone is attacking him here?" Giroro asked.  
"Why is he here?" Natsumi asked.  
"Strange, how people can come here even though the giant gate could not be opened?" Fuyuki asked, puzzled.  
"You could say, the mystery was never solved?"

"Wait!" "Onee-chan, you bring the passport of the man?"  
"Eh?" "Yeah ... so what?"  
Fuyuki would like to know if he was carrying a passport here, they know where he's coming here. Fuyuki read the passport to check the last place in the passport records. The man came to these ruins that he came to Indonesia.  
"Indonesia!" "This isn't India?" Everyone asked.  
"So this ruins heritage Indonesian people?" Fuyuki look around the ruins.

Keroro asked what they did to the corpse. But Natsumi did not want the bodies brought to the Hinata's house. Natsumi wanted the portal doors magically eliminated because she did not want her house to be cursed, but unfortunately Kururu tells Natsumi that the door can not be dispensed with a magic portal.  
"Why?"  
"This morning I checked the door of a magic portal to ensure a magic portal can turn off the door but there's no magic way to turn off the door frame because the device is exposed to electric wave of a magic portal door" "Therefore I can't do anything unless there is a way "  
"What do you mean?" "You can't turn off the door of this portal?" "When?" Natsumi asked angrily, holding Kururu's head. According Kururu, they're all just waiting for the doors it will die its own portal, but he did not know when the door of a magic portal that will turn off.  
Natsumi complained once. "What should we do?"

Wayan was standing on top of the circle that surrounded the green stone pillar when considering Fuyuki. Fuyuki flashes feel as though there is a notice. Then Fuyuki see that circle, then he is here in the middle of the circle to check something.  
"What is it, Fuyuki-dono?" Asked Keroro approach Fuyuki.  
"I think we noticed someone here" Fuyuki said.  
"Iih ... it felt there was something wrong here!" Keroro in a coma.

Suddenly, shimmering green stone pillars encircling make Fuyuki and Keroro surprised.  
"What happened?"  
Natsumi surprised to see the glistening stone pillar to see Fuyuki and Keroro is above the circle that surrounded glistening stone pillar. Natsumi tried to reach her brother's hand to save him. "FUYUKI!"  
"ONEE-CHAN!" Fuyuki also tried to reach his sister's hand. Finally Fuyuki can reach the hands of his big sister but unfortunately sudden late Siblings and Keroro disappeared. Giroro and others once witnessed that action was shocked.  
"Fuyuki-dono!" "Miss Momoka?" "Keroro-kun!" "Where are them?"  
"Sergeant-san!" "Fukki!" "Na-chi!"  
"Oh no!" "Uncle!" Moa thoughtfully.  
"OH NO!" "Natsumi!" Giroro panic when looking around the room.

That's the true story of Natsumi and her friends. Until they appear in front of Conan and others. That the fate meeting.

After Conan and the others heard the story from Fuyuki, Conan understand why they are calling from another world.  
"Sorry, I call for help here"  
"Why are you called us here?" Keroro blame on Conan.  
"I remember he once told the time on the radio" "He said, we have to help someone ..." Natsumi remember.  
"Maybe Wayan send us here for the purpose of" Fuyuki thought.  
Whether they can help Conan could solve the riddle behind the mystery?

**NEXT…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Key of Situ Gorona

Ai looking for information about a geologist named Moreta Katayama via the internet.  
"What are you doing?" "You're kids" asked Natsumi astonished stare blinking Ai.  
Ai and Conan became a bit annoyed because they as children. Actually, Conan and Ai are teenagers aged 17 and over but Natsumi and others do not know the identity of Conan and Ai.  
"I'm looking for people that what you find in the temple"  
"You mean the body was found in the ruins?" Keroro asked.

Conan says, "I feel awkward that name in mind"  
"Weird?" Fuyuki said.  
"Found" Ai find something interesting on the internet.

In the Internet, there are pictures of people who called Moreta Katayama with his father, Jijo Katayama in Jakarta.

Fuyuki blink saw the photograph, he felt familiar with it.  
"I remember!" "Vest" "Clothes are the same!" "Don't tell that person at ruins ..."  
"What!" Natsumi and Keroro surprised. Fuyuki nodded his head.

"You told me before he died due to starvation, the victims were beaten and driven right?" Conan asked.  
"Yes ..."

"There is a surprising, how he could get into that room, although the ruins of the giant gate could not be opened" Ai surprised.  
Fuyuki remember there are channels that open in the ruins where many of the holes.

"No I thought Jiyo have children who have died in the ruins" "But I don't understand" Conan looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Profoser Agasa.  
"Somehow Moreta get to the ruins of another world where they live"  
Ai and prof Agasa surprised at each other because they are so confused.

Suddenly there is someone knock on the door, Agasa will open the door to see who comes. Apparently Ayumi and her friends came to visit.  
Conan became tense when turned toward Keroro, and sent Keroro into hiding before the kids come here.

Keroro panic, thinking to hide somewhere. Fuyuki sent Keroro using an anti-barrier so he would not be seen. Finally Keroro use of anti-barrier,  
children come into the living room to greet Conan and Ai.  
"Hello, Conan and Ai!"

The children saw two guest blink they had never seen together with Ai and Conan but they can't see Keroro. "Who are they?"  
"Are they junior high kids," said Mitsuhiko.

Natsumi and Fuyuki introduce themselves to Ayumi and her friends.  
"My name Natsumi Hinata" "Pleased to meet"  
"My name is Fuyuki Hinata" "Nice to meet you"  
Children also introduce themselves to Hinata siblings.

Ai whispered to Conan that children can't see Keroro thanks to that used odd marks on Keroro's forehead.  
"Indeed, if they see him, I imagine what"  
"Yes ..." Conan glare on Keroro unseen by Ayumi and her friends.

"Oh yes, we come to eat curry made profoser Agasa" said Mitsuhiko.  
"I want to eat curry rice!" Genta cheerfully, patting his stomach.  
"Curry?" Natsumi and Fuyuki blink. Then they looked at each other in surprise.

"AH!" "I forgot to cook curry!" Profoser Agasa panic because he forgot the promise to the children to make curry for them.  
"I have to make the materials used to ..." profoser Agasa hurry.  
Hinata sibling wants to help profoser Agasa to cook curry.  
"Leave it to me!" Natsumi asked profoser Agasa.  
"True, when the mother left, Natsumi cook for us" said Fuyuki. Finally Agasa allow Natsumi helped cook curry.

"What that onee-chan could make a curry?" Asked Ayumi.  
"Leave it all to me!" Natsumi blinking one eyes while wearing an apron.

Several hours later, Natsumi finished cooking curry, and then she brought curry to Conan and his friends. Natsumi-made curry rice is made from carrots, potatoes, beef, spices and sauces.  
"Please eat you want"  
Viewing curry made Natsumi, Genta drivel tongue water. "It looks wonderful"  
Ayumi try tasting curry, then he felt the delicious cuisine.  
"Delicious!"  
"Sure enough, it's also delicious!"  
Fuyuki smiling while eating curry. "Right, well yes"  
Conan and the others also said Natsumi also delicious cuisine.

"Great O" "Cooking made easy Natsumi-san" Agasa tasting cuisine.  
"Onee-chan doing household activities because our mom is busy" Fuyuki said.  
Children are curious when they want to ask Hinata siblings.  
"Where do you live?"  
"We do not know about you guys, so why are you here"

That question makes Hinata siblings into a little nervousness.  
Agasa said that Hinata siblings are his Dair children are entrusted, they will stay home. Natsumi pretend to be familiar with profoser Agasa hinder children. Until Fuyuki, too.

Ayumi suddenly heard a strange sound in the vicinity. "What voice?"  
"Why, really well" "It seems kruuk ..."  
"What else hungry?"  
Apparently heard a strange sound is Keroro stomach hunger. Natsumi forget to bring food to Keroro. Then she accidentally kicked Keroro as though she pretended to kick something.  
"What, Onee-chan?" Said Ayumi blink Natsumi surprised to see strange behavior.

"By the way, about the household, Subaru-san to go abroad for a while" said Conan.  
"Yes, I think I have to clean in the house next door" said Agasa.  
"The house next door?" Said Fuyuki.  
Agasa said the house next to it are neighbors who live there but he's gone and not returned to his house so now the house next door is now empty. Therefore, he went to the house next door to clean. But forcing Agasa. Natsumi and Fuyuki would allow him to clean up the house next door.

Conan gave house keys to Natsumi. Hinata siblings in a hurry until they also take an invisible Keroro then quickly went to the house next door. Ayumi and her friends wonder they are so bizarre behavior.  
"They it's really strange people" Genta grumbled.

Conan wants to go home because he had a reason.  
"Why would he?" Ayumi do not understand why he left so quickly.  
"Calm down, he already knew, before you come, I tell him" Ai calm Ayumi.  
Mitsuhiko want to know they will be invited Agasa where.

===

Conan back to Kogoro's office, until he heard the conversation someone inside the office room. He opened the door to see who's on the inside. In it, there is a beautiful girl who is thin and bespectacled blond ponytail as a client who spoke with Kogoro. Her named is **Lara Katayama** (25).  
"Why, that's your son?"  
"No, he deposited here, now he lives here"

"What's your name, boy?" Asked Lara.  
"Conan Edogawa" Conan replied immediately introduced himself.  
"Hm ... yes a funny name" Lara said with a smile.  
Conan stared at a man behind the sofa where she sat. "Who is he?"

She introduced him are **Chris Wong** (25), a guard at the same time right-hand beliefs.  
"Nice to meet you, kid" said Chris Wong to be polite.  
"Chris Wong?" "You aren't Japanese?" Conan asked.  
"Yes, I have been living in Jakarta as the Chinese of Java, I am an orphan but Katayama host took me to Japan to learn" "I became the guardian of Ms. Lara's appointment of Mr. Katayama"  
Lara asked Chris to not call her 'Miss'. Conan felt Lara looks familiar with Chris.

Kogoro still want to ask Lara about the destination to Mouri's office. Lara asked Kogoro to work with her.  
"I want to work together with you about the death of my grandfather"  
Lara was the grandson of Jiyo Katayama.

"Huh?" "You're grandson of Jiyo Katayama?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yes, I know he was killed because the grandfather was still targeted criminal organizations that I've heard"  
"Organization?"  
"Yes, his name Poisonius organization Cobra"  
Kogoro surprised to hear poisonius Cobra who once handled police but the mystery, the organization disappears.  
Lara says, not only her grandfather, her father was also involved in organizations.

"Your father is involved?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yeah, I found a message from Indonesian history books in my father's room" "Ten years ago my father lost in a place" Lara said.  
"Messages?"  
"Yes, according to his message, he travels with his team looking Situ Gorona" "But I think there are probably among his team after I realized that the organization since the grandfather was murdered"  
"So someone from the organization was doing to your father!"  
"Maybe, but I do not know ..."

Conan remember Lara's father is already dead was Moreta Katayama found by Hinata siblings in the ruins of another world.

"Then why do I work with you?" Asked Kogoro.  
Chris told detective Kogoro that they need in order to solve the puzzle to find Situ Gorona.  
"What!" "So I help you find the kingdom Situ Gorona to find your father!"  
Until Kogoro rejected an offer from Lara. "Sorry, I'm no expert archaeological but I am detective, you know!"

At that instant Conan suddenly asked Lara. "If Lara-san's dad an archaeologist, meaning that he deliver the goods from Indonesia to the Musuem of ancient right?"  
She nodded her head. "Yes ... before he disappeared, my father deliver the goods to the museum owned Suzuki ten years ago"  
Kogoro hold one end of Conan's shirt with his face regrets.  
"I told you not to meddle, brat!"  
"Anu ... whether they knew about the boy that time at the museum haido?" Conan asked.

"Boy?" Asked Lara and Chris.  
"Uncle, aren't boys the same views by Rannee-chan time in Eri's office?"  
Kogoro pensive, trying to remember Ran never said she met with young teenagers have strange clothes made of animal skin.  
"You mean the spirit Wayan children's legend?" Lara asked quickly.  
"Eh?" "Wayan?" "Spirit of children's legend?" Asked Kogoro blink.  
"It's true, then we examine the heritage objects associated with Situ Gorona" "We found the sculpture inscription sanskeresta language hidden behind the cupboard" "After we read, in writing, there is a 17-year-old general, **Shuta** who led the forces against enemy forces "Chris explains.  
"The sculpture was writing, there confidence accomplice Shuta, younger a child is named Wayan is the oldest of the children are always vigilant and assist Shuta in whatever"

Kogoro's face so pale when he heard from Chris. "So the ghost my daughter to see ..."  
"Relax, he's not a ghost but the spirits of children who want to give directions to someone who could understand"  
"Wait, your daughter see the spirit of the time?" Lara asked.  
"Eh?" "Yes ..."  
Lara and Chris whispering. Later today, she asked Kogoro go to the mansion on a small island in the west.  
"Huh?" "You want me to come to your mansion?" Asked Kogoro surprised.  
"Yes, but you are not alone, take your daughter" Chris nodded his head.  
"In addition to your daughter, you can invite anyone but there is only one condition that is not to bring people who are not known unless you" Lara gives advice on Kogoro.  
"Why?" Kogoro surprised and did not understand.

Before leaving, Lara told Kogoro that if Kogoro inviting people who have never known, there will be a problem. Until they go.

========

At home Kudo,  
Natsumi was cleaning the shelves of books with dust that jump out. Fuyuki is trying to read a book taken from a shelf of books that meet a lot of books.  
"Wow ... very interesting here, "cried Fuyuki read the book.  
"Hm ... if nerds live here alone?" asked Keroro thoughtfully.

"Hey, stupid frog!" "What are you doing?" Natsumi grumbled at Keroro.  
"Well ... all right, Miss Natsumi!"  
Keroro is frantic haste to help Natsumi clean Kudo's house.  
"Some books are all about detective mystery here" Fuyuki slipped the books into a bookshelf.  
"Huh?" "So he's a maniac detective huh?" Natsumi was sweeping.

=======

After school, Ran come home together with Sonoko while conversing.  
"Conan says Subaru going abroad for a while so he returned to Japan, so now the Kudo's house is empty"  
Sonoko grumbling. "Oh so we come to the Kudo's house to clean up there yes"  
"Yes, not only us, there is profoser Agasa too" "He will help us" said Ran.  
Sonoko raised her hand to her shoulder. "Alright"  
"Thank you, Sonoko"

When got Kudo's house, Sonoko look someone in the Kudo's house of the window above.  
"Hey, there are people out there"  
Ran thought Agasa already in Kudo's house, but not as expected, there is one more person with someone.  
"Huh!" "Two men?" Sonoko shocked.  
Ran felt two people thought it was thieves, so she's worried. Therefore, Ran must be vigilant to get into Kudo's house to stop.

======

Keroro want to throw trash out to save into a dustbin. When he put the parcel garbage then he approached the door to open. But ... all of a sudden the door was open so the door slammed Keroro until Keroro caught by the open door. Natsumi and Fuyuki are shocked to meet with Ran and Sonoko also shocked at Kudo's home.

"Who are you?" Ran meet Natsumi and Fuyuki was working on cleaning.  
"Why are junior high kids here," said Sonoko surprised.  
Natsumi doubt want to say something on Ran and Sonoko. Until they do not understand. Until Agasa come.  
"There is a wish I showed to you, Ran and Sonoko" Agasa greet.  
Agasa introduce Hinata siblings on Ran and Sonoko.  
"My name is Natsumi and this is my younger brother, Fuyuki" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Uncle Agasa allowed us to stay for a few weeks because our parents go" Fuyuki pretend to explain.

"Oh, so yes" Ran began to believe.  
"Where is your school?" Sonoko said.  
"Anu kissho school ... it ..."Natsumi speak slowly.  
Sonoko and Ran looked at each other surprised that they've never heard of junior high school kissho.

"Is this your house, Ran-senpai?" Natsumi asked.  
Ran shook her head. "No, this is Shinichi's house ..."  
Fuyuki blink. "Shinichi?"  
Sonoko explained to Hinata siblings that Ran is Shinichi's girlfriend. So Hinata siblings became enthusiastic.  
"Hey, do not explain abracadabra ..." Ran being embarrassed.  
"What's he like?" Natsumi asked curiously. Sonoko show photo frame on Hinata siblings. Natsumi enthusiastic tempted to see photo of a handsome Shinichi .  
"Well ... he's handsome!"  
"But where is he?" "Why did not he come here?" Fuyuki said.  
Ran discredit her head seems a little sad.  
"Hey, do not talk like that!" Natsumi grumbled in Fuyuk.  
"Ah!" "Sorry, if I speak wrong?" Fuyuki shut his mouth. Ran smiled but said that it was enough okay and Fuyuki not guilty.

"I'm always waiting for his return ... but I do not know when I met him ..."  
"Ran-senpai ..." Natsumi feel sorry for Ran.  
"What a maniac, he has no feelings for Ran-san"  
Sonoko think Shinichi have a goal that is not good like the streets with a girl.  
"Do not tell me that no, Sonoko"

When the door was open when Ran and Sonoko was talking to Hinata sibling, Keroro looked flat and ask the Hinata siblings. Hinata siblings and Agasa surprised to see it, until Agasa blocking Ran and Sonoko to not see Keroro by persuading them to help clean up in the book room. Natsumi and Fuyuki would throw trash in the trash outside as if Keroro secretly brought out. Ran and Sonoko was surprised by Hinata siblings' strange behavior until Agasa well

=====

Natsumi gave warning on Keroro that Keroro should not the next man who is not known in this other world, she also told Keroro using the anti-barrier with the right to not be caught.  
"Sigh ... I understand but I can't stress because there is a plastic gundam here" Keroro disappointed.  
"Huh!" "It's your fault, stupid frog!" "I can not hear the radio 623 here again!" Natsumi turned away. Keroro so offended and do not blame him. Until Natsumi and Keroro fight.  
Fuyuki arbitrate quarrels between Natsumi and Keroro. "Hey, do not fight" "It's my fault makes you involved"  
"Fuyuki ..."  
"Fuyuki-dono ..."  
Fuyuki convincing Natsumi and Keroro to be able to find a way out by helping someone who needs their help so that they could find a place that we can find to go back to their world. Natsumi and Keroro now at each other, they now receive.

Conan suddenly came to Fuyuki and others.  
"Conan-kun, you came you?"  
"Yes, I heard profoser is on right next door"  
"There's Ran-san and Sonoko-san also in"Natsumi is pointed to Kudo's house.  
Conan blinked surprised to hear from Natsumi that Ran and Sonoko also exist at home.

Seeing the arrival of Conan, Ran and Sonoko out of Kudo's house even though Keroro quickly using an anti-barrier.  
"Conan!"  
"Ran neechan, you come yes"  
Conan will let him carry the message of Kogoro to tell Ran and the others will go to visit Lara's house shared Kogoro tomorrow.  
"Huh?" "Dad would take us to the house of Lara Katayama?"

Sonoko remember Lara Katayama is the archaeological adventurer girl around the world.  
Conan said on profoser Agasa to tell the children to come together because Lara allowed Kogoro bring people he knew.  
"And then ..." said Conan.  
Hinata siblings and Keroro are also invited. Agasa doubted Conan that what should be done. Conan reasonably led them to Lara's mansion because they are appointed by Wayan to help find the truth. 

What do Lara want shown on Kogoro at her mansion?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: FLOWER CRYSTAL FAUN

On the other hand, in the ruins,

Suddenly a giant gate was attacked, but the gate still does not work. Giroro feel sorry he could not destroy the gate.  
"Damn!" "Why that door remained broken or not broken?"

Tamama tried to destroy the gate with Tamama Impact, but the door to reflect the impact Tamama until about Giroro and Tamama.  
"My goodness!"  
"The door is capable of reflecting!"

"Khu khu... this gate can't open it?" "I think the door is opened with the way things are..."Kururu examining computer.  
"What do you mean?" Giroro as he stood staring Kururu.  
Kururu said, the bottom of the gate there are unread posts may be associated with this gate.  
"What can open the gate?" Giroro asked.  
"Khu ... khu ... if you want to open the gate, must use a dagger and diamond necklace that used prince and princess"  
"Wait, Kururu-senpai's means painting of two people?" Tamama pointing at painting sculpture. Giroro attention to painting sculpture still pictorial prince carry keris and princess wear jewel necklace.  
"Good point, but I guess there is no dagger here and jewel necklace" Giroro looked around.  
"There is something interesting here" Kururu show something on the laptop.

"Writing sanskersta language in this gate, said this place is a secret princess and the prince as they moved around to the other world"

"Another World?" asked Moa blink. Then she was anxious and worried about Keroro.  
"Don't tell me, uncle and the others were taken to another world!" "In a way, no way to find them?"

"So ... this ..." Giroro become tense.  
Now they know these ruins are not in their world but ... in another world. Why there are ruins of another world?

=====

At the port,

Conan, Ran and Kogoro still awaiting the arrival of another. Sonoko come yell at Ran waving her hand.  
"Sonoko, you come yes" Ran replied waving her hand.  
"Yes, I'm curious to Lara-san" "That's why I wanted to see Lara-san" Sonoko face makeup.  
"Huh ... where else?" Asked Kogoro look at his watch in his hand.

Finally Profoser Agasa and groups are coming together little detective boys and Sibling Hinata, Keroro who wore anti barrier.  
"You are coming ya!" Ran waving her hand.  
"Uncle, we are grateful for uncle took us yes" group little detective nodded head.  
"Huh ... thanks in Lara-san"  
Then Kogoro blink saw Hinata siblings he had never met.  
"Why the children were invited to the junior high school here?"  
"They Natsumi and Fuyuki, children who stay at home Agasa-san" Ran introduce Hinata siblings on her father.

Ran introduced her father at Hinata Siblings. "This is my father, Kogoro Mouri, detective"  
"Kogoro?" Natsumi and Fuyuki blinked, then looked at each other with Keroro.  
Kogoro introduced himself with arrogant pose, then he laughed uproariously. Seeing Kogoro guffaw, Hinata Siblings and Keroro become irritated. Kogoro stopped laughing, seeing the kids seemed to see his face like that.  
"What a strange face?"  
"It's nothing ..." Hinata siblings to shakes two hands.

Actually they were so annoyed to hear that awful name of Kogoro because they remember someone who knows them ...

====

In another world,  
Suddenly Kogoro (556) sneeze when he laughs weird. He is working hard with Ruby sell merchandise.  
"Why?" "What, Onii-chan?" Ruby said when she saw Kogoro sneezing.  
"Hahaha ... it seems there is a way about me?" Kogoro is drooling from the nose.

=====

At the port,

Sato and Takagi, Chiba've come to see Kogoro.  
"You've come" Kogoro see Sato and the others arrived.  
"Yes, the inspectors gave us to accompany you" Sato explained in Kogoro.  
"Right, that's why Lara-san said that I invite you to get there"  
"Grandchildren female's archeologist named Lara Katayama invite you to her house?" Mr. Takagi said.  
Kogoro nodded his head, "Yes, she wants me to find the bodies of her father, who lost"  
"So murder Jiyo no relationship with archeology?" Chiba said.

Chris came to greet the arrival of Kogoro, Conan and the other to the cruise ship to take them to the island where she lived.  
"Please climb aboard the cruise"

Now they have gone up a cruise ship. Ayumi and her friends were busy playing football. Ran and Sonoko was sitting in a chair, looking at the scenery of the sea. Kogoro was docked with Sato and others including Chris.

In the room, Hinata siblings and shocked after hearing of Conan that Lara's father is missing is the body of the bodies found in the ruins.  
"So the body is ...?"  
"We are invited in the house of the man's daughter named Lara?"  
"Yes, no doubt, if the true perpetrators of killing father Lara-san" said Conan.  
"Hey, who did it?" Asked Keroro.  
"No, but according to my senses right, there are actors associated with cases of murder and theft of property Jiyo's" Conan replied.

"Wait, you mean ..." continued Ai.  
Conan nodded his head, "Yes, the perpetrators of us involved in this is the Shin-san, Maki-san, Suimori-san, and three treasure hunters is Takumi, Shibora and Yoshita"  
"What!" Agasa and Ai surprised with Hinata siblings and Keroro.  
But Conan did not know who a perpetrator of them behind it.

But Natsumi and Fuyuki surprised to see the attitude and behavior of Conan.  
"You're still my kids" "You know a lot"  
"Oh, when you become intelligent?"

At that Conan gets nervous when he was questioned.  
"What it's okay if you tell them?" said Ai whispering on Conan.  
"Somehow, they're from another world but they do not know about me or Kogoro"

=======

Cruise ship arrived in port, Chris drove Kogoro, Conan and the other to the mansion with his car.

Arriving to a huge mansion there is even a large tennis court.  
"Wow ... amazing!" Sonoko dumbly staring at the mansion.  
"Sir, she's been living here?" Ran asked Chris.  
"Yes, I also live here" Chris replied.  
"But ... you live here?" Asked Ran surprised.  
Chris and Lara is a friend since childhood. They grew up together in the mansion.

"Sure enough, Ran and Shinichi are also childhood friends yes" Sonoko speak on Ran.  
"Hey" Ran-faced outages.  
"Is that right?" "Ran-san and Shinichi-san is a friend since childhood, huh?" Said Natsumi interested to hear.  
Sonoko joked smiling, nodding her head. "Yeah, right"  
"Onee-chan ..." Fuyuki feel ashamed of his sister's behavior.  
Conan also embarrassed to hear chatter from Sonoko. "Bastrad ..."

"Oh yes, there is one more person over there" "You must know this man" Chris looked at the mansion.  
"The man" asked Kogoro.  
"Yes, he's a detective from the west but he was young"  
Conan felt familiar to hear about a young detective from the west. Finally he knew.

Chris opened the door, to meet a young man turns detective Hattori Heiji and Kazuha.  
"Hi, all!" Heiji said waving his hand.  
Kazuha happy to meet with Ran and Sonoko.

"Hi!" Heiji said smiling looking at Conan.  
Conan smile irritated after Heiji addressed.  
"Heiji, you're invited?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yes, she asked me to solve the puzzle for the kingdom Situ Gorona" "Actually, I never refused but I heard you guys come here, so therefore I take part"

Suddenly Lara took to the stairs, he met with Conan and his friends.  
"Welcome to the mansion"  
Sonoko so excited when I first met Lara. "Kya ... beautiful"  
"Is that Lara-san?" Asked Kazuha.

Lara saw Ran standing beside Kogoro, then she wants to greet Ran.  
"Your name is Ran Mouri, daughter of Sir Kogoro" "Meet my name is Lara"  
"Yeah, nice to meet you"

"I heard from your father, you see the ghost boy, is not it?" Asked Lara.  
"Eh?" "Yeah ... you know?" Ran nodded her head.  
"That Wayan, legendary son of the royal Situ Gorona" Chris explains.  
"Wayan?" said Ran.  
"Yeah, if you see it, it means you are the chosen child"  
"Huh!" "I choose?"  
Lara explained, "That's right, according to legend, who was chosen to see if the dream of the past"  
Ran realized she was dreaming to see the past as it is said Lara.  
"Yeah, I saw the past in a dream but I do not know of nowhere where it"  
"What!" "You see your dream!" Kogoro surprised. Ran back nodded her head.  
"It was Situ Gorona" said Lara.  
"Situ Gorona?"  
"True, the kingdom was in Indonesia, but has lost the same as the lost city"

Lara whispering to Chris, when Conan felt suspicious of why Lara and Chris whispered to each other.

"Is it true?" Heiji whispered to Conan.  
"Yeah, but not the only Ran, I'm also meeting"  
"What!" "Do you see ghosts too?" Heiji surprised.  
"Yes, not only me, they ..." Conan glanced at Hinata siblings.  
"Huh ... who were junior high kids?" "I've never seen them ..."  
"Later, before I explain, is that we must find out here"

Conan knew the reason she invited them here.  
Lara took Kogoro and his group to the elevator to go to the underground. Until they found the ruins of European-style house under Lara's mansion.  
"Huh ... it ruins?" Kogoro surprised.  
"So that's old house in the era of European style Kanto?" Conan asked Lara.  
"Sure, you many know, son" "My father was first discovered twelve years ago" "It was a mansion house owned by the Mishima family Ryoma" Lara explained.

"Mishima Ryoma?" Asked group little detectives.  
"Yes he is a famous geologist but he died of disease"  
Kogoro not understand why she brought them to the ruins like that. Lara told Kogoro and his group followed her into the ruins of the old mansion because she wanted to show something. 

======

When Lara opened the gate, behind the door was a silver crystal flowers placed on the table. Crystal flowers were still buds.  
"Wow ... so beautiful!" praised all the people see the crystal flowers.  
"Why, these flowers are made of crystal are you?"asked Genta see crystal flower.  
"Why has not bloomed?" Mitsuhiko asked Chris.  
"Yes, we try to make crystal flower bloom but did not succeed" Chris replied.  
"Is it to give water to the crystals of this flower?" Ayumi asked Lara.  
"Interest wasn't from nature but it is made of glass"

"According to legend Situ Gorona, crystal flowers that will bloom if the person selected in a dream which indicated the legendary child, Wayan" "If this crystal flowers bloom, we will find clues to find Situ Gorona"

"Don't tell me you want me to touch it!" Ran shows itself.  
Ran invited Lara to touch the crystal flowers. Ran touching crystal flower slowly, suddenly crystal flowers give off light make Conan and the others closed eyes. Then they opened eyes and are surprised to find flowers still blooming crystal. Antenna's gold colored flowers and leaves look beautiful crystal makes everyone fascinated to see the flowers.

"Wow ... this beautiful flower!"said Sonoko.  
"Right ..." Ran also saw the flower.

"What interest could give a clue?" Kogoro seen not believe.  
"Strange, this interest should be a clue ..." Lara wonder thoughtfully.  
Conan and Heiji did not understand this mysterious flower that they had never seen.  
Suddenly Fuyuki mention something on the crystal flowers.  
"**Crystal flower Faun** Isn't it?"

All turned their attention to Fuyuki said after hearing the flower.  
Fuyuki became nervous after he looked everyone.  
"What's wrong with me?"

"What's your name, boy?" Lara asked Fuyuki.  
"My name is Fuyuki Hinata, 1st grade High Junior school" Fuyuki said.  
"How do you know this flower Crystal Faun?"Lara asked.  
Fuyuki looked nervous and hesitant to say something. Keroro (Anti-barrier) whispered in Fuyuki.  
"What do you do, Fuyuki-dono?"  
"I do not know ..." Fuyuki slowly whispering.

Takagi surprised to see Fuyuki speak for themselves. "You're talking to?"  
"Ah, that's okay, I'm talking to myself" Fuyuki shook his hand.  
"How could you know?" Asked Kogoro surprised.  
Natsumi whispered Fuyuki to send Fuyuki to speak properly.

"Yes, it's because I'm still a fan of occult" "I learned a lot about the kinds of UMA and arekologi"  
"Occult?" Sonoko said.  
"Yeah, my brother got his own club in our school" Natsumi explained.

"Fuyuki-kun, you know where these flowers come from?" Heiji indicate to the flowers.  
"True, Crystal flower Faun still scarce but there are two countries that have it" "According to the book, Faun Crystal flower can be found in China and in Indonesia"

"Oh, you're really clever, boy" said Miwako.  
"Nah ..." Fuyuki scratching his head.  
"Fuyuki-niisan, if Faun crystal flower found in Indonesia, could tell the details about the flower faun?" Conan asked.  
"Hmmm ... if no one else, Faun crystal flowers still bloom, but there are animals living in nature in which the crystal flower Faun" Fuyuki try to remember.  
"Beast?" Kazuha asked.  
"What is the animal associated with that flower?" Said Sonoko.

"Red Deer live in the grass, but sometimes they attacked the giant lizard" Fuyuki said.  
"Giant lizard?" Asked Ayumi.  
"What is Godzilla?" Genta said.

"No, he's like a dinosaur or a dragon ..."  
"You mean the komodo dragon?" Ai asked directly.  
"Komodo dragon?" Asked everyone.  
"That's komodo dragon" Fuyuki show at Ai.

Lara thought that the Komodo dragons live on the Komodo island near island of Flores.  
"What is ...?" asked Kogoro.  
"It must Situ Gorona" Lara guessed.  
Miwako think, more concerned about the organization Poisonus Snake will go ahead if careless. Lara states, not to worry because they might not know. Kogoro and Chris need to bring the other into Lara's mansion for the rest.

====

In the living hall, Conan tells Heiji about something so Heiji surprised to hear that the organization Poisonus Snake has appeared now.  
"Is not that the organization has rarely appeared harshest?"  
"Yeah, now they finally appeared to find the kingdom Situ Gorona"  
"Why would they want to seek the kingdom Situ Gorona?" Heiji asked.  
"I think they target the treasure or weapons" Fuyuki suspect.

Heiji stared at Fuyuki. "How can you say that?"  
"Actually ..." Conan call Heiji.  
Conan intended to explain the Heiji about Hinata siblings. So Heiji surprised anymore.  
"What!" "Junior high kids weren't from our world but they are from another world?" "Do not joke" Heiji appears not believe.  
"If you do not believe, he will appear in front of you"  
"Eh?" "He?" "Who?"

Conan whispered to Fuyuki and Natsumi to ask Keroro release the anti-barrier for him in front of the Heiji.  
Fuyuki requesting the immediate Keroro release of anti-barrier, so Keroro suddenly appeared in front of the Heiji after releasing the anti-barrier. Heiji be surprised to see the apparition Keroro.  
"Huh ... really inconvenient" Keroro sigh.  
"Iiih ... he can talk!" Heiji panic shows.  
Conan told Heiji not to worry at Keroro.  
"Heiji-san, do not be afraid, he's our best friend" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... we are here because that brat was wearing a strange ball!" Natsumi being annoyed.

"Too bad I wanted to go home!" "I want to make a Gundam plastic" Keroro complain.  
"Gundam plastic?" Asked Heiji.  
"Oh, a plastic robot toys for maniacs" cried Profoser Agasa.  
Conan and Heiji become irritated over Keroro annoying behavior.

Suddenly there was a cry of someone making everyone was surprised to hear.  
"The voice ..." Sato heard that scream.  
"It's Shigure-san" Lara knew the voice.  
"Shigure?" Kogoro asked.  
"That's butler here" "I immediately went there" Chris went looking for the butler.  
Kogoro and police also joined with Chris. Even Heiji and Conan are also followed.

They ran into the hallway leading to the warehouse and find Shigure fear lying on the floor.  
"Mr. Shigure, what happened?" Chris asked.  
"Mr. Chris, a. .. there ... someone ..." Shigure is shaking, pointing into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, found no one old man who was hanged by a rope around his neck.  
"Ah ... isn't that ...?" Kogoro surprised to find the corpse.  
Apparently the old man is Zenmai, Jiyo's lawyer. What happened?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shrimp behind the rock

Eri was surprised to hear from Ran via handphone that Mr. Zenmai killed hanged himself in the barn.  
"Jeez ... What!" "Really?" "Sir Zenmai hanged himself?"  
"Yes, Mother" "He was found in the barn"

Many of the police process the crime scene in the warehouse, the bodies of dead Zenmai brought into helicopter.  
Kogoro and police questioning at all the people living in the mansion, including Lara and Chris.

Keroro (anti-barrier) horrified when he saw the body of Mr. Zenmai brought the police.  
"Iih ... what happened?"  
"He said suicide victims," said Natsumi.  
"Yes indeed ..." said Fuyuki.  
Keroro suspect the victim may be stressful, he committed suicide because of money by duplicating the stress as if pretending to commit suicide.  
"Keroro, you're wrong" said Conan.  
Conan's words make Keroro offended.  
"What did you say?" Keroro annoyed when referring to Conan.

"What do you mean?" Asked Natsumi blinked staring at Conan.  
"What you don't notice so unusual in the warehouse where Zenmai suicide?" Conan asked.  
Keroro and Hinata siblings and difficult given the discrepancy in the warehouse.  
Efforts to provide guidance to others Heiji said, there is something that should not exist to prove the victim committed suicide.  
"I do not understand why ..." Keroro confused. So Fuyuki almost aware of what is described Heiji.  
"Wait ... it ..."  
"Yes, footing the chair!" "I should be there, but not there"  
"Wait ... then, means ..."  
It was murder by someone.

"WHAT?" "Murder!" Asked Hinata sibling and Keroro shocked.  
"Then, who would do that?"  
"Why was he killed?"  
"Huh ... no clue" "But there's only one who found the victim" called Heiji.  
"Yeah, dust!" "Dust in the victim's body was found in" Conan said directly.  
Fuyuki blink asked, "Dust?"  
"Maybe after he was killed, he was taken from the place that filled a lot of dust" Conan thought.  
"In the warehouse, there is no dust"

Fuyuki to thoughtfully hand on his chest, he was confused. "Then, who is doing this?"  
Keroro emerge by holding up one hand as if he thought he knew who did. Keroro wearing style the detective to tell who the perpetrator.  
"Victims come here but the victim was suddenly a stranger kidnapped and then he was killed later he returned to hang the victim in the barn" "People who are not known are ... Alien!"

But Keroro's analysis was made all the quiet and obnoxious.  
Conan touched his forehead with his annoyance. "My goodness, why is this stupid frog act doing weird things?"  
Heiji angry when Keroro looked very shocked. "Hey, stupid frog!" "You're really annoying!"

Kazuha suddenly appeared behind Heiji, she seemed offended to hear chatter Heiji. Kazuha not notice Keroro because Keroro appointed Heiji wearing an anti-barrier although Kazuha seem to misunderstand.

"Why do you say I'm stupid?" "Why am I upset?" Kazuha asked in a stern-looking.  
Heiji shock Kazuha turned to anger.  
"No, you misunderstand ..." Heiji tried to calm Kazuha.  
"Not you, but I'm talking to myself" "I again want to reduce stress" Heiji do drible on Keroro. Kazuha wonder Heiji stared doing strange things.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Why?" "You do not see it?" Heiji nervousness.  
Conan whispered to Heiji that Kazuha could not see Keroro because Keroro use of anti-barrier.  
"Sure enough, I thought something was wrong with the victim" Heiji throw Keroro.  
"Why do you mean?" Kazuha stared Heiji blinking.

Conan and the others hear the conversation Kogoro and the police about the corpse.  
"How is the condition of the victim?" Sato said the expert examiner.  
Forensic experts said that the victim committed suicide because his neck looks a former rope found. Kogoro thought of suicide but Lara don't believe the victim did.  
"Impossible ... how Zenmai suicide but he actually never been here even though I never knew him"  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Takagi said.  
"Did not you find something in the body of the victim?" Conan asked when suddenly appeared.  
"What!" Kogoro annoyed over the emergence of Conan.  
"Sure enough, in addition, dust is also found throughout the body of the victim" read data forensics expert testimony of victims.  
"Dust?" Sato said.

"I think this murder" Heiji replied immediately. That word makes all the people hear the unexpected.  
"Murder!" Said Takagi.  
"Wait, if there is dust right at the victim's body means a person ... he was taken to the warehouse" Sato thought.  
"True, but the perpetrator took the victim with something that can bring the victim"  
"Huh?" "The victim was taken players with tools?" Said Ran.

"Huh" "I do not understand ..." Kogoro looked puzzled.  
Conan shoot a needle into Kogoro's neck from behind, suddenly acting like a drunk Kogoro after the needle was staring at his neck. Then Kogoro is sitting behind the wall. Conan put a sticker on Kogoro's jacket vote, then immediately leave Kogoro sleep.  
"Daddy?" Ran see Kogoro's position.  
"What happened to him?" Natsumi asked to blink.  
"Sleeping Kogoro!" Direct Takagi said.

"Sleeping Kogoro?" Asked Chris.  
"Yes ... I've heard the news" Lara saw Kogoro's position.

Conan gestured Heiji to help organize the dialogue. Heiji first performed with Kogoro sleep.  
"Let me just talk"

Heiji explained, that they know is the dust recovered from the entire body of the victim as dust is proof of why the victim was murdered.  
"If true, the offender must have among all people who live here" Takagi looked at the people who worked at the mansion that became strained to include Lara and Chris.

"Huh" "You want to make us as a suspect?" "I understand if you suspect us as actors, but there is one who does not understand" said Lara.  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Takagi said.  
"Mr. Zenmai not been here even though I knew him" "How did he get here?"  
Takagi and other police officers at each other in surprise when asked Lara.  
"If you accuse a suspect from one of us, we will submit ourselves but you have to find evidence of the truth so that you can find the perpetrator actually" Chris explains.

"He's right, sir Zenmai was never here because the perpetrator killed elsewhere and then brought him here to hang the victim in the warehouse" Conan finally spoke through stickers buttons used Kogoro sleep.  
Heiji asked forensic experts about the dust and the victim was murdered. Forensic experts said the death toll is estimated to last week.  
"Last week?" Said Sato.  
"If I right, Lara and all the people living here aren't guilty because the victim was killed while Lara-san and Chris-san came to my office"

"That's true ..." Chris's hand to his chin thoughtfully.  
Lara realizes that Zenmai brought to the mansion before Lara and Chris back in office after the meeting Kogoro.  
"He was hanged to the barn before we go back?"  
"Exactly, Ms. Lara" said Conan speaks through Kogoro.  
"Impossible ... all the people who check in here but there is nothing" Chris looked in disbelief.  
"For perpetrators brought Zenmai by using" direct Heiji said.  
"Tool?"

"If you clean the floor, what are you doing?" Heiji give the question on everyone.  
"Cleaning the floor?" Said Mitsuhiko.  
"Tools mops, brooms ..." Ayumi try to remember.

Until Natsumi realizes that question.  
"Wait, I know" "The perpetrator uses garbage to put the victim into the trash can and then he took the trash by using a booster?"  
Heiji referring to Natsumi. "Clever you!" "Exactly, the perpetrator took the victim back here with a push but there was dust all over the body of a victim of the Dumpster"  
"Oh so ..." Fuyuki hand to his chin thoughtfully.  
Keroro blinks see Conan seems to talk behind the wall.

"Wait, it means ..." Ran knows something.  
"Yes, I think cleaner offender" said Kogoro as Conan uses ribbon bow as a means of voice modifier.  
Mr. Shigure panic at the thought. "Sure enough, a few days ago there was a cleaner came with two thick bearded man"  
"Really?" Lara asked.  
Mr. Shigure nodded his head. "Yes ..."

Conan to remember the words of Mr. Shigure about thick bearded person, be he remembered the man named Rip. Keroro suddenly appeared in front of Conan.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Hey, go there" Conan tried to expel Keroro holding a ribbon bow.  
Keroro see the ribbon bow that brought Conan then seized the butterfly ribbon of Conan. Keroro is researching butterfly ribbon that can change the instrument sound.  
"Huh ... I remember this tool ..." "I use it to deceive Natsumi-dono" Keroro remember looking at that butterfly ribbon. (See episode 352 Keroro gunso episode about the identity of 623)

Keroro tries to imitate the sound with the instrument. "I'm Captain Geroro, captain of the master of the universe!"  
Conan into a panic when stop Keroro doing strange things. Ran and others are surprised to hear Kogoro talking weird.  
"Daddy?"  
"You are talking about, sir?" said Takagi.  
Natsumi and Fuyuki looked at each other in surprise. "Captain Geroro?"  
Heiji saw Keroro wearing ribbon bow when Conan stop it. "iih ... asshole!"

Conan using magic shoes to kick Keroro so Keroro thrown upward after being kicked Conan.

Kogoro suddenly woke up. "Why, why I'm sleepy here"  
Conan hesitated see Kogoro wake up.  
"Daddy, why did you say weird?" Ran asked.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?"  
"Dad said, I'm captain ..." added Ran. Heiji suddenly intervened to stop Ran continues to say.  
"Detective Kogoro like to complain as he says" captain! "" Right? "Heiji discredit his head, saying in Kogoro after saying on Ran.  
Kogoro wonder why Heiji said so to him. So Heiji laughing joke.

Fuyuki flashes seen Keroro here in a state of weakness because of Conan kicked him. "Sergeant, are you okay?"  
"Unfortunately, because of the brat"  
Natsumi see a bow tie is red brought Keroro. "Where you can tie a butterfly?"  
Keroro show to Conan is next to Heiji and Kogoro. "The boy was speaking at the wall to coincide with that person with this"  
"Huh ... the boy spoke through Ran-san's father!" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Sure enough, Sonoko-san had told her never to be like that together with Kogoro-san" Fuyuki reflect on his hands.  
They stared at Conan with curiosity. When the direction of gaze was on Conan, he wasn't feeling well. Conan secretly see Keroro and Hinata sibling looked at him.  
"Why do they keep staring at me?"

"Do you really ordinary elementary school?" Natsumi asked.  
"Looks like you know the victim and perpetrator killer tricks" Fuyuki said.  
"Why not tell them if you know?" Keroro asked.  
Conan hesitated when no answer. Conan was not able to tell them that he actually is Shinichi Kudo. Conan thinks they are from another world, of course, do not know about it.

Ran was speaking at Sonoko and Kazuha about the incident.  
"I can not believe the lawyer was killed here" said Kazuha.  
"No, but according to Lara-san, the victim was never here" Ran confused.  
Sonoko might think thatZenmai caught perpetrators doing something good not sure he would be killed. It makes Conan became aware that he knew why Zenmai murdered.

"Why?" "Something is wrong?" Said Natsumi.  
Conan here on Ran to ask something.  
"Ran nee-chan, can ask Aunt Eri?" Conan asked.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Said Ran. Conan whispered to Ran to ask for something to be done. Ran tries to contact her mother.

========

At the office, Eri contacted Ran to be asked her to please check Zenmai's owned office space.  
"Why, Conan asked that?"  
"Yeah, but I'm sure something was there"  
Eri finally going to the office space owned by Zenmai with her assistant to investigate there. Inside the room, many things fall apart.

"My goodness ... a mess here" assistant Eri see things fall apart.  
Eri see it covered with a safe meeting. Eri thought nothing of the stolen goods but Eri realized something was wrong with it safe. Eri check the door lock safes, key safes found in the scratch trace of the fact that there was suspicious. Eri get off her hair needle and then tried to open the safe door by using a needle hair. Finally, a safe door is opened, it was empty inside. It turned out that the keris was stolen after the perpetrators to kill Mr. Zenmai.

========

Ran surprised when she told her mother that gold dagger was stolen.  
"Really?" "Keris gold was stolen?"  
Conan suspect, the perpetrator intended to steal the gold dagger but the victim caught him. Therefore, the perpetrators killed him.

Ran would tell her father about it, her friends also joined up to the little detective group also participated. Stay Conan, Heiji, Agasa, and Ai. Then there are Hinata siblings and Keroro.

"Kudo, is that correct?" Asked Heiji whispered to Conan.  
"Yes, no one else" Conan looked serious.

Keroro and Hinata sibling see Heiji is being whispered in Conan.  
Natsumi wonder, "Why do they always whisper?"  
"Huh ... boring here" Keroro sighed.  
"Sergeant ..." said Fuyuki.  
Keroro cornered his head, then he saw flashing in the mirror a young man who was talking with Heiji. Keroro then turned to the right to see who the young man in the mirror spoke with Heiji. Apparently the young man from the mirror is Conan was talking with Heiji. Keroro be surprised then rubbed his eyes to ascertain whether or not a dream. Turns out he wasn't dreaming.  
"What is it, sergeant?" Fuyuki asked to see Sergeant's condition of weird.  
Keroro asked Fuyuki to see a mirror with pointing at the mirror. It was requested Keroro, Fuyuki view mirror so that he also saw in the mirror, the young man was talking with Heiji.  
"Why, who is he?" "I've never seen him here"

Then Fuyuki trying to look to the right to ensure the youth there or not after looking in the mirror. It turned out that Conan is talking on the Heiji. Fuyuki be blinking in surprise.  
"Why?" "What's wrong, Fuyuki?"Natsumi asked.  
"Look at the mirror"Fuyuki showing the fig mirror.  
"Mirror?"

Looking at the mirror, Natsumi blinked saw that guy talking with Heiji. Then she saw Conan was talking with Heiji. Until Natsumi surprised at all, she rubbed her face, too.

Ai here asked Conan. Up in the mirror, a figure that appears in front of her youth.  
"Huh ... that woman?" asked Keroro. The three of them turned to see Ai was speaking to Conan. Natsumi understand why Ai and Conan never to is a child or as well.

"Was it a dream?" Keroro asked to whisper on Fuyuki and Natsumi.  
"I think it's not a dream, that we see in the mirror is real" said Fuyuki also whisper.  
"Everyone is unchanged, except for two people was " Natsumi secretly glanced at Conan and Ai.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Conan.  
Hinata siblings and Keroro was shocked, then they hesitated and shook head and hands. Natsumi thinks she should do to ensure that correct or not. Natsumi asked Conan stood in front of the mirror.  
"Huh?" "Onee-chan wants me to stand in front of the mirror?" "Why?" asked Conan.  
"We want to know how you think about the mirror, Conan-dono" Keroro tries to persuade Conan.

"Why do they ask for Kudo standing in front of the mirror?" Heiji asked whispering in Agasa.  
"I don't know" replied Agasa.  
"Later, their attitude strange after looking in the mirror" Ai feel suspicious of Hinata sibling's strange behavior.  
Heiji and Agasa become a bit tense that they have done on Conan.

Conan see himself in the mirror but no nothing. "It's nothing, but why?"  
Conan did not know behind the mirror, there he is actually Shinichi Kudo. Hinata sibling could not believe what them saw.  
Natsumi is daydream, she looks not believe it. "No way ..."

Keroro tries to persuade Ai to stand in front of the mirror.  
"Why me?" Ai asked to reject. So Keroro forced to push Ai at the mirror. Apparently, when Ai was standing in front of the mirror, the mirror is actually a figure Ai in adult women.

"No way ..." Fuyuki can't believe it when it was surprised to see that.  
Natsumi looks a little tense, and then see Conan.

"So, you're not a real child, but you really never told Ran-san, Shinichi Kudo?" Natsumi pointing on Conan.  
Conan so surprised Natsumi knows he is Shinichi Kudo. Besides him, Heiji, Agasa and Ai also surprised.

Keroro and Hinata sibling know actually the identity of Conan is Shinichi Kudo. What do they do now after knowing Conan is Shinichi Kudo? What will happen to Conan?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Poisonius Snake

At that time, Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro discover the identity of Conan is actually Shinichi Kudo.  
"So you Shinichi Kudo?" "I hear from Ran-san, he's gone and sometimes come back" Natsumi pointing on Conan.  
Conan hesitated difficult to answer.  
"How can you know that Conan is Shinichi?" Heiji asked.  
Fuyuki shows the mirror. "Because we see the figure of the youth in the Conan-kun through the mirror.  
"Mirror?" Heiji check the mirror.  
"Uh, but no there's nothing here" "How do you see Conan is Shinichi because this mirror?"

"Yes, really!" "How come you can not see it in the mirror!" Argued Keroro.  
"Not only did Conan, Ai is also" said Agasa next to Ai.

Fuyuki confirmed they saw a Conan as Shinichi through the mirror.  
"Huh?" "You can only see through this mirror?" "Why can not I see in the mirror except the people from another world?" Heiji asked in surprise.  
Agasa looking Keroro and Hinata siblings are looking in the mirror at home but just like normal. Heiji sure the mirror isn't a regular mirror.

Chris came suddenly, Heiji coincidence want to ask him about the mirror.  
"Oh, Mirror was found Mister Katoyama in the Strait of Malacca in the last fifteen years" "But he said, that was a long mirror used for a hundred years ago" "Behind the mirror, no written language sansterska who calls it as a mirror magic mirror" " She says if anyone can see lies in one's heart through the mirror "

"Really?" Heiji visible nervousness.  
"Yes ... why?" Chris asked.  
"Actually ..." Natsumi will open your mouth.  
Conan and the others panic for fear that Natsumi will open her mouth. Heiji hasty approach Natsumi to deter Natsumi opened her mouth.  
"Actually you want to know about the mirror do you?"  
Natsumi blinked shocked when stopped talking. At that time Heiji forced the shift Natsumi to take her away. The others also participated. When Chris was surprised to see the situation.

Outside the mansion, Conan tried to explain the truth to Natsumi and friends.  
"So you're drunk strange drug by bad guys" Fuyuki almost believe.  
"Therefore you shrink?" Asked Keroro.  
But Natsumi still do not believe in Conan. "What you really lie?"  
Natsumi then glanced at the next Ai with profoser Agasa.  
"Not what you think" Conan tried to convince at Natsumi. But Natsumi looks not believe.  
"So this profoser give strange medicines to you to make you become a child?" "You pretend to be a child in front of Ran-san"  
Agasa said he could not make a drug like that but Natsumi still do not believe.

Natsumi suddenly looks fierce, she denied Conan.  
"So you're having an affair with a little girl?" "Apparently Sonoko-san is right, you're with the girl" "I never thought you like that but it will really hurt Ran-san" "Ran-san is waiting for you, you know!"

Hearing the words of Natsumi, Conan became silent. Then he said something.  
"I know but I can't let her cry anymore"  
Natsumi blinked heard Conan say it.  
"If you do not believe me, this will lead to many difficult problems"

Fuyuki feel confident on Conan. "I think I believe him, he seemed trouble"  
"Eh?" "You trust him?" Keroro asked Fuyuki.  
"Huh!" "Then, I'll take you to the Ran-san to make you confess everything!" Natsumi holding Conan's head.

It was holding Conan's head, Natsumi suddenly felt herself to see what Conan's mind.

There are people dressed in black hit Shinichi from behind him so Shinichi unconscious. Then he give to drink strange medicine on Shinichi. So Shinichi became smaller as a child.

After that, Natsumi surprised when to off Conan's heads.  
"What's up, Onee-chan?"Fuyuki asked when Natsumi in surprise.  
"Miss Natsumi, what happens?" asked Keroro.

Natsumi looked bleak when she saw Conan.  
"So it wasn't Profoser makes you smaller ..."  
Conan blinked surprised to hear Natsumi said so.  
"So you saw something in his mind, right?" Ai asked.  
Natsumi become bleak moment can't say anything. Conan tries to convince Natsumi trust him.  
"You see people dressed in black right?"  
Hearing the question of Conan, Natsumi nodded her head slightly.  
"People dressed in black?" "What do you mean?" Keroro asked.

Conan told Hinata sibling and Keroro about black people are evil to make him became a child.

"Iih ... the bad guys make your body smaller?" Asked Keroro.  
"Oh so" "So why you did not say anything to protect the people who loved" said Fuyuki understand Conan.

"You can not?" "If you want to tell them about it, they will be sought after black organizations" "It's up to you if you want to say" Conan being cold.  
Hearing of Conan, Natsumi feel hesitant.  
"Hey, Shinichi, never mind what she would tell?" Agasa whispered to Conan.

"Natsumi ... I understand if you want to tell the Ran-san but ... I promise to take you back to your world" said Conan.  
"Really?" Asked Keroro blinking stare at Conan.  
Natsumi blinked hear Conan promised to take them to another world. "Really?"  
Conan nodded his head. "Yes, but there is a hint" "You must help us to stop crime" "Therefore we can't allow the organization would rise again"  
Natsumi attention to Conan's face looked serious.

Suddenly, Ran and her friends came to see Conan and the others.  
"Hey, Heiji!" "What are you doing with that girl middle age?" "I heard from Mr. Chris, you bring junior high kids here!" Kazuha approached Heiji.  
Sonoko think Heiji liked talking with the junior high school girl.  
"No, I ..." "Please explain to them" Heiji to shake hand as he asked at Natsumi.  
But Natsumi's face more pale. Ran asked Natsumi about her situation.  
"Natsumi-chan, are you okay?"  
Since then Natsumi blinked shocked then she shook her head that she's okay.  
"Why, your face was pale"  
"My body is not bad, I must rest" Natsumi replied.  
"Excuse me, did Heiji makes you this way?" Asked Kazuha feel pity. Kazuha glanced at Heiji.  
Fortunately, Natsumi explained to Kazuha that Heiji did not do anything but we are puzzled over the mystery, because Heiji helps them.

"Natsumi-chan, I understand how you feel" "Do you have a problem?" "If you have a problem, let us help" said Ran.  
"Thank you, Ran-san" Natsumi smiled.  
"What's your problem?" Sonoko said.  
Natsumi hesitate difficult to say something, then she immediately replied.  
"I can't meet with 'person' I care '  
Ran said, "The man that you care about?"  
Sonoko smiled at Natsumi's faces look a little flushed.  
"Clearly show your face that you have a person you like, right?"  
Natsumi red-faced when blinking in surprise.

Sonoko ordered all men do not need to interfere. She again asked Natsumi about people who preferred Natsumi. Ran asks Natsumi to unnecessary nervousness. Natsumi finally admitted she had a person who admires.  
"I have people I admire that ... Saburo-senpai"  
"Saburo?" said Sonoko blink.  
"He's your classmate?" Said Ran.  
Natsumi shook her head. "No, he's still the third grade, he supported me"  
"Natsumi-chan, what kind of that person?" Kazuha asked.  
Natsumi thoughtful her hands. "Uhm ... he's a smart, handsome and good but if the school, he was skipping ..."  
"Huh ... that person seems to be cold" said Sonoko.  
"It reminds me with Shinichi ... he likes to skip school if the school even though he is clever" said Ran. It makes Conan became offended and irritated.  
"Me too ..." Kazuha glanced at Heiji.  
"Why are you glancing at me!" Heiji asked too offended. 

========

In another world,

Saburo suddenly sneeze when he sat on a tree branch.  
"How sneeze ..." Saburo surprised when hit his nose.  
He thinks there is talk about him, but Saburo respond to himself just curious. Saburo back to sleep in trees.

-

In Lara's mansion,

"Oh so ..." Kazuha understand the misunderstanding.  
"Yeah right" Heiji said with relief.  
Conan felt Natsumi looked not talking about identity at Ran.

"Oh yes, why are you here?" asked Heiji.  
"Oh, Ran-chan told her father and the police about the missing dagger" replied Kazuha.  
"He said tomorrow they will give a report on the inspector Megure"

Sonoko not understand why the bad guys steal the dagger. He thought that theft and murder related to archeology to Situ Gorona.  
"Right, what purpose to it Gorona Poisonus Snake?" asked Heiji.  
Conan to see Lara-san is talking seriously with Chris at the window. What is seriously talking about Lara and Chris?

=====

In laboratium mysterious unknown, Rip came to scientists with a box containing a treasure of gold dagger.  
"You've already taken gold dagger?" asked a white-bearded scientist.  
"I have brought here kris" Rip picked up the box.  
Rip gave gold dagger on scientists and scientists laid the golden dagger at a table with diamond necklace that was taken when the ruins of the temple. 

Suddenly, the organization's boss came, everyone stood to honor him.  
"Boss, we completed the task which you are commanded" Rip raised his hand to honor.  
"Good, Rip!" "How it works, Prof?" The boss asked the white bearded profoser named **Yakamato**.  
"Yes, I've brought this tool" Yakamato shows a medium-sized robots spidery fitted with cameras to check.

"Hm ... Good work" "Please put the jewel necklace and dagger over the image circle that!" Boss ordered his men to do.  
When the dagger and diamond necklace was placed on a circle, Rip asked his boss to do something that has never known. Once asked, smiling when the boss shows a long record book.  
"I've been planning this thanks to this stupid Katayoma"

Boss told Yakamato move the robot to get ready. Then the boss gives the mantra as he read the note book containing spells ancient language. Suddenly the image circle began to shine with dagger and diamond necklace.

Suddenly there is a colorful little hole appeared in front of the boss and all his men.  
It made all the surprising. "My goodness ... the legend is true but it turns out a small hole," cried Rip stunned to see the incident.  
The boss said, was pelu needed most, therefore we should immediately go to Situ Gorona. The boss ordered Yakamato to move engine spiders to put it into the hole for testing.

Machine spider trying to get into that little hole, then it immediately fallen. Profoser Yakamato show the big screen they will see what the engine spiders.  
"Boss, what the legend is true that there is found another world?" Rip asked.  
"Good, we aim to create a new world in the parallel world!" Boss laughed out loud.

"Then what else do we need?" Asked Rip.  
"Right, what we need is ..." boss was smirking when planning something evil. What was planned was the boss?

==========

In another world,

On the broad field of Nishizawa, there is a small house that has windmill water near the river until the landscape is very quiet.

Koyuki was surprised to hear from Dororo that Natsumi and her brother disappeared somewhere.  
"Is that right?" "Where Natsumi-san brought?" said Koyuki.  
"Yes ... but we do not know where they disappeared" "According to Kururu-dono, they were taken to another world"  
Koyuki blink asked, "Another World?"  
Dororo explained, meant that other world is a world parallel world in which humans differ.

"Oh so" "You said they disappeared while in the ruins of that?"  
"Yes, because the door frame so that it caused chaos in the door frame, the ruins appeared before our eyes"  
"So what happened to continue?" said Koyuki.  
"Since ghost appeared in the house" Dororo answer.  
"The ghost is it?"  
"He's a ghost boy, that's leader-dono say" "Somehow, I've never seen it"

Suddenly Dororo and Koyuki feel the aura of the unknown.  
"That ...?" asked Koyuki.  
"Arc of power it had never felt like it" Dororo face at the door. They came out together to see what's outside. Apparently there is an orange comets glide to a place.  
"Arc of power it ..." Koyuki see the comet.  
"No one else from the comet!" Dororo also saw the comet.  
Comet zoomed around the yard Nishizawa. Koyuki and Dororo at each other then nodded head with each other, then they went together to find the comet at Nishizawa's backyard to investigate.

Koyuki and Dororo find the hole spotting comets fell on the ground around a large courtyard but no anything. Then Dororo feel the possibility of something existing in the vicinity of the residence Nishizawa.

-

Engine spiders crawl while recording what it saw. Through the machine, the boss and the others could see a large house and spacious even broader field.  
"House was great, definitely more rich people of this world" Rip excited to see the big screen.  
"Why, there were people there" when Yakamato blinks moving the machine spider.  
In the big screen through the engine spiders, there is a waiter was bringing tea at the little girl.  
"Huh ... Only old man and little girl," cried Rip.  
"Hihi ... was another world completely different from the extraordinary world of this" boss neighing laugh.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean, boss?" Rip asked in surprise.

======

In the park, Paul brought tea to Miss Momoka.  
"I brought tea from India to you"  
"Thank you, Paul" Momoka drinking tea while sitting in a chair. Tamama are practicing hard. Momoka asked Tamama to eat cake with her.  
"Yes, I want!" Tamama cheerfully following practice.

Tamama engrossed in eating the cake that is provided by Paul. "Yummy!"  
Momoka reflect on her hands with her perplexed. "Strange, two days ago, Fuyuki-kun did not go to school because he was sick" "Why?"  
Hearing Momoka's word, Tamama so excited.  
Momoka looked surprised blink Tamama acting strangely after she said in front of him. "Why?" "Why is your face so?" Momoka asked.  
"Anu ..." Tamama hesitate difficult to tell the truth. Then Ura Momoka getting angry when pinched Tamama's cheeks.  
"Say!" "What?" "Do you know what happened to the Fuyuki-kun!"  
"Actually ..." Tamama trying to speak while his cheek was pinched hard by Ura Momoka.

Paul suddenly felt something that they peep, and then Paul went leave Momoka in the park.  
Engine spiders that moved into the bushes to peek Momoka was sitting in a chair. But suddenly Paul came face in front of engine spiders then damage the machine. Wide screen so dark due to broken machines by Paul.

-

"What happened?" Asked Rip surprised.  
"It's like getting caught but really interesting ..." "We'll go to another world to create our own world!" "But we must find lakes Gorona first to be able to open the door portal to a parallel world" said boss smiled.  
"But how do we find Situ Gorona?" Asked Rip.  
The boss smiled when told that not to worry because he's got his own plans.  
"Prior to Situ Gorona, I have a new command for you, Rip '  
"Well, what do you command?" Asked Rip.  
What will the boss planned to Rip?

=====

Momoka see Paul carrying anything, picking up the cup. "Eh?" "Paul, what is it?"  
"This machine did peek you behind the bushes" Paul replied.  
Paul thought the machine was created Keroro and his friends, but Tamama said the machine wasn't used them because he did not know such a machine.  
"If it were not acts of you, who?" Asked Paul.

Suddenly Paul was contacted by Yoshidaira that he found the hole former comet collision.  
"What!" "Comet!" Asked Paul. Until Yoshidaira say again that there is a intruder into Nishizawa's residence.  
"What?" "The intruder here?" "Prepare to ..." continued Paul contact via tools.

Suddenly Dororo and Koyuki appears in front of Momoka and Tamama.  
"Sorry, that's us but we have to ask you" says Dororo.  
"Dororo-san!" "Azumaya-san!" Momoka blinked in surprise.  
"What do you want here, Dororo-senpai?" Tamama asked.

Dororo said he felt a strange aura of power around the house Nishizawa.  
"Arc of power?" Momoka asked.  
"Last fall when we feel the comet emission power was" Koyuki said.  
"Comets?" "You mean that hole?" Momoka asked.  
Dororo nodded his head. "Yes, but we just feel the radiant power here but brief outbursts disappeared"

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Tamama asked Dororo.  
"I don't know ... but I'm sure maybe it has to do with the ruins of" Dororo thought.  
"The ruins?" Momoka asked to blink. Tamama surprised blink once, he became agitated.  
Momoka sorry to see the strange behavior of Tamama again. "What are you hiding from me?"  
Dororo and Koyuki at each other then nodded head with each other.  
"Tamama-dono, you should tell her, let's she'lI know" pleaded Dororo.

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Momoka asked to stop angry.  
Dororo will explain what happened earlier in Momoka and Paul. So Momoka and Paul was surprised at all that Fuyuki, Natsumi and Keroro time disappeared in the ruins.  
"WHAT?" "FUYUKI disappear?" Momoka panic.  
Koyuki nodded her head, "Yes, Natsumi too"  
"Yeah, but I do not know where they are" responsible Dororo.

Momoka became worried once, and asked Paul to deploy troops to search for Fuyuki Nishizawa and others throughout the world. All troops were deployed to all the world to search for Fuyuki and others.

Since then Dororo and others into silence. Tamama feel why he does not want to tell Momoka as excessive. Dororo also argued with Tamama. Then Dororo see engine spiders brought by Paul.  
"Sir Paul, where did you get it?"  
"Oh, it's time we peeked it from behind the bushes" Paul replied.  
"I told him I did not know that spider engine" "I wonder where this machine" said Tamama.  
Dororo think the machine had a clue relating to the incident. Dororo asked Paul to borrow the machine to be investigated.  
"Yes, may, if he knows, tell me yes" Paul gives the engine on Dororo.  
"I understand, thank you" said Dororo.

"All right, I'll help you find clues in order to find Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka intervene.  
"Miss Momoka ..." Paul said.  
"Ask the Kururu-san to send photographs of the ruins at us for sure no clue"  
"I understand, I will do" Dororo nodded his head.

Tamama will come with Dororo and Koyuki to headquarters to inform the report.  
Then they were gone leaving the residence Nishizawa.  
Paul asked Momoka that what she was doing now.  
"We must work together to find Fuyuki-kun, we even look forward to hearing from Kururu" "Besides, we must look for clues about the comet had fallen in the vicinity of this residence"

Momoka and Paul immediately implement their goal to seek Fuyuki-kun.  
Whether they can find Fuyuki and his friends? I think there is that does not know the machine is sent from a mysterious organization in another world.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ran Kidnapped

At Profoser Agasa's house,

Conan was sitting on the couch, thinking about the case that he does not understand.  
"Shinichi-san ... I mean Conan-kun?" "What?" Fuyuki said, reading a book.  
Conan shocked to hear Fuyuki calling, he said it's okay.  
Keroro holding his shoulder with a sigh. "Being a detective is really inconvenient"  
Conan became offended and said so sorry to hear Keroro. "What a stupid frog"

Fuyuki asked Conan about what Conan thinking. "What were you thinking?" "Looks like you're trouble" "You're hard to find clues about Situ Gorona"  
"You're right, Fuyuki" "If there is proper guidance, I would know" Conan lifted his hands to his head.  
"Huh ... in Situ Gorona Like what?" Asked Keroro curious.  
"Um, is not the same making it a pyramid?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Making the Pyramids?" Asked Agasa bring coffee.

Fuyuki explained, when the construction of the pyramids, the Pyramid was not made haphazardly. The engineers of ancient Egypt used to calculate the distance of the pyramids with the sun, because the sun is one of the most important things in the life of ancient Egyptian society. Scientists today also recognize their excellence in building the pyramid which includes the seven wonders of the world. Time, money and energy spent for the construction of the pyramids were enormous. Building pyramids takes about twenty years and employ more than ten thousand slaves, and many lives lost.

"Oh ... As a junior high school, you know a lot of" Conan admire Fuyuki.  
"Nah, I love the occult" Fuyuki scratching his head.  
"Huh ... you really elementary school children?" "So high school kids in elementary school?" Asked Keroro glanced at Conan.  
Conan once again become offended. "Damn ... sucks"

"Oh so" "Do Situ Gorona is equal to the pyramid?" Agasa asked.  
"No, it's because many of the mysteries of the pyramids" "I think if Situ Gorona, certainly a lot of mysteries that will I faced" Conan replied.  
"Not just any pyramid in Egypt, there are also built pyramids in mexico" "In Mexico, there are a lot of mystery pyramid as a Mayan king save something that is prohibited in the pyramid because he was afraid a lot of enemies who target" Fuyuki said.

"I remember reading a book about it" "Does the organization is targeting something forbidden?" Agasa thought.  
"Maybe, I guess 70% right ..." "I remember he once said he wanted to we can not let them do after something" Conan lifted his hands to his shoulder.  
"He?" "Who do you mean?" Keroro blink asked.  
"Spirit of the boys told me" Conan replied.  
"Oh you mean Wayan?" "He showed me something in his mind" said Fuyuki.  
"What did he show you, Fuyuki-kun?" Conan asked.  
Fuyuki trying to remember the dream he saw. "Wait, I remember I saw only a few troops who escorted the daughter of ... '  
Until Fuyuki be remembered something. "Wait, I remember I had seen the princess's face similar to Ran-senpai"  
"Really?" Asked Conan.  
Fuyuki nodded his head. "That's right, not only Ran-senpai, you're also, Shinichi-san"  
"What!" "They are like Ran and Shinichi?" "Daughter of the king is like Ran-chan, but what kind of person is like Shinichi?" Agasa asked.  
Fuyuki remember, people like Shinichi approached the princess as bodyguards or escorts.  
"True, in the dream which I saw as a child means a child is a person like me" Conan thought.  
"Wait a minute, if the time Ran-dono able to make it crystal flowers bloom, it means she is a duplicate of the king's daughter or descendant of" Keroro suspect.  
Conan said on Keroro that Ran wasn't a Javanese, she does not come from that lineage. Agasa feel do not understand why Lara-san is attracted to Ran because she knew Ran similar to the daughter of the king, but why did she not say earlier. Conan remember the time in mansion Lara to discuss with Chris.

"Miss Natsumi to go shopping?" asked Keroro.  
"Yes, along with Ai-chan in the supermarket" said Fuyuki.

======

In the supermarket,

Natsumi was shopping with Ai. Natsumi check box of meat to ensure better. "This is better"  
"Natsumi-san, you live with your younger brother at home?" Ai asked.  
"Yes, my mother an editor of the magazine we were working even though we both maintain houses, but if completed, mama go home" said Natsumi.  
"Oh so" "It must be hard work" said the Ai take canned food.  
"Yes" Natsumi smiled.

After that, they come out of the supermarket. They bring groceries to take home.  
"Am I allowed to ask questions, Ai-chan?" said Natsumi.  
"Huh?" "Yeah?" Ai asked, blinking.  
"Why did you run away from organizations that terrible?"  
Ai fell silent when she heard the question from Natsumi.  
"What did I say wrong?" Natsumi asked to close her mouth.  
"Huh ... somehow, because I make the drug but somehow I feel bad ..." "That's why I ran away from there" Ai replied with cool attitude.  
"Therefore you are betraying their own organization?"  
"That ..."  
Natsumi and Ai went on my way to Agasa's house.

Natsumi see Ran and Sonoko conversing as they walk.  
"It's Ran-san and Sonoko-san!"  
Natsumi tried waving at them.

Suddenly, someone wearing a thick jacket is long passed Ran and Sonoko, then he pulled out something. Apparently people were sprayed in the direction Sonoko and Ran with spray sleeping pills.  
"Kyaa" Sonoko and Ran taxable then spray them unconscious. Natsumi and Ai surprised to witness the event.  
When Ran almost unconscious. "Help me ... Shinichi"

-

Suddenly a figure teengaer appeared again in the minds of Conan. "Hurry saved her!" "She's in danger!"

Conan so shocked when he felt as if one spoke to him. "Wayan?" "She's in danger?"  
Until Conan tense imagine Ran very frightened. Conan back from the couch to take a skateboard. "Where are you?" Keroro asked.  
"Profoser, call the police and Kogoro-san!" "Just hurry!" Command Conan.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked Agasa.  
"Where you going, Conan-kun?" Fuyuki said.  
"Ran in danger!" Conan answered when out of the house Agasa.

Conan ride up the skateboard to look for Ran. "Wait for me!" "I must save you, Ran" Conan ran into the crowd of people in the middle of the road riding a skateboard.

======

When Ran and Sonoko drugged by sleeping gas, the van suddenly came. Then the people came out to enter Sonoko and Ran to the van. Natsumi tried to stop them, but the man put a gun when Natsumi stopped chasing. The man quickly get into the van and then they fled.  
"Oh no!" "Ran-san!" "Sonoko-san!" Natsumi tried to chase the car.

Conan came up the skateboard since met Natsumi and Ai. "What happened?" "Where is Ran?"  
"Why?" "They're in the van!" Natsumi shows towards the van.  
Conan started chasing the van using a skateboard.  
Natsumi surprised Conan to know Ran in danger, Ai despite saying that it was a strong feeling of love. Ai will notify Mr. Takagi for reporting.

Then, a motorcycle driver wearing a black helmet came after Conan chase van as it passes through Natsumi and AI.  
"Why, who is he?" asked Natsumi blinked.

========

Conan uses skateboard to chase the van. Inside the van, Ran and Sonoko fainted. A van driver saw Conan chasing the van through the rearview mirror. He tried to drag from the pursuit of the child. Conan take a shortcut through the opposite way.

After that, since there were no children to follow the van.  
"Huh ... he does not exist, he conceded," cried the man was driving.  
One of the men binding Sonoko and Ran fainted. Then they heard a voice from the back of a van. Motorists were surprised to see not only the child, there is someone on a motorcycle was also chasing a van.  
"Who is he?" "He's chasing us!"

An open door of the van from behind and then getting fired. A motorcycle driver avoid shots with rewind motors.

Conan ride up the skateboard into the hallway to find a van until he found a van driver who chased motorcycles. Conan thinks the driver motor as an enemy or friend, but he saw who shot a motor driver of the car behind the van. Conan will block the van so that the van would stop, he stopped in front of the van. But the car will be speeding, even Conan tried to avoid the van but the van was almost hit Conan until skateboard was destroyed by a car crash that van. Conan falls into waterways, but the driver's motor quit and then he quickly save Conan. He managed to save Conan by Conan's hand. Then the driver pulled Conan of waterways. Conan realizes he is on the right. But unfortunately the van had disappeared. The driver of the motor let go of his helmet, the driver turns the motor is Chris!

"Chris-san!" Conan almost suprised.  
"You okay, boy?" asked Chris.  
Conan nodded his head. "Yes ..."  
"Shit ... we're late" "I have to contact Lara-san" Chris regrets when he call.  
"Oh, so this time you whisper because you worry something was wrong"  
"Yeah, before she had told all the police at the police station" Chris nodded his head.

-

At police headquarters,

Kogoro and Eri was surprised to hear that their daughter was kidnapped strangers. "WHAT?" "Ran kidnapped?"  
"In front of my own eyes, Ran-san and Sonoko-san kidnapped persons unknown" Natsumi explained with Ai.

"Yes, I heard from Lara-san" "She says that is targeted by Ran-chan" inspector Megure answer when he was with Lara.  
"Why did you not say before, Lara-san!" Kogoro asked.  
"Because we do not realize is that spying on us" Lara said.  
"Spy?" said Sato.

"This" Lara showed little bugs spidery to everyone.  
"Where does this tool?" Asked the inspector Megure.  
"As the tool is tapped ..."Takgai blink view tool.

Suddenly, Chris appeared with Conan express something. "Since then Zenmai hanged, the tool out of his pocket, it spying on us time in the mansion" "We whispered secretly, I pretended as if mosquito spraying off the device so that the enemy does not know we were supposed to spray mosquito coincidence "  
"Is this behavior ...?"continued Sato asked.  
Lara-san nodded her head, declared it an act of organization Poisonius Snake.

"Something I do not understand!" "Why did they kidnap our daughter?" Asked Kogoro bluffing.  
Lara and Chris looked at each other, then Chris nodded his head so Lara would tell the truth on Kogoro.  
"That's because the boss of the organization Poisonius Snake wants Ran for purpose"  
"What?" "Why They wants from Ran?" Asked Kogoro grim-faced.  
"Why with Ran?" Eri asked.

"Because Ran is one who can see through the dream because she is the one chosen by the spirit of the dreamer to walk into Situ Gorona" Lara said.  
"What!" Asked Kogoro surprised.  
"Remember she ever told you that she saw in a dream?" Lara asked.  
Eri given that she never told Ran about a dream she sees is the past. "Sure enough, she said in her dream there is a princess and prince"  
Lara stated that there is building dreams Ran the unknown is Gorona Situ.  
"So they hear us say ..."Conan know that bugs can record sound then secretly follow in the mansion.

"Right, because ..." Lara took the roll of paper from her purse.  
"What's that?" Asked Kogoro.  
"It rolls of paper found my father in the temple of Java" "Why do not you see what this paper from the roll of" Lara shows the paper roll. Lara unroll the paper so that they were shocked. In rolls of paper, there are painting a picture of a woman like Ran was looking at the sky.  
"In the painting, a woman similar to the Ran-san ..." Natsumi enthusiastically looking at the painting.  
"Therefore, the organization that abducted her?" Asked Kogoro.

"Yeah, those people who kidnapped Ran and Sonoko is **Yakuza Gakushima**" Lara said.  
"Gakushima?" "Wait, I've heard the Yakuza organization led by chairman **Yazabaki** (a man of small curly-haired and lean-bodied) likes to make a scene and act in the city but according insepktur, the organization had disappeared together with the organization Poisonius Snake "inspector Megure remember.

"I've heard of maid club, the leader was talking to someone who is not known for sure as the supreme head of the organization Poisonius Snake" Lara said.  
"Do not tell me, they ..." Kogoro faced tense.  
Lara said, they work together to search for treasure in Situ Gorona.  
Kogoro upset because he could not find his daughter anywhere. But Lara know where Ran was taken.  
"Do not worry, I know where Ran was taken"  
"On the island of Flores is not it?" Conan asked.  
"Yeah ... they overheard us solve the problem of crystal flowers" Chris nodded his head.

"If one wants to come with me, come with ya" "We are also to stop the crime and to save Ran and Sonoko" said Lara.  
Kogoro decided to go with Lara to save his daughter. The inspector asked Sato and Takagi, Chiba will accompany Kogoro on the trip to the island of Flores.

Conan intend to participate, but Kogoro forbade him to follow them. "No, you're still a child!" "Better not to participate, naughty boy!" "If it's stubborn, I will beat your ass!" Kogoro faced fierce.  
Conan became terrified and could not say anything. Then Natsumi also asked them to also participate with Kogoro and others in the search for Ran. But Natsumi also refused to follow them.  
"Forgive us, the children weren't allowed to come with us" "But believe me, we will save Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan" Sato spoke with the children.

Eri asks Kogoro bring Ran back safe, so Kogoro know what is meant by Eri.

=========

In the afternoon, Fuyuki, Keroro and the others was surprised because no one is allowed to participate with Kogoro and others to the island of Flores.  
"So we can't go with them?" said Fuyuki.  
"Seriously?" "We can't go back to our world" "I can't make a Gundam plastic and reading comic books ..." Keroro visible stress.  
"Yeah ... but I can't hear anymore 623 radio here" "I want to go home!" Natsumi feel nag.  
"I can't read the book here ..." Fuyuki sad.

Conan tried to calm the three of them. "Hey, calm down!" "Calm down"  
Natsumi and Keroro angry face greatness in the face of Conan. "WHERE CAN WE MAY BE CALM!" "Because of YOU, WE ARE HERE!"  
Conan shocked that he could not do anything against Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Huh ... they can't be appeased" Ai annoyed.  
"Indeed, I haurs promised them if they want to help us solve the problem"

"But what do you do if you can't go to the island of Flores?" Agasa asked.  
Conan thinking of ways to go to the island of Flores.  
"Indeed, but if what passport?" Ai asked.  
"Oops ... I remember" "You could have made the drug so I can go back to high school kids, "cried Conan.  
"Sigh ... if I had to make the drug for 8 hours"  
"How long is it? "

"Why?" "You could make the drug, Ai-chan?" Fuyuki said.  
"So ... the drug can make you become an adult?" Keroro asked.  
"Yeah, but that's only 24 hours, "Conan replied.  
"That's it?" said Natsumi.  
"Hm ... it reminds me of Kururu" cried Keroro sighed.

"Kururu?" "Who's that?" asked Agasa.  
"He was a member of the Keroro Platoon, he was scientist" Fuyuki said.  
"Scientists?" "Oh, like me yes"  
"Huh ... but he's mad scientist and annoying" cried Keroro feel resentful.  
"He likes to make curry, but he's being a bitch" "He likes to make porn films include using me" Natsumi looked terrified and her face grim.  
Conan, Ai and profoser Agasa be silent to hear the explanation that the three men about Kururu. "So he is pervert frog yes"

-

In laboratium the Keroro Platoon's headquarters,

Kururu suddenly sneeze as he sat in a chair. "Huh?" "Is anyone talking about me?" "Just my image?"

-

"Oh yes, if you want to grow up, just ask the Kururu" "He has a sophisticated tool can bring you back into Kudo Shinichi" Fuyuki explained to Conan.  
"Really?" Conan asked, blinking.  
"Of course, there are tools 'growth' Kururu's creation can make children grow up" said Keroro.  
Conan became enthusiastic after hearing from Keroro. "Is this true?" "If I ask the Kururu, I could go back to high school student?"  
"No, but I do not know if Kururu can help or not" Natsumi was not sure.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked Conan blinked in surprise.

Suddenly, someone comes knocking on the door, Agasa immediately opened the door.  
"Who?" Asked Agasa opened the door.  
It turns out in front of his house, Heiji come.  
Conan shocked. "Heiji?" "What are you doing here?"  
"Agasa tell me about Ran and Sonoko kidnapped Yakuza, right" "That's why I came here" Heiji replied.  
"How do you know all this?" Said Natsumi.  
Agasa say, this afternoon Heiji phoned coincidence since Conan left so he tell me all"

"Is it true that they brought to the island of Flores is not it?" Heiji asked.  
"Yes, actually ..." Conan will tell Heiji. Heiji be surprised once Conan and the others can't be allowed to participate because the kids do not deserve to go.  
"WHAT?" "You can not go because you don't have a passport and banned Kogoro-san!"  
"Yeah ... I guess I have to take medicine ..."  
Heiji will stay at Agasa's home for one day to prepare for tomorrow.

At night,

Conan fell asleep in the room. In the dream, Conan got up and met again with Wayan was standing in front of him.  
"Wayan, you ..."  
"Can't you go?" said Wayan.  
"Uncle Kogoro could not let me follow him" Conan grunted as he sucked in his breath.

But Conan was still worried Ran threatened. "What am I doing?"  
When attention to Conan, he smiled and then he would notify Conan.  
"Maybe I can help"

"Help?" "What do you mean?" asked Conan.  
"I'll take you to where you want to go" Wayan said.  
Conan blinked when he heard the statement distract Wayan.  
"Really?" "To where are we headed?" "You mean you will take us to the island of Flores?"  
Wayan nodded his head. "Yes, the spirit of the wind will take you there but you must use the 'object' it for the spirit of the wind that will take you there"  
"It was?" Conan asked.  
"Of course, you can know where that thing" "You can guess what"  
"It's called a detective, you don't know what it is detective" Conan a little annoyed.  
Wayan surprisingly, he wondered what it was a detective. Conan think Wayan is difficult to understand what it was a detective because Wayan is a young man from the medieval period.

Conan asked Wayan about where the 'object' is. But Wayan know it but he's difficult to answer because he did not know where anything was.  
"Eh?" "You do not know it?" "Then what kind of place you mean?" Conan asked.  
"Yeah, only one I can say" Wayan nodded his head.  
Wayan said on Conan, "The place where many of the objects seen by many people"  
After Wayan arrived disappeared, Conan got up when the room is dark. Conan felt he was dreaming again. Conan thinking puzzles provided by Wayan had in his dream, sure to find the 'object' it is said Wayan. Is Conan to solve the puzzle given Wayan to find a way to go to the destination?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Spirit of Wind 

Since early morning, Kogoro have gone to Jakarta to go to the island of Flores and the group of police in follow Lara and Chris with a plane.

At home Agasa,

Heiji and others are surprised to hear from Conan that Conan had a dream last night met with Wayan.

"Is that right?" "That boy say something to you?"  
"Yes, he promised to take us to the island of Flores" Conan drinking water.  
"Really?" "What he can take us there?" Asked Heiji looked bleak.  
"Yes, but I guess he did not lie" "Before disappearing, he pronounces the last word to me to give instructions to me"  
"What did he tell you?" Natsumi asked.  
"Where the goods are seen by many people" Conan replied.  
"Where the goods are seen by many people?" "What do you mean all?" Everyone asked, puzzled.

Keroro confused as he tried to think. "Where the goods are seen by many people what it is?" "The sentence is making me dizzy!"  
Natsumi thought, a sentence that referred Wayan is the exhibition because many people see things. But Conan can not be sure.  
"Oh I know" "How about the exhibition in founditation?" Agasa asked.  
"Huh, what's fair?" Asked Heiji.  
"Exhibition of used goods" replied Agasa.  
Ai considering the exhibition was still near the Mall.  
"Huh?" "Exhibition of used goods," said Natsumi.

Fuyuki asked Conan to do anything now. Conan decides to try to find clues in a exhibition designated Agasa. They will come out to climb the car. But there are things that aren't supposed to happen.

Apparently Ayumi and her friends came to visit Agasa's house. Keroro quickly using an anti-barrier by pressing the button through a star on his forehead from being shown by them.  
"You?" Asked Conan.  
"Oh Heiji ni-chan here yes" Genta met with Heiji.  
"So where you going?" Said Mitsuhiko.  
"Oh we want to come with you!" Asked Ayumi.

Conan apologizes for Ayumi and friends could not go with them.  
"Sorry, we no significant purpose" "We must go"  
"Huh, why are we not allowed to come with you?" Genta said.  
"Anu ... we want to go to a place that we wanted to visit the" Conan visible nervousness. 

Ayumi and her friends looked suspiciously Conan. They think, Conan looks suspicious that he wanted to act alone.  
"Why look at me like that?" asked Conan.

"Sorry, I'll just'll take you to where you like after I take them" said Agasa.  
"Really?" asked Ayumi.  
Natsumi nodded her head, "Trust him, after profoser drove us there, he will come again to invite you to a place that likes you"  
Ayumi and friends finally understood.

Since then the car went left Ayumi and her friends.  
"My goodness, so we'll wait at profoser's house?" asked Genta raised two hands to his shoulders.

"Why do not we leave?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
"Oh good idea" Ayumi argue with Mitsuhiko.  
"Can we eat together in restaurants?" Genta salivate while daydreaming about food.  
Mitsuhiko and Ayumi become silent annoyance of Genta.  
"You keep thinking about food"  
"Later you will add fat again"  
Now they go.

=====  
**At the****main****headquarters of****Keroro****Platoon****,****  
**  
Kururu is investigating the strange objects found at Nishizawa's house through use remote tools useful to analyze. "Khu Khu ... this thing ... I've never seen like this"  
"Where did this thing from the beginning?" Giroro asked.  
"I do not know but that we felt a strong energy emitted from the comet" Dororo answer.  
"Comets?" Giroro blink asked.

Moa reported on Giroro and his friends that she had succeeded in identifying the figure of a comet. Moa began to show the big screen about the figure is actually a comet through a large widescreen monitor. Apparently the comet's figure is identified engine spiders the same as it was brought Dororo.

"What!" "So this comet is this thing ..?" Giroro see profit's machine.  
"Khu ... khu ... I guess it wasn't from outer space but in the sky" Kururu examine the analysis of the comet.  
"Why these objects could fall from the sky?" Tamama confused to ask.  
"Wait ... it seems I've seen where it's" Dororo begin to remember.  
"What do you remember, Dororo?" Giroro asked.

On the big screen, the comet out of a picture that feels strangely familiar ring to Dororo to remember anything he had ever seen.

"Wait, I remember, in the secret room is drawing a circle around the ruins where the Hinata siblings and Keroro-kun disappeared"  
"Is this true?" Asked Giroro.  
"Is all this relates to that thing?" "You said, all the mystery of the unexpected?" Moa said with worry.

Suddenly there was a message into the electronic machine, Moa received the message from Momoka that Momoka wants to talk with Giroro and his friends. Through the wide screen of the monitor, Momoka appeared.

"I've received some information about the ruins that you find, scientists are investigate them" "According to scientists, it is a relic of the Javanese folk-sanseterksa" "Translating post it on the door that you find have been received and I will send it on you "

One message that was sent by Momoka, the message it contains a translation of writings sansterkesa said,

"We're creating a illusion gate so that the enemies will not go because no one approached the gate" "gate was created by the cooperation of the phantom frog from the outside" "The prince and princess will seal the gate so the gate has been sealed, although not anyone can open the gate but there are fears that there are important items to target a more dangerous more than anything "

Having read that language, Giroro and his friends feel tight.  
"What does it mean 'dangerous goods is more important than anything?" Asked Giroro.  
"For what the gate much coveted many enemies?" Asked Dororo berpenasaran.

"Oh yes, there is one more that I say" Momoka remember.  
"Momochi, what is it?" Tamama asked.  
"Yesterday Paul send troops to Indonesia to look for clues about the ruins, but after the troops had gone home, Paul told me" "It ruins it does not exist in Indonesia"

It makes them by surprise. "Huh ... there are no ruins there?"  
"That's right, Paul never showed photographs of the ruins were on arekologi Gajahmada universities to ensure there are clues but according of arekologi, no 'that ruins' in Indonesia"Momoka said.

After that, Giroro and his friends could not believe it.  
"Why should the ruin was there?" Asked Tamama.  
"According to data owned a passport, the last person to come to Indonesia means that there are ruins in Indonesia" "But I do not understand why is that" Giroro think. Dororo think that is really a mystery beyond expectations. Kururu better investigase first states in the ruins in order to discover the truth behind it. Giroro hope Natsumi definitely okay. Therefore, he must search for clues in the rubble to search for Natsumi.

-

In the exhibition,

Many people who walking while the streets of the exhibition. There was the selling of goods from abroad.  
"A lot of people here" Natsumi see there is a gang.  
"But how to find the 'object' which is appointed boy?" Asked Heiji.  
"He once told me, when you're here, we will find the spirit of the wind" Conan replied. Heiji could not believe the spirit of the wind or not. But Conan felt the wind spirit is Wayan has the 'word'. "I think the wind spirit that is the 'object'"  
"It is the spirit of the wind?" Agasa asked.  
Ai understand if found objects associated with wind spirits. Conan nodded his head when Ai proper purpose at all.

"Let's try to find objects that match the spirit of the wind" said Heiji.  
Conan and his friends are still looking for items related to the spirit of the wind in the exhibition. Conan and Heiji walk between the stalls. There are things that come from abroad, such as sculpture china, dolls, birds and all kinds.

"Hm ... it seems there is no match here" Heiji looked bleak.  
"Yes ..." Conan looked a little lethargic.

Agasa and Ai are looking for items related to the spirit of the wind. Ai asked anyone about the things that space. And Hinata siblings and Keroro as well.

"Huh ... there is no sign here" Natsumi search.  
"What the hell are we looking for?" Keroro asked.  
Natsumi shook her head. "No, Conan was Shinichi ... I mean talking to the ghost boy" Then Natsumi tried to ask Fuyuki but Fuyuki does not exist. "Fuyuki?"  
Apparently Fuyuki be interested in seeing the goods while spirited occult.  
Natsumi and Keroro be quiet because see Fuyuki's state is considered a freak.

Conan and his friends gathered to discuss. There is no indication anything was found in the exhibition.  
"Is analisaku wrong?" Conan asked, pondering his hand.  
"Huh ... it was wrong" "Are you really a detective?" Asked Keroro.  
Conan and Heiji be offended to hear the words that sucks.  
"Otherwise, Ran-san will be threatened with difficulties" "We have to quickly do" said Natsumi.  
"He said there are no goods from Indonesia, only the goods here come from China, Korea and Thailand"

Conan scratched his head with confusion. "Damn ... what else?"  
"Damn boy ... it's wrong!" "The kid from ancient times can not understand about these days!" Keroro angry like a madman.  
At that time, Fuyuki trying to calm Keroro so Fuyuki realized something.  
"Wait, you say, the man from ancient times, is not it?"  
Keroro stop angry, flashing answered by nodding his head.

"Fuyuki, what's the point?" "Looks like you know something" Heiji said.  
Fuyuki nodded his head, "Yes, thanks to guidance from the sergeant, I can understand the meaning of the words of guidance from Wayan"  
"Is it true?" Natsumi asked.  
"From the beginning, the boy did not know anything about the time because he is from the period 2000 years ago prior to modern times" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Museum!" Heiji and Conan said simultaneously.  
"Museum?" Asked Keroro.  
Fuyuki nodded his head. "Yeah right"  
The possibility of 'things' that exist in the museum Beika.

"I remember not one anymore, since Wayan first appeared in front of Kid there"  
"Kid?" "Who's that?" Asked Natsumi blinked.  
"Oh, the thief hand-picked" Heiji sighed.  
"Thieves accomplished?" Keroro asked.  
Heiji explained to Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro about the thief brilliant kid who likes to play tricks.

Fuyuki very interested in the Kid because he wanted to know what Kid's appearance, while Natsumi feel resentful because she felt Kid got a bad treatment but she had never seen Kid. Keroro thought if he caught the Kid, he can get a lot of money. So Keroro is daydreaming with to remove saliva.

"Why are you daydreaming?" Ai asked glancing at Keroro. So Keroro shocked and shook his hand. "Ah!" "Nothing"  
"Huh ... your face is really suspicious" Natsumi could not believe when glare Keroro.  
"Then, let's go to the museum Beika" said Heiji.

=====

Outside the museum Beika,

Many people who gathered in front of the museum Beika. Not only that, there are too many policemen on guard at the museum Beika.  
"Ah, what happened?" Natsumi asked with surprise.  
"Is there theft?" Keroro asked.  
"Yes ... I think it works the jerk" Conan lifted his hands to his shoulder.  
Fuyuki blink, "The bastard?"  
"Right ..." Heiji saw many young people who carry stampel includes support for the Kid.

"Huh ... so they support the thief?" "It's really inconsequential ..." Natsumi annoyed.  
"Wow ... I want to see what looks like Kid yes" Fuyuki feel impatient.  
"Huh ... I did not understand whether the thief was able to do or not?"

Conan and the others a little irritated for the conduct of Hinata's siblings and Keroro.  
"They really busy ..." Ai said.  
"Yes ..." said Conan.  
"So what we have to do there?" Heiji asked.  
Conan felt they should meet with Mr. Suzuki's first important effort.

Suddenly there is a call Conan. "Conan?" "What are you doing?"  
Conan was shocked to see Ayumi and her friends. "Comrades!" "Why are you here?"  
"Should we ask that you" said Mitsuhiko.  
"We came here because we heard the Kid is coming to the Musuem" Ayumi said.  
"Oh so ..." said Conan.  
"What the hell" "How did you come here?" "Don't tell us that you will catch the Kid at the museum" "Why do not you tell us?" Said Ayumi and her friends.  
Conan shook his two hands. "No, we've finished the business" "We happened to come to the museum Beika it" But Ayumi and her colleagues felt unable to believe Conan say like that.

"Well, what can make" "Conan can't bring you here" "" Let me and Agasa will accompany you to the museum Beika "" Yeah right, Agasa? "Said Ai.  
"Right, can we all go to the museum Beika?" Asked Agasa.  
Ayumi and her friends with cheerful excited. 'YEAH! "  
Agasa and Ai will accompany Ayumi and her friends to the museum Beika.

"Sigh ... they were gone" "Can we go see Mr. Suzuki?" Conan sighed.  
Now they go to museums Beika to see Pak Suzuki.

In the meeting rooms, Pak Suzuki heard of Conan and his friends that Sonoko abducted an unknown organization.  
"Yeah, I heard from my cousin, my niece was kidnapped" "That's why I worry about her" said Mr. Suzuki.  
Conan asked for permission to Mr. Suzuki for a while looking for 'things' were in the living culture of Indonesia. Finally they can be allowed to briefly into the cultural center of Indonesia.

Suddenly they heard a firecracker explosion from inside the museum, Conan and his friends were surprised to hear the cracking noise.

"What's that noise?" Natsumi asked.  
"Voice of firecracker" Heiji replied.  
Conan knew Kid's action would be initiated. Nakamura ordered all policemen quickly go follow him into the main hall at the museum. Conan and his friends as well.

In the main room, there are a lot of visitors gather in it. Nakamura was surprised because he could not believe a lot of visitors enter the museum.  
"Who says they can go?" Nakamura asked one cop. Police responded, Nakamura ordered them to assemble in the hall by telephone.  
"What!" "Stupid!" "No way I can do!" "He'll imitate my voice!" Nakamura looks angry and upset.

Suddenly all the lights go out, all by surprise. Since then, suddenly fog smoke out of the porch on the second floor. It turned out that the smoke haze, Kid is standing on the porch when he smiled with pride.  
"Welcome, ladies and Gentemen!"

"Huh ... it Kid Is he the thief?" Said Fuyuki first saw the Kid like that.  
"Tacky once he ..." said Keroro.  
"Wow ... he's really handsome 'Natsumi's face reddened as dumbfounded increasingly see the appearance of Kid.  
All quiet only see Natsumi's strange.  
"Did not you say he is a thief who sucks?" "Damn, she was easily seduced temptation Kid" Heiji asked.  
"Yes ..." Conan a little annoyed.  
What do they do? Catch the Kid or find objects associated with the spirit of the wind? NEXT ... 

TO BE CONTINUED….. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The purpose of the Spirit Wind 

When the Kid appeared in front of many visitors to Conan and the others also in the museum.  
Nakamura ordered his men to occupy the second floor. The cops quickly climbed the stairs to catch the Kid.

Since then Ayumi and friends saw Kid's action with profoser Agasa and Ai.  
"Wow ... here he comes!" Cried Ayumi show.  
"Did he show the action again?" Genta said.  
"He must have had a cunning plan" Mitsuhiko thought.

Agasa whispered to Ai that Conan and his friends are still in the museum.  
"Yeah ... sure" "We should not be involving their" Ai attention on Ayumi and friends.  
"Yes ..." Agasa nodded his head.

Kid cocked hat, smiling. "Will I notice an incredible magic to steal this diamond"  
Kid held up a receiver and presses the button. Suddenly the smoke haze out Many of these items throughout the museum. The fog makes the visitors and the cops in shock.

"What!" "He issued a fog?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"He has put a tool that before" "That's why he's a thief genius" Conan replied.

Pak Suzuki cough due to Nakamura too much fog. Nakamura saw Kid flew bring diamonds to the open window. Many visitors want to come out with pass Nakamura and Mr. Suzuki that they are also drawn by the visitors.

Ai and friends hard to get out of group visitors want to come out of the museum. But they split time in many visitors.

Nakamura ordered his men to pursue Kid via telephone. When Kid flew into the sky, Nakamura and his men still chasing Kid.

Agasa can get out of the museum. "Sigh ... finally" Agasa sighed. Until Agasa realize there are no children with him.  
"Gosh ... where the children?" 

After the visitors exit, inside the museum only is Conan and the others because they hide behind a big pillar.  
"They've come out" said Keroro.  
"Did they catch the Kid?" Fuyuki said.  
"I guess not, he can't be captured" Heiji replied.  
"Looks like he was stealing diamond" Natsumi said.  
"No" direct Conan said.

Conan shows there is still a diamond in the desk footing means that brought Kid is a fake diamond to deceive the police.  
"Why Kid did not steal the diamond?" Keroro asked in surprise.  
"Kid is chased by the police wasn't the original Kid" Conan replied.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi and Fuyuki blinked in surprise.  
Heiji explained, it is a doll Kid to trick the cops. It turned out that Kid was still in the museum.  
"Huh ... means he is in this museum?" asked Keroro.

"Conan, what do we do now?" Fuyuki said.  
"I think we should find the 'object' which is appointed Wayan" Conan replied.  
"Eh?" "You're not so caught Kid?" Heiji asked.  
Conan said it had no such time to find a kidnapped Ran.

=======

Ran suddenly realized what had happened to him. Now Ran remember her and Sonoko walking when they were attacked. Then Ran finds Sonoko that fainted at her side.  
"Sonoko!" "Are you okay?"

Sonoko opened her eyes to see what happens. "What happened?"  
Sonoko surprise turned to the left and right. "Huh!" "Where am I?"  
"Thank God, you're alive" said Ran relief.  
"Yeah but where is it? " Sonoko said.

Ran bendar feel they're there in the dark. They are still bound by ropes that hard. Ran could not escape the harsh rope as hard to let go.

Suddenly there is a laugh in front of Sonoko and Ran. "Haha ... welcome to hell"  
Ran and Sonoko meet men big and tall black were sitting in front of Sonoko and Ran.  
"AH!" Sonoko surprised by the nature of fear.  
"Who are you?" "Why are we kidnapped, "said Ran did not seem scared.  
The man was laughing as he introduced himself as **Gon****Kizama**, Gakushima Yakuza member.

"Yakuza Gakushima?" said Sonoko.  
"Oh I heard from Takagi-san is that they never do a scene in the city" Ran said.

Gon approached the two girls, then holding Sonoko's chin. "Her face was sweet, I want your skin"  
Sonoko just keep shaking and terrified. Ran wants to fight but could not because she is bound by rope.

Suddenly, the boss of the Yakuza Gakushima, Yazabaki come to see.  
"Boss!" said Gene.  
"How are they?" asked Yazabaki.  
"They still survive, but they will not qualify for" Gon replied. 

Yazabaki ordered Gon to supervise the girls. Yazabaki also notify them immediately on a ship approaching the island by sea.  
Ran realize they are still inside the ship after hearing Yazabaki told Gen.

Ran thinks herself for help on Shinichi to save them. "Shinichi!"

=======

Conan felt the call through his mind.  
"Ran?"  
"Why, what is it?" said Natsumi.  
"Ah, it's okay" Conan replied.

-

In another world,

Giroro was sitting with the neko, thinking about the tent. Suddenly he heard a coming. Apparently Ms. Aki, the mother of Hinata sibling had come home from work.  
"Oh, madam Aki" "You go home" shouted Giroro.  
"Yes I'm tired" "I want to get a shower" said Ms. Aki.  
Ms. Aki feels something is missing in the house. "Why?" "I think there was something strange here"  
Until she realizes no Keroro, Natsumi and Fuyuki or appear. Heard from Ms. Aki, Giroro be nervousness and could not explain the truth to ms. Aki about Natsumi and the others lost.

"Maybe they go" Giroro lied.  
"Really?" asked Mrs. Aki.  
Giroro told Ms. Aki soon because according Giroro, Ms. Aki definitely tired.  
"That's true, but why do you?" asked Mrs. Aki surprised blink.  
"AH!" "That's okay, I'll go ask Natsumi at Nishizawa's home" cried Giroro a hurry to leave.  
After Giroro hurry to go outside, Ms. Aki wondered why Giroro strange behavior. Now Ms. Aki will shower in the bathroom.

-

There is a cleaning alone walking in the museum. He's not a cleaner but actually he is the Kid in disguise. He deceive all the people out of the museum.  
"Hehe ... they got duped" "I think the detective might ..."  
Kid heard footsteps and then hide behind a wall and then secretly peeked one there. Apparently Conan and the others still exist in museums.  
Kid thinks they know him here, but Conan and his friends looked into the exhibition of Indonesian culture.

"Eh?" "They get into the exhibition that ... wait, that's ..." Kid considering the exhibition was the first time met with the mysterious boy.  
"Hi ... what are they doing there?"

Keroro release the anti-barrier to be seen. "Now I can already here thanks to their safe exit"  
It makes Kid startled once. "Hi ... What's that?" "A frog that can talk!"

Conan and the others gathered at the exhibition of Indonesian culture where Wayan first appeared.  
"Here Wayan appear?" Fuyuki looked around.  
Keroro asks Conan to find 'items' which relate to the spirit of the wind.

"I think we've found it but this is confusing" Conan replied when he saw a fan made of goat skin.  
"Not only that, there is also a stick here" Heiji showed a stick made of tin on display.  
Natsumi find a figure of six-armed Buddhist statue. "Goddess Shandramata, god of wind, this might be?"

Fuyuki determine which confused the original spirit of the wind in the three objects of the fan, cane and sculpture.  
"Maybe the statue of the goddess spirit surely wind" Natsumi thought.  
"No, I remember Wayan said one word that meant 'the spirit of the wind'" said Conan.  
"Hey, hey!" "Why?" Asked Keroro grumbled.

"Because, he is a descendant of Javanese people who only speak the language of Java but the first time I met him, he communicates with me through telepathy" "But he can not speak Japanese, so that he is talking about the sentences that contain the mystery"

Natsumi become so confused does not understand anything. Suddenly Heiji directly say that the spirit of the wind is a natural gift for the people.  
"Offering in nature?" "What's that?" Keroro blink asked.  
"What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, definitely the same as a witch because she was using the heirloom to give the incantation" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, the spirit of the wind means the magician who can rely on things to all people by nature" Heiji nodded his head.

"I know!" Keroro raised one hand as if he knew.  
"Really?" Asked Conan.  
"Of course!" Answered Keroro to be arrogant, patting his chest. Then Keroro shown in dark green cane on display. Then Keroro would explain something.  
"If you can use the stick, we would be sent to our destination" "Right?"

"No, you're wrong" Conan answered immediately. Keroro be stopped bragging.  
"Hey, why do wrong?" Asked Keroro denied on Conan.  
"A staff that has nothing to do with the spirit of the wind" Heiji said.  
After the analysis is wrong, Keroro be shocked and stiff.

"How about this?" Fuyuki said when shown to fan it.  
"Maybe a fan could have called the spirit of the wind but I think it can not be sure that it tastes less" answered Conan.

Keroro become annoyed with Conan. "Why are all here no match is called 'the spirit of the wind'?"  
"You said yourself, here is no object but why not here?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Huh ... lest you guys again ... analysis is wrong?" Asked Natsumi glanced at Conan and Heiji.

Heiji and Conan so shocked when ogled Natsumi. "Glek ... do not stare at us like that"  
Natsumi suddenly issued a frightening aura, she looked angry when approached Heiji and Conan. Heiji and Conan shocked, so they can't handle Natsumi's anger.  
"Let us return to our world!" Natsumi angry when went to Conan and Heiji.  
"Yes, yes!" "We too!" Keroro protest.  
Heiji and Conan tries to calm Natsumi and Keroro but they could hardly do anything.

Since then Kid became a little annoyed secretly peeping. "It's really inconvenient ..."

After the incident Kid, Ai and her friends had come out of the emergency exit when a lot of people out of the museum.  
"Are they already out?" asked Ayumi.  
"Yes, indeed it seems" "Even the cops chasing fly Kid" said Ai.  
"I think definitely Kid deceive the cops have chased" Mitsuhiko suspect.  
"Really?" Ayumi asked.  
"So, he ..." Genta thought.  
Mitsuhiko nodded his head, "Yes, definitely here Kid"  
"So you act alone?" "So where is profoser?" Ai asked.  
Ayumi and friends almost forgot there is no profoser with them.  
"Maybe we part with time many people who get out of here"

Mitsuhiko said that the possibility Profoser Agasa certainly in the museum because he was trying to find them.  
"Then, we look for him at the museum"said Genta excited.  
"Of course, we're the little detective group!" said Mitsuhiko.  
"Let's go!" Ayumi grab Ai's hand when going with friends to the museum.  
"Ah!" "Wait ..." Ai time shifted by Ayumi.

====

Natsumi and Keroro demands on Conan and Heiji to quickly resolve the issue.  
Fuyuki tries to calm his sister and Keroro but he doesn't quite stop. Fuyuki flashing distracting when viewing the statue of a frog who stands behind Heiji and Conan.  
"Why, that's ..."

"Eh?" "What?" Natsumi stopped angry.  
"What is it, Mr. Fuyuki?" Keroro asked.  
"Look over there" Fuyuki show something in the back of Heiji and Conan.  
Heiji and Conan looked back, behind them stands a statue of a frog, it turns out that the statue is really similar to Keroro.

"Wow ..." Natsumi open her mouth when she saw the statue of the frog.  
"This statue is similar to Keroro" Heiji saw the frog statue.  
Conan reading name of plate the frog statue that statue frog named **Monene**, phantom frog who lived on the island of Flores.

"Monene?" "Is it Keron also in this world!" Fuyuki so interested in it.  
"Impossible ... I've never heard a name like that" Keroro confused.

Conan saw round object held by the statue. Round object like a ball. So Conan realizes that the statue is invisible frog ever Shiyotarishima in the ruins of the fort.  
"Don't tell me ... when phantom frog who I met in the fortress shiyotarishima is ... Monene"

"Huh?" "You ever see him?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, but he found a body that had long" "Before dying, he gave me the ball Kero to call you here" Conan replied.  
"WHAT?" "He gave the ball Kero to call us here?" Keroro to pointing on the statue.

"Well, it's confusing" Heiji looked confused when he saw the statue.  
"Eh?"  
Heiji was curious that Monene lived on the island but how he can be found at the fort Shiyotarishima.  
Conan ponder his hand to his forehead, thinking. "If the legend is true ..."  
"Legend?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"I remember Mr. Suimori had a story about a mysterious pair" "I think the mysterious pair must have come from different places"  
"Different Places?" asked Heiji.  
"Yes, they are from Indonesia" answered Conan progress.  
It made all very shocked and could not believe.

=======

At that time, Nakamura found that they pursue Kid it was just a puppet kite. He realized Kid deceive them, then he was sorry.  
"It must Kid is in the museum!" "Let's go back to the museum again!"

=======

At the museum,

Heiji and his friends was surprised to hear the story of a legend about a mysterious pair of Conan.  
"Impossible ... mysterious pair of Indonesia?" "How did they get to Japan in ancient times before the modern era?" Heiji asked.  
"Don't tell me ..." continued Fuyuki.  
"Monene help them go to Japan?"  
Conan believe the possibility of 50% clear. Heiji guess if true, Monene are aliens but they were thought to be invisible frogs.

Conan realized Wayan never gave him instructions to meet the spirit of the wind. "Wait, I think I can understand ..." Conan smile.  
"Uh, why the smile?" Keroro blinks see Conan smile.  
"Weird kid ..." said Natsumi.  
"Hmph!" "I guess you already know all of ya" Heiji smile while touching his hat on his head.  
"Really?" asked Keroro and his friends.

Conan nodded his head as she smiled.

"Tell the truth to us" said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, I know the wind spirit is Wayan" "Wind Spirit is the spirit of the revered of all the people or stealth" said Conan.  
"Sure enough, I've heard the spirit of the long nose thought well as the wind spirit" said Fuyuki.  
Conan turned to phantom frog statue, Monene by stating that the spirit of the wind which is actually the statue Monene.

"Huh ... he's the real spirit of the wind?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"But how the statue could guide us to the island of Flores?" Asked Heiji wasn't understood.

======

Behind the walls of the wall, Kid hears all. "Spirit of the wind?" "Why are they interested in the weird statue?"  
Kid realized Conan and his friends do not need to catch him, but he did not understand why their goals at the museum until the frog could talk, too.

Mitsuhiko heard something from somewhere else.  
"What is it, Mitsuhiko?" Genta said.  
"There seems to be the talk over there" Mitshiko demonstrate to Indonesian culture exhibition hall.  
Genta confused who's talking in the room. Mitsuhiko bring friends who secretly peeked in there. They went into that room to investigate there. Ai find Ayumi and her friends to find Ayumi and friends into the living exhibition of Indonesian culture.  
"That's ..." 

Inside the exhibition hall of Indonesian culture,

Suddenly there came, Kid startled then quickly hide in another place. Apparently Ayumi and friends came over Kid, who hid behind a large statue. Ayumi and friends to see the goods in the Indonesian culture in hall.  
"Well ... relics of the people of Indonesia " Mitsuhiko see minitaur traditional house.  
"Amazing"said Ayumi.  
"Hii ... there are creepy in there" Genta horrified when he saw the statue of a winged human-headed monsters and birds. Mitsuhiko explained Genta that the statue is Leak who adored all the people of Java to Bali too.  
"Uh ... really creepy statue revered?" Genta see the statue.  
"Oh!" Ayumi show something.

There were Conan and his friends were gathered in front of the frog statue.  
"Conan!" "There is also Heiji nii-san" "Hinata siblings too ..."  
"But ... there is one more ...?" asked Mitsuhiko and his friends could not see one person in the group.

========

Conan and his friends know the spirit of the wind is a statue Monene but they wonder how they get to the island of Flores with Monene sculpture.  
"It's really confusing" Natsumi very confused.  
"Really Wayan said that?" Fuyuki asked Conan.  
"Yeah, he said so but I do not know ..." Conan replied.

Keroro complained once. Keroro be stressed once while holding his head. "What do we do now?"  
Then, bending down,Keroro begging the statue Monene to bring them to the island of Flores.  
"Please bring us to the island of Flores so that we can return to our world!" "Please stop evil people!"

Seeing Keroro doing strange things, Conan and his friends feel very annoyed.  
"Sergeant ..." said Fuyuki.

Natsumi blinked saw who it was, then she is surprised.  
Apparently Ayumi and friends appeared in front of Conan and his friends.  
"AH!" "Why are you here?" Conan asked. Ayumi and friends seemed surprised as people who see ghosts because they saw something unexpected. Apparently they see Keroro!

"Iih ... what is it?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
"The frog who could speak?" Said Ayumi shock once.

Keroro panicked when she spotted Ayumi and friends. "I caught!"  
Ai came to watch it, eventually all can't be handled.  
"No ... actually ..." Conan will explain to Ayumi and friends.

Suddenly the statue Monene shine, all surprised to see that. Statue Monene out rays of light shining through to make Conan and his friends cover their eyes.

Kid protect himself behind a statue of the sparkle of light rays. "The light is that?"  
Agasa search for Ai and friends in the museum so that he saw the light inside the exhibition hall of Indonesian culture, then he went down there to see what was happening there.

After the light disappeared, Kid opened his eyes to see what happens. Apparently Conan and his friends disappear, his own Kid startled had no idea it happened. Suddenly Agasa come, Kid back into hiding.  
"What happened?" Asked Agasa. Until Agasa find Ayumi's handkerchief.  
Agasa felt something had happened to them. Agasa do not know what he should do. 

Suddenly, Nakamura and polices came to see Agasa.  
"Mr. Nakamura?" asked Agasa.  
Nakamura tries to pinch Agasa's cheek to make sure he is Kid or not. But after that it turned out Agasa original.  
One of the policemen shouted shows a cleaning behind the statue. Kid panic when caught. Then he tried to run up Nakamura and police still after him.  
"Damn ... my idea failed because it is" disappointed Kid ran when pursued Nakamura and the cops.  
What happened to Conan and his friends.

======

Strong winds blowing up to the birds sing. Conan opened his eyes, he was lying.  
"Where am I?"  
So Conan realized what was happening to him and see what's going on with his friends. Apparently Heiji and Hinata siblings also unconscious.  
"You okay?" Conan asked.  
They nodded head that they're still okay.  
"Hah!" "Where's the sergeant?" said Fuyuki.

Keroro suddenly emerged from the tomb in the appearance afro. "WHERE I AM NOW?" "What happened?"  
Appearances were made Conan and his friends become Gubrak.

"Not just you, there is also here" Ai suddenly appears.  
"Ai!" "Why are you here?" Conan asked.  
Ayumi glare Ayumi and his friends passed out. "Looks like they're involved again"

What to Conan do on Ayumi and his friends about the truth?

"Wait, where are we now?" asked Natsumi realize they aren't in museums.  
Apparently they really exist in the forest surrounded by birds and lots of trees.  
"Wait, don't tell me ..." Fuyuki thought.  
"It means we really ..." continued Heiji.  
Conan explains, "We're already on the island of Flores'

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Mysterious Island

When landed on the island of Flores, Kogoro and group police riding car with Chris and Lara.  
"What!" "They took my daughter to an unknown island?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yeah, I know my father's diary Dair" said Lara.  
"Diary?" Sato said.  
Lara explained according to her father's diary, he never went to the island.

Chris will take them to a nearby village on the west coast of the village **Obotta**.  
"That village Obotta" "Mr. Kitayama once there, he had a friend over there"  
Lara asked Kogoro and his friends followed her to meet with the shaman first.

In the house made of bamboo, Lara and the others meet a very old shaman was sitting.  
"This shaman Mais never met my father" "But he does not speak English or Japanese, but Chris could help translate with him, Leave it for him.

Chris told something on the shaman Mais through the Indonesian language. Until that conversation is complete, Chris will explain something that shaman said to Kogoro and his friends.

"He said, Situ Gorona is a legend that has been forgotten but he did not forget the fairy tales that had long" "According to him, there are two people wandering sail to sea but he never returned"

"Huh?" "Is it real legend or not?" Chiba visible nervousness.  
"Yes, they are stranded on an unknown island to find the underworld but dangerous befall them" "One man's safe return, while the other did not return"

"Huh?" "One person who did not come back?" Takagi said grim-faced.  
"After the man survived again, what happened to him?" Sato said.  
"The man was paralyzed and could not talk" Chris replied.

According of shaman, the island was regarded as an island nightmare.  
"The island nightmare?" Asked everyone.  
"Did your father ever been there?" Said Sato.  
"Yeah, but he stayed there for a week" Lara nodded her head.  
Kogoro curious about how could reach the North island. Lara said, to discover the island, use the boat to weather through the thunder. They were shocked to hear about it.

"Really?" Said Sato.  
"Yeah, my dad and the crew survived but before going into here, the father wrote a message that was left before he was in danger of" Lara said.  
"Messages?" Asked Kogoro.  
Lara states, there is one acquaintance is one of the boss of all people known grandfather and father.

"Gosh ... do you mean everyone connected with the murder of Mr. Kitoyama?"  
"True, if we really need to be careful" "Earlier this afternoon Mr. Shin called Lara-san to ask her to come to the island" "He needs help Lara to solve the puzzle there," Chris explains.  
"What!" Said Takagi.

"Why, they already exist on the island!" she answered immediately.  
"Huh!" "They're already on the island when the weather is dangerous?" asked Kogoro.  
"Because they never give up to keep digging into Situ Gorona" said Chris.

========

In another world,

Suddenly the phone rang, and Ms. Aki picked up the phone.  
"Hello, this is who?" Ms. Aki asked.  
"Hello, auntie" "It's me, Momoka Nishizawa" "Fuyuki-kun and Natusmi-san is still playing in my house, but he says they need to stay because they want help in doing homework during the holidays" "They would ask permission to auntie" "Fuyuki -kun wants to talk to auntie "Momoka said.  
Momoka gives phone to Paul. Paul imitate sounds Fuyuki to call Ms. Aki.  
"Mama, I'm sorry we were staying at home Nishizawa-san to help Nishizawa-san learning together" "Please let us, mama"

"Well, all right" "Do not forget to brush your teeth before bed yes" I "Good night" Ms. Aki smiled when you call.  
"Thanks, Mom" "Good night, mom" said Paul imitate Fuyuki's sounds.

Once the phone is turned off, Paul turned to ask Giroro and Tamama. "Is it wrong?"  
Giroro nodded his head. "Yes, we should not want to hear the loss of Mrs. Natsumi and Fuyuki"  
Momoka wants to do better for Fuyuki. "Please find Fuyuki!"  
"Do not worry, Momochi!" "Leave it to us!" Tamama patted his chest.

Giroro hope Natsumi must survive somewhere, so he should not stop looking for ways to find Natsumi and friends.

-

On the beach,

Conan and his friends are clearly there on the island of Flores after they were sent here by a statue Monene. But there is one problem. Apparently Ayumi and friends were also involved!

"What are you doing?" "Why do not you hear my words?" asked Conan angry at the trio of detectives'minds.  
"After we happened to see you here as we seek profoser but ..." said Ayumi attempt to try to explain.  
"But you hide it from us!" said Genta denied on Conan.  
"Eh?" Conan blink when asked Genta.  
"Why not tell us first about a talking frog, "said Mitsuhiko show Keroro a surprise.  
Conan so nervous while trying to trying to explain something difficult to understand.

Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro quietly whisper to discuss what was done to make the children can trust. Keroro decides to want to explain to the children.

"Excuse me, I myself asked them to keep secret from others " "Excuse me, do not blame Conan-dono" said Keroro apologized Ayumi and friend to his friends.  
Keroro want to ask for help on Conan and his friends to find a flying saucer is missing here.  
Now it finally makes Ayumi and friends understand.

"Oh so" "If so, submit it to us, the little detective group" called Mitsuhiko.  
"Let us help you yes" Ayumi said excitedly.  
"So you're from outer space beings?" Genta said.  
"My name is from outer space ...I have introduced myself"Keroro continued. Natsumi then intervened, holding Keroro's shoulder. "You lost?" "Let us help you, frog ... ah, Kero-chan"  
Keroro nodded his head with nervousness, "Yes ..."

"Outer space?" Genta said.  
"Then you're an alien!" "It's really original!"  
"Oh, then, let us help you find a flying saucer" Ayumi said.  
"Yes ... thank you, but ..." Keroro said scratching his head.

Heiji immediately show the direction elsewhere. "I think we should go to remote villages first so we will know the information"  
"Yes, we can get clues to find a UFO" "Yeah right Keroro?" Conan lying when turned on Keroro.  
Keroro so shocked blinked, then nodded his head. "Yes ..."  
Ayumi and friends agreed.

Natsumi whispered to Conan to ask. "Why did you involve the children in this case?" "Because you wear a child's body to make them involved"  
"What may make, it's so not caught Ran" Conan replied.

=========

Conan and his friends find the remote villages where many ducks are herded. Many of the mothers were drying fish on the beach while the fishermen are sailing in the sea.

"Wow ... the beach was beautiful!" Said Natsumi stared at the beach.  
"What are we doing here?" Fuyuki said.  
Heiji felt they'd been talking to the residents know about Situ Gorona but the problem is communication.

"If it is, leave me" Keroro show know (paradi Doraemon), but it is wrong, then he returned and showed again the star at all.

"What's that?" Heiji asked.  
"Oh, that's the star stickers that can make all people communicate" Fuyuki said.  
"I have a lot of sticker here" said Keroro.

They put the star sticker on their shirt. Keroro asking them to press the star stickers that can be transferred.

Heiji will try to communicate on an old fisherman. "Sorry, sir" "Do you understand me?"  
Old fisherman was shocked to hear Heiji could talk to him. "Ah!" "You can understand my language!"

Except Keroro and Hinata siblings, Conan and his friends shocked to hear the old fisherman can talk what can be understood.  
"This sticker turned out to be useful!" Mitsuhiko see the star sticker on his shirt.  
"Great!" "Unlike the creation Profoser!" Said Ayumi.

Ai did not expect, star stickers that can be useful to translations foreign language.  
"Now we can to guide that easy" Conan argue with Ai.

"May I ask?" Asked Heiji.  
"Perhaps, anything" "You're the first foreign tourists come here" "We will welcome you here" the old fisherman smiled nodding his head.  
"Thank you, sir" "Does anyone know about Situ Gorona?" Heiji asked.  
The words 'Situ Gorona' make the old fisherman was shocked when touching the net with a bang. Not him only, all the villagers are also surprised to hear what was said Heiji.

This situation led to tension the villagers. All the villagers looked at Conan and his friends with great tension.

"Why are they staring at us?" Natsumi asked to see the tour.  
"They seem to be very tense" said Fuyuki as well.  
"Iih ... what happened?" Asked Keroro.  
Ai villagers feel so tense hearing Heiji-kun said that.  
"Yes, definitely maybe here anyone knows about Situ Gorona" Conan-faced serious.

Villagers run after work. All the villagers hiding in the house.  
"Did I speak wrong?" Heiji said with his face pale.  
"Either the" Conan replied.  
"Why, there are who come here" Genta said.

There are two people who oversee a long-bearded old man who took a stick as he hobbled down here on Conan and his friends.

Grandpa looked at Conan and his friends with great horrible.  
"Iih ... That old man was really terrible!" Cried Genta hide behind Natsumi with his friends.  
"Huh, I hear you ask about Situ Gorona" "Anyway you should not go there!" "As a tourist, you can relax here but do not ask about Situ Gorona" said the old man.  
"Why should not there that went to Situ Gorona?" Heiji asked.  
The Old man explains, Gorona Situ is on the island which is considered the island of death.  
"Island of the death?" Everyone asked.

"Indeed, but there were people who had gone to the island" "Do you not know?" Heiji asked.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked the old man.  
Conan said Wayan send them to the island of Flores to find Situ Gorona to stop evil people.

That old man blinked shocked to hear the name of Wayan from Conan. "Wait, you said Wayan?"  
"Yeah, I first met Wayan" Conan nodded his head.  
The Old man opened his mouth while releasing the stick. "No way, you are sent here by Wayan, the spirit of the legendary children from Situ Gorona?"

"True, but we've never met except Conan" "He asked us to stop their crimes" Heiji replied.  
The Old man looked at Conan's face carefully. "Eh?" "Your face shows something ... Ah!" "You're stating the truth ... so now I trust you"  
"Eh?" Conan surprised when the Old man looked at him with full horrible.

"Son, do Wayan speaks to you?" Asked the old man.  
"Yes ... he's talking to me" Conan nodded his head.  
"Ah!" "Apparently the legend is true!" "Then, you choose from the prince Shuta if Wayan appeared in front of your eyes"

"Prince Shuta?" Heiji asked.  
"Oh yes, I remember that Shuta similar to Shinichi-san" Fuyuki whispered to Heiji and everyone.  
"Really?" Heiji asked.

"If you selected Shuta together, we allow you to go to the island of death" said the old man raised his hands as he offered.  
"Really?" Asked Conan.  
Old man nodded his head stating, "If Wayan appears, there will be something that happens" "I heard from my ancestors to my father as well to await the arrival of a hero"

Heiji asked the old man on a mysterious island. Grandpa said, there are two people who had come to the island but there is one who never returned, although one person survived.  
"Iih ... I guess there's something wrong on the island" Ayumi exclaimed in horror.  
"Is there a monster or a ghost in there?" Asked Genta pale.  
"How could ... ghost or monster that is on the island itself" said Mitsuhiko.  
"Yes, there's something mysterious island which would you deal with" old man to show three things.  
"Three points?" Fuyuki said.

Three points are designated old man ...

First, bad weather looked dangerous in the vicinity of the sea.  
Second, some many places on the island makes some never returned.  
And finally, there is a royal temple will find that solving the puzzle.

Three things that make all people who become very tense.  
"Iih ... if we came to the place, we can not go back again?" Keroro ask (he's anti-barrier).  
"I think it's really scary ..." Natsumi looks a little shaky.  
"Whether we can come back easily?" Genta said on Conan. But Conan did not say anything, just think of the words of the old man.

Then Conan would say something to the old man. "Then, what can we can go to the island?"  
Hearing the question, the old man answered immediately. "Hm ... so" "We do not forbid you to go to the island because you are the chosen of the prince Shuta"  
Conan asked an old man motioned to entrust children to the village until someone came.

"Huh!" "Why?" Asked Ayumi.  
"You go back the same Heiji and who else but us?" Genta said.  
"Let us go with you!" Pleaded Mitsuhiko.  
"I know you say that, but you do not have to worry" said Conan.  
Genta confused does not understand. "Huh?" "What do you mean?"

"Of course, Profoser Agasa will come here" said Ai.  
"Really?" Ayumi asked.  
"Yeah, he'd call here, so he was surprised to hear we are on the island of Flores'Ai to carry a handphone

"Yes, after we went to the island, you will catch up because you can rely on" "But wait so Profoser come see you guys" said Conan.  
"Really?" Ayumi asked blinking.  
Heiji nodded his head, "Yes, if we were in trouble, you would follow to help us"

Ayumi and friends are discussing, they finally understand.  
"Ok, we'll wait" said Mitsuhiko.  
"Good, you do not have to worry about this old man would let you guys going to the island but before you go, you have to wait profoser come here? "asked Conan.  
"Yes, he's a genius at making anything" Keroro nodded his head.  
"Yes" Ayumi smiled nodding head.

the Old man was ordered fishing to prepare boats for Conan and his friends.  
"Looks like we'll go to the island ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Can we be saved?" Natsumi asked.

Ayumi asked Conan to be aware when things are difficult.  
"I know, Ayumi-chan" "We will survive" Conan nodded his head.

Keroro give a star sticker on Ai so this will be given a star sticker on Profoser Agasa. 

The old man came to tell Conan and all the people that the boat was prepared.  
"You guys ready?" Conan asked.  
All was ready, Conan handed Ai on to maintain the children.

Conan and his friends would climb the boat to head to the island's death. A fisherman take Conan and his friends to the island of death.

After Conan and his friends had gone to the island, Ai and little detective group waiting in the corners of the village. Ayumi expect Conan and everyone survived. Ai asked Ayumi do not have to worry about because he knew Conan is not alone. Ai advised them to await the arrival profoser Agasa so that they will catch up Conan and his friends.

=========

In the midst of the sea,Kogoro and everyone ride sailboat to get to the island when rain falls.  
"Are we near the island?" Sato said.  
"I do not know ..."Lara replied.

"Why?" "What's that noise?" Chiba blink when asked to hear the sound.  
"Looks like the engine sound ..." Takagi said.  
Chris check the radar to the radar, there is something close to that sailboat.  
"Glek ... there are close to us!"

"Let's see what's in there?" Sato act as it exits the ship. Kogoro and others also participated.  
It turned out there is a big ship. There is a body-board a cruise ship was named **Matsuoka**.  
"Matsuoka?"said Sato wearing a raincoat.  
"What do you here?" asked Kogoro also wear a raincoat.

Suddenly there is a cruise ship that stopped in front of the screen. Then there is one person who appeared on deck, he shouted.  
"Who are you?" "Did you go to the same mysterious island moved at us?"

Who is it? Are they comrades or enemies?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Temple Pramshant 

In the midst of the sea, Kogoro's group are on the ship so that the screen in front of it, there is a big cruise ship stop. There was a man who asked Kogoro and others about the island. There is a sailor was down the stairs to the front of the sailing ship for Kogoro and all everyone can go up to cruise ships.

A first meeting Kogoro and everyone is **Ichira Deguchi **(42), sutradata movies from tokyo. He planned to record the adventure.  
"My name is Deguchi Ichira" "No doubt, you Kogoro sleeping, right?" "miraculous coincidence that you came"  
"Yeah, I Kogoro Mouri" replied Kogoro.  
Deguchi want to know why detectives felt like it was in the middle of the sea. Kogoro want to explain but all of a sudden Lara first explained to Deguchi.  
"He participated in the expedition because I ask him to solve the puzzle"

Kogoro wonder why she did not tell Deguchi about the kidnapping. Chris whispered quietly whisper in Kogoro that if you tell the truth to him, might be able to be dismantled-it will happen. Finally Kogoro and everyone understands.  
"All they want is a Ran-chan though Sonoko-chan also kidnapped because she is weak" Chris whispered to Kogoro and everyone.  
Chris tried to introduce Sato and friends as crew on a trip to the island ekspdesi Sato and his colleagues are still pretending to be a crew so as not to get caught. Deguchi drove Kogoro and everyone into the main hall to introduce the people at his side.

In the main room,

There are many film crew was waiting. Film crew consisting of a dry-haired cameraman, **Maketo Shimura** (27); a reporter the long-haired woman, **Mimi Oukama** (24), girl's makeup stylist is short haired, **Yuki Amano** (22) and most recently assistant bespectacled man who underweight, **Ukiyo Tetsu** (28).

Apparently Kogoro and everyone meet Suimori again.  
"Kogoro-san, I thought it could not meet with you here" "Why, you along with Lara-san!"  
"Yes, she hired me to solve the puzzle on the way to the island" "But why are you here?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yes, we catch up to the island because there is Mr. Bokutachi and others have been to the island was" responsible Suimori.  
"WHAT?" "Sir Bokutachi also there?" Kogoro and everyone was surprised at all.  
"Yeah, not only Mr. Bokutachi, there is a group of treasure hunters are also in there" said Suimori.  
Sato wonder asked, "How can the island during bad weather?"

"It's all because if you want to find the treasure, no one who can give up going to the island of death" said a known voice.  
Apparently there is Mako-san appeared in front Kogoro and everyone.  
"Ah, Mako-san?" "You too?" Cried Kogoro surprised.

Yes, I'm also surprised you come here " "I heard you help Lara-san solve the riddle "said Mako.  
"How did this cruise ship to get to the island when the weather is bad?" Sato said.  
Mako said, there's nothing to worry because just once today before tomorrow.  
"Today?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yeah, it's time to go back to the island can be a nightmare" Mako smile makes all the cold and feeling wrong.

Mako called two servants of this crew is a young man who has a mole on his cheek, **Taida**(20) and a servant girl with short hair, **Aiko****Kimeru** (24).  
They were told to bring goods into the room. Mako led Kogoro and another into the room.

=======

Ran and Sonoko forced to walk following the yakuza's men. Then Gene came to ask his men to let him take the two girls. Men left Gen and the two girls. Ran felt that opportunity after his men went even Gen is on their side. Ran wants to kick Gen's stomach with her foot, but it does not work because the gen wasn't hurt stomach. Genes may hold Ran's leg. Ran was a big shock Gen to able stop her kick.  
"Hehehe ... your kick is sweet" Gene laughed with his mouth wide.  
Genes directly encourage Ran so she fell.  
"Ran!" Sonoko be pale.  
Then Gen shouldered Sonoko and Ran and left.

"What the hell?" "Is he human or not?" Ran looked tense as she embraced.  
Sonoko shows something that should be seen as she embraced. "Hey, look"  
Ran saw something she had never seen. They already exist in the islands are uninhabited. There were some many subordinates Yakuza looks waited while the men are still doing their work organization.

"Where is this?" Said Ran.  
"Haha ... welcome to the island nightmare" said the Yakuza boss, Yakabaki smiled when he smoked.  
"Ah, you that time ..." Sonoko surprised.  
"So you're the boss!" "What do you want from us?" Ran asked.  
Yakabaki said the only boss of the organization's desired Poisonius while Snake is Ran not Sonoko have anything to do but Sonoko as objects to exploit your weakness.

"What!" "Why did you kidnap me!" Said Ran.  
Yakabaki cynical smile, he would soon explain to Ran. "You are the people who elected to open flower lanterns, for you are the 'key' to Situ Gorona"  
"Huh!" "I was 'key'?" Asked Ran blinked.  
"Don't tell me you target the treasures in Situ Gorona?" Sonoko said.  
Hearing the question of Sonoko, Yakabaki closed his eyes, laughing broadly. "HAHAHA ... right at all" "True, our goal is a treasure trove of 40 billion yen"  
Sonoko and Ran surprised at all. "What!" "40 billion yen?"

Suddenly, Rip, vice president of the organization Poisonius Snake came, he asked Gen. shut two girl into a van.  
"It's time for a while longer ..." Rip looked at the mountain humid with cool attitude.  
"Hehe ... what he was ready?" Yakabaki asked to lift a small knife.  
Rip said, before that, someone comes to interfere with their plans.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "Who?" Asked Yakabaki.  
"If you want to kill anyone who disrupt our plans, we should be able to wait command from the 'boss'" Rip replied to direct. 

-

In the midst of the sea when it rains,

Conan and his friends boarded a boat to go to the island.  
"Intensive rains ..." "We must quickly reach the island was" Heiji stared at the sky as rain fell.  
"Shit ... if not, we will drown" Keroro pale-faced while holding his face.

"You'd better be careful here" fishermen are rowing.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked Conan blinked.

Fishermen told about the island once the incident several years ago. Not just a story about two men, there are events that can not be unexpected.  
Ships have sailed on the island of death but no one returned. There was another incident about a private plane was also lost at sea around the island of death.

"What!" "The plane is also lost?" Natsumi asked to hear the story of a terrible panic.  
"The government handed fighter to search for the missing plane but eventually it stops searching" "When it's one of the fighter aircraft also disappeared, it makes all the excessive" Fishermen tell stories.

"Iih truly horrible ..." Natsumi cried in horror.  
"Like the Bermuda triangle legend just ..." Fuyuki very interested in the mystery.

Description: Bermuda triangle is an area of the Atlantic ocean in an area of 1.5 million or 4 million km2 mil2 line shape triangle between Bermuda, the British territory as a point in the north, Puerto Rico, the territory of the United States as a point on the south and Miami, the state of Florida, the United States as a point on the west.

Very mysterious Bermuda Triangle. Often there is the issue of the paranormal in the area stating the reason for the loss of ships passing events. There are also saying that it is the natural phenomenon that should not be across the region. Some are even saying that it was all due to act of extraterrestrials

"How can it lose?" Asked Heiji.  
"I do not know, but according to the shaman, there is a curse that eliminate anyone who comes to the island" answered the fisherman.  
"Curse?" Asked Conan.  
Fishermen explained, a form of curse it is bad weather. But according to the shaman, only that can bring anyone to the island nightmare is invisible frogs.

Hearing the explanation of the fisherman, Conan and friends looked on Keroro. They think Keroro is similar to phantom frog.  
"If there is no phantom frog, no one can go there" "Maybe it's just a fairy tale" fishermen are rowing.  
"I guess there's nothing to worry about, we can reach the island was" Heiji a little nervous.  
"Eh?" "Really?"

Pointing forward, Fuyuki see something big. "What's that?"  
Apparently there is a ship in front of the island nightmare.  
"That's ... a ship?" "There seems to be that before we" Heiji said, looking through binoculars.  
"It is impossible ... why ships could get to the island despite bad weather?"

"I think they're ahead here" Conan looking through a telescope-shaped glasses.  
"Eh?" Everyone blinked.  
There was Kogoro and grup police together with Lara and Chris.

"Why did they come to the island by ship?" Asked Heiji.  
"It seems that not only they, there Suimori-san and Mako-san also"  
"What is ...?" asked Heiji a little tense.  
Conan sure if Suimori and Mako, there are also people concerned with * the fort at that time.  
"Really?" Said Fuyuki.  
"You mean ..." said Natsumi.  
"True, the main boss of organization Snake Poisonius exist between the people but we do not know who the real boss" Conan said.  
"It's really confusing, how they can go to the island when the weather is bad?" Heiji asked, puzzled.

"AH!" "Look in there!" Natsumi surprise to show you something.  
"What is it, Natsumi-san?" Conan asked.  
In the ocean, there are a lot of spinning hurricane.

"Jeez ... hurricane?" "Why here?" Asked Heiji.  
"I think we know the cause" would have thought Conan.  
"Hey, what do we do now?" "We can not pass through a few hurricanes" fisherman asked.  
Conan think there is a way to be able to reach the island, then asked something to the fishermen.  
"Is there another way to cross the island?"

Fishermen looked confused thinking about something. "Wait, I remember the medicine man once told me" "He said in addition to the island a nightmare, there is an island anymore"  
"One island again?" Asked everyone.

Fishermen show to a small island in the middle of the ocean near a hurricane.  
"Small Island?" said Conan.  
"Yeah, there was a **temple Pramshant**"  
"Temple Pramshant?" Fuyuki said.  
Fishermen said the temple Pramshant called the temple ghost. It made Natsumi always fear when hear the ghost story.  
"Temple of ghosts?" Asked Heiji.

Fishermen also said there have not been to the island because they do not want to go to the temple.  
"Huh ... nobody ever came to the temple?" Asked Heiji showed a small island.  
"Yes, no one dared to enter the temple ghost" "Because in the temple, there are ghosts that rest there"

Natsumi so horrified to hear a ghost story again.  
"Huh ... ghosts to rest there yes" Heiji appears not to trust.  
"Yes ..." Conan also do not trust.  
Fuyuki suddenly very interested. "Well ... I want to see the ghosts in there!"  
Heiji and Conan annoyed to see Fuyuki considered strange.  
"What may make, he's a fan of occult" said Keroro out his breath.

"Can you take us to the temple Pramshant?" Conan asked the fisherman.  
"Huh ... what you guys really serious?" Asked the surprised fisherman.  
"Of course, that's the duty detective" answered Conan.  
Fishermen do not want to feel responsible, but he helped bring Conan and all the people to the island.

===========

Kogoro and everyone have landed on the island nightmare with a crew, film crew. There Mr. Bokutachi already waiting there.

"Welcome to the island nightmare"Bokutachi welcome guest.  
"I can't believe you guys come here with Lara-san" "I hear from Mako-san"

"Do you know Lara?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yes, I used student but unfortunately Kitoyama after Kitoyama missing, I retreated as colletor" Mr. Bokutachi answer.  
"Yeah, have not seen for 10 years ago, Mr. Bokutachi" said Lara looks to be calm.  
"Well, you really grow up yes" "You went from your father's ideals" said Mr. Bokutachi.

Suddenly there are three treasure hunters come to meet with Kogoro and everyone.  
"I can not believe you guys come here, so if you'll check us again?" asked Takami.  
"No, but we help Lara-san solve puzzles in order to discover who the suspect of this" Sato said.

"Huh" Takami smoking.

"Let me show you something that you would be surprised" Bokutachi ask Kogoro and everyone followed.  
"Where?" Kogoro asked.  
"Of course the gate to start the journey to Situ Gorona" replied Mr. Deguchi.  
"The gate?" Takagi said.  
Deguchi smiling broadly, said gate found in Mr. Bokutachi over a week ago.

"Last week ..." said Sato.  
Then Sato whispered to Kogoro and everyone that last week there keris's theft and murder the lawyer. The possibility of the early players had never come here before they came to this island.

-

In the village,

Ayumi and friends are waiting, sitting on the couch.  
"For a long time yet to come Profoser Agasa" Ayumi said.  
"Maybe he'll be late" said Mitsuhiko.  
"Huh ... here boring" Genta scratch his belly.

Genta suddenly smelled something. "Hm ... smells good"  
Genta then ran to the home smell. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko also follow him.  
Apparently the smell of grilled catfish by children.

"Wow ... weird fish baked" "It was delicious" Genta salivate.  
"It's a catfish," said Mitsuhiko.  
"Are we buying?" Ayumi asked.  
"Yes, if in this strange land, we can not have foreign currency" Mitsuhiko answer.  
They complain once about the food.

Suddenly one of the children who saw Ayumi and his friends looked lethargic. A boy brought the catfish wrap with rice, come on Ayumi and her friends. Then he gave a packet of food in Genta.

"Huh .. this for me?" Genta said.  
"What's OK?" asked Ayumi.  
"It's okay, it's made welcome to you who come here" the boy nodded his head.  
"Thanks!" "I eat ya 'Genta unwrapped contains catfish with rice. Then Genta eat slowly. "Wow ... so good!"

Boys have this bandana to introduce himself as **Ade** on Ayumi and friends.  
"I Mitsuhiko" "This is Ayumi and Genta" Mitsuhiko introduce themselves to Ade.  
"Are you from Japan?" Said Ade.  
"Yes, actually our little detective group!" Mitsuhiko answer.  
"Why, the little detective group?" said Ade surprised look on his friends.

Ade wondered why he could understand the language of Ayumi and friends.  
Mitsuhiko show star sticker on his jacket. "It can communicate with you, we can understand"  
Children are very interested when gathered in front Mitsuhiko and children.

Ai attention to Ayumi and friends become attracted the attention of children.  
"Um, yes they are so popular"  
Ai saw blue sky thinking. "Agasa yet to come, isn't?"

Inside the plane, Agasa was reading the map with his confusing.  
"Uh ... where the island of Flores?" "I have to go looking ..."

========

On the island at the temple Pramshant,

Conan and friends landed on the island. They found an old temple Pramshant 1000 year old tree-filled lot.  
"It looks creepy ..." Natsumi experienced the horror.  
"Is not nothing we enter into the temple?" Fishermen were asked.  
"It's okay, that's determined detective" Heiji replied.

Conan referring friends went into the temple Pramshant it. Inside the temple Pramshant, full of the darkness Fisherman lit a torch for all to clear. there are some green pole there is even a broken pole. In addition, there is the porch, too. Then in the middle there is a large image circle on the floor. Picture This circle contains the Java language writing.

"Sir, can read this?" Conan asked.  
Fishermen read the image circle that contains the Java language writing.  
"If you want to bottom, invisible frogs will take you there but nothing that can be down without phantom frog" "If the phantom frog stepping over this circle, this will bring you down"

"Demon frog?" Heiji asked.  
"Wait ... if true ..." said Conan.

"Wait, this circle is the door down," said Fuyuki looked down.  
"How can open the door down?" Natsumi asked.  
Keroro raised both hands behind his head as he stepped over the image circle. This circle suddenly shine making everyone by surprise.  
"Oh no!" Conan and Heiji panic at the sight of Keroro had stepped over the circle.  
"Why?" "Why?" Asked Keroro surprised when this circle shine.

Suddenly, Conan and friends disappear, Fisherman surprised to see them disappear before his eyes.  
"My God ... they lost?" "Where?"  
Suddenly, something horrible sound waves make fishing Measa silence because only he alone in this temple. He afraid while carrying the torch. Then he fled in fear to return to the boat.

.  
When Conan opened his eyes to see what happens. Apparently they were in a room. Conan finds his friends looked fine.  
"What happened?" said Natsumi.  
"Looks like we are sucked by the rays of the image circle was" accountable Fuyuki.  
"I remember this frog stepping on the picture, a ray of light suddenly appeared" "That's the message of the image circle" Heiji said.  
"So you're once again doing weird things" said Natsumi glare on Keroro.  
"Why look at me like that?" argued Keroro.  
Fuyuki tried to stop the fight.

Conan blinked to see something in front of him. "There seems to be waiting for us ..."  
"Eh?" Heiji blink and then see what's in front of him. Heiji was surprised to see one child who is standing behind a big gate there is even a lot of pictures and writings on the wall reliefs. Apparently the child is Wayan!

TO BE CONTINUED….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: War 

During the mid-time royal Gajahmada,

There was a battle filled with blood red. The clouds into darkness and lightning appeared. The cold wind made it very cold situation.

In Situ Gorona royal palace, Shuta led his troops to fight an unknown misteirus troops want to attack the palace. In the middle of criticality in the palace, Shuta and Kya are holding each other when confronted with something that is coming.

Behind the wall of rubble, peering partner Wayan was dealing with someone who appears. He looked tense and worried because it is a very scary opponent.  
In front of his eyes, there is someone wearing a strange suit of armor and helmets, carrying a sword when facing the couple. Who is he?

In another room at the temple Pramshant, Wayan was standing behind a large gate. He waited for Conan and his friends.  
"Kudo, you tell that child?" asked Heiji.  
"Yes, this is the first time you see him" answered Conan.  
Keroro looked angry when running toward Wayan to demand return them to the world. But Keroro directly through Wayan, so Keroro rammed into the wall.  
"OUCH!"  
"Sergeant!" Fuyuki shout.  
"Hold on ... he ..." Natsumi looked pale.

"green frog that penetrate the child?" "How?" Heiji asked surprised.  
"Fool, look at fine leg" Conan said slightly annoyed.  
Apparently Wayan's foot is not visible because he is a ghost.

"Kyaaa ... I remember that time you ghost in our house!" Natsumi surprised when start to remember.  
"Forgive me, I make you scared but I wanted to ask of you this time" says Wayan.  
"So you're a ghost yes" Heiji pale-faced.  
"Yeah, actually I do not believe in it but ... now I be surprised the first time met with Wayan" said Conan.

"Hey, why are you sending us into this world?" asked Keroro show rocked.  
Wayan said, "That's why these people need your help"  
"Huh ... so the children help us resolve this problem?" Heiji showed Hinata sibling and Keroro.

Conan finally understand why Wayan send them to this world.  
"Because this could open the door Keroro this by stepping over the image circle was that" "If it without him, we can't get into the island"

"Sure enough, they can sometimes be useful" "Keroro is this guide, Fuyuki know much about history and ..." " Natsumi-chan, what did you get? "asked Heiji.  
"Eh?" "I do not think there is nothing to me" Natsumi shook her head.

"Wayan-kun, if this door to get to the island?" Fuyuki said.  
"True, in this door you will begin your journey to Situ Gorona" Wayan nodded his head.

Conan saw the picture on the wall reliefs. "The man looked similar to the samurai ..."  
Image of a man wearing samurai armor like that have a thin beard and creepy-looking, he picked up the object looked like a sword.  
"Huh ... ugly face" Keroro feel disgusted with the picture.  
"You know those people?" Heiji asked Wayan.

Wayan looked pale when asked Heiji.  
"Did I say wrong?" Asked Heiji.  
"He is the main enemy of the very evil led his forces from the outside to go to war with our people"

"The main enemy?" "You mean samurai from Japan came to this Java?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Sure enough, the people of Java have never seen Japanese samurai like that" said Natsumi.

"He was nicknamed "samurai snake "and his troops nicknamed "dragon force toxic" Wayan said.  
"Samurai snake?" "Toxic dragon force?" Asked Keroro blink.  
Heiji and Conan became aware of something after hearing that nickname from Wayan.  
"Don't tell me ..."  
"Yes, it is impossible ..." "If true, it would really be perfect"

"Huh?" "It fits perfectly?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"What?" Fuyuki said.  
"I think we should not be careless!" Answered Conan.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Keroro confused not understand Conan's mean.  
Heiji states army samurai snake and Dragon poison is actually the organization Poisonius Snake.  
"What!" "Organization Poisonius Snake is poisonous dragon force!" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Wait, if true ,..." Fuyuki become a little tense.

"Yes, I think the boss's organization is the samurai's descendants were among those" directly Conan said.  
"They?" Asked Heiji.  
Conan said he had met people who are concerned with the search there Situ Gorona.

"Why would he want to find Situ Gorona?" Keroro asked.  
"He intends to re-conquer the world if he managed to carry out the mission of his ancestors" Wayan straight answer.  
"conquer the world?" Asked Conan.  
Wayan said he could not discover who the real people who have descended from samurai evil because there is an eerie aura of the man.

"I want to ask" Heiji would ask Wayan.  
"You know how all gone now reached the sea and the island?"  
Wayan said, "That's not us, but the evil samurai spell all"  
"Huh?" "Why?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Since first after lord Shuta and Princess Kya managed to beat him but before he died, he used the spell to make Situ Gorona and the island became a sealed" "Therefore we can't get out of this island" "Anybody want to escape from the island but all vanish for the black magic spell of bad guys so that makes us all do not do anything about it to death "

"Iih…what a cruel!" Natsumi covered her mouth with both hands.  
"How did the samurai use the spell?" Conan asked.  
Wayan showed pictures of sword look similar objects held by the samurai.  
"Uh ... it looks like a sword but it looks like a stick" Heiji puzzled to see a picture reliefs.  
"That's big guns are dangerous but I do not know name" "He thinks it 'Shinneka no Shinryu'"  
"dangerous weapon?" asked Conan and Heiji.  
"Shinneka no Shinryu?" "Oh, I remember I once read a book" "That's wand spells that can remove black magic in the legend of Japan"

"Wait, if you say like that, did you ever meet with the Japanese than the samurai and the troops?" Conan asked.  
"Eh?" Wayan blink.  
"Sure enough, if you say Shinryu no Shinneka then it's in Japanese," Heiji said holding his chin.  
Wayan nodded his head, "Absolutely, there are people from your country as well" "He helps us deal with the samurai and his troops" "His name is **Kitoma****Samonsuke**"  
"So he helped you all against the people of his own country?" Heiji blink.  
"Yes, it is also lord Kitoma's enemy samurai" "Kitoma was the first sunrise of the country that can be trusted by the lord Shuta, he helped the prince Shuta" "From the beginning, time Shuta was a child, he found Mr. Kitoma an injured so he helped him" "Therefore, Mr. Kitoma decided to help Shuta and daughter willing to protect the people "Wayan told.

========

Mr. Shin shows great gates are open at Kogoro and everyone. "This gate is already open, we will enter into a real adventure"  
Lara found something in a small hole in the wall beside the gate, then she motioned to Chris by the way a whisper. Chris found something she was appointed, then nodded his head, staring at Lara.

"What is it, Chris-san?" said Sato whispered to Chris.  
"As the gate was already open from earlier before we came" "Because there is a use of the dagger and the key diamond necklace to open this gate" Chris replied with a whisper.  
"What!" said Takagi.  
"Sure enough, this hole has been reversed after locked" Sato observed a small hole in the wall.  
Chris commemorate Sato and everyone should be aware of who the perpetrators behind this.  
Who was the perpetrator behind this goal between them?

==========

On the other hand,

Ran and Sonoko forced to walk following the Yakuza groups and organization groups Poisonius Snake. Their hands were still tied and they were mugged by men with guns. Now Ran can't do anything because she did won't to involve her friend, Sonoko in this case.

Until they are to a large gate.  
"What's that?" asked Ran in the heart at the sight of a big gate.  
Rip to find a gap to open the gate but there is no way there.  
"Damn ... no one can open this door!"

"Hee ... hee ..." Gen little laugh.  
"What's funny?" asked Rip a little offended.  
"You forget something huh?" Gen approached a large gate.  
"What are you doing now?" Rip asked.  
"See for yourself" Gen tried to open the gate by issuing its own strength.

Surprisingly, the gen could open the giant gate using his own strength.  
Ran and Sonoko opened their mouth wide in shock because of witnessing it.  
"He is human or not?" Ran tense in the heart.

"Huh ... you've got our own strength" Rip was cold.  
"Hee ... hee ... what else?" Gene smiled as if his face hideous.  
Rip and his troops continued to enter the gate to start the adventure. Ran and Sonoko, too.  
Ran expect there who could help her and her best friend while now. "Shinichi!" "Help us"

==========

In the temple Pramshamt,

Wayan will tell Conan and everyone about the past associated with Situ Gorona.

In the old days when Situ Gorona established, all the people gathered in front of the palace. King Mahadeva was standing beside the knight soldiers carrying spears. He waited for his daughter, Kya arrived with his bodyguard, Shuta.

Shuta kneeling with Wayan,Shuta's loyal servant to honor the king. King Mahadeva happy to meet with his daughter.

When kneeling, Wayan flashes seen any comet in the sky.  
"What's up, Wayan?" Shuta asked.  
"There is a comet that seemed to regard us all" Wayan said.  
Shuta looked at comets in the sky with his face looked calm. According to him, if the comet comes, he's got a bad feeling. Wayan feel Shuta looked serious as he stared at the comet. He did not know what to do Shuta against it.

In the large ballroom, a warrior knight reported to the king that the enemy has destroyed many other villages in the neighborhood. King Mahadeva feel worried about something that will come to attack the village people. Since then he has commanded many troops to guard against an enemy that is coming.

In the cave,

Shuta come together with Wayan to meet a foreigner who ever he please, Kitoma Samonsuke. Kitoma has black beard and wearing a kimono.  
"Oh yes you guys come" "What about your trip?" Asked Kitoma'm making something that he created.  
"Of course, Nya Kya had met the king of next-door neighbor to give the invitation" Shuta smile.  
Kitoma want to show something that he created in Shuta and Wayan. Kitoma make gold with his own dagger.

"Whoa ... this is cool!" "You made it?" Asked Shuta enthusiastic.  
"Yes, I made this from what I have a samurai sword" Kitoma smile.  
"Really?" "Thank you, sir Kitoma!" Said Shuta excited.

Kitoma suddenly feel the aura of danger with a sense of tension.  
"What, sir Kitoma?" Shuta asked.  
"my enemy again came" "I can't believe he's here" Kitoma persevere.  
"What?" "your enemy!" said Wayan.  
"Yes, it forces' Shinneka no Shinryu!" "We never fight them in our country until they lose, but I can not believe they come back because it forces fled across the sea to get here" Kitoma answer.

"Sure enough, the comet was a bad signal" Shuta thought.  
Kitoma warned Shuta that enemy would attack that palace and all the people then the people in danger. Kitoma give dagger and diamond necklace on Shuta to deliver one of the Princess Kya. Shuta ride horses to go to the palace. Wayan and Kitoma soon follow. All wars begin!

=====

Once past Wayan told on Conan and friends. "The war started without stopping continue but eventually my master Shuta and princess Kya managed to beat all"  
"But there is a continuing goal offspring back, so I can not believe this" said Conan.  
"Hii ... whether he will rule the earth?" Keroro asked.  
Wayan nodded his head, "Yes, the evil samurai want to master this world by using a dangerous weapon"  
"Dangerous weapon?" Heiji asked.  
Wayan warned Conan and his friends to not let he will get back Shinneka no Shinryu. According to him, if not, he will revive its purpose.

"Impossible ... with that, he could master the world?" Heiji looked skeptical.  
"If you do not believe, then do not underestimate the dangerous weapon" "I hear he can destroy anything" Wayan said.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Keroro suprised.

"Actually Shinneka was made of something that is not known, it can suck all the energy of living things including humans"

"WHAT?" "The weapon that can absorb the force of all living things?" Everyone asks with surprise.  
"Yeah, I heard all the invisible frogs were killed with a dangerous weapon is absorbed by it!"  
Everyone was surprised at all. "WHAT?" "Nation Keron been killed for their strength can be absorbed through the gun!"

Wayan looks a little sad as he tells something.

=======

Having defeated the evil samurai, prior to death he used the power of black magic to seal palaces around the country making everyone panic. Before dying, the evil samurai expects its derivatives will awaken ourselves to re-conquer the world. Shuta and everybody can do nothing All the people killed by the power of black magic. Shuta felt responsible for what happened to him. Kya asked him not to blame himself.

Some day weeks later, Shuta and Kya willing to sacrifice themselves to move the whole palace to the island so as not to let anyone hurt when approaching the palace. After that the couple had disappeared without a trace.

Since then, Wayan is now alone with Kitoma on the island.  
"My lord Shuta!" "Princess Kya!" "Where are they?" Said Wayan.  
Kitoma felt the couple had not died but he thought they were there somewhere. Kitoma feel not know whether they are alive or not.

Kitoma decided to return to his country by boats. He asked for Wayan to come with him to his country but Wayan refused to participate.  
"I'm sorry, I can't go with you, sir Kitoma"

"Huh?" "Why do not you come?" "I understand you feel about all the people you love" "All the people killed by black magic by the samurai," "Therefore we can not do anything else" said Kitoma.  
Wayan decided to stay on the island. He wants to keep the island as promised on Shuta. So he not alone because there are several head phantom frog is still alive. They want to help Wayan to create something. Kitoma decided to help Shuta minute.

Kitoma put a dangerous weapon in a place that can not be found so that no one could find it.

Several years later, Kitoma leave the island to return to the country. But Kitoma promised to all people including Shuta because Shuta had saved him that he would give a legacy to his descendants to stop crimes against 'Situ Gorona'. Wayan be guardians of this island.

After story, Wayan said that several years while maintaining the island, he became so old that died. When there is a taking

"So you live on this island with Keron?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, some are long-lasting life and death" Wayan said.  
"Wait, how the couple was willing to make sacrifices to move this palace?" Conan asked.  
Wayan said, Kitoma creating a gate called "torii".  
"Torii?" Heiji asked.  
"Yes, that could open the gates were dagger and diamond necklace also made Kitoma" Wayan nodded his head.

Fuyuki noticed something on his mind. "Wait ..."  
"Wayan-kun, if the gate 'torii' that you call in Situ Gorona ... where we are right?"  
"Exactly" "In Situ palace Gorona" Wayan nodded his head.

"All right!" "We must find Situ Gorona so that we can find their way home from here" Keroro excited.  
"It's better you take care of those who have entered into the island's" Wayan said.  
"We understand, we would not be negligent to not allow evil because they evoke the name of this detective" Heiji and Conan states collectively.  
"Where Shinneka no Shinryu placed?" Heiji asked.  
According to Wayan, Kitoma put Shinneka no Shinryu under the ground just above the palace Situ Gorona.

"Weird ..." Fuyuki felt something.  
"Uh ... what's weird?" Natsumi asked blinking.  
"Why dangerous weapons stored?" "Why the weapon must be destroyed if you do not want anyone to target it?" Fuyuki said.  
"That's true ... a dangerous weapon should be destroyed though there is no longer a target but why ..." Conan held his chin with his confusion.

Wayan explained, "Yes, we were never destroyed Shinneka no Shinryu but it turned out the weapon can't be destroyed because no one can destroy it" "We are afraid to throw the weapon into the sea because they won't a dangerous weapon in the hands of evil people, so that Shinneka no Shinryu stored in the basement"

"The weapon can not be destroyed?" "Impossible ... absolutely appalling" Heiji said.  
"Therefore we must not let them get it" Conan act.  
Sibling Hinata agree with Conan.

Keroro asked Wayan. "How to get to the island?"  
"Here, the gate will take you to the island" Wayan shows the front gate.  
Heiji try to open a gate made of stone but could not because of hard to open the heavy gate.  
"How do I open this gate?" Conan asked.  
"Did not you ask them," said Wayan.  
"They?" Asked Conan and Heiji blink. Then they looked at Hinata sibling and Keroro.

"Impossible ... No way they could open the door like that?" Heiji said with a little miffed.  
"Leave it to them, do not let them get Shinneka no Shinryu" "We know you can do" Wayan expect Conan and friends can do. Then Wayan disappeared.

"Ah!" "He disappeared!" Heiji surprised.  
"I think we do not have time like that opened the door" Conan touching the gate.  
"Whether they can open the gate?" Heiji asked glare on Hinata siblings and Keroro.

"What!" Keroro asked to feel disgusted with Heiji.  
"I do not have the energy because I am weak sport" Fuyuki looked lethargic and moody.  
Keroro and Fuyuki blinked each other and stared at Natsumi so that Natsumi surprised when she stared by Fuyuki and Keroro.  
"Why look at me like this?"

Fuyuki begged Natsumi to do best. Keroro tells Natsumi that Natsumi was one of them is a person who can be relied upon. Natsumi finally understood she would do anything because she wanted to return to her world.  
Natsumi is standing in front of a large gate.

"Eh?" "What are you doing?" Heiji asked in surprise.  
"How can you open the gate from the stone?" Conan asked.  
Natsumi remove the iron necklace and wear it around her neck and then use it. She turned into a super Natsumi who wear clothes like iron gundam model.

It makes Heiji and Conan surprised with mouth open wide.  
"Gosh!" "What the hell?"  
"What are you wearing?"  
"She'll open the gate, so no problem" said Keroro.

Natsumi tries to open the gates of this stone, she was finally able to open the gate on its own. It makes Heiji and Conan was surprised to see that.  
"Whoa!" "My goodness ... what the hell?"  
"What she really junior high school?" "Or she's a robot?"  
Natsumi suddenly snapped Heiji and Conan to argue. "You guys talking about?" "I'm not a robot, you know!" "I'm just a regular junior high school girl!"

Natsumi has a super return to normal Natsumi. "Come on, we let's go!"  
Keroro and Fuyuki has followed Natsumi into the gate. Heiji and Conan felt pale because they first met with strange people.  
"She's really grumpy" "She's really incredible junior girl ..." Heiji whispered to Conan.  
"Yeah, she's grumpy as Ran or Kazuha" Conan replied whispering.

"Hey, what are you doing?" "Come, quick!" Natsumi shouted make Conan and Heiji shocked.  
Heiji and Conan soon after Natsumi and the others entered the gate.  
They begin their adventure into Situ Gorona.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Carrier Messaging

In the ruins, Giroro are looking for ways to get out of the ruins of the building. Giroro tried to drill the wall in order to penetrate the wall but it was damaged drilling machine because strong wall.  
"Damn ... no use!" Giroro sorry, slamming the drilling machine.  
Giroro think why no one can get out of this building. Giroro still worried Natsumi and the others are somewhere. Giroro trying to think to find a way to find Natsumi.

Giroro suddenly startled to hear voices something. "What's that noise?"  
Sounds like someone stepped foot in the dark rubble.  
"Who's that?" Giroro shout. But no one answered.  
Giroro is trying to check who was there with a flashlight. But there's nothing anyone should be there. It made Giroro become tense.  
"Nobody!"

Giroro hear again the voice from behind him, then he directed a flashlight at something behind him. "Who's that?"  
Apparently there is no longer anyone to make Giroro shocked. Giroro just thought he was just hallucinating. Giroro lifted the flashlight to be turned off when the light is directed onto the flashlight. It was a boy standing behind a secret door highlighted flashlight. Giroro stop off the flashlight when he saw there behind a secret door, again directing the flashlight into a secret door where the boy stood. But no child behind a secret door. Giroro dropped the flashlight while he was shocked to see it. He thought there was a boy standing but not one boy in there. So he thought he saw ... GHOSTS!

"NO !" Giroro faced fear and his heart pounding.  
Giroro running scared from the ruins of the underground base. When Moa comes to the main headquarters to report something on Giroro but Giroro directly through her with running scared. Moa wonder why Giroro hastily fled in fear.

"Earlier I would like to report something of Momoka-chan, but ..." "You could say, something to say?" Moa bring old documents.  
In the rubble-filled darkness, there is a mysterious boy appears. Moa blinked as she felt something, then she turned toward the door to the ruins it but no one there. Moa felt there was something wrong there. Then Moa is out of the main headquarters for the search Giroro and others. After that, the boy was back in the door frame. He is Wayan! What Wayan do that?

=====

In another world, in the village,

Ai and friends to meet with boys from this village named Ade. Ai were expecting profoser Agasa.  
"For a long time ..." Ai looked at her watch in her hand.  
Ai saw Ayumi and friends are playing with Ade for sure. Ai tried to call by phone. But it turns out her cell phone battery is running low. Therefore Ai asked one of the people of this village to borrow the phone.

Ayumi and friends were having a conversation with Ade about the adventure.  
"Huh?" "You want to help find treasures on the island?" "You crazy?" "My father said the island was always dangerous, " said Ade.  
"Why is the island's dangerous?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
Ade told Ayumi and friends that the mysterius island which causes ships and planes disappeared.  
"Iih ... really?" Ayumi cringe once.  
"It felt like the story of the Atlantic only " Mitsuhiko tense.  
"He said changes in the route the plane changed since the incident was " Ade said.  
"Is it a UFO?" Genta said.  
Ayumi and her friends feel if Keroro from one of the residents living on the island.

"Oh yes, there is what I want to point out to you" Ade would like to invite Ayumi and friends to show something interesting somewhere.

=====

In another world,

At night, Giroro was in his tent with a small cat. Giroro felt he did not want to go to the ruins of scary.  
"How can I get there?" "But ... there are ghosts ..." "Well ... I guess there must be fake" Giroro shook his head to clear his head.  
The cat was trying to entertain Giroro. Giroro brushed cat's head as he claimed not to be worried about him. Giroro feel why a boy was there the same as last time.

Suddenly he was again startled by the sound of footsteps from the house.  
"Jeez ... footsteps!" Giroro quickly hid himself with a pillow.  
Giroro secretly peep something out of his tent. Apparently behind the door, there is a shadow of a boy seemed to call people, then he disappeared.  
"WAAAA!" "Ghosts?" Giroro panic and fear.

Giroro suddenly stopped fear because he wanted to call him to remember the ghost. "He called me?" "Impossible ..."  
Giroro trying to get into the house to investigate there. He carried a gun as a precaution. Giroro heard footsteps from the Keroro's room so he learns that the ghost is probably in the main headquarters. Giroro enter into the magic fridge to look for the boy was alone in the hallway Giroro headquarters, carrying a weapon.  
"Why am I afraid?" "Stop ... I'm a soldier!" Giroro feel uneasy.

Giroro suddenly heard footsteps from the main headquarters, he felt sure it was related to the door frame associated with the ruins. Before entering into the main headquarters, Giroro is swallowing saliva with a sense of perseverance.

When Giroro will enter into the main headquarters, suddenly there came back Giroro then called him.  
Giroro sudden panic when he looked behind him with a sense of fear. It turns out that Pururu with Moa!

"Pururu-chan!" "Why are you here since this evening?" Giroro asked when he nearly died in shock.  
"In fact I'm surprised" "I came here because I'm worried about Kero-chan and friends because I've heard from the Moa-chan" said Pururu.  
"Oh yes, did I want to report to you but you're straight past me" "You said, in a hurry?" Moa bring the documents.  
Giroro asked what the report of the Moa. Moa responded that according to the report, Momoka submit documents to him earlier.

"Momoka-chan said there was a successful foreign language dar analyzing images that had been sent" "So he sent this to us to make sure no clue"  
Moa has read documents sent Momoka. "According of arekologis, sansekersta language was translated in Japanese that there was a boy who will carry the message to anyone to guide us to the easy road"

"The boy messenger?" Pururu blink asked.  
"Wait ... meaning ..." Giroro to realized that purpose.  
Finally Giroro know ghosts had wanted to call him because he wanted to show something.

Giroro get into the main headquarters for entry into the door frame.  
"Where is you going, Giro-kun?" Pururu asked.

IN the ruins of the door frame, Giroro looking for signs of ghosts in the ruins with a flashlight.  
"There is no sign here ..."

Suddenly someone comes back Giroro, then Giroro look back to see who was there. Apparently Kururu direct flashlight on himself so that his face looks creepy make Giroro panicked once.  
"Khu ... khu ... what are you doing here?"

"I see you!" Giroro half dead shocked.  
"What do you think I shock?" Kururu asked how strange laugh.  
It made Giroro very upset. Now Giroro hit Kururu's head.  
"Beware if you do it again!" Giroro upset.  
Giroro asked Kururu about the ghost boy that.  
"The ghost boy?" "What do you mean?" "I'm here hold" Kururu replied.  
"Funny ... should have been ..." Giroro surprised.

Suddenly the secret door that opens itself so Giroro be surprised again when hiding behind Kururu.  
"Huh?" "The door swung open own secret?" Asks Kururu.  
"It is impossible ... why the secret door that opens itself?" Giroro asked.  
Then Giroro feel why the secret door that opens itself.  
"Wait, isn't there where Natsumi and others disappear?"

Giroro careful when entering into a secret door to investigate there. In it, no nothing.  
"There's nothing here" "Did he show something here?" Giroro asked.  
Pururu and Moa came here.

"Is this the ruins that you say here?" Pururu looked around the ruins.  
"Yes, this is in the ruins of ancient temples in Java, but the gate wasn't open" Giroro explained.  
"So Kero-chan and the others are somewhere after disappearing in there?" Pururu show to the ritual.  
Moa nodded head. "Yes, uncle and others disappeared during this cycle was shining" "You could say, the mystery of these ruins?"

Pururu blinking found a large plastic bag.  
"Why this big bag here?" Pururu ask when opening a large plastic bag.  
"AH!" "Wait, that's ...!" Giroro stop Pururu.  
When opened, Pururu find human skull so Pururu become moody and then screamed panic. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

========

**On the whole village,****  
**  
Ade led Genta and his friends to a place. There was a huge banyan tree.  
"Well ... it was very big tree!" Genta blank.  
"What tree is it?" Ayumi asked.  
"This banyan tree that live in tropical environments spring" Mitsuhiko see the banyan tree.  
Genta curious ask Ade. "Why have you brought us here?"  
Ade said, according to the legend of the shaman, the old banyan tree 1000 years became a legend of Situ Gorona.  
"1000 year old banyan tree?" Genta and colleagues shocked at all.  
"This tree has long been an old" Mitsuhiko looked surprised at the banyan tree.

"Why old banyan tree has been long here?" Ayumi asked.  
"Shaman King tells the story of strange to us" "According to the story, banyan tree that was sent from another world" Ade said.  
"Another World?" asked the little detective group.  
"Yeah, he said where the people we've been together" "He says the old banyan tree was planted over a thousand years ago by someone from the island of cursed" Ade said.

"Planted?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
"Who planted here?" Ayumi asked.  
Ade is shook his head, "I don't know what the story is true or not"

Genta tried to approach the banyan tree to investigate.  
"Is this banyan tree associated with UFOs?" Genta said.  
"UFO?" "Why?" Said Ade here in addition to Genta.  
Genta intends answer on Ade. Suddenly Genta and Ade fell into a hole while here on the tree. His friend was surprised to see Genta and Ade fell into the hole and then check the hole to ensure Genta and Ade fine. Mitsuhiko tried to shout into the holes to ensure they live, but no one answered.  
"They can't answer ... so what do we do now?" Ayumi asked, her face pale.  
"Better we should let the Ai!" Mitsuhiko answer. They quickly returned to the village to tell Ai.

=======

**In the****Keroro****Platoon****HQ****  
**  
Body bags were brought to Pururu's special medical room to be investigated. Giroro are investigating the secret room where Natsumi and the others disappeared.  
"What about the ritual?" Giroro ask Kururu who are examining the ritual through the ritual.  
"This ritual has a strong energy to move to a place"  
"Moving?" "You mean Natsumi and the others were taken to a place?" Giroro blink asked.

Kururu states, drawing a circle around the ritual is an Alchemist which consists of knowledge which comes from latin europe. According to him, Java was first visited by Portuguese nobles.

Giroro scratched his head with his sore he could not find a way to find Natsumi and others. Moa suddenly came to tell Giroro and Kururu that Pururu would speak on the medical room.

In the medical room, Giroro and others came to see Pururu. "What is it, Pururu-chan?"  
"I want to show you" Pururu answer.

Pururu show corpse photos earlier. "Look carefully at his feet"  
Small hole at the foot of the body was that it was the former fire.  
"The former shot?" Giroro asked.  
"Yes, after being shot, this guy fell" Pururu nodded head.  
"Falling!" asked Giroro surprised.

Pururu explained that she thought people weren't beaten but encouraged after the shot and then fall from the top.  
"Ah ... you mean people were killed someone ...?" Giroro asked with a sense of tension.  
"... cruel Iih" "You said, perpetrators mercilessly?" Moa covered her mouth with both hands.

"This man fell from the top due to someone after being shot ..." encouraged Giroro watching the corpse. Giroro suddenly realized something which unexpectedly becomes the instructions that he passed.  
"Wait ... over?" "Ah, there is!"

Giroro quickly went to the ruins was to examine the secret room again. Inside the secret room, Giroro try to observe the location where the bodies were found.  
"Here are corpses found here means precisely to the top ..." Giroro is looking upward.  
Giroro use the tool to go to the top flight. He flew up to investigate into the top. Finally he found a large gap hole in the wall ruins.  
"That's it!" Giroro trying to get into the gap. In the opening gap, there is a passageway filled with darkness.

Giroro back to everyone to tell something. Giroro come to the medical room to meet everyone.  
"Where are you going now?" Pururu asked.  
"Actually we can find Natsumi and everyone now!" Giroro answer.  
"Really?" asked Pururu.  
"Now call Tamama and Dororo here!" Giroro ask Moa to call the second member.  
Moa held up a hand, "Okay, I understand" "You said, an important meeting?"

======

**In****remote villages****,****  
**  
Finally profoser Agasa've come to the village. All the kids show off merchandise on Agasa for merchandise to be purchased.  
"Thank you, I have to meet these people here" Agasa gently refused.  
Then Agasa met Ai already waiting for him.  
"Thank goodness you're here" "I do not think this is great place ..." Agasa scratching his head.  
"Indeed, long time a few hours ..." Ai looked at her watch.

"So Kudo-kun and everyone had to go to that accursed island?" Agasa whispered to Ai.  
"Yes ... just me and the kids here ..." Ai looked behind her.  
There was Ayumi and Mitsuhiko running around with panic. "Ai!" "Profoser!" "There is an emergency?"  
"What's wrong with you?" "What happened?" Ai asked.  
"Actually ..." Mitsuhiko explain the incident.  
After that, Ai and Agasa surprised at all that Genta and boys from this village named Ade fell into the hole in front of the banyan tree.

"What?" asked the Shaman came with the gentlemen.  
"Our friend fell into a hole in front of a banyan tree" "Besides him, there is also a boy living in this village named Ade" Mitsuhiko answer.  
It made everyone very shocked.

Ai secretly give a star sticker on Agasa then told Agasa wearing a star sticker. Finally Agasa can understand the people of this village to talk about something.  
"Well ... I can understand!"  
The cry that made everyone stare at Agasa. Ai touched her forehead because she felt embarrassed Agasa once again do the careless.

Ai asked Mitsuhiko escorted them to the location of a banyan tree. Until now, they come to find a hole in front of the banyan tree.  
"Huh ... hole?" "Previously there was no hole here" shaman observing hole.  
"That's because the soil is less fertile, so the root of this tree has been weakened" Ai replied, looking at the banyan tree.  
"What?" Shaman looked at Ai.

AI see the sights of the sea with the mist of a banyan tree. "Here we see the sea full of fog in there"  
"Yes, there's that accursed island" "That's why we as fisherman did not dare approach there," Shaman said.

"Are they still alive?" Agasa asked with worry.  
Suddenly, the mother came with her panic. It turns out that mother is Ade's mother.  
"Really?" "My son was trapped in this hole!"  
Shaman tried to calm the mother who crying.

Ai examine this hole, then she surveyed the land surface is still smooth, so she realized she knew.  
"I think they live thanks to it"

"How can we help them up?" Ayumi asked.  
"I think we get down to it" Ai replied with acting.  
Mitsuhiko surprised at all. "What!" "We go down under?" "How?"  
"Look carefully at the soil surface of this hole" Ai shows.  
Apparently the hole, the soil arch.

"That's right, remember you've played the slide?" Said Ai nodded head.  
"Oh, so they fall into the hole with a sliding" Mitsuhiko understand.  
Ai asks the shaman and all the people of the village to borrow a large board can be slid.

"Yeah, but what you do not anything below this hole?" The shaman asked.  
"Yeah, right" "We want to save our friend, Genta-kun to and Ade too" Ai nodded her head.  
Ade's mother pleaded for the safety of her child, then Ai and colleagues will promise to save Ade.  
Agasa secretly whispered to Ai. "Is not nothing they let us?"  
"Yeah, do not worry because the shaman allow Kudo or Conan ask for help at the shaman's" Ai said.  
"Eh?" "Kudos to do?" Agasa blink asked.  
Ai told Agasa about it.

========

**At the****main****headquarters****Keroro****Platoon****  
**  
Tamama and Dororo come summoned Giroro to gather at the main headquarters.  
"What's matter, senior Giroro?" asked Tamama.  
"Looks like you ..." continued Dororo.  
"Yes, I seem to find a way out so we can find Natsumi and other" Giroro answer.  
All the discussion about who discussed Giroro.

Giroro explains, the body of the body was found in a secret room. He said the victim fell from the top after being shot. According Giroro right instincts, he found a gap hole where the body was falling.

"So ..." Dororo thought it could help them easily find Natsumi and the others disappeared.  
Giroro felt did not have time to prepare something. "Before leaving, we must prepare the necessary needs!"  
"I understand!" "I'll bring something that I need" Dororo nodded his head when approved in Giroro. A few seconds Dororo suddenly disappeared to return to his home.  
Tamama will return home to ask Nishizawa for permission as well as inform reports on Momoka. Kururu will return to labortium to prepare.

Several hours later,

Giroro take the weapons that could be needed in the tent. Giroro farewell with a small cat while to give foods to it. He promised to come back when finished to complete the task. The little cat nodded head as he miaow.

Koyuki heard of Dororo that Dororo will go find Keroro and others with his friends.  
"Did you guys find a way out to search for Natsumi-san and the others?"  
Dororo nodded his head. "Yes, that's what I need to be ready to go today"  
Koyuki asked to let her go with Dororo but was rejected. Dororo want Koyuki must keep watch on the planet if there is anything in this town because Dororo felt something was wrong. Koyuki finally understands, she supports in order Dororo to successfully find Keroro and the others. Dororo opened the door to exit. Before the exit, Dororo said on Koyuki. "I go yes" "I'll be back"  
Koyuki smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes, I trust you"  
After that Dororo go. At exit, Koyuki hope Natsumi and other are fine.

Momoka surprised to hear from Tamama that Tamama and his friends would go looking for Keroro and the others after Giroro find a way out.  
"Is this true?" "Let me join you" Momoka holding Tamama.  
"Stop it, can't" said Tamama.  
"Why?" Asked Momoka looks fierce when bluffing.  
Tamama said slit holes that are not accessible to adults, who can only go in there just a little guy like him.  
Momoka so disappointed because she could not find Fuyuki. "Fuyuki-kun ..."  
Tamama ask Momoka does not need to worry, he promised to bring Sergeant-san, Fukki and Nacchi safely. Momoka blink hear Tamama statement.  
Paul assured Momoka trust in Tamama. Finally Momoka understand then let Tamama go with his friends in the search mission but Momoka asked Tamama not to stop looking if can't find Fuyuki and friends.  
"I understand, Momochi!" Tamama nodded his head.  
Then Tamama left Nishizawa's home. At that Momoka and Paul saw the departure of Tamama.  
"We must leave it to Mr Tama" Paul stared at the sky.  
"Yes ..." Momoka nodded head. Momoka expect Fuyuki hopefully survived.

Suddenly a young soldier named **Yoshidaira** come tell Momoka and Paul.  
"What is it, Yoshidaira-san?" Momoka asked.  
"We can be a message from arkelogis in Jakarta" "He said he found a strange message that has not been seen on the wall in the photo image"  
Paul asked, "weird messages?"  
"Yeah, looks strange message from the Japanese language is written" Yoshidaira answer.  
Momoka and Paul blinked in surprise. "Japanese!" "What's the writing that message?"  
"In the Japanese language, a strange message that states," Do not let anyone take Shinneka no Shinryu before it happens "That this" Yoshidaira answer.  
"Shinneka no Shinryu?" Paul asked.  
Momoka considering she never heard about it from Fuyuki. "Wait, that's who I ever heard from Fuyuki-kun" "That's the most dangerous black spell in Japanese legend?"

"What!" "How do you know about this?" Paul was surprised to ask.  
Momoka felt there was something wrong with something. Momoka asked Paul and his troops must be vigilant.

In the Nishizawa's tower, Kururu is telling Saburo about ruins.  
"Well, you go with them to find Natsumi-chan, Fuyuki-kun and Keroro?" "I think so yes" Saburo sat staring at the sky.  
Kururu states, their common aim to examine the puzzle in mysterious because he wanted to know what's behind the ruins. Saburo asked Kururu about whether Kururu wasn't anything unusual in a dangerous journey. Then Kururu answered directly.  
"Huh ... you think you're worried about me" "Stupid, I do want to examine in there"  
Hearing the answer, Saburo smiled because he knew that meant Kururu. 

===

In the ruins, Giroro and its members gathered in a secret room.  
"You're already getting?" Giroro asked.  
The other members seem already prepared. Moa and Pururu not go with them, just help Giroro and friends through the main headquarters.  
"Take care of yourself" "We will watch you through these main headquarters" said Pururu.  
"Yes please" Giroro nodded his head.  
Moa brings the ball-shaped machine that is able to fly named **AXTN****Ball** then use AXTN Ball, then AXTN Ball now floated to the top. Now Giroro and his friends set off to follow AXTN Ball onto the surface of it. Then they go into the dark hole-filled gap. AXTN Ball off light for Giroro and members can see clearly.

After Giroro and its members go, Pururu and Moa was still in ruins. They expect Keroro and the others survived.  
"I hope uncle okay" "You said, hopes to return?" Moa had been expecting.  
"Yes ..." Pururu nodded head while looking at the sky.

======

Ai and friends climbed the big sled is given by the people of this village.  
"You guys ready?" "Hold tight you guys!" Ai asked her friends.  
"Yes" Mitsuhiko and Ayumi obey.  
Shaman give amulet necklace on Agasa. Amulet necklace clasps Arabic language that can protect Agasa and his friends.  
"Thanks, but we don't embrace Islam" says Agasa accept that amulet necklace.  
"No, I know you do not embrace Islam but this amulet necklace protect you" said the Shaman.  
The mother asked Agasa and others keep Ade is more secure to be able to return safely. Now Ai and friends rolled into the hole with sled ride. After that, Shaman and all the people of the village wished gods to be able to keep them on the trip.

At that Ai and her friends hold each other while riding sled on a curved tunnel hole. Finally they had to stop in the larger cave. There were Genta and Ade wait.  
"Thank God Genta, you're okay" Ayumi relief.  
"Yeah, my back pain because of falling" Genta said his back felt sore.  
"You okay, too, Ade?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
Ade nodded his head. "Yes, I fell upon him"  
"Huh ... he fell right into my back so my back pain" "That's why" Genta said.  
"I'm sorry I made your back like this ..." said Ade.  
"Well, we thank you okay" Agasa said smiling brightly.

Ai turned on the flashlight to check this cave. "I think this cave there is a tunnel filled with water ..."  
"Wow ... this long tunnel, "cried Mitsuhiko.  
"I wonder if this long tunnel until ..." Agasa observed tunnel cave.  
"Shh ... silent" Ai raised index finger pressed to her lips to tell everyone silent.  
"Uh ... what is it?" asked Genta surprised.  
"You hear a voice from inside the tunnel?" Ai asked.  
"Uh ... I thought I heard ..." said Mitsuhiko.  
Agasa thought he heard voices that sounded like the sound of motorcycle engines.  
"Motor?" "The voice here ..." Mitsuhiko hesitated at the same time do not trust.  
"What if we find the voice was coming from there?" Ai asked.

====

On the other hand,

Motor sound is heard Ai and her friends are actually flying motorcycle ride leaf-shaped lake that Kururu, Tamama, and Dororo. They were on their way to this cave tunnel to search for Keroro and the others. Their adventure will begin!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Grave

In the tunnel the gate is open, Conan and his friends walk toward the exit.  
"Why this tunnel can go to the island?" Fuyuki asked curiously.  
"That's because there are built underground tunnels to cross to the island's" Conan answered while viewing any stroller.  
There they discover an underground rail. That is mine!  
"Huh ... here ...?" Natsumi observed there.  
"Mines!" "It seems people who build these mines but why do they dig like this?" Heiji asked as he watched mine.  
"I think this is not mine ..." Conan researching.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean 'this is not mine?" Keroro blink asked.  
Conan shows a lot of the tools placed. "Look good tools in here!"

These tools put there is a shovel, hammer, and drill machine. Apparently there is no piece of gold is on mining.  
"Wait ..."Fuyuki now know why this is not mine.  
"Yes, they make these to cross the tunnels" Conan replied.  
"Why do not we make sure the generator is able to work or not?" Heiji asked when he discovered a long dusty generator.

Heiji remove dust from the engine generator, and then he tried to turn the generator. It turns out generator is capable of working. After the generator is turned on, all lights glow around the mine until the engine thrust as well.  
"Well ... all can work!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Then what do we do?" Said Natsumi.  
Conan suggested they should take a train to cross the rail push this. Now they ride the stroller to go.

====

Kogoro and everyone went on a trip to the woods to go to Situ Gorona.  
"Lara-san, what do we do?" Kogoro asked Lara.  
"We must solve the puzzle first about the location Situ Gorona" Lara said.  
"Puzzle?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yeah, only the perpetrators know all about this because he is a man known my father" she answered.  
"What do you mean players know all?" Sato said.  
Chris explains, if the perpetrator is a person who is known Kitoyama-san, players are descendants of the dragon leader toxic.

"The leader of poisonous dragon?" Takagi said.  
"Yes, actually poisonous dragon leader is replaced with the organization Poisonus Snake" Chris replied.  
It makes Kogoro and everyone was surprised.  
"Did you mean ...?" asked Sato strain.  
"True, there are leaders of organizations that exist among all the people here" Lara glanced at all the people involved all of this.  
Chris warned Kogoro and everyone to be careful.

Mimi wanted to interview at Kogoro about something. "Are you to the instructions?"  
"Uh ... no ..." replied Kogoro.  
"According to Ms. Mako, Mr. Kitoyama find a roll of paper in the ruins of the fort Ou'ika on the island from the south part of Japan" says Mimi.  
"Fortress Ou'ika?" Chiba said.  
"Fortress is a fortress Ou'ika at sea when the Chinese pirate attack" Lara explained.

Kogoro want to know what was in the roll of paper was found. Suddenly Ichira said something to Kogoro.  
"Go to the island of Flores to find Situ Gorona and you shall inherit all for posterity ancestor"  
"Huh ... roll of paper given to grandchildren ancestor?" Asked Kogoro.  
"How do you know?" Said Sato.  
"Hehe ... I just happen to hear" replied Mr. Ichira.  
"Wait…" said Kogoro.  
Ichira said he would take the belongings of a sudden he heard Shin and his assistant talk about something about Situ Gorona so that the roll of paper.  
"Huh ... they talk about the roll of paper?" Cried Kogoro.  
"Yes, but they try to solve the puzzle in the roll of paper" "You want to know what the puzzle behind the roll of paper?" Said Mr. Ichira.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "I don't understand ..." Kogoro confused.  
Ukiyo explains, "I heard the roll of paper, there's more" "He said," you have to go underground to find the last weapon, Shinneka no Shinryu from a common ancestor prior to the Situ Gorona "" If you find no Shinryu Shinneka, you will find ' feng shui 'in the river which will guide you to find Shinneka no Shinryu "  
Lara and Chris becomes strained when heard the words spoken by Ukiyo.

Mr. Ichira told Mimi is interview Kogoro. Maketo cameraman was taking pictures at Kogoro.  
"What do you think about this?" Mimi asked during the interview Kogoro.  
"Ah ... I guess if the right roll of the letter, the ancestors will give a legacy to his grandson" "If he found Situ Gorona, I do not know what will happen" replied Kogoro.

Sato whisper when asked Lara. "You know something?" "Did you guys face looked strained right?"  
Lara whispered reply, "Yes, it turns out the story of grandfather right"  
"Eh?" "What do you mean your grandfather's story true?" Takagi said.  
"If he found a dangerous weapon, this would be terrible ..." Lara tense.  
Who 'boss Poisonius organization Snake' exist between all people involved?

=======

In mining,

Conan and his friends ride stroller heading to places unknown. But unexpectedly they found a tense situation. There are broken rails make Conan and his friends into trouble.  
"Aah!" "There was a broken rail!" Keroro panic.  
"What we must do this time?" Natsumi asked frantically.  
"We have stopping this stroller" Heiji act.  
"Whether we can stop this stroller?" Fuyuki said.  
Conan saw rails that are bent at the bend it, plus there's a lever shifting paths.  
Conan shows the lever in the Heiji said, asked him to pull the lever so that this stroller will turn to avoid a broken rail.

At this stroller over to the lever that, in a stroller's speed Heiji trying to pull the lever finally managed to turn the stroller.  
"Sigh ... we managed to" Heiji wiped his sweat on his forehead.  
"Yeah ..." said Conan.  
"We're almost damned ..." Natsumi out her breath.  
"I can't believe this ..." said Keroro too.  
Fuyuki flashes to see what it finds. "But ... what is it?"

There were a lot of chunks of debris ships and planes everywhere. Many of the aircraft until an ancient boat strewn everywhere.  
"Jeez ... everywhere a lot of vehicles here" Heiji shocked.  
"Apparently Mr. shaman's true story, there are many planes or ships disappeared in here" said Conan.  
"Uh ... here ...?" asked Fuyuki.  
"Yes, here why are all here" Conan replied.

Stroller is stopped, then Conan and his friends down. Keroro blink when he found something in front of his eyes. "Look over there" "What's that?"  
Found there are all very shiny orange rocks make horrendous.  
"Ah, orange stones?" "I've never seen such a" Conan studied the rocks.  
Conan issued a badge-shaped means of communication to try to ask about the state of AI and his friends but suddenly it off his own badge from the hands of Conan later badge was attached to the orange stone.  
"Huh ... it stuck in the stone?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
Conan and Heiji became aware of a mystery why the plane disappeared.

"I think I understand why all the vehicles disappear," said Conan.  
"Uh ... what do you mean?" "You know the mystery of the vehicle disappeared?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah, all because of this orange stones" Conan observed orange rocks.  
"Huh ... all this stone causing the loss of all these vehicles?" Keroro surprised at all.  
Finally Fuyuki know that orange stones are stones that have a magnetic field.  
"Hm ... you're so clever" "These stones are magnetic field that makes any vehicle disappear" called Heiji.  
"Ah!" "If it ,..." Natsumi tried to look up. Then Natsumi surprised to see there is a large hole above the surface.  
"I think the hole was from the island that we passed earlier when we took the boat" said Conan.  
"Now I understand!" "If the planes or ships passing the island, will be exploited by an orange stone with the strength of the magnetic field" Heiji said looking up a big hole.  
Keroro wondering how they can survive without injured on the island when passing the island. Conan and Heiji feeling that was a question of Keroro makes them very curious.

"I do not understand why all the vehicles disappear into the boat ride here unless we here?" Heiji themselves confused.  
"I feel there is a disturbing thought ..." said Conan.  
"What is it, Heiji-san and Conan ... ah, Kudo-san?" Fuyuki said.  
Conan says there are disturbing to them that why they see themselves living. Not only them, there is also Kogoro and others.  
"Oh yes, we're alive" said Natsumi.  
"Yeah ... I guess I was curious" said Fuyuki.  
Keroro think anyone comes to that accursed island peacefully, although no matter the power of black magic. So Conan and Heiji noticed something.

"Sure enough, there's only one person who can come to that accursed island in peace no matter the power of black magic" Heiji said.  
"If true, there are initially came first before the murder and theft of Situ Gorona" Conan suspect.  
"Huh ... what does all this mean?" Natsumi asked.  
"Ah, I understand!" "Do all the forces of black magic comes from the great enemy called samurai snake?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes, all the black magic power that a seal is a samurai island of snakes, poisonous dragon head" "But only one person who can use the 'spell' to release the power of black magic is ... descendant!" Said Conan.  
"What!" "Descendants?" Asked everyone.

"That's true, the man carrying a given spell of his generation so he pronounces the spell to close the black magic unknowingly we are all" Conan replied.  
"When since?" Keroro asked.  
"He has never come from the beginning because he had long been to that accursed island" answered Conan.

"Huh ... really?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"Do you know who the perpetrator?" Asked Keroro.  
"I don't know yet, but I know people who are concerned with this" Conan replied. According to Conan instinct, the people concerned is Mr. Shin, Mako, Suimori, and three treasure hunters. Therefore they are all involved with Kitoyama.

"Iih ... who the perpetrators of them?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Do not know, but I have to solve this puzzle!" Conan replied.  
Natsumi see the window hole of a ship that is damaged, then try to observe what's going on in the window of ships. Suddenly, the human skull fell from the window so that leads to Natsumi Natsumi holding a skull's head while looking at the skull. It made Natsumi became pale, she suddenly panic. "KYAAAAAA!"  
Fuyuki tried to calm his sister.

Heiji flashing see helicopters damaged among the debris of the ship, he checks in helikpoter. So Heiji feel you can't find the black box because it is not in helikpoter.  
"I think this helicopter looks aren't useful because it has long been the last approximately two years ago" "This is clearly the last!"  
"Two years ago?" Asked everyone.  
Conan was observed helikpoter is military's helicopter. "Isn't it belongs to the military?" "I've heard from some people in the village that the two military's helicopter crew disappeared"

"But no one is in helicopter right?" "They should be a skeleton ..." Heiji analysis.  
"Huh ... From where Heiji-san knows?" Fuyuki said.  
"Because the black box!" "They still carry black box" Conan said directly.  
"Are they ...?" asked Keroro.  
"Yes, no doubt the two pilot crew life since then but unfortunately they are no longer alive" Conan replied.

Natsumi shouted for Conan and his friends here because she shows something.  
"What is it, Onee-chan?" Fuyuki said.  
Found there are graves that have been buried in front of a large rock.  
"Is this ...?"  
"I think this is one pilot who died" said Conan observe this tomb.  
"Wait ... if so, one pilot crew again ..." Keroro look around.  
"Yes, one pilot to go somewhere from here" Heiji said.

"I think we can be a problem" Conan lit a torch-shaped clock.  
In front of them, there is a cave covered by a lot of debris large marine vessels.  
"Huh ... so we can't get out of here!" Keroro show as he asked Conan.  
"Yes" Conan replied briefly.  
"AH!" "How do we get out of here!" Keroro exasperated, holding his head.

Fuyuki wondered how the crew that the pilot could get out of here even though the debris of the ship that closes the exit.  
"I think we've found another way out there" Conan showed up.  
There is a hole above the wall surface crack on the side caves in the hillside.  
"Ah, there is a crack hole!" "But how we can reach into the hole gap?" Asked Keroro confusion.

"That's true, how pilots can climb in there?"  
"I think it's got a hobby pilot crew climb" Conan suspect.  
"Climbing?" Natsumi asked.  
Heiji had found the remains climbing equipment. Therefore they know that the pilot crew likes to climb. Therefore pilot crew could climb on top of the slit hole.

"Is there equipment in the helicopter?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Indeed, I found only a rope course" Heiji replied.  
Natsumi curious how could climb into the gap.

Conan tries to figure out how to climb into the gap. Once Conan saw there was something that could help around the graveyard of ships and planes and then he found something that could be used. Conan saw a ship deck was standing near the gap.  
"We can enter through a crack in the ship's deck"

"But I think we have to tilt the deck of this ship in order to close the gap" Heiji said.  
"How we do?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Looks like we asked her again on" Conan replied nervously faced.  
"She?" Said Fuyuki and Keroro blinking in surprise. Then Fuyuki and Keroro looked at Natsumi. Natsumi became upset when she knew Conan and his friends asked her for help again. "So you want me to tilt the deck of a ship it to the front of the crack right" "Right?"  
"Yeah, like you did before since opening the gate of the heavy" "Help us" Heiji said pleading on Natsumi.  
"We promise to take you back to your world" "If it without you, Ran can't be saved" asked Conan, too.  
Natsumi finally receive the help to tilt the ship's deck. Natsumi turned into a super Natsumi who wear armor like gundam. Natsumi tries to tilt the end of the ship deck to get closer to that gap by encouraging the ship deck. Conan and his friends walked to the deck of a ship to go to crack it, they finally get into the gap.

"Yes, we get into the gap!" Keroro excited.  
"Be careful in the dark here" "We must not split up so as not to get lost" said Heiji bring a flashlight.  
They went on to hole crack. Until they find a dead end  
"Huh ... impasse?" "How do we get out?" Asked Keroro complain.  
"Wait ... I think this impasse shut these stones that ever happened to landslides" Conan examine clay around a dead end.  
"Landslide?" Natsumi asked.  
Conan suspect, the pilot was trying to dig the hole to get out but there was a mistake because it makes the soil excavation occurred landslides although something happened to him.  
"Huh ... so how do we get out of here!" Keroro asked to complain.  
Heiji felt something blowing toward him. "Do you feel?"  
Everyone was confused as felt something. Conan knew he was blown by something from somewhere.

Apparently there is little wind that blew Conan and his friends, it is known that the little wind there somewhere close to a dead end.  
"Oh really well" "I can feel the wind here," said Fuyuki.  
"Where did this?" Natsumi asked.  
"Eh?" "It smells like something rotting once" Keroro smell with his nose.  
"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

Heiji will try to dig up the soil with a shovel, assisted by Conan and his friends.

=========

A group of Yakuza and Snake Poisonius organizations continue the journey with Ran and Sonoko become hostages. That's where they found a small temple near the statue of a dragon's head.  
"What Temple?" asked the leader of Yakuza, Yazabaki smoking.  
"It is a temple shrine **Daan****Shea** designated as a key to enter the underground" Rip said.  
"Is it true?"  
"According to the boss, the temple is guarded by a dragon offering legendary" said Rip.  
"Dragon!" said Ran.  
Rip explains, the dragon temple guard Shea Daan but no longer now can enter the temple.  
"HAHAHA ... no dragon, it's just a figment" Yazabaki guffaw.

"Huh ... before entering the temple, we should rest a little, "cried Rip.  
"What!" "What are you waiting for?" "We must quickly get into the temple to take the treasure!" "Did not you tell your boss to catch up to seize the treasure!" Yazabaki smile cynical when handling Rip's clothing.  
"Huh ... it's up to you" "We have to wait for orders from the boss, "cried Rip is cool.  
It made Yazabaki offended once and then he let go Rip with his annoyance.

Sonoko whispered to Ran, "Huh ... what the hell?" "They fight like this"  
Ran also whispered. "Their goal is to find treasure"

Genes blinks see a dragon statue in the vicinity of the temple. "Uh, dragon statue is told ya" "Huh ... yes the dragon doesn't exist"  
Gene tries to destroy the dragon statue with the punches. "Heehee ..."

Since then, Ran and Sonoko horrified to see the incident.  
"What the hell is he"  
Ran was irritated they really spoil history.

=========

After digging the hole, they've found a hole that can be entered.  
"Hooray ... finally we can go" Keroro tries to get into the hole.  
"Sergeant, don't go casually" Fuyuki has stopped sergeant.  
"Huh ... let him alone," cried Heiji.

Conan turned on the flashlight to check what is this place. Found there is a blue water marsh and it appears there was a vertical cave.  
"Whether we can get out of here?" Said Natsumi.  
"Probably yes ..." Conan replied briefly.

Fuyuki suddenly smelled something that had never known. "Eh?" "What smell?"  
"Eh?" "The smell?" Heiji asked to blink.  
"Looks like the smell of fish mixed with something ..." Fuyuki said.  
Keroro walking, looking at so that he does not realize when the way up little by little.  
"Eh?" "I think there was something strange here ..." Keroro surprised.  
Conan finds something on the ground, taking something to be found. He found in green scales.

"Sounds like snake scales ..." Heiji said.  
"Looks like a large scale ..." said Conan watched this snake scales.  
Fuyuki was very interested in observing the scales. "Is this the UMA?" "Did a giant snake in here?"  
It makes Conan and Heiji became strained after hearing from Fuyuki about UMA. Heiji and Conan felt something was wrong at this place.  
"What's wrong with you?" Natsumi asked blinking see Conan and Heiji looked tense.

Fuyuki direct the flashlight to the Keroro to speak. Conan and Heiji panicked look Fuyuki using a flashlight.  
"Stupid, don't turn on the flashlight!" Cried Heiji panic.  
Fuyuki wonder why Heiji told him to turn off the flashlight. But unexpectedly, the light from the flashlight to make large eyes suddenly open. It made everyone very shocked Keroro blinking wonder why everyone was surprised at all.  
"Why are you surprised at all like that?" Asked Keroro not understand.

"Stupid frog, behind you!" Natsumi shows.  
Keroro tries to look back to see what was wrong. It turns out in front of his eyes, there is a greater eye is glanced to him. Keroro is visible sweating in fear. Turns out It is a dragon's asleep, now he wakes up. Keroro panic when jumping and then he fell and then he ran and hid behind Fuyuki.  
"Don't tell this ... ..." Natsumi tense.  
Known, they were in the dragon's lair!  
"I can't believe dragons really exist ..." Heiji could not believe it.  
"Me too ..." said Conan.

A dragon raised his head after waking up. A dragon saw Conan and his friends standing in front of it. "Who are you?" "How dare you wake me up ..."

What do they do now as a dragon's awake?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Syalida

When the dragon's lair, Conan and his friends met with the sleeping dragon's wake up now. The dragon has a white furry brows are very long, two horns and a white long mustache hairy. The dragon did not seem pleased to see the arrival of Conan and his friends.  
"How dare you wake me up ..." The dragon speak with horrible words.  
Conan and Heiji could not believe that dragons can talk. Fuyuki try bending over to apologize to the dragon.

"Forgive us, we don't mean to disturb your sleep ..."  
Keroro also wanted to help Fuyuki. Keroro also bowed to apologize.  
"Forgive me, sir dragon" "I do not accidentally step on you because I do not know ..."  
The dragon was roaring.

Heiji and others are surprised to see the dragon to do something.  
"Fool, how could be he can understand ..." Heiji said.  
"Fuyuki!" "Stupid frog!" Natsumi shocked.  
Conan tried to use a belt that can be issued for kicking a soccer ball but Fuyuki has stopped.  
"Don't, let me do"  
"Why do you?" "He ..."  
"Have mercy!" "Don't eat me!" Keroro pleaded.

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "You think I want to eat you?" "I hate humans because human flesh meat is jerk" dragon approached Fuyuki and Keroro.  
"Eh?" "You won't to eat us?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Did I not eat?" Asked Keroro shows itself.  
The dragon was silent and then replied briefly. "Yes, but I like to eat meat of animals including you ..."  
It made Keroro so stiff and panicked because he wasn't human. "My goodness ... you want eat me?"  
"Just kidding, keron" said the dragon.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" "So you jahili me?" Asked Keroro offended.  
"Wait, you know Keron?" "You see Keron before?"Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, of course they once lived here but it's been a long time ..." the Dragon replied.

"Huh ... It's not dangerous?" Heiji surprised to see the dragon doesn't attack Fuyuki and Keroro.  
"Indeed, I think so" said Conan.

"You were really sincere, youth" "kindness is already in your heart" said the Dragon.  
Dragon's glare Conan, Heiji and Natsumi by surprise. "They're much different to you ..." "Why are they surprised to see me?"  
Heiji asked the dragon was with hesitation that if he really eat them. Then the dragon was denied him take Conan and his friends because he hated the human flesh. The dragon blinked to see Conan, then the dragon was staring up close Conan so that Conan shocked. The dragon was examined Conan by feeling the child has the aura he had ever remembered.  
"You have a strong aura of justice just like Shuta" 

"Shuta?" "Isn't he is knight who accompanied princess kya?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, you seem to know about Shuta and Kya ..." said the dragon.  
"Oh yes, why the Wayan did not say from the beginning of this dragon?" Heiji asked, puzzled.  
"Eh?" "You know Wayan?" "Oh, wait ... He sent you here to stop the crime isn't it?" the dragon asked.  
"Yes, you're right" "You know Wayan?" Conan asked.  
"So ..."said Fuyuki.  
"Yes, they are friends with me when I was young but I can't guess when the war came" the dragon replied.  
"Then, you as a witness" "Can you tell what's going on with the war?" "Before that, can tell me your name first?" Conan asked.  
The dragon is introduce his name is **Syalida**, he is 1000 years old now because he's getting older.

****  
**At night,****  
**  
Kogoro and everyone else a break in the tent. Kogoro is discussing with all those people.  
"There are no signs Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan here" Sato reported on Kogoro.  
"Shit ..." Kogoro too worried about his daughter.  
Sato saw Lara was recording with her video. "Lara-san, what are you doing?"  
"I record a distance seen by the camera video" said Lara.  
"What are you recording?" Takagi said.  
Lara showed the dragon's head statue from the mountain.  
"Statue of a dragon?" Asked Chiba try to see as he looked up her hand.  
"Why did the dragon statue on the mountain?" Kogoro asked.  
Suddenly Chris replied that it is Syalida's dragon statue.  
"Syalida?" Asked everyone.

Shin suddenly come to explain about Syalida. "According to Kitoyama-sensei, Syalida is a dragon who guarded underground on the orders of the employer so there is nothing approaching" "Right, Chris?"  
"Yes, sir" said Chris briefly.  
"So the dragons really exist?" Asked Kogoro looks like it doesn't believe in fairy tales.  
"Maybe ..." Shin replied confidently.  
Ichira's assistant, Ukiyo have regarded the story just a figment dragon Syalida just because he thinks there is a story to scare everyone. Only the dragon does not exist. Kogoro almost argue with Ukiyo.

Shin asked Kogoro about the real goal. "Are you worried about your daughter?"  
Kogoro little surprised Shin knew he was worried about her daughter.  
"What happened with your daughter?" Shin asked.  
"Anu ..." Kogoro hesitate to tell.  
But Lara asked Kogoro allowed to tell the truth to everyone. Actually it makes it so that the question they will find the real perpetrators.

Kogoro tell everyone about her daughter's abduction.  
"Poisonius Snake?" "Oh, I heard from Kitoyama-sensei and Moreta-san" "I used to never happen here" said Shin.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" "You've never been here before?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yeah, ten years ago I was young once to this island on the way arekologi together senior Moreta and Mr. Katayama before here" Shin said.

"Ten years ago?" "Is not Lara's father disappeared?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yes, we are involved in the event of loss of Lara's father" Shin nodded his head.  
"We?" Said Sato.  
"Yes, but me, the three hunters as well, and Deguichi Ichira also" said Shin.  
"What!" "Sir Deguichi involved?" Asked Mr. Takagi.  
Shin nodded his head, "Yes, he wants to record a treasure and adventure ..."

Shin tells about past with Moreta when investigating a large gate.  
"What happened to Mr. Moreta?"Sato said.  
"He disappeared when we were attacked" Shin said.  
"Attacked?" "What did you attack?" asked Kogoro.  
"Demon frog!"replied the chief hunter, Takami.  
"Demon frog?" asked everyone.

"What is ...?"asked Kogoro.  
"We must be careful, there are invisible frog lives here" "The likelihood they will trap in the island" said Shin.  
Sato once more tense as she felt something bad. Kogoro asked Shin about the invisible frogs.  
"I think they live in the mountains" "I'm surprised people do like the frog invisible man" "Directors also record their" Takami said.  
"Really?" said Takagi.  
Ukiyo states have a cassette recording director in his bag.

Aiko suddenly come to face anxious to tell everyone that there is no director Ichira so everyone was surprised at all.  
"WHAT?" "Director Ichira disappear?" said Sato.  
"Last I check in the tent to tell Director but in it there is no" Yuki explained in detail.  
Kogoro asked everyone to immediately seek Ichira directors around the forest.

=====

Syalida tells his past during the war with the army of poisonous Dragon from the north. He helped the royal army troops attacked poisonious Dragon. Since the last war, Samurai snake utter incantations to make it a cursed island so Syalida affected by the mysterious magic. Syalida felt before the war, Shuta have a bad feeling.

"Hunches bad?" Conan asked.  
"According Shuta, there are traitors among suspicious people in the palace Situ Gorona" Syalida explained.  
"Traitor?" Keroro asks.  
"Sure enough, if people who had worked in the palace, hopefully he can send a sign of quietly for the enemy to know" said Conan.  
"I remember the ancient Japanese story about Kisho no ue, in which there is a traitor who betrayed the general sho" Heiji remember.  
Conan asked Syalida about who traitor who betrayed the king but Syalida don't know who it is. But Syalida asks Conan to touch it's body.  
"Eh?" Conan blinked.  
"Hurry, please!" Syalida told Conan touch it body. Conan tried to touch the dragon's body, suddenly he was surprised once when he saw vision in there.

==/==

In the vision,

There was a king who was sitting in a chair beside his throne. To the right of the king, a young knight-like Shinichi Kudo but long hair, wearing traditional Javanese dress. There are three people standing in front of the king Situ Gorona. The three men are the prime minister made up of an old man aged wearing a white silk shirt, a mustachioed man wearing a hat of the Company, and a man wearing a bandana, a large muscular big man among the prime minister.

=====

After seeing vision, Conan back to the original.  
"What is it, Kudo?" Asked Heiji alarming Conan is surprise.  
Syalida asked,"Did you see it?"  
"Yeah, I actually saw it!" Answered Conan.  
"Conan-dono, what you see?" Keroro asked.

Syalida also told Heiji, Hinata siblings and Keroro tried to touch it's body. They obeyed and then touching Syalida's body. So they were shocked to see the same vision seen Conan after touching Syalida's body.

"You also see?" Conan asked.  
"Yes, we see!" Said Natsumi.  
"What I saw there was a long-haired young man like you" Heiji said.  
Fuyuki said they saw in the past that is Vision.  
"Vision?" Asked all the people. Fuyuki explain the vision that is where we can see through the past or future.

"Son, your knowledge is truly remarkable" Syalida is attention on Fuyuki.  
"In a vision, three of them ..." said Conan.  
"That's right, one of them traitors" Syalida answer briefly.  
Everyone was surprised at all.

"So who's a traitor among the three prime ministers," said Natsumi curious.  
"You know the names of three prime ministers?" Conan asked.  
"Yes ..." "white-bearded old man wearing a silk shirt named **Sukha Maja**; a mustachioed man named **Danubroto** VOC cap and the latter, a large muscular man named **Antreja**" Syalida try to remember.  
"Sukha ... Danubroto ... Antreja ..." said Conan is remember well.  
Fuyuki asked Syalida about the third suspicious prime minister. "Do you know who the actors who betray the king?"  
Syalida shook his head. "No, I've never met them but only Shuta know"  
"So Shuta know who the perpetrator was a traitor?" Keroro asked.  
"If you want to know who the perpetrator, find the book" Syalida answer.  
All the people ask. "Books?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know Shuta store it in where" Syalida answer.

"Better we investigate themselves who the perpetrator is because us are detectives" said Conan.  
"Detective?" "What's that?" Syalida confused.  
Conan and Heiji feel the dragon did not know anything because he had long lived for a thousand years. Conan explained to Syalida that the detective is someone who solve problems and mysteries in order to reveal the truth in plain sight.  
"So ..." Syalida heard of Conan.

"Before I let you out, you must tell me what happened" said Syalida.  
Several hours later, Syalida hear an explanation of Conan and his friends.  
"I see ya" "I understand, Snake Poisonius group rose again" "If you want to stop him, you have to go to temple Daan Shet because terrible weapon of criminals from north stored there"

"I understand, but we used to save Ran prior to the shrine Daan Shet" said Conan looks serious.  
Syalida crawl to circle in order to show caves are open. Syalida let Conan and his friends out of his cave but he did warn them to be aware of what happened next.  
"If you want to exit, follow the flow of the river from here"

"We understand, we can keep ourselves" "It depends on us" Heiji cocked hat, smiling.  
"Thank you, Syalida-kun" said Fuyuki.

"Yes, be careful" "I feel a lot of people who are already there, "said Syalida.  
"Why don't you drive them?" Keroro asked.  
Syalida answer, he is old because his life isn't long this week.  
"We understand ... so we go" said Natsumi.  
Now they've gone to leave Syalida's nest.

After that, Syalida hope they can stop crime.  
"The boy named Conan has sharp instincts and incredible ... I felt the aura of the boy with the aura Shuta" "Yeah right ... Wayan?"  
Wayan was standing beside Syalida. "Yes, no doubt ... I can feel" "I'm sure he is a person who can stop the evil Dragon toxic"  
"So yes ..." Syalida glare at Wayan. Since then Wayan had vanished.

======

In the middle of the forest,

Kogoro and others seeking director Ichira so they gathered in the tent.  
"Do you find it?" Kogoro asked.  
All told there are no signs of directors. Takami hunter thought he wanted to work on them. Mako came here alone.  
"I've searched but no ..."  
"Where are you all?" "You come alone?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yes, I've been with Aiko but we parted" said Mako.

Chiba suddenly come together with Aiko and Taida, Chiba reported to everyone that they found a bag near a river.  
"This bag of Mr. Ichira that we found near the river" Chiba carry this bag.  
"This is his?" "What happened to him?" Kogoro asked.  
Sato asked,"So whether he's drifting?"  
"Maybe ... but I'm not sure" Chiba said.

"Glek ...!"Ukiyo surprised when checking bags belonging Ichira director.  
"What's wrong, Ukiyo?" asked Kogoro.  
"Impossible ... tapes of Mr. Director Ichira disappeared" replied Ukiyo look pale.  
"What!" "The tape disappeared?" said Takagi surprised at all.  
"Yes, the tapes contain the invisible frogs and Mr. Moreta" Ukiyo answer.  
Sato thought, the tapes associated with the event ten years ago. Kogoro suspected perpetrator intends to destroy the tapes but there Ichira disappeared along with the tapes. But only one thing is that he allegedly Kogoro suspect these people. Everyone was surprised to hear Kogoro suspect their.

"What do you mean, sir?" "You are suspicious we are?" asked Suimori.  
"True, if the director Ichira disappeared, I guess we did not see the remains of people here" Lara argues with Kogoro.  
"Yes, if you don't believe it, better we will conclude the truth to you" "Yeah right, detective Kogoro sleeping?" Shin said with his calm.  
Kogoro looks serious as he nodded his head, "Yes ..."

"Oh yes, I've heard from Mr. Ichira that he had been targeted by someone a few years ago" Maketo cameraman said.  
"Really?" Said Takagi.  
"Sure enough, I remember a few threatening letters sent to him at his home" replied Mimi remember.  
"Therefore Ichira afraid someone coveted" Ukiyo said.  
"You know who sent threatening letters to Ichira-san?" Kogoro asked.  
"Yeah, I got one letter this threat" Ukiyo attention to the letter from his purse. Kogoro read this threatening letter. "If you won't to hand over the tapes, we will kill you without mercy but on one condition" "If you want to survive, go to the mysterious island where your past"

Sato suspected Ichira-san never been to this island before. Shin saw a threatening letter was shown Kogoro then say something.  
"I remember writing it ..." "I've seen this post before"  
"Really?" Asked Kogoro blink.  
Shin knew the writing was never seen in ten years ago. First time on the island of the damned, Mr. Moreta never received the same threatening letter.

Kogoro and the police realize that there is danger approaching. Sato suspect there are evil people who roam and the possibility of watching their movements.  
"So what do you mean?" "Why ...?" asked the hunter Takami.  
Sato sent three hunters do not roam until they had together were targeted so that no bad guys.

"Shin, is that correct?" "They're here!" Said Mako looked tense.  
"No doubt, the organization Poisonius Snake was here before us" said Kogoro have sharp instincts.  
The words 'Poisonius Snake' make Takami hunters became restless.  
"Eh?" "What, Takami?" Shibota surprised stare Takami be weird.  
"Anu ... it's okay" replied Takami looks a little nervous.  
Chris and Sato secretly suspect weird's Takami.

- \ -

Conan and friends finally out of the cave by following the river flow.  
"Well ... eventually get out!" cried Keroro sighed with relief.  
"Oh ... here cool" Natsumi feel the cool air.  
"Yes ..." said Fuyuki.  
Keroro will go for a while. "I want to pee, I did not stand .."  
"Do not stay long yes" Fuyuki warned.  
"What a stupid frog ..." Natsumi said irritably.

Heiji saw the smoke in the jungle than 20 kilometers. The smoke seemed to come from the fire means there are people there.  
"You see the smoke over there?" Heiji pointed.  
"Yes ... but I have to make sure who's there" Conan wearing sunglasses instead of binoculars.

In the binocular-shaped glasses, of thirty miles, there are some Yakuza and Snake Poisonius men gathered in the tents, so there are ruins of a temple.  
"No doubt, Yakuza groups and organizations Poisonius Snake troops there"  
"Is this true?" Heiji asked surprised.

"Wait, there's more!" Conan replacement wear glasses binoculars.  
IN there is Rip, person at time at the castle Shiyarama, is discussing with the head of Yakuza group, Yakamoto in an open tent. There is a dagger of gold and diamond necklace on their hands.  
"The treasure is in their hands" "Maybe they had entered from scratch using both treasure it"  
Heiji wonder who the real leaders of Poisonius Snake. Conan actually suspected leaders were among those who had ever met.

Until Conan look for Ran's signs of wear sunglasses replacement with binoculars so that he could find Ran and Sonoko tied with strong rope supervised by a great man who is black.  
"Ran!"

Suddenly there is a screaming panic made everyone by surprise.  
"screams the ...?" asked Heiji.  
"Don't tell me ..." Fuyuki recognize the voice.  
"That's stupid frog?" said Natsumi surprised to hear screams.  
Conan and his friends search for Keroro in the middle of the bush, so find Keroro sat with his mouth open wide with fear on his face like seeing a ghost when he urinated.

"What happens, sergeant?" Fuyuki said.  
"Why scream like that?" said Natsumi.  
Keroro trembled as he shows something to slow. "Aaah ... there ..."  
Apparently there was a body of old man who collapsed near a river. He was killed because a large knife stuck in man's back. That person is the director of Deguchi Ichira!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Conan and his friends have found Ichira Deguchi director who was murdered in the vicinity of the lake. Conan tried to check the pulse of the man's body. "Like he's been dead for five minutes after leaving the lake"  
"What ...?" Fuyuki asked.  
"Yes, he was murdered somewhere" Heiji nodded his head when examining victims.  
Apparently there is a knife stuck in Ichira's back. The knife was a large knife used for hunting. Conan and Heiji wonder why such a knife stab in the back of the man. Conan finds a spark there at the end of the handle of the knife, so he realized a spark from a shoe.

"I think people are falling due to be encouraged after being stabbed" Conan said.  
"Falling!" Asked everyone.  
"Wait a minute, if this guy falls ..." Heiji see the waterfall from the mountains.  
Conan nodded his head, "Yes, a man who stabbed his back so he is encouraging people to kick the tip of a knife stuck in the back of the victim"  
"Iih ... very cruel," cried Natsumi cringe.  
"Then, who is doing it?" Keroro asks.  
"No, I do not know but I'm sure it works organization Snake Poisonius" Conan replied.

Fuyuki flashes seen something in the victim's jacket. "What's that on the jacket?"  
Heiji took the tapes from his jacket, then check the tapes containing the recordings.  
"Here the name is invisible frog" "This one is called away by Dr. Moreta "

"Demon frog?" Asked Conan.  
"Wait, if these tapes, means that this person had seen the previous Keron" said Fuyuki.  
"It seems that these tapes have evidence relating to the case of Moreta, the father of Lara-san disappeared" Heiji took the tapes.  
Conan convinced not only men, there is also never met people Keron like Keroro Keroro means he knows even have to be alert.  
Unfortunately these tapes can't be used because all been damaged.

"What else have we done today?" Keroro asked.  
"First, we must save Ran and Sonoko first" Conan replied.  
"That's true, but how we can sneak in there even though many people in there?" Asked Heiji.  
"We couldn't sneak in there, because many people who watch closely" said Natsumi.  
Conan is more thinking about how to rescue Ran and Sonoko, until he saw Keroro. So that he can sense. Then he smiled. "Everyone, come here" "I have an idea"  
The idea of what is planned for Conan to rescue Ran and Sonoko? Next ...

=====

**On****the****other****hand****,****  
**  
Kogoro and everyone went on the trip into the woods while searching for a director Ichira.  
"Shit ... in the forest here is really troublesome" Kogoro complain.  
"According to ancient maps, we would travel to the temple Daanshet" said Shin.  
"Temple Daanshet?"Kogoro asked.  
Lara explained that the temple is a shrine Daanshet associated with underground despite the dangerous weapons stored underground.

"Guns are dangerous?" Takagi said.  
Lara replied, "Yes, it's name is Shinneka no Ryu" "According to the story of generations of my ancestors, Shinneka no Ryu is the most dangerous weapons such as nuclear"  
Kogoro and everyone was surprised at all.

"Lara-san, lest the organization actually Snake poisonius want ..." Kogoro whispered to Lara.  
"Yes, boss of this organization wants back Shinneka no Ryu's weapons of his fathers" said Lara-san showed her face filled with an aura of cool.  
Chris reminded Kogoro and the cops that they should not be letting them take a dangerous weapon when it's to the temple daanshet.  
"That's true ..." Kogoro argue with Lara. Kogoro has a sharp instinct that the actual perpetrator is the boss organization among the people he met.  
Chiba said he was trying to communicate with the inspector Megure but could not because of outside signals.  
Chris has been advising on them. "We wait until we can"

Takami hunter silently hear the conversation with his face anxiously.

-

**In****the****tent****, ****  
**  
A soldier was smoking while sitting on tree trunks. Suddenly he heard footsteps from the woods and check there are people in the woods, but there was not anybody.  
"It is impossible ... no one" a soldier wonder.

Actually there Keroro silently past the men had to wear an anti-barrier so no one could see it. Keroro secretly infiltrated the flock that tent to look for Ran and Sonoko.

Previously, Conan and the others were asked Keroro to infiltrate there.  
"Why me?" Asked Keroro.  
"You've got an anti-barrier, is not it?" "With that, no one can see you" Heiji replied.  
"Indeed, if anyone ever saw me, would anyone can just see it with an anti-barrier"  
"No leader who is actually in there because he is among those involved" said Conan.  
"Why?" Asked Natsumi blinked.  
Conan explains, if the descendants of ancestors never faced an enemy invisible frogs, the blood of fathers, grandsons could clearly see the invisible frogs.  
"The words make sense Kudo-san, I'm afraid if anyone sees the sergeant there was going to happen" said Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki-dono, do not worry, leave me alone!" Keroro patted his chest.  
"Sergeant ..." said Fuyuki.

Today, Keroro looking for one of the tent where Ran and Sonoko located. Until he finds Ran and Sonoko still bound in a green tent and Gen are also there. Gen are hard to chew bones, so Keroro horrified to see that.  
"This man is a creature what's this?"

Outside, Conan with Fuyuki receiving signals from Keroro. "Did you find Ran and Sonoko?"  
"Yes, they exist in a green tent but there was a large and disgusting human being stationed there" Keroro answered through badges.  
"Eh?" "Great man and disgusting?"  
"Yes, he takes a big bone ..." "How?" Keroro asked.

After that, Conan tells Fuyuki to communicate with Natsumi and Heiji in the woods near the tents.  
"It is time ..."

After receiving the signal, Natsumi and Heiji trying to make a big smoke in their own way. Heiji make small fires to keep everyone distracted.

A soldier came to report Rip and Yakamoto that there was a small fire.  
"What!" "Small Fire!" Said Rip.  
Rip and his men went to check a small fire and even Yakamoto's Yakuza groups also participated. Then Gene left the tent to see a small fire incident.

"What happened?" Sonoko said.  
"Somehow, there seems to be the event ..." Ran said.

Keroro silently into the tent to let Ran and Sonoko go of the rope that Ran and Sonoko allowed to run. But there is one mistake. Keroro suddenly fell while stepping on the stuff. Anti-barrier property makes Keroro vanished sight!  
There are no good with it. Keroro aware of anti-barriernya was gone, then he was nervous when he saw what was wrong. Apparently Ran and Sonoko first met with Keroro. Ran and Sonoko become a little pale because of seeing the green frog feet.  
"What creature are you?"  
"KYAAAAA!"

Conan and Fuyuki surprised to hear the cries of the badge.  
"What happened?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Emergency ... this stupid frog do carelessness then Ran and Sonoko panic view" answered Conan.

"Hey, stupid frog was once again doing wrong?" Natsumi communicate with Fuyuki.  
"As it is an emergency ..." Heiji tense secretly peeping.  
Apparently there who heard screams, they immediately headed to the tents.

"They switched to a tent where Ran-san and Sonoko-san!" Natsumi began to worry.  
"We have to divert their attention!" Heiji said.

Currently in a tent, more panic Ran and Sonoko and little tense face Keroro. Keroro tried to pacify them but he could not feel anything. Suddenly, Conan said on Ran and Sonoko to not be scared by a badge that was taken Keroro.

Ran surprised to hear the voice of Conan from badges held Keroro. "Conan-kun!"  
"Sure enough, Conan-dono and the other outside" "They asked me to come here to liberate you" Keroro tries to explain.  
"You do not worry, phantom frog was good and not hurt you" "He will liberate you" said Conan was through badges. Then Conan told Keroro quick release Ran and Sonoko.  
"Will you let go" said Keroro.  
Keroro has to bite the rope so the rope was released thanks to the bite Keroro make Ran and Sonoko finally free.

"I've freed Ms. Ran and Miss Sonoko ..." said Keroro communicate through it badge.  
"Quick run as much as before they got there" Conan replied.  
"What!" "They're coming!"Keroro panic.  
"I think we do not have time to run from here" said Ran act.  
Ran, Sonoko and Keroro ran from the tent before the bad guys were here. Yakamoto and Rip came to the tent where Ran and Sonoko to check what was wrong, apparently no one inside it.

"Damn ... where are they?" Asked Yakamoto.  
"Funny, so did the little fire to distract us so they made it out ..." said Rip.  
Rip realized something suspicious in the vicinity of the tents. Then he ordered all his men scattered throughout the forest and the tents to look for suspicious people.

Ran, Sonoko and Keroro are hiding behind a large rock.  
"Er ... you know where Conan-kun and the others?" Ran asked Keroro.  
"I think they're on top of a hill not far from here" Keroro answer.  
"I've never seen a talking frog ..." Sonoko felt unable to believe since first saw Keroro.  
"Huh ... I want to go home .." Keroro very upset.

Seeing this, Conan became tense because he's worried that people look for Ran and others, although Ran and others could not escape.  
"Kudo-san, what do we do now?" Fuyuki said.  
"We must meet Heiji and Natsumi-chan had" answered Conan. They went looking for Heiji and Natsumi.

Heiji and Natsumi ran in the woods even though the group wandering yakuza.  
"Iih... There Yakuza who wander in here" said Natsumi.  
"Looks like they are looking for us"

A Yakuza blinked see Heiji and Natsumi ran in the bushes.  
"Hey, there are children in there!"  
Many Yakuza pursue Heiji and Natsumi.  
"They were chasing us!" Natsumi saw a group of Yakuza chase.  
"Shit ..." Heiji said.

Many men and Yakuza's group wandering, Ran and the others remain in hiding behind a big rock because they can't escape.  
"What do we do now?" Asked Keroro worry.  
"Aren't you good at karate?" Said Sonoko.  
Ran said she could karate but she can't fight a lot of bad guys there.

A soldier of the organization Poisonius Snake came to see Ran and the other from behind. He slowly stepped closer to Ran and others.

Heiji and Natsumi ran as they chased the Yakuza gang, and Natsumi stopped running because of the trees, she was see a soldier quietly approached Ran and others. Natsumi went straight into the trees.  
"Hey, where you want to go?" Heiji is trying to stop Natsumi.

A soldier soon quietly approached the Ran and the others, but Natsumi has been kicked so that soldier had fallen.  
"Miss Natsumi?" Keroro shocked to hear that voice.  
"Natsumi-chan!" "You're here!" Ran surprised.

Not unexpectedly, it caught all the bad guys were caught Ran and others.  
"Kya ... they catch us!" said Sonoko.  
Ran is mind about her to want to kick them with karate though she wanted to protect her friends. Keroro see Daan sheet temple not far from where they were, then he gets a sense.  
"All we had to run over there!" Keroro indicate to the temple Daan shet.  
"Huh?" "We went to the temple Daan shet?" "Impossible ... to the underground?" "Do not joke" Natsumi cried.  
All men and groups of Yakuza come. Ran did not have time like that asking all fled to the temple Daan shet. They quickly went into the temple Daan shet.

Some people who shoot Ran and her friends while pursuing Ran and her friends. Finally they have entered into the temple Daan shet so everyone stopped firing. Rip stop the fire of his men.  
"Are you stupid?" "Do not shoot the girl with long hair!"  
"So they went into the temple shet distinction, if we catch them in it?" Yakamoto asked.  
Rip silent without answering. Yakamoto sorry then held the Rip's clothes, he stated he was upset at all if Rip can't catch them, Yakamoto and his gang could not get the treasure.  
"We can not act without orders boss" "Not you know what the boss told us?" Rip break away from Yakamoto.  
"What do you mean?" asked Yakamoto offended.  
"Because the temple Daan shet is a labyrinth ..." Rip replied.

Suddenly there are the men reported on Rip that there are black teenagers who wander in the woods.  
"Young black?" asked Rip.  
Up to one another's men told Rip that there were two suspicious people in the woods but they do not know what the two men. Rip then ordered the rest of his men continue their search.

===

Conan and Fuyuki hid behind a large tree when several men and Yakuza gangs roam.  
"A lot of people ..." said Fuyuki can not believe it.  
"Damn ... a lot of people who roam here so we can't escape" Conan tense, thinking.  
Suddenly there is a calling, Fuyuki hear the sound.

"What is it, Fuyuki?" Conan asked.  
"It was there that called us ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Calling?" Conan asked blinking.  
"Ssh ..." Fuyuki told Conan silent. That's so he tried to hear from where the call.  
"I call it ... there" Fuyuki is show somewhere.

====

A hunter Yoshita saw smoke in the forest. "Hey, there's smoke there"  
"Smoke!" "Have they been here before?" Sato said.  
Lara tried to look at the situation there through binoculars. "There seems to be a problem in the tent"  
"What's the problem?" Kogoro asked.  
"It looks like chaos in there," Lara said.  
"Huh ... what mess?" Said Takagi.  
"Do not tell me ..." thought Sato.  
Lara suspect the possibility of Ran and Sonoko's escape from the bad guys.  
"Huh ... if my daughter and Sonoko escape?" "Will they shoot?" "Never let it!" Kogoro act to go to where the smoke is located. But Chris stopped him.  
"Why did you stop me?" "I must save my daughter!" Kogoro complain.  
"I know how you feel, but I sure hope your daughter live with her friend because I think they fled to the temple Daan shet" Chris thought.  
"Really?" Said Takagi.  
"According to Kitoyama-sensei, temple Sheet Daan has there labyrinth so we tough out there if you go into" Suimori explained.  
"Therefore the Yakuza and the organization's men will not enter into the shrine or temple could not survive in" Lara said.  
"Are you crazy?" "If my daughter went into the temple Daan shet, she can't come out right?" Kogoro angry.  
"I know how you feel but don't worry, I can help you find your daughter in there" "But one condition is that we must work together ..." said Lara.  
Kogoro can't make choices, eventually he will cooperate with Lara.

Aiko sudden panic came to tell Kogoro and everybody that Shin missing.  
"What!" "Shin-san disappeared?" Said Sato surprised.  
"When since?" Kogoro asked.  
"Earlier we had left briefly to prepare the tent, I bring matches to master Shin but inside the tent, there is no master Shin"Aiko said.  
"What?" "Don't tell me ..." thought Takagi.

Suddenly, two treasure hunters, Yoshita and Shibora come stating that the head hunters Takumi also disappeared.  
"Takumi also disappear?" Asked Kogoro shocked.  
"Why did they disappear?" Chiba said.  
"I remember I had been secretly seeing Takumi's face so pale," said Chris.  
"Don't tell ..." said Sato.  
"Sure enough, I think Takumi got past ten years ago" "Not just him, Shin also involved ten years ago," said Kogoro.

Takagi asked the two treasure hunters was about ten years ago.  
"No, we just met on five years ago but we did not know hunters Takumi ever on this island" Shibora answered with confusion.  
"Then, we must look for Shin and Takumi but we must remain together in order to not get lost"Lara advised.

====

Heiji ran into the woods when shot, then he turned the big rock that does not happen the shooting.  
"Damn!" "It's the stupid frog's fault, we can in emergency"  
Heiji suddenly heard the call of people he knew. "Kudo!" "Where are you?"  
Conan out of the bushes, calling Heiji to him quickly into the bushes.

After that, all men Poisonius Snake organizations and groups Yakuza looking at each other roam throughout the forest. They do not know that Conan and his friends are in a secret place of the bushes. It turns out in the bush, there are secret underground hole.

In a secret underground hole, Conan peek events there.  
"They seem to roam ... but we're safe here now"  
"Not here I thought it was a secret place behind the bushes" Heiji saw a secret room there are stairs.  
Fuyuki nodded his head, "Yes, I had heard the call from here" "Therefore, we immediately find the secret room behind the bushes"  
"Hey, Heiji" "What about Ran and Sonoko until the stupid frog?" Conan asked.  
"Anu ... Last Natsumi deter men approached them but unexpectedly when the bad guys came, they immediately entered into the temple," Heiji said hesitantly.  
"What!" "Onee-chan and the sergeant also with Ran-san and Sonoko-san!" said Fuyuki surprised.  
"Yeah, but don't worry, your sister reliable" said Conan.  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki feel confident on Conan.

Conan realized something. "Heiji, they went into the temple Daan shet, is not it?"  
"Yeah ... that's" Heiji replied.  
"Ah, there's a dangerous weapon?"Fuyuki blinking asked sternly.  
"Yes, we must not be late before going" says Conan.

Suddenly there is a calling, Conan and his friends were shocked to hear the sound.  
"What's that noise?" Heiji asked in surprise.  
"The voice again ..." said Fuyuki.  
"I think it comes from below ..." Conan looked down.  
Conan and his friends tried to go down the stairs to the basement to check on the bottom. So they found a dead end after a fall on the stairs. Stalemate that there is a large board.

"How come there are guns here ...?" "Did anyone call us here but no one "Heiji surprised to see around a dead end.  
"Strange, there should be people there but ..." Conan confused.  
Fuyuki see what he has just, he suddenly shocked. "Ah!" "Look!"

Apparently there is something that comes in light, there is a ray of light appeared from it. It said on Conan and his friends that it was indeed called them. After the ray of light disappeared, she is a female Keron who have tattoos on her body so that her forehead as well.

"Welcome to the temple Daan Sheet, my name is **Mimama**"

Apparently Mimama call Conan and his friends to speak briefly. What next ...

+++==

Kogoro and everyone scattered throughout the forest to search for Shin and Takumi.  
"What do you guys find them?" Kogoro asked Sato and members of the police.  
"No, sir" said Takagi.

Suddenly there was shooting to make Kogoro and everyone was surprised at all.  
"Gunshots?" said Chiba.  
"Don't tell me ..."Sato restless.  
"The shots came from that hill" Chris saw the hill wasn't far.  
"Let's go to the hill!" said Kogoro.

Arriving at the hill, Kogoro and everybody finds Takumi has been found dead in the state was holding a rifle gun. Until Mako also found unconscious.  
"Miss Mako, are you okay?" asked Kogoro check Mako fainted.  
Mako looked a little conscious when awakened Kogoro. "What happened ...?"  
"Hey, Mako-san" "What happened?" "Where Shin-san?"said Sato.  
Mako replied slowly, "Mr. Shin intend to shoot by Takumi but they shoot each other, then after the shot, Shin fell into this abyss"  
"WHAT?" asked Kogoro with everyone. What happened to Shin?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Mysterious Book**

Currently, Giroro and his friends continued the trip to the cave tunnel to find Keroro and the others. Giroro asked Pururu through means of communication about how long time out of the cave. Pururu replied that was approximately thirty minutes, Giroro and his friends get out of the cave.

In accordance with the calculation of Pururu, finally Giroro and his friends have come out of the cave. Outside, there are panoramic views, some of the birds are flying.

"Wow ... now we're where?" Asked Tamama turned to the left and right.  
"Kururu, where is it now?" Giroro ask Kururu.  
"Weird, no sign of where we are here" Kururu checking tool capable of analyzing.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?"asked Giroro surprised.  
Kururu explains, "There should be a satellite on the outside, I can find the locations that we know but ... the tool is submitted here no one knows where their location"  
"Weird, where is it?" Asked Tamama surprised.  
Giroro ask Moa using fly ball to look for signs of something. The ball flight was leaving Giroro and others to find out about this area.

Dororo suddenly felt something that hasn't been felt. Dororo check out to check behind it. Until Dororo summoned his colleagues to show something that he found. Dororo is found in any building that has never seen. Giant tree-shaped building that has several windows and doors as well.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Giroro asked to see the giant tree.  
"That tree house ..." Dororo answer when he saw a giant tree.  
"Khu ... khu ... it seems I have ever seen ..." said Kururu check about giant tree by using the analyzer.  
"Really, Kururu-senpai?"Tamama asked.

Kururu looking for something that should be seen through his laptop so he discovered the identity of this tree is named **Sakumailo**. Sakumailo is a tree that lived for 10,000 years from the planet Jupiter. After that Giroro and his colleagues shocked at all.  
"What!" "This tree is actually from outer space?" Tamama show in the tree.  
"So whether ancient extraterrestrials as we first came to Pekopon?"Asked Giroro almost did not believe.  
"Actually, according to this history, the Keron is the first time to build giant tree in ancient times but this tree it's not the same as that used Keron because it's different"said Kururu.  
"WHAT?" "So the Keron been here?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
Tamama asked, "Is Keron there?"  
Dororo and Giroro felt something strange around the tree building.  
"Dororo, you realize something?"Giroro asked.  
"Yes, no doubt ..." said Dororo.  
Tamama blinking surprised to hear an explanation from Dororo and Giroro.

Dororo realizes nothing is rollicking and Keronian seen no trees around the house because of trees around the house looks quiet.  
"Looks like something's wrong here" Giroro feel have a hunch that bad.  
"So if we get into the tree house?" Tamama asked to see the tree house.  
Dororo argue with Tamama because Dororo wanted to find out whether the instructions in the tree house. Giroro ask Pururu and Moa has been checked out by using a fly ball to find out where the location of this place.

Giroro tried to open the door in the tree house. In the tree house, a dark situation. They went into the tree house now.  
"Dark in here ..." Tamama was eating a snack.  
Kururu use glasses instead of a flashlight so could see clearly. Giroro using a torch so he could see in the dark, then he checked the tree house. In the tree house there is a room that does not look like the design house of old but this room looks like the design of extraterrestrials.  
"Khu ... khu ... it seems the design is from an alien .." Kururu check this room.  
"So Keron ancient nation ever come before?" Tamama asked while eating snack food.

Giroro walk step over to the door of the room, he suddenly stopped because of stepping on something. "What's this?" Giroro see anything below.  
It turns out that crushed is a figure skull Keron who was lying on the floor, so Giroro is frantic and afraid. "GYAAAAA !"  
Giroro panic as he ran around in circles. Dororo tried to calm Giroro.

"What's that?"Tamama asked.  
"Khu ... khu ... I think there is something in the room there" Kururu trying to open the door.  
When the door opened, there are some many Keron skeleton scattered everywhere making all surprised.  
Giroro panic when he saw it was terrible. "What the hell!" "Why are they all this?"  
"Ah, who is doing this?"Dororo asked.

Kururu examine those skeletal Keron remains to determine when they died. Finally Kururu know why Keron dead skeleton.  
"They are like the murdered ten years ago"  
"Ten years ago?" Tamama blink asked.  
"One more, I found one bullet in the skull Keron was found" "The bullet is the same with the bullet found on the shoulder of the first human skeleton found in the rubble" Kururu explained.

"What!" "So the suspect killed the framework of the ruins and all Keron here are the same person?" Giroro asked.  
"True, but the rest of the nation this Keron shot bullets of different ..." "I think there is a shot with a rifle" replied Kururu.  
Giroro not understand why the incident happened ten years ago and who the mysterious perpetrator. Dororo suddenly felt something from somewhere else.  
"What is it, Dororo-senpai?" Tamama asked.  
"It is radiant power here ..." Dororo look up in around the living tree house.

In this room, many doors in the walls of the tree house.  
"A lot of doors, so it is hard to find a radiant energy that is felt Dororo-senpai" Tamama complain.  
"Dororo, you can know where you feel radiant energy come from?" Giroro asked.  
Dororo feel radiant energy comes from ... at the door of the center. Dororo and friends trying to get into the door of the center to make sure there is beam power or not.

[===]

**In**** a secret**** underground**** chamber ****beneath ****the bushes****,****  
**  
Conan and friends met with Mimama, Keron female who is a spirit that keeps rituals underground.  
"Hm ... you look the same with that stupid frog but you're a woman" says Heiji saw Mimama.  
"Hoho ... you spoke me as a woman huh?" "Black Youth, you've got good instincts" Mimama smile.  
"That's Heiji!" "Don't call me a black boy like this!" Heiji denied.  
Conan laughed annoyed with Fuyuki.

"So you called us here right?" "Did you know there?"Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, I feel the danger will come today" "I think you guys stop evil is not it?" Mimama speak softly and be calm.  
Conan suspect Mimama know because people he knew to talk to Mimama so because it Mimama call Conan and his friends. "You knew right from Wayan, right?"

Hearing the explanation of Conan, Mimama then smiled and replied on Conan. "Son, you have a sharp and strong instinct than this black boy" "Yes, I heard from Wayan that you come here"  
Heard Mimama, Heiji little offended because he was competing with Kudo. "Speak what he is!" "Better I should be a detective from the west's number one!"  
"Relax, Heiji-san" Fuyuki tried to calm Heiji.

"The temple is a dangerous weapon, isn't it?" Conan asked.  
"Yes, I know why you came here" Mimama answer.

**[===]**

**Back to the ****tree****house****,****  
**  
Giroro and his friends get into the door of the center to find the radiant energy that is felt Dororo. At the door, they find the library.  
"This is ..." continued Tamama see that space.  
"So this library ..." Kururu said.  
Giroro asks Dororo true that what is energy emitted in the library?  
"No doubt, there is radiant energy" Dororo show There was a book that shines is located on a desk.

"This book shines ...?" Giroro saw a book on the table.  
"Why this book has a beam of this power?" Dororo surprised asked.  
"Khu khu ... ... this book has a strong energy" Kururu examined by using a tool shaped mobile phone.

Giroro tried to touch this book, Giroro suddenly felt something that shows vision. Vision Giroro see is before the war, there was an old man named Sukha Maja was writing in the court room; Danubroto running missions in the palace and Antreja was raised one hand on the palace veranda.

After that, Giroro separated from the vision that through the book.  
"What happened, Giroro?" Dororo asked.  
"Jeez ... What the hell!" "I see the vision!" exclaimed Giroro.  
"Vision?" Dororo and colleagues asked in surprise.  
Giroro asked his colleagues to try to touch it let them know to see what's inside that vision. At the request of Giroro, Dororo and friends tried to touch the book. Suddenly they can see the vision when it hit the books.

"AH!" "What's that?" asked Tamama surprised at all.  
"Khu ... khu ... that's all?" Kururu looks surprised.  
"This book shows the vision?" "What do you mean?" Dororo asked.  
They feel this book is to show something on them.

"That was just vision which I saw only three people ..." said Giroro.  
"Then what do we do?" asked Tamama.

Robot ball investigate fly around the forest. Pururu and Moa are still busy investigating at the main headquarters. Pururu and Moa check the map via the computer to find out where Giroro and his friends are. Apparently there are no signs that the location on the map.  
"Impossible ... where?" asked Pururu.  
"You could said, the mystery?" says Moa.

"I don't know, maybe they are somewhere unknown ..." Pururu thought.  
"I've been looking through the satellite but no signs of Giroro and his friends" "You say, hard to find?"Moa says.  
Moa flashes to see something through the robot ball flying. "Hey, there's something there"

On the screen, there are many forces that roamed the tents.  
"What's that?" asked Pururu.  
"Who are they?" Moa said.

Pururu told Moa to hide behind a tree cross-eyed robot that can lurk.

**Inside the ****tent****,****  
**  
Rip're calling someone.  
"Forgive us, we failed to catch them" "We promise to catch them"  
Someone said they don't need to catch Ran and her friends then no problem.  
"I understand, then there is a problem anymore ..." Rip said by telephone.  
Rip told the problem to boss. The boss smiled cynically later told Rip. "No problem, leave it to 'she'" "I leave the rest to you, I want to go to a place that had I visited" "Tell profoser what I tell you"  
"I understand, sir!"Rip said.  
After the phone off, someone looked at the sky from the darkness in the forest. "I have to do prior to the shrine den shet"

Some troops have been preparing ourselves when staked out by the robot fly ball.  
"What are they doing now?"Moa said.  
"I don't know, but it's not only the different forces, there are too many scary people in there"Pururu said.  
"You said, Yakuza?"Moa said.  
Pururu told Moa control robot fly ball to leave quietly.

**Outside the ****tree****house****,****  
**  
Giroro is discussing with his colleagues about what is done now.  
"Then, what if we split up each to find out?" Giroro asked.  
"What you say, hopefully we can get clues to find Keroro, Fuyuki-dono and Natsumi-dono" Dororo nodded his head.  
"I'll try" "I certainly found Fukki, sergeant-san and the Na-chi" Tamama excited.  
"Khu ... khu ... if so, I'll check something not far from here" exclaimed Kururu.

Kururu is flying away using the motor to check something out trees around the house. Tamama also went to the north, Dororo also to the south and Giroro go west. Are they able to find Keroro and his friends?

After that, suddenly Ai and friends out of the cave.  
"Wow ... how beautiful!"Ayumi said see that view.  
"I can not believe this the island?"Mitsuhiko said.  
"Not surprisingly, we get to a strange island of secret tunnels ..." Agasa looking at the scenery.  
Genta smelled something he had ever tasted. "I think the smell is ever kissed ..."  
"Huh ... you only think about food only"Mitsuhiko said.  
"No, I'd smell it ..." "It looks like the smell of garlic mixed beef ..."  
"Garlic mixed beef?" Ayumi asked.

Ai blinking find former snack packs near the bushes.  
"As Genta, snack pack is here but it seems to pack a snack just eaten"  
Mitsuhiko think someone coming before they arrived.  
"Why this snack food here?" Genta surprised not understand.  
"Hold on, remembered the sound of motors that we hear when we're in the tunnel?" Ai asked.  
"Yes, I heard that time ..." Agasa remember.  
"What is ...?"Mitsuhiko asked.  
"No doubt, they must be around here"Ai suspect.

Suddenly Ade called Ai and her friends because he shows something. There they find a tree house behind the bushes.  
"A large tree once ..." Genta blank.  
"The tree that tastes like the building ..."Mitsuhiko said.  
"That tree house" "In ancient times many people who build the tree house" Agasa explained.  
"The tree house?"Ayumi asked.  
Ai describes the first tree house in South America made the local population.

"So once the people living in a tree house?" Genta said.  
"Yes, looks like a tree house isn't used anymore but we can take shelter there,"Ai said.  
Trio little detective group eager to get into the tree house even though Ade also join. There was a door open, they can go into.

"Oh, don't wander arbitrarily'll be dangerous!" Cried Agasa stop the boys.  
"What can make, theu're kids ..." Ai sighed while her lap.  
So Ai realizes that door open that anyone has ever come before them, then Ai after the kids together Agasa to stop them.

Ayumi suddenly yell and scream to make Ai and Agasa shocked. Ai meet the children who stand in awe in the room.  
"What happened?"Ai asked.  
Apparently a lot of bodies strewn keron everywhere making everything so could not believe it.

"What is this creature?" Mitsuhiko horrified when he saw phantom frog skeleton he had never seen.  
"What happened to them?" Agasa asked when he saw around the room.  
Ai has examined this Keron framework to find out.  
"Wait, I've heard from my grandfather, invisible frogs once lived in this island"Ade said.  
"Huh!" "So they are local residents of this island ...?"Mitsuhiko asked.  
"Wait, if so, whether they are friend of Kero-chan?" Ayumi asked, worried.  
"Yeah, if we let him, he would be sad"Mitsuhiko said.

"No, I think they were killed in ten years ago" "But this year Kero-chan came to earth but he lost his way" Ai tried to explain.  
"Ten years ago?" "Who do these cruel to them?" Asked the group a trio of detectives' minds.  
"I don't know ..." As spoke, she found the remains gobokan on the floor with footprints.  
Ai examine some remaining gobokan and small footprints.  
"What's this?"Ayumi asked.  
"Looks like the rest of gobokan of snack food that we had found" said Ai.  
"Are they here?" Said Mitsuhiko worried when he saw around in this room.

Ai said, nothing to worry about because they aren't bad people as expected. According to Ai, because the snack food thrown away means they have kept a tree house before Ai and friends came to the tree house. Genta confused whether they are friend or enemy.

Ade flashing see something a little shine from the middle door. "Hey, there the door was there something a little shine ..."  
Trio little detective group trying to get into the middle door with Ade to find out. Agasa whispered to Ai to ask.  
"You know something, Ai-chan?"  
"Yeah, no doubt Lara once said her father disappeared ten years ago in conjunction with the event tree house is" Ai said.  
"Wait, you mean the body was found Hinata siblings at the headquarters?"Agasa asked.  
"Yes" "If true, the perpetrators who killed all these Keron and Lara's father is the same person ..."

"Also, I found some very small footprint is similar to Keroro footprints" said the Ai saw this small footprint.  
"Is this a trace of the phantom frog's left?" Agasa asked.  
"No, but these footprints actually have Keroro's friend" Ai said.  
"What!" "How do you know they are friends of Keroro?"  
"That's easy, three clues that could justify about friends Keroro" Ai shows three things. First, there are snack food left; second, smaller footprint size with Keroro and third. Motor noise.

"Sure enough, last I heard the time machine in the tunnel" "Keroro never say Keron could rise to the glyph-shaped lake, is not it?"Agasa said while he remember.  
"Yes, no doubt they were there to seek their colleagues as well"Ai said.  
"I am confused from where they come here?" Agasa looked confused.  
"I don't know ..."Ai said.

Ayumi suddenly yelled Ai and Agasa from the middle door. Ai and Agasa into the middle door to see Ayumi and friends there.  
"What happened?"Ai asked.  
"Look at this book shines" Ayumi show a shining book on the table.  
"Jeez ... this book can shine?" Cried Agasa blank.  
Ai tried to touch the book to read that book, Ai suddenly felt something strange on her body after touching book. Then Ai saw vision of the past during the war. When away from the book, Ai shocked.  
"What's wrong with you, Ai?" Genta said.  
"What's wrong with that book?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
"I think I see the vision ..." said Ai sighed.  
"Vision?" Agasa asked.  
Ai said the time to touch the book she saw that vision.

"What!" "This book shows the vision?"the children asked.  
"The ..." Agasa try to touch this book. Suddenly it began to shine to make Agasa surprised to see the vision Ai saw.  
"What!" "What this vision?"Agasa shocked asked.  
"Profoser also saw?" Ai asked.  
The kids also tried to touch this book so that they also see the vision.

"Jeez ... what's that?"Genta asked shocked.  
"I saw the war ..." said Mitsuhiko did not expect.  
"Cruel once ..." Ayumi said, horrified.  
"Is that true grandfather's tale,"Ade said.

"Why this book shows vision on us?"Agasa asked.  
"Not only us, they also ..." Ai said.  
"They?" Agasa asked blinking stare at Ai.

"Wait, I remember when vision, I saw a large and muscular man is being held up one hand on the porch" Mitsuhiko remember.  
"Oh, I also saw an old man who was writing" Genta also remember.  
"And a man aged was being boarded a horse"Ayumi said.

Ai feel don't understand why the book shows the three men was a riddle.  
"I think we should get out of here" Ai told her friends.  
"That's true ..." Agasa agree with Ai.

As Ai and friends left the room to get out of the tree house, Ayumi see books that have long kept. She thought the book was required or not. Ayumi took the book and put the book into her bag. Then Ayumi followed her friends out.

**Inside the temple Deen Shat, ****  
**  
Ran, Sonoko, Natsumi and Keroro felt it was safe from the pursuit of the bad guys were.  
"Did they stop pursuing us?" Sonoko said.  
"Yes, they stop when we get into this temple" Ran said.

"Hey, stupid frog!" "Why do you make a mistake so that there is a problem!" Natsumi scold asked Keroro.  
"Why blame me?" "Brown-haired woman was panicked to see me!"Keroro asked denied pointing at Sonoko.

"Who is this creature?" Ran asked to see Keroro.  
"He's a strange frog but he can talk"Sonoko said.  
"That's my name Keroro!" "I'm Sergeant Keroro!"Keroro said.  
"It seems you are familiar with Natsumi-chan" Ran said feel curious.  
It makes Keroro and Natsumi hesitated.

"Did you ever meet?" Sonoko said.  
"No, when I and my friends came to this island so that the first time met with this strange frog" "Frogs are guiding us into Situ Gorona"Natsumi said shook her head as she pretended.  
"What!" "He knows Situ Gorona?"Ran said.  
"Isn't their goal to Situ Gorona?" Sonoko said.

"Actually ..." Natsumi told Ran and Sonoko except about Keroro.  
"Oh, Heiji-kun and Conan-kun-, Fuyuki-kun here ya" "But my father and the gang come here to save us?" Ran said.  
"According to the Conan-dono, he said the main perpetrators behind this mystery among the people who shared Ran-dono's father and others"Keroro said.  
"What do you mean my father with these people,"Ran said.  
"Ran-san never met these people right?" "I think those people involved with Situ Gorona"Natsumi said.  
Ran began to remember the people he had ever met in the fortress Shiroyama.

"Who is the perpetrator?" said Sonoko confused and agitated.  
"Oh yes, we had found the body around the lake" "The man is a television director, he was killed by the perpetrator"Keroro said.  
"What!"the girls asked.  
"According to the Conan-kun, he was encouraged after being stabbed" "The possibility of that person always with Kogoro-san and others"Natsumi said.  
"Could be ..."Ran said tense.  
Natsumi nodded head, "Yes, the perpetrator is actually the leader of the organization Poisonius Snake" "That's what Heiji-kun said"

"So what do we do?" Sonoko asked anxiously.  
"I think we should see father and everyone in secret so that no one knows" Ran replied thinking about the action.  
"But out there who wait ..."Sonoko said.

Keroro whispered to ask Natsumi. "Why don't you just wear Gundam?" "You can fight them right"  
Then Natsumi replied, "I won't to wear like that, because no one knows me from another world" "We can't let anything happen ..."  
Keroro's complaints made Natsumi almost offended.

"What's wrong with you?"Ran asked to see the condition of Natsumi and Keroro.  
Natsumi and Keroro aback when asked Ran.  
"Anu ... this stupid frog knew how short cuts" "Right?"Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, what if we continue to go here?" "Of course, I'm invisible frogs have been living here" being friendly Keroro behind Twitter.  
"What you're right about this place,"Sonoko said glanced at Keroro.  
Keroro doubt what he would say. "Sure enough, this place is safe feared by the bad guys because this place is cursed"  
"Glek ... this place is cursed!" Ran suddenly pale face.

"Don't scare like this!" Natsumi pinched Keroro's cheeks when her face was too scary.  
"Calm down, calm down" "Ladies, it's just a joke" "I promise to take you to a safe place" Keroro said when pinched his cheek.  
Sonoko and Ran-faced silence when they saw it.  
"She's really scary yes"  
"Yes ..."

Is Keroro really brought the girls to safety? Why Natsumi and Keroro lie to Sonoko and Ran about them from another world?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Mysterious Person

In the secret room,

Mimama explained to Conan and his friends about the past.  
"I understand why you came here to stop the evil people that ya ' "But I must warn you "  
"Warn?"Heiji asked.  
"'That man' you have to be alert because he isn't the type who easily defeated" Mimama answered.  
"Why?"Conan asked.  
Mimama tell Conan and his friends that generations of descendants remain the same but can have an intimidating aura. It makes Conan and friends became pale and tense.  
"So it's no match for the police actors?"Heiji asked.  
"If the word Mimama correct, I think we must be vigilant"Fuyuki said.  
"We must solve the puzzle about the perpetrators before the original boss know"Conan said.  
Heiji and Fuyuki agree with that Conan's opinion.

"Oh yes, there I wanted to ask, Mimama"Fuyuki said barely remember.  
"Yes?" Mimama blinking stare Fuyuki ask her questions.  
"Do you know where the book?" Fuyuki said.  
"Books?" Mimama asked.  
"The dragon named Syalida told us" "If we find it, we can know who the traitor is known Shuta" Conan replied.  
"Oh Syalida" "Then I guess it was in the village frogman" replied Mimama.  
"Village frogman?" Heiji asked.  
"Yes, the village was a frogman in which a giant tree frog live stealth" replied Mimama.

Heiji eager to ask Mimama about the location of the village of frogman.  
"The village was far away from here but if you want to the village, I can show you a shortcut to the village" Mimama answered.  
"Really?" "But where's the shortcut?" Heiji asked in surprise.  
"Behind the big board there is a secret room" "Yeah right?"Conan said.  
Mimama surprised to Conan know that behind the big board there is a secret room. Conan knew it was because behind the board that no air is blowing on the entire body Conan and his friends. Because he knew the air comes from behind the boards.

"Amazing ... you're just like Shuta-dono" said Mimama.  
"Shuta-dono?" "You mean the Prince of Situ Gorona?" Conan asked.  
"Is it a smart Shuta?" Heiji asked.  
"Yes, he knew everything and easy to guess" Mimama nodded her head.  
It makes Heiji and Conan was silent. They were whispering to each other.  
"It was Shuta really similar detective, although the same with you" Heiji said.  
"Yes ... because he resembled"Conan said.

"What's wrong with them?"Mimama asked surprised.  
"I do not know ..."Fuyuki said.

Mimama read the incantation to remove the board so that the shortcut opens.  
"Oh, she removes the board," cried Heiji.  
"Great!"Fuyuki said.  
Conan find it hard to believe since seen Mimama's magic.  
"Do not forget it is your duty, see" Mimama giving advice on the three men.  
"Yeah ..." Heiji said and his friends. 

Before getting into a shortcut, Fuyuki would like to ask Mimama.  
"Did you really Keron?"Fuyuki asked.  
"Keron?" "I'm ghost frog"replied Mimama blinking.  
"As soon ..."Fuyuki said.  
"Why do you ask?"Mimama asked blinking in surprise.  
"Ah, no nothing" Fuyuki to shake hand.

When entering a shortcut, Fuyuki joined Conan and Heiji.  
"What are you talking about, Fuyuki-kun?" Heiji asked.  
"Completely different from this world"Fuyuki said confused.  
"Different?" Heiji asked.  
"Oh you're asking Mimama, so your alien always different from the world?"Conan said.  
"Yeah, right" "In this world, they are taking as a stealth frogs while in our world, Keroro and the others regard as Keronian"Fuyuki said.  
"Oh, so mysterious ..." Heiji said.

When Conan and friends go to a shortcut, Mimama expect them to do it, then she disappeared. After Mimama disappears, there is something black ball-shaped float and entered it into a shortcut.

What exactly is the difference stealth Keronian frog and the nation? What is the mysterious object?

====

Giroro was browsing in the forest to search for Keroro and the others. "Where's Natsumi?"  
Giroro thinking about what he could find Natsumi, then he stopped because he heard voices.  
"What are these voices?"

Giroro sneak into the bushes to find out. Giroro peek at what's in there hiding in the bushes. Behind the bushes, there are those who have been packing up tents and equipment.  
"Why are all these people here?"Giroro asked.

Giroro flashing hear conversations from inside the red tent. Then Giroro secretly hiding behind the red tent for eavesdropping. Before that Giroro using an anti barrier so no one could see it.

Inside the tent, Rip was talking with the gen and an accomplice of Yakuza named **Himeo**, Yakuza's boss man matter.  
"What if without our boss?"Gen said.  
"No problem, he must 'elimanated'" "How about I give a million two-fold?" Rip seem willing to offer on the feet and Himeo and Gen.  
When offered, Gen and Himeo smiling horrible and cynical that they would accept the offer without their boss's orders.  
"Of course, without a boss Yakamoto, we can only obey your orders or your boss" Himeo said agreed on Rip.  
Rip smiling shudder. "Good ..."

When heard that horrible conversation, Giroro became very tense.  
"The offer was really terrible" "So they are no longer on the boss's favor?"

"What if we find these girls?"Himeo asked.  
"Yeah, until one another girl"Gen said.  
"Another girl?"Rip asked.  
"Yes, young red-haired girl" "According to my men, she was able to kick their" Genes said.

Giroro surprised to hear Gene said, 'pink-haired girl' to make him remember. "Natsumi?" "So they'll catch Natsumi?" "I will not forgive them!"

"No mistake, the girls went into the temple Daan Shet '" What do we do? "Himeo asked.  
"Yeah, if we wait for the command boss ..."Rip said.  
Suddenly the mobile rang, Rip receive signals from the boss.

"I understand, boss"Rip said current off hp.  
Rip states, they immediately get into the temple Daan shet to find and catch the girls.

Hearing the conversation, Giroro looks angry because he could not let them catch Natsumi. Gen suddenly felt something behind the tent.  
"What's wrong, Gene?" Himeo asked.  
"Hihi ... it's a behind the tent ..." Gene smiled as he tried to get out of the tent.

Behind the tent, apparently no one there. Genes felt he was just curious. Genes returned to his tent, Giroro were hiding behind a tree with a sense of anxiety.  
"Who's the big horrible person?" "He can feel me here, but fortunately he did not see me"

Giroro quietly left the tents belong to the mysterious organization. Giroro rising K-66 flying machines in the middle of the woods. Giroro think about what the purpose of this mysterious organization. "Why are they here?"

Suddenly he heard something coming, Giroro trying to avoid using a flying machine so that something almost happened to the end of the glyph's Giroro. Giroro noticed something that almost happened to the end of the glyph is the bullet that Giroro realized there was a shot. Giroro is trying to get into the woods so he's hard to find. Giroro thinking about what happened that time.

Suddenly there is a shot of the entire forest, Giroro shocked. Giroro trying to avoid the shots to get out of the woods. Giroro finally free of the fire in the woods. He thought everyone in the woods a shooting, then decided to quickly leave the forest. He intends to communicate but it can't because of outside signals.  
"Damn!" Giroro expect members not injured. 

===

Dororo jumped into branches one by one to search for Keroro and the others. Then he stopped because the sound of footsteps. Dororo climbed trees to peek at what's below. It seems there is Kogoro and the group is continuing its journey.  
Dororo thinking, "What were they doing here?"

Mako told the crews a break to measure time. Kogoro were gathered together members of the police.  
"What do we do?" Chiba said in a whisper.  
"Do we call the inspector Megure to help the police?" Takagi said.  
"No, here there is no signal because we could not contact anyone but we must be careful" Lara said.  
"That's true ..."Sato said worried.

Since then Dororo hear people's conversations. "Oh so they are the police?" "Why here?"

Kogoro not hold patience, he wanted to save his daughter but Chris stopped him.  
"Mr. detective, don't" "If you act, rescue your daughter will be in vain" "You have to calm down"Chris said.

"How can I be calm!" "She's in danger!"Kogoro said incensed.  
Suddenly, Lara slapped Kogoro's face.

"Sir, don't be stubborn" "If you want to save your daughter, we must work together!" "I know your daughter shall live"Lara give advice.  
Kogoro stop angry to hear Lara's advice, then he calmed down.  
"It says Lara-san, we should not be complacent" "Anyone can overhear their words" Sato glanced at the people involved.  
"I understand ..." said Kogoro calm now.

Mako would ask Kogoro to continue the journey but she was surprised to see Kogoro's face no trace. "What's wrong with your face?"  
"Eh?" "This?" "Hehe ... I've been seduced Lara-san but she slapped my face" Kogoro pretend.  
"Indeed, he womanizer yes" said Lara tossed her hair.  
It makes Kogoro be quiet because he is womanizer but really it's deceiving.

Since then the tree is Dororo was silent when he heard it. "Eye basket?" "Or masher?" "So the detective trying to save his daughter from harm ..." "He's got a strong affection" 'Therefore I will help them to keep an eye on them "  
Dororo was curious who the people are suspicious according to a story from Sato. He saw the men are resting. Dororo Therefore keep watch at the same time secretly helping people who have a good heart.

====  
Near to the vicinity of the hill near a tree outside the house,

Kururu was sitting while using the laptop for locating where this location is located. Finally Kururu know they are on the big island near the island of Nusa Tenggara thanks to satellites that he sent.  
"Khu Khu ... ... so this island is uninhabited but there is what I don't understood here" "Why should not there a satellite mine ...?"  
Kururu intends to send a message to Moa and Pururu.

Suddenly there is a someone stepped foot, Kururu hear it. Apparently there is a deer appeared and then it left.  
"Huh ... a deer yes" Kururu sighed.

Behind the bushes, there is an actor smiled sardonically observed Kururu without knowledge. He fired something at Kururu. Kururu become suddenly felt something was bothering him. Apparently Kururu feel sleepy.  
"Why am I sleepy?" the astonished Kururu asked.  
Then Kururu examine himself, there was a bullet that pierced anesthetic to his waist. Kururu know it is a bullet shot anesthetic. Soon, Kururu not stand drowsiness and dizziness while his head was spinning. Finally Kururu now sleep due to anesthetic shots. Mysterious person is here in front of sleeping Kururu. He smiled sardonically. Who is the mysterious man? What would he do to Kururu?

====

At the main headquarters of Keroro Platoon,

Moa flashes seen on a computer screen presence turn red. She realizes that it is a sign of danger.  
"What happened?" Pururu asked.  
"It seems from Kururu-san" "You said he was in danger?" Moa said, checking the computer.  
Pururu start communicating on Giroro and others to report that Kururu in danger but apparently no one answered.  
"Why does not anyone answer?"Pururu asked.  
"Maybe outside there's no signal ..." "You said, we can't communicate?"Moa said.

"I think they should be able to get the signal in their place" says Pururu.  
"So what do we do now, Pururu-san?" Moa said.

Pururu request Moa to move the ball flew back to Giroro and other's places first.

Around the woods, the ball flew back to the place where the mining time. Moa blink miss seeing something new through the ball flying.  
"What's that?" Moa has repeated that the screen image.

In the screen image, there is someone standing in front of a lay Kururu.  
"Kururu-san!"Moa says surprise.  
"Huh ... man?" "What did he do to Kururu-san?" Pururu asked tensely.

On the screen the picture, a mysterious man on the kicking leg Kururu with hard that Kururu thrown into the woods. Moa and Pururu be surprised to see it once. "Kururu-san!"

In the screen images through a fly ball, the man turned and shot looking up towards the ball fly with speed. Suddenly, the ball flying shot by someone making Moa and Pururu shocked. On the monitor screen, the picture has disappeared due to the ball flying shot.

"What happened?" Moa said.  
"Who was that?"Pururu asked tense.

===

On the other hand, Ayumi hear something from the outside.  
"What is it, Ayumi?" Ai asked.  
"I think there are votes there" Ayumi replied.  
"Sound?" "What voice?"Mitsuhiko asked.  
Ayumi put the tip of one finger to her chin as she tried to remember the voice.  
"Uh, it sounds like a loud voice to be broken ..."  
"The voice is hard to be broken?"Genta asked feel do not understand.

Ade blink saw a group of birds flying in the trees. "Look at the birds'  
"Why do they come out in a hurry?" Mitsuhiko asked in surprise.  
When viewing it, Ai realizes the sound is heard from Ayumi.  
"It could be ... they are flying with fear because ... there is shooting!"

"Shots!"Agasa asked surprised.  
"If the birds rushed out of the tree in a state of panic, there is a danger such as fire or disaster" "I think we should be careful, maybe they'll be here" Ai said.  
"What!"the kids asked.  
Ai asks her friends to leave the tree house before the bad guys here. Since then Ai and friends quickly left the tree house to seek shelter.

Tamama was riding rider space for seek Keroro and the others.  
"Sergeant-san!" "Fukki!" "Nachi" "Where are you?"  
So Tamama could not find anything. Tamama sighed because it is difficult to find Keroro and his friends. Tamama feel what it does now. He thought of something he wanted. Tamama imagine himself able to find sergeant and Hinata brothers so would Keroro appreciate him until can make once envious Moa. As you imagine it, Tamama salivate dreamily. Tamama wipes the saliva from his mouth.  
"Hehe ... I have to do before the others first"

Tamama on with his job search continues in the surrounding woods.

When the afternoon, Kogoro and others continued the journey and then stopped because Kogoro want briefly to somewhere for something.  
"Can you wait a minute?" "I want to dispose of urine" Kogoro said scratching his head.  
"Huh ... disgusting" "But you can do whatever you like" "But I must tell you that should not go it alone" exclaimed Lara.  
"Sorry, I'll come back five minutes after that" Kogoro go into the dark forest.

After Kogoro into the dark forest, Lara felt could not believe Kogoro do something.  
"Leave it to me, you should not allow the crew to roam" Chris whispered to Lara.  
"Yes please"

In the middle of the woods, Kogoro quickly hid behind a tree to make sure no one followed him. But Kogoro not aware of anyone watching from the tree. Dororo climbed a tree limb while looking Kogoro acted alone. Dororo think Kogoro tried to save his daughter but Dororo was unable to let Kogoro action alone. Dororo using anti barrier to do something so he don't looked. Dororo start the action.

Kogoro would go alone but he is stopped by something.  
"Where are you?" "You're acting alone?"Dororo asked talk time up the tree even though he had not seen.  
Kogoro shocked to hear the sound. "Who's that?"  
"I understand your feelings for your daughter but you should not act alone but in collaboration with people who have a good heart and truly" Dororo said.  
Kogoro tense when searching for the origin of the sound in the surrounding forest. "Who are you?" "How'd you know I save my daughter?"  
Without being seen, Dororo answered in Kogoro. "I don't know about your daughter but I'm attention to you because you are a responsible father and loving" "Because I promised to help you find your daughter" "You have to go back to all those who wait for you" "I'll keep an eye on who who will do anything to you, that's my promise "

"Wait, who are you?" "Quick show yourself!" Kogoro shouted.  
Dororo said."I'm sorry, I can't show myself because I do not want you to know" "But I'm on your side, do not worry"

Suddenly there is a flashing light from the leaves of trees behind Kogoro, Dororo was shocked and yelled at Kogoro. "Mr. Kogoro, get down!"  
Kogoro do down on Dororo's command, it turns out the shot went off. Thanks to it, Kogoro survived the shot. 

Lara and others are surprised to hear the shot.  
"shooting!"Suimori asked.  
"Sato-san, go find Kogoro-san with Chris!" "I and two policemen let me handle all of this" command Lara.  
"I understand"Sato said.  
Sato and Chris went to find Kogoro after the shot.

Until they find Kogoro're down.  
"What are you doing, sir?"Sato asked.  
"Dunno ..." Kogoro said.  
"Oh so" "So there's a shot you!"Sato said.  
"Yeah, but luckily I am was told to lie down because of the strange voice" Kogoro glaring something in the woods.  
"Sounds weird?" Chris asked.  
"Later, I am'll explain later" answered Kogoro immediately re-assembled with all the people.  
"What about him?" Chris asked to see Kogoro's situation.  
"Either"Sato shook her head.

When viewing the incident, Dororo feel who is shot at Kogoro from the woods and then he immediately investigate who shot Kogoro by following the direction in which there is a shot Kogoro. When it Dororo saw the film crew, two hunters and the arekologi gathered. Dororo feel there is one of the perpetrators of them will kill Kogoro. Who is the perpetrator shot Kogoro?

====

Ai and friends seek shelter when it left the tree house.  
Group detectives little surprised to hear from Ai that the bad guys come looking for treasure.  
"What!" "They're here to hunt the treasure and use guns?"Genta and Mitsuhiko looks sweaty.  
"If we're caught, we will be killed" Ai said.  
"What we're going to kill the criminals?" Genta said horrified.  
"So what do we do?"Mitsuhiko asked.  
"Well, we must find shelter first" Ai said.  
Ayumi flashing saw something in the woods.

"It was hard to find a cave" Agasa puzzled look.  
"That's easy, if you want to find the cave, we must find a hill or bushes that hid the cave" "But I guess we aren't far here could find a cave" Ai said.  
"Really?" Genta said.  
"You know you can find the cave?" Ade said.  
Ai nodded head, looking at that hill, "Of course, look good that hill"  
"The hill was?" Genta said.  
"Oh really well" "Then, we can find a cave under the hill" Agasa realize the accuracy of Ai.  
Ade blinking wonder feel something is missing. "Why, where Ayumi?"  
Ai and her friends realize Ayumi nothing around them.

"Where is Ayumi-kun?" surprised Agasa asked.  
"Strange, she continues here" Mitsuhiko looked left and right confused.  
Genta thought Ayumi kidnapped the bad guys. But Ayumi emerged from the woods. She was seen carrying something.

"Ayumi-chan, where have you!" "Why ...?" continued Ai asked.  
Apparently Ayumi bring Kururu critically injured.

Ai and friends suprised to see a yellow frog with glasses injured were taken Ayumi.  
"Gosh ... where did you find him?" Agasa asked Ayumi.  
"Last I heard the sound of people in pain, I'm here to find this" Ayumi replied.  
Mitsuhiko watched the yellow frog was injured. "He's really like Keroro but always different"  
"Did he tell you squint?" Ade said.  
"No, he's ..."  
"Was it ...?"Genta asked.  
"No mistake, he's a friend of Kero-chan" Ai replied immediately.  
"What!" "He's a friend of Keroro!" the surprised little group of boy detectives asked.  
Ai explains, "Yes, he's looking for Keroro here" "If he's here, it means that his friends have been here before us here"  
"Hey, he was deeply hurt" "We have to treat it" Ayumi said.  
"I understand, we will treat him in the cave that we should find" Agasa said.  
"No mistake, he was Kururu told Keroro"Ai said.  
"Kururu?" "The name is weird" said another group of detectives boys surprised.  
Ai can't explain to them about Kururu because Kururu only Ai knows that the wolf is annoying because he heard of the Frog.

Ai check Kururu that she discovered traces of a kick in the Kururu's stomach.  
"What's that?" Genta said it saw marks on the abdomen Kururu.  
"I think it marks the kick" "He is seriously injured due to falling after being kicked out"  
"Cruel ..."Agasa said.  
Ai blinks when find something on the left side of Kururu's waist, apparently sticking tool pushers.

"Wait, that's the tool pushers?"Agasa asked.  
"Oh so" "Before the kick, the frog was shot by the tool pushers" Ai checking anesthetic equipment.  
"Who did it?" Ayumi asked.  
"Dunno ..." Ai said.

Ai suddenly feel the aura of a frightening and cruel from behind. Ai trembled and fell into a coma.  
"What's wrong, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked.  
Ai told friends quickly fled to the cave before it happens. As Ai ran with his friends, Ai think it's intimidating aura that she had remembered but Ai did not know who's got the aura of a horrible and cruel.

Who are the perpetrators who had an aura of a cruel and horrible?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Dangerous

Inside the temple Daan Shet, Keroro and his friends moved on. But they looked confused because there are three holes cave.  
"Jeez ... three caves?" "That which we can get out!"Sonoko said, gets annoyed.  
"Kero-chan, you know which one to get out?" Ran asked.  
Keroro looked hesitant to answer. "Uh ... where, where?"

Natsumi was whispering Keroro in for discussion. "You're an alien, what if you do not get in front of them?" "Jump said wrote so as not suspicious'  
"Yeah ... I'll try" said Keroro always whispering.

"They're saying?"Sonoko surprised and confused.  
Ran silent about the nature of Natsumi and Keroro nervously.  
"Excuse me, may I ask?"Ran asked.  
"Yes?" Natsumi blinked.  
"You look familiar so fast ..." "Looks like you guys had long been familiar with it" said Ran.

Hearing the words of Ran, Natsumi and Keroro are so excited.  
"Yes, we talked a long time before coming here" Natsumi said looks a little hesitant.  
"Yes, I thanked the Pekopon man I mean earthling because they help me" Keroro said less acting.  
Ran and Sonoko looked at each other in amazement at the sight of Natsumi and Keroro acting strange.

"Natsumi-chan, may I ask?"Sonoko asked.  
"Uh, yes?"Natsumi said.  
"Your boyfriend, Saburo like what?" "What's he like?" Sonoko said.  
Natsumi excited when questioned Sonoko. Natsumi nervousness when answering.

"Eh, he likes to nap ... but I do not know what he was doing ..."

"Eh?" "Take a nap?" "That's it?" "That boy" "Just like Shinchi, your husband ..." said Sonoko looked at Ran.  
"Hey, he's not my husband, knows" Ran a red-faced.  
"Husband?"Natsumi and Keroro said blinking of wonder and silence.  
Natsumi red-faced is daydreaming about Saburo.  
"What's wrong, Miss Natsumi?" Keroro asked to see Natsumi's face.  
"It's nothing ..." Natsumi feel ashamed.

====

Tamama to ride the rider over the forest for duty.  
"I feel very tired, I better break" "I'm down yes" Tamama wiped the sweat from his forehead.

In the woods, there is a man look up Tamama is rider in the sky and then he smiled sardonically.

Suddenly Tamama hear the noise once, he sees what's down. "What's that noise?"

Rocket emerged from the woods that leads to Tamama shocked. Tamama jumped into the forest despite the rockets had been destroyed his rider. Tamama fall into that tree.

===

Suddenly heard the explosion, Ai and her friends was shocked.  
"What's that noise?" Ade said.  
"Explosion" asked Agasa tense.  
"I knew this was a dangerous journey ..." "We have to find the cave before it's too late" Ai said.  
"Well" Ayumi carrying Kururu wounded.

===

On the other hand, Kogoro and everyone was surprised to hear the explosion.  
"Explosion!"Chiba said.  
"Where did the explosion?" Sato said.  
"The sound of the explosion about 1.5 miles ..." Chris is nagivator.  
"What happened?" Kogoro asked.

On a tree branch, Dororo also heard the explosion.  
"What happened?" Asked Dororo think.  
Therefore Dororo will leave the group to investigate what was wrong.

When you go looking for the blast, Dororo proceed towards the mountain. Dororo abruptly stopped because he saw something that was hidden behind a tree on the edge of the mountain. "What's that?"  
Dororo use the assassin to see what is hidden behind a tree on the edge of the mountain. It turned out behind a tree at the edge of the mountain is a time bomb! Dororo feel when the bomb exploded, there would be a landslide. Therefore Dororo quickly write a memo and then he put it on the kunai. Dororo tried to throw away the kunai to the place where the troupe. Before leaving, Dororo hopefully that group survived the tragedy.

====

**In the cave cellar, ****  
**  
Conan and his friends moved on. Until they find the space filled by the many shards of glass stones.  
"Well ... there are rocks glass .." Heiji saw some broken glass stones.  
"This is the same as seen in the Lara-san's mansion" Conan that holds the glass stone.  
"You mean the mirror that is in Lara's house-san" Heiji said.

Fuyuki blink saw a large glass stones. Inside the glass stones, Shinichi is beside Heiji.  
"Kudo-san, your real form was evident in the glass .."

"Oh you can see Shinichi's being in glass stone but I can't see the original form Shinichi" "Why ...?" Heiji observe a large glass stones.  
"Yes ..." Conan seems to feel something wrong with something.  
"Why are you worried about?" "You do not worry, no one knows you are Shinichi except Hinata siblings and stupid frog" Heiji said, advising on Conan.  
"Yeah ..." said Conan.

Unbeknownst, there are flying objects in the form of a black ball was still peering.

====

Takagi and Chiba sitting on a rock to rest.  
"It's really tiring ..." Takagi said wiping sweat from his forehead.  
"Yes, this reminded me of the game" RPG ", it feels like an adventure just ..." said Chiba.  
"Huh ... I don't know you are an otaku" Takagi said.  
"No ..." Chiba feel ashamed.

Suddenly kunai are thrown on the ground between Takagi and Chiba was shocked.  
"What's this?"Takagi asked shocked.  
"Why?" "This ...?" Chiba took the kunai from the ground.  
Apparently kunai paper mounted with a cover note. So they went to Kogoro and his friends to report on this matter.

"What!" "Knives Kunai!"Sato says as reported Takagi and Chiba.  
"This Kunai used ninja" said Lara researching kunai knife.  
"Hey, there's a paper kunai knife mounted on it" said Chris.  
Kogoro tried to pull the paper from kunai to read the paper.

"Mr. Kogoro and people who have a good heart, should you have not approached the mountain, you have to get away to a cave about one kilometer beneath the trees before the mountain" "On the mountain, there is a time bomb will cause a massive landslide" "You have to fast before it happened but there is one condition that I ask of you " "My request isn't to say the people involved is a matter of this case "

"What!" "Time bomb!" Asked Kogoro and everyone.  
"Wait ..." "How did he know the name of Kogoro-san?" Sato said in surprise.  
"I've never met with the sender of this message ..." Kogoro said.  
"Wait, then you secretly fled, there is someone stop you right?" Lara said.  
"Eh?" "Yeah ... but I've never seen a figure that" Kogoro said blinking.  
Apparently the mysterious figure and the sender of the message is the same person.

Lara felt trust in the mysterious figure, suggesting Kogoro and others to believe in the mysterious figure.  
"Why do we believe in the mysterious figure?"Kogoro asked.  
"Of course, I believe in him" "We must tell the Mako and everyone to immediately go to the cave without telling that the ticking time bomb and landslides" Lara said.  
Chris told everyone that it's the effort that the perpetrator did not know we know the plan. Until Kogoro and his comrade followed the plan of Lara.

When Lara tells Mako that they get to the cave for shelter.  
"Uh, the cave?" "How can we find the cave?"Mako said.  
Kogoro still hesitant to answer.  
"Huh ... you hard because they do not know the" knowledge "That's easy, I'd check on the trees between here and find something under the trees, so I realize it is a cave" Lara explained.  
"For what we have to go to the cave?" Asked the man with glasses, Ukiyo complain.  
"To guard from danger" Chris said.

"What did you say?" "That ..." Ukiyo looks tense. Ukiyo then stopped asking to be silent.  
"What do we do?" Mimi asked, worried.  
"We can not publish without a director Ichira, how?" Asked Maketo.  
Ukiyo asked them to continue to publish it.  
"What!" "Director's dead," asked Mimi.  
"Of course, I'm his assistant!" "Did anyone complain or not" Ukiyo replied angrily.  
Nobody wants to complain, so they continued to record.

When attention to the behavior of the film crew, Sato felt no suspicion, but she quietly observed on the suspicion that the film crew.

====

Tamama see the flying machine was damaged by a rocket attack. "Grrr ... who did?"  
Tamama suddenly felt a close, tense Tamama when preparing to fight. Apparently there is not anything in the surrounding woods.

"How come no one here?" "Why is that?" Asked Tamama looked tense.  
Tamama want to remove something that he can. Turns out he would issue a fart farts so that smoke from the buttocks Tamama. The smell is spreading throughout the woods and everywhere.

=====

On the other hand,

Kogoro and everyone is suddenly a strange smell, until they realized it was the smell of fart!  
"Aah!" "Wat?" "Who do?" Kogoro asked in a panic.  
"Not us" Takagi said closing his nose.

"Hey, we are also" Suimori closing his nose.  
"Iiih ... why are these disgusting smell in here?" Sato said in a state of terror.  
"Then, who is doing this?" Lara asked, closing her nose.  
"I think the smell is coming from the woods about ten miles of this" Chirs explains.  
Kogoro ordered all the people fled to the cave before it happens.

=====

**On the****other****side****again in the****underground****,****  
**  
Conan quit because he felt something.  
"What's wrong, Kudo?" Heiji asked blinking.  
"Something that appears ..." Conan observe the sky in the basement.  
Apparently there is a green smoke out of the ground.

"The smoke green?"Fuyuki said blinking.  
"What's that?" Heiji asked to see the smoke that appears on a large green.  
Green smoke was blowing on Conan and his friends. Suddenly, Conan and his friends realized it turns out green smoke is smelly farts make Conan and his friends panic and cover their noses.  
"Oh dear ... this smell ...?" Heiji shocked.  
"Wat?"Conan asked is pale.  
"Hii ... how can that be?" "This smell reminds me of something ..." said Fuyuki pale.

So that Fuyuki has realized something odd with his memory until he remembered something.  
"Ah, isn't that Tamama"Fuyuki said.  
"Tamama?" Heiji asked.  
"He's a friend of Keroro, is not it?" Conan asked.  
"Yes, no one else I know this smell" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
Heiji curious asked Fuyuki about Fuyuki to know the smell of Tamama. Fuyuki replied that Tamama had a habit of eating a lot. It makes Heiji and Conan look at each other amazed and silent.

"Wait, if Tamama exist, then ..." "It must Giroro and his friends would come looking for us!" Fuyuki said.  
"So they come looking for you!" Heiji said.  
"Wait, how did they get here?" "Aren't they from another world but they can come here?" Asked Conan.  
Fuyuki feel when meet with friends Keroro, there must be an answer. Conan and his friends still continue the journey to search for dangerous weapons that the samurai snake in order to stop crime.

====

Giroro not stand the smell of farts in his face pale.  
"Hey, what the hell?" "Why is this?"  
Then he fainted due to the smell of farts.

=====

As the smoke began to disappear fart, in the dark in the woods, there is a shadowy figure who seemed to panic.  
"There!" Tamama angry glance and then he pulled out Tamama Impact to attack the shadow. Impact Tamama cause an explosion makes all surprising.

====

When the explosion, Giroro realized it came from Impact Tamama attack then he went to the location where Tamama is to stop it.  
Dororo up into the tip of fir tree to see the explosion, he knew the explosion caused by Tamama because Dororo have a sixth sense. Dororo go looking Tamama to stop it.

-===

In the cave under trees,

Ai heard the explosion. "Explosion!"  
"What happened?" Agasa asked when cooking curries.  
"Like any world war ..." Ai looked tense.

Ayumi calling Ai and Agasa comes from inside the cave.  
"The yellow frog is almost unconscious"  
"Really?"Agasa asked.  
Ai asked Agasa bring a dish of curry for the yellow frog.

Kururu suddenly realized where he was. Turns out he was lying when Genta and Mitsuhiko side.  
"Oh, you're already aware,"Mitsuhiko said.  
"Children?" "What happened?"astonished Kururu asked.

Ayumi bring a dish of curry with Ai and Agasa.  
"Wow ... looks delicious curry rice" Genta said water drivel.  
"This is not for you, but to master frogs yellow, you know!" Said Ayumi bring a dish of curry.  
"Ah, you bring the curry for me?" "Khu Khu ... ..." Kururu asks.

Ayumi gives a plate of curry on Kururu. Kururu trying to eat the curry.  
"Khu Khu ... pretty ..." "Who made this curry?"Kururu asked.  
"Him!" "Ai also help profoser makes curry" Genta show on Ai and Agasa.  
"If you want added, tell us yes" Ayumi smiled.

Kururu see children and that old man to help him settle directly with casual food.  
"What the hell is he" "Huh ..I see" Genta feel a little annoyed.  
"Huh ... sucks" Mitsuhiko feeling sick of Kururu.

"Well, it turns out the gossip right from Keroro, Kururu has properties that annoying" Ai said.  
"Right ..."Agasa said.  
Kururu stop eating curry because he heard the words Ai and Agasa. "Keroro?"

=====

Tamama issued his emotions as he continued to attack something in the woods until the trees were destroyed.  
"Grrr ... show yourselves!" "I know you're there!" Tamama angry.  
Tamama gather strength so that his belly swell and then he pulled out a big Impact Tamama to attack. At present, there was a horrendous explosion.

"I'll do it again ..." continued Tamama prepare. But sudden Dororo stop by holding Tamama.  
"Tamama-dono, don't do" said Dororo.  
"Hey, let me go!" "I return the favor!" Said Tamama angry when trying to disconnect yourself from Dororo.

Suddenly Giroro come here to see Dororo and Tamama.  
"Giroro-dono" said Dororo.  
"What the hell!" "We must run away from here" "I've got a bad feeling" "I've been communicating with Kururu but he did not answer ..." Giroro said.  
Today Giroro, Dororo and Tamama quickly leave the entire forest to return to where Kururu located.

Outside around the tree house, Giroro and his colleagues find the whereabouts of Kururu.  
"Kururu, where are you?"Giroro asked to shout.  
"Kururu-dono!" "Where are you?"Dororo asked too.  
Tamama run screaming to search for Kururu. When Tamama find ball flew K66 is damaged.

"Hey, I found this K66 Kero ball but this thing is broken!" Cried Tamama screaming for his partner.  
"Jeez ... who did?"Giroro asked, see the ball Kero K66 flew had been destroyed.  
"Looks like this thing was shot ..." Dororo examine the ball.

Giroro realize the bullet is in the Kero ball K66 is still the same as the bullet that strikes Giroro time.  
"Wait ... this thing was shot by the same person!"

Tamama blinking. "The same person?"  
"Yes, the man attacked me when he shot" Giroro answered.  
"What!" Asked Dororo and Tamama shocked.

"Strange, I've been attacked by several people across the woods"Tamama says.  
"Some people?"Giroro asked, blinking.  
"That time I saw a man wearing a green shirt to anyone wearing a black dress" said Tamama.  
"Did you see their faces?" Dororo asked.  
"No, because their faces covered by masks, but it feels similar to a ninja ..." Tamama remember.  
"Ninja!"Dororo asked.  
"Weird, why are they here?" answered Giroro feel do not understand.

Dororo remind Giroro and Tamama not have time anymore looking for Kururu. They started looking for Kururu.

Not long after, Dororo found Kururu's laptop was crushed under the edge of the hill.  
"This is ..."Dororo said.  
"Isn't this Kururu's laptop?" "Lest anyone doing it ..."Giroro said tense.  
"I have a bad feeling here ..." Tamama still tense.

Dororo feel they are still tough opponents. Giroro could not understand why he could guard and could not feel the danger of that person.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion on the hill, Giroro and his friends were shocked.  
"The explosion!" Giroro said.  
"Wait, that's ... a tree house?" "A tree house explode?" "Ah, wait I get it now" "There was a bomb!"Dororo said.  
"Bomb!" Tamama and Giroro asked, blinked in surprise.  
"Yes, he's got a bomb" replied Dororo.

====

Underground,

Conan and his friends were surprised to hear the explosion from above.  
"What sound?" Fuyuki said.  
"It looks like an explosion ..." Heiji replied still tense.  
"I think I had a bad feeling ..." Conan is still very tense.  
"Soon we will go into the room" Heiji said the show into an underground cave passage.

====

Kogoro ordered everyone into the cave beneath the trees.  
"Mr. Kogoro, what do we do?"Ukiyo asked.  
"I guess I can resort to the possibility of traveling to the temple Dan Shet" Lara found the grand staircase inside the cave.

"Huh ... big ladder?" "Why here?" Takagi asked surprised.  
"In this cave there is a secret room" Sato said.

"Lara-san, did you know that down there, what to do?"Mimi asked interviewed on Lara.  
Lara said, they go down the stairs so they try out for yourself in front of their eyes.

Suddenly explosions began at the edge of the hill make Kogoro and everyone is shocked. Chris ordered that all should come down the stairs continue to avoid danger. They all took to the stairs leading to either place. The landslide started happening after the explosion.

"It said the sender of the mysterious, the explosion made a landslide" Chiba said as he ran.  
"Yes, I believe it because I knew from the beginning" said Lara ran.  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Kogoro asked.  
"The diary of my father's old saying if we have a kind heart and justice, there will be who can help us unnoticed" Lara said.  
Kogoro think being mysterious sender. "Lest the mysterious sender ..."  
"Yes, he definitely left phantom frog" Lara thought.  
"Hey, there's a landslide coming here" Takagi said.  
Chris ordered everyone ran without stopping until the chamber.

There was a light from somewhere else, Lara said there was a light in there that there is a door. They go straight into the door, find the stairs to the top.  
"Rise up!" Command Chris.  
Everyone climbed the stairs to the top to be safe. Finally they can be safe from landslides through climbed up the ladder.

"What happened?" Mimi asked, looking pale.  
"Why are the landslide?" Yuki asked.  
"Why did you bring us to a place like this?"Shibora asked complain.

Kogoro want to explain the truth but Lara immediately said something.  
"Actually, the bomb was made of landslides that endanger us all"

"What!" "Bombs?"Asked Suimori shocked.  
"How do you know?"Mako asked.  
Lara explained that she knew from the beginning when the organization came in here first and even she knows there will be harm.

"Huh ... she's right" "Anybody want to complain?" Chris asked with being cold.  
Finally, there is nothing to complain again.

"Lara-san ..." Kogoro whispered when Lara blinks when questioned.  
"Why not just say something about the mysterious sender?" Kogoro asked.  
"I was afraid to tell the truth, phantom frog will be killed" Lara said.  
"So ..." said Kogoro.  
"Yes, without it we would not have survived" Takagi argues with Lara.

"Why, there's the door" Taida show it to the front door.  
"Why?" "There is a strange language writing" Kogoro read the writing on the door with confusion  
The writing is sansekersta language. Only Chris can read sansekersta language. Chris will to translation writing while reading it.

"You have to wait so that there is an open door until you can get into the door" "If you break down this door, there will collapse" "You have to wait so that there is an open door"

"Huh ... we wait?" "Do not joke" Ukiyo said.  
"I think we should wait here" "If not ,..." Lara said.  
She glanced at the Ukiyo with eerie eyes that can not be challenged Ukiyo Lara. Lara asked them to trust him to wait for that opportunity arrives.  
"I agree with him, I'm sure if you can not, we will get into trouble" said Chris.  
Kogoro and the police understand why she told them to wait for an opportunity that they think there the rest of the phantom frog.

=====

On the other hand,

Conan and his friends found a room full of old stuff up there next door to another door.  
"Well ... the gold plates were found in a thousand years" "I think this stuff is very rare" Fuyuki researching ancient stuff.  
Heiji looked around in the basement full of old stuff. "This seems to shed yes"  
"Yes, there are stores of this stuff over here"Conan said.

There were two different large door adjacent. There is a picture of the golden door fire door and there is also a pictorial silver water.  
"I think lest these doors have the element" said Conan observed.  
"Sure enough, two-door looks the picture element is" Heiji looked at two doors.  
"Why, there is writing on the middle door" Fuyuki read it.  
"Ah, very difficult" exclaimed Heiji confused because they can't read the foreign language.  
"How can we understand the language?" Conan asked, confused.  
Fuyuki scratched his chin with his thumb when he's nervous. "I really like the occult but I can not read this language"

Suddenly a voice that tells Conan and his friends. "Remember to use the door, this door will lead you to your destination"

Conan and his friends were surprised to hear anyone talking but they know the sound is known.  
"Is not it that voice ...?" Fuyuki asked.  
"Wayan ...?" Conan asked.  
"It is impossible ... nothing anyone here" Heiji feel a little tense.  
Fuyuki said that it is telepathic, then telepathy Wayan still with them to give a clue.

"Wait ... no one else, he said" remember to use the door, this door will lead you to your destination" "What do you mean? "Heiji asked to remember.  
"We use the door?"Fuyuki said.  
"I think Wayan gave these instructions to us to solve this puzzle"Conan said.  
"That's true ...I suppose" Heiji argue with Conan.

"I'm thirsty, so I want to drink" Fuyuki open as a thermos, and drink water.  
Conan started to realize after seeing Fuyuki drinking water.  
"Sure, I understand now" Conan smile.  
"Y-you smile, could be it you ..." Heiji saw Conan behave like that.

"Yes, I know the instructions of the Wayan's" Conan replied.  
"How to open the door?"Fuyuki asked curious.  
Conan asked flask of water on Fuyuki.

"Uh, this?" "But why would you need a thermos?" Said Fuyuki flashing surprised when giving a thermos on Conan.  
"What do you want with this thermos?" Heiji asked, confused.  
"See for yourself" said Conan unscrewed the thermos bottle.

Conan then threw water into the front door with water. Suddenly the door opened slowly.  
"Wow ... the door's open!"Fuyuki said.  
"That's right, inside the door there's clay," Heiji said.  
"Yes, because the clay is put in the door so no one could open the door" Heiji said.  
"Great once" said Fuyuki.

The door was soon opened, what was found Conan and his friends so there was a big surprise.

Behind that door, it turns out there Kogoro and everyone is waiting at the front door.

"Uncle!" "Why is everyone here?" Asked Conan surprised with Heiji.  
"Huh?" "You!" Asked Kogoro shocked.  
"Conan?" "Heiji!" Said Takagi also shocked.

Now there was a coincidence that meeting.

What's next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 25: Labyrinth

**Chapter 25:**

In a secret underground chamber, Conan and Heiji was surprised to meet Kogoro with the group by chance and unintentional after opening the secret door.  
"Uncle ..." "What are you doing here?" Heiji asked nervousness.  
"Just wanted to ask of you!" "Naughty boy, why are you here although I warn you not here but you apparently did not hear!" Kogoro simultaneously.  
"But I want to help Ran oneechan because I fear to her,"Conan said.  
Kogoro annoyed on Conan because he is constantly acting alone.

"Sir, let them come with us" "I'm sure they have no fear, I know it's" Lara said.  
Lara wanted to ask Heiji and Conan about how they could into this accursed island. Heiji told at Lara and everyone, so they understand the story of the Heiji.

"Right" "So the chief shaman allow you to go to this island" Lara said.  
"Eh?" "Is not that a little boy who lives in a place Kogoro yes" Suimori said.  
"Oh I remember the boy in the fort shirayoshima, not" called Mako given to glass boy.  
Conan blinked see people around him made him feel awkward.

"Strange, how come no one older brother named hunter hat Takami-san right?" Conan asked, surprised.  
"Oh yes Takami" "Actually ..." exclaimed Mr. Shibora.  
Soon, Heiji and Conan were shocked that Takami was killed when Mr. Shin disappeared.  
"WHAT!" "Takami killed before the shot so that Mr. Shin Shin falls into the abyss?"

"Yes, that time I was talking to Mr. Shin, Takami suddenly attack us" "He hit me so I passed out before shooting Mr. Shin's" Mako said.

Conan saw people he had not yet met while asking. "Who are these people?" "They're a TV crew?"  
"Yes, we are from TV stations from Tokyo, we came to record Situ Gorona" Ukiyo replied.  
"Hey, I do not want to appear more" Mimi complained.  
"Shut up, I will guarantee the safety of you!" Ukiyo angry.  
Mimi can not be nothing, just silence. "Huh ... you do not know anything, Deguchi director is dead, you know"  
"Directed Deguchi?" Fuyuki said.  
"Oh, he's one mustachioed ..." Sato said.  
"It was Deguchi disappeared because he fell off a cliff waterfall" Takagi said.  
"The chasm waterfall?" Asked Conan and his friends.

"Wait ... no one else ..." Conan and Heiji looked at each other with Fuyuki.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" asked the astonished Kogoro.  
"Actually we found Deguchi-san but unfortunately, he's dead" said Conan.  
"What!" Everyone is shocked.  
"Yes, sir Deguchi dead?" "Can not believe ..." Mimi covered her mouth with her face pale.  
"What did you say?" "Who do?" Asked Ukiyo looks tense.

"I remember the knife sticking into the back of the victim's" "The knife was a hunting knife" Heiji said.  
"Hunting knife?"Sato said.  
"Yeah, right" Heiji nodded his head.

"Wait, that means hunters too right?" Takagi glared at the two hunters.  
Treasure hunter was surprised the police suspect them. "What are you talking!" "We're trasure hunter did not hunters of wild animals, you know!"

"Then, may I ask?" Asked Conan.  
Conan asked the two treasure hunters was a matter of an alibi for the murder of director Deguchi. Yoshita considering they look together Shibora and two servants. Then Conan asked if they carry knives to protect themselves.  
"Yes, we've got this knife to cut the vine that blocks" Shibora answered with a long knife.  
"Oh ... the long knives?" Said Sato.  
"Yes, if so, is it different with a knife blade sticking into his back pack Deguchi" Heiji replied.

"Was anyone else killed Mr. Deguchi?" Chiba said.  
"Yes, I think one of the principals were among the people" Heiji to glance to all those people.  
Lara whispered to Heiji and Conan to ask.  
"Do you know the boss is among them?"  
"Maybe" Conan said sure.

====

On the other hand,

Ran and her friends followed the Frog as he walked into the temple hall.  
"It seems a very long aisle ..." Sonoko feel exhausted.  
"Kero-chan, is this correct?" Ran asked.  
Keroro worried when asked Ran.

Keroro always nervousness as he stated, "Maybe if we find a way out, we still walk"  
"Why are you nervous?" "What you do not choose this one?" Said Sonoko nagging at Keroro.  
"Relax, Ms. Sonoko" "Do not worry, I'll carry you home" Keroro little hesitant.  
Ran blinked see Natsumi see something with curiosity. "What is it, Natsumi-chan?"  
"Do you feel this strange design?" Natsumi asked.  
"Design?" asked Ran and Sonoko.  
Keroro surprised to see the design space seems not the same hallway with a bygone era.

"Gee ... this is not made of old?" Said Sonoko observed walls made of cement.  
"So who made all this?" Ran asked.  
"Maybe extraterrestrials created this place" Keroro thought.  
"Is it true?" Sonoko said.  
"Yes, so ..." Keroro answered.

Keroro actually own it is extraterrestrial.

"I think we must get out of here" Natsumi sure.  
"Sure, I'm not the type who likes to examine this history"Sonoko said.

Ran and her friends walk in this temple hallway until found a hole cave.  
"There is a cave that opens" Ran observe the cave.  
Inside the cave there is a pool of water and ruins.

"There's water!" "So we can drink the water" Ran fetch water for drinking.  
"Yes" Sonoko also take water from the pond.

Natsumi observe the ruins of temples around the pool. "What is this place?"  
"Either" Keroro look around.  
Natsumi blinked to see the statue similar to the Frog is located on the pillar.  
"Why, the statue looks like" Natsumi shows.  
"Why, why Keron statue here?" asked the astonished Keroro.

"Quite right, Lara-san also said that stealth frogs have been living here" said Sonoko.  
"Now I understand, Kero-chan will take us to a way out"Ran said.  
Sonoko apologized to Keroro. "I'm sorry, you took us to a way out"  
"Uh, ng ... okay" Keroro hesitation.  
Natsumi can't help anything because they can't say on Ran and Sonoko that they were from another world.  
"Do you know the way home?" Ran asked.  
Keroro blinked when questioned by Ran about the way out. Keroro looked nervous because he thinks what he did.  
"Well, what if we continued ...?"Keroro asked.

Suddenly something that stepped foot makes Ran and her friends were shocked.  
"Shhh ... anyone come" said Ran.  
"Are they back?" Sonoko asked tensely.  
"I guess not, this is big ..." Natsumi replied tense.

"What happened?" Asked Keroro panic.  
From behind Keroro, there is a big shadowy figure that appears to make three girl became very tense.  
Keroro blink surprised to see three girls face looked pale and tense. "What's wrong with you?" "Why?"

"Aaah ... it ..." Ran pale-faced as she pointed to something behind.  
"Back?" Keroro glanced back to see what's behind it.  
Keroro so surprised to see a shadow of it.

From the shadows, there is a predator of the giant lizard called the Komodo Dragon 10 feet up.  
"GRRAAA!"

Seeing the giant Komodo dragon, the three girls screaming panic. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

=====

Conan suddenly felt someone for help to him.  
Conan thinks with his face anxiously. "Ran ..."  
"What is it, Kudo?" Heiji asked.  
"I think we do not have the time anymore ..." Conan answered directly.  
Conan thinks he immediately helped Ran. "Wait for me, Ran!"

=====

Inside the cave,

Profoser Agasa was making curry rice at the campfire with Ai that helped.  
"Remember, after cooking, we have to put out the smoke so that no one knows us here" said Ai.  
"Yes, I know"

Suddenly someone comes forward and they make Agasa and Ai shocked face anything. Apparently Giroro and its members before their eyes.  
"What do you act?" Giroro asked pointed a rifle.  
"Wait, I do not think this guy" Dororo stop Giroro.  
"Why?"Giroro asked.  
"That's because this little lady, I know she's not a malicious attack us" replied Dororo.  
"Right, then who are they?" Tamama asked.  
"I know you guys are members of the Keroro Platoon, is not it?" "I've heard from Kero-chan" said Ai.  
"Huh?" "You know Keroro!"Giroro asked surprised.  
"Yes, we heard of Natsumi-chan and Fuyuki-kun about you"Agasa said.  
"So You also know Natsumi?" "Where Natsumi now?" Giroro asked.

Suddenly Ayumi and her friends out of the cave because they heard something.  
"Gosh ... the frog?" "So they are equal of Keroro and Kururu" Ayumi surprised to see Giroro and others.  
"Kururu?" "Is he in there?"Giroro asked.  
"Yes, he's camp treat" "Kururu injured by being kicked violently" Ai said.  
"Kicked hard!"Giroro and its members asked.

"Yes, before being kicked, Kururu anesthetized by anesthetic bullet is" Ai shows a projectile stun on Giroro and others.  
"The bullet pushers!" Asked Giroro.

"Wait, so ..." continued Tamama.  
"Yeah, no one else was drugged me before I call you ..." Kururu suddenly out of the cave.  
"Kururu-senpai?" "You're alive!" Tamama relieved to see Kururu.  
Kururu see Tamama bring a laptop that has been damaged. "That's my laptop!" "What happened to my laptop?"  
"Why, is it?" "We found this laptop has been damaged by this object destroyed ..." Tamama bringing a damaged laptop.  
Tamama provide laptops to Kururu until Kururu see a broken laptop with a sense of exasperation.  
"Grrr ... watch out he is" "I'll get even one day" Kururu looks serious.  
"Hey, hey, you ... serious?"Tamama asked shocked to see Kururu's bad behavior.  
Dororo lap his hands in bewilderment. "What happened during this ...?"

"Indeed, but the truth ..." Agasa will tell.

After Giroro and members heard the story from Agasa.  
"What!" "Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro join with your friends looking Situ Gorona?" Giroro asked shocked.  
"True, but I think a lot of bad people around here" said Ai.

"Bad guys?" "Oh, so they attack us at that time" said Giroro.  
"So they blow up the tree house?" Tamama flashing asked.  
"I aim to Situ Gorona yes" "Just like them ..."Dororo said.  
"They?" Giroro flashing asked.

"Why, yes the blue frog?" "I've never heard of Kero-chan on you" "Did not he tell us about you?" Ai asked.  
"What!" "Kero-kun did not tell you about me?" Dororo asked shocked.  
"Yes ..." replied Agasa.

Dororo into shock once when trauma begins! Dororo sitting on his knees with experienced pallor. "Supercharge ... Head ..."  
"Hey ... hey .." exclaimed Agasa.  
"Excuse me, are you okay?" Ayumi asked.

"Never mind, Dororo" "What do you mean, 'they'?" Giroro asked as he tried to calm Dororo.  
"Oh, that's right" Dororo back normal.

"Did I find the people who come" "They're aiming to find something" Dororo answered.  
"People?"Giroro asked.  
"Yes, there are also a detective to the police"  
"Detective?" "Police?" Tamama asked.

"Wait, you mean Kogoro, Sato and others?"Agasa asked.  
"Yes, Look like you know them, I hope they do not get involved with danger" Dororo said.  
"Danger?" "What do you mean?" Ai asked.  
Dororo said earlier the blast was triggered landslides to harm Kogoro and others. Ai and others were surprised to hear that story.  
"Does Conan and the others with them too?" Ayumi asked.

"I guess I do not see them" Dororo answered.  
"They're trying to save two girls who were kidnapped" said Mitsuhiko.  
"Two girls?" Giroro flashing asked.  
"Sonoko nee-chan and Ran nee-chan!" "They're high school seniors" Ayumi replied.  
Tamama curious why the two girls are abducted.  
Giroro have realized he was remembering something. "Wait, I remember two girls were always together with Natsumi!"

"Ah, really?" Asked Agasa.  
"Wait, if Natsumi-san together with Sonoko nee-chan and Ran nee-chan, why Conan and his friends do not come with them?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
"Really, why?" Genta said.  
Ai think, Conan and his friends try to free Ran and Sonoko-san of tents evil organization group but unfortunately it goes wrong then they are separated by escaping into a different place.

"Damn ... Natsumi ..." Giroro sorry.  
"What do we do?" Tamama asked.  
"Wait, I remember the lady with braids one ever said they went to the temple Dan sheets" "Maybe they're definitely in the temple Dan Shet '" But no one else would they go into the cave before it happens "Dororo explained.  
"What do you mean?" "What happened to Kogoro-san and all the people?" Ai asked.  
"I warned them quietly so they quickly get into the cave to prevent landslides" "Hopefully, they've lived" Dororo answered.  
"Landslide?" "Wait, no doubt, we heard an explosion ..." Agasa said.  
Ai thought the explosion was caused landslides endanger them.

Ai suddenly felt something that made him into a coma. Ai holds her hands trembling.  
"Why, what happened to you, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked to see the condition Ai weird.  
"What's wrong?" Agasa asked.  
Ai shivered as she immediately said, "He's here ..."

"He?" "What do you mean?" Giroro asked by diverting attention outside the cave.  
Giroro blink surprised to see there is something in the woods but could not see in the dark woods. "Hey, anybody there!"

"What!" Genta said surprised.  
"Maybe the people who will help us" Mitsuhiko thought.  
"Wait, I'll check through my assasin first" Dororo is preparing to his style.  
Dororo using the eye moves to look into the woods. In the woods, there are people carrying weapons such as pistols.

"No, they carry guns!" Dororo explained.  
"What!"asked everyone shocked.  
"How can they track us?"Giroro asked.  
"The man has an instinct acuity ..." Ai answered immediately.  
"Instinct acuity?" Tamama flashing asked.

Suddenly there was a shooting inside the cave, everyone is shocked and then hit the deck.  
"Kyaaaa!" Ayumi screamed as Agasa, Mitsuhiko, and Genta hugged together.  
Giroro reply to shoot at people who are hiding in the woods. Tamama get out an aura of jealousy to attack people who are hiding in the woods.

Dororo saw a muscular man holding the gun a little out of the woods.  
"People with tattoos?"  
Dororo was suddenly startled when he felt a frightening aura. "Aura?"  
Dororo use again assasin to see through into the woods. Inside assasin, someone has a scary aura among all people.

"Ah! "That person would be their leader!" Called Dororo using assasin.  
"What!" "We must defeat their leader that they would give up" says Giroro got sense.  
"No, it looks like he ruled people bring something" Dororo wearing invisibility jutsu.  
"Something?" Tamama asked.

A leader ordered the men carrying weapons missiles to destroy that big cave.

"No, they will destroy us with this cave" Dororo became ashen.  
"What!" Asked Giroro and Tamama shocked.

Inside the cave, Agasa telling Ayumi and her friends cover their ears so as not to hear this noise. Then Agasa quietly asked Ai via whisper.  
"Why are you afraid as felt someone come from?" "Do not tell me ... he ..."  
'No,' the man 'instead of the black organizations "said AI.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Agasa asked.  
"Several years ago I saw Gin was talking with 'the man' but I've never seen his face" "Gin called him 'the devil knight magician' or 'Goshin' because he is a treasure hunter" "Besides the man is more frightening than the Gin scary because I felt a smile it makes my fur neck "Ai said.  
"Goshin?" asked Agasa.

"So ..." Agasa pale-faced.  
"Yes, may we be careful because he's a genius as a tactic of" Ai nodded her head.  
"Tactics?"Agasa asked.  
"He's an intelligent person in relying on tactics" Ai said.

Giroro and his friends returned to the cave with the anxiety and tension.  
"What happened?" Agasa asked.  
"Damn ... we must find a way out of here" Giroro answered.  
"That man will destroy this cave with a missile weapon are you?" Ai asked.  
"That's right ... you know ya" Tamama blinking.

"Shit ... here a dead end!" Giroro upset when a look around the cave.  
"Khu Khu ... ... it's turned out this cave was widely yes" Kururu put on the laptop.  
Agasa wonder Kururu quickly fix a broken laptop.

"What are you talking!" "Here there is no way out" Giroro said.  
"Khu Khu ... ... You do not seem to realize here that this vast cave" when Kururu said makes Giroro is annoyed.  
"What did you say?" Giroro offended by Kururu annoying.

"Wait, that's right Kururu said, behind a big rock is no way in!" Dororo using translucent eye toward the boulder.  
"Really?" Giroro asked knock the boulder. So Giroro got sense.  
Giroro told Tamama helped destroy the boulder when the signal begins. Dororo ask Agasa and children were soon ready to roll over on command so that no danger. "Trust me"  
Giroro trying to hear the gunshot missiles in order to make sure the shots will start.

The boss ordered the men fired a missile toward the cave. Then Giroro shouted to prepare to destroy a large rock with a rifle using a rifle with Tamama aura of jealousy when a missile is coming into the cave. So there was a large explosion that could destroy the cave. When viewing the caves have been destroyed, the boss was smirking and then he laughed uproariously.

Are all people survived when the explosion or not? 

======

The blast caused the earthquake to make Conan and his friends were shocked.  
"Earthquake?" Asked Taida panic.  
"Is here a volcano?" Ukiyo thought.  
"No, here there is no volcano" Heiji replied.  
"If it was not the volcano, then what?" Kogoro asked.  
Conan thought it wasn't an earthquake but another explosion. Everyone was surprised to hear about the explosion.

"Sure enough, before the blast was caused landslides yes" Chris said.  
"Yes, there is a problem that we commemorate" Takagi said.  
"Huh?" "Commemorating?" asked Conan.  
Lara will explain the Heiji and Conan secretly so as not to hear those people.

"What!" "There is a ghost frog secretly helping you free of landslides?" Heiji asked surprised.  
"Ssh ... do not yell like that" Sato told Heiji stop screaming.  
"It's kunai" Takagi showed kunai knife at Heiji and Conan.  
"Isn't this kunai ninja?" Heiji asked.  
"He threw the kunai at you to get the message?"Conan asked.  
Takagi nodded his head, "Yes ..."

Heiji and Conan look at each other with wonder about the invisible frogs. They do not know friends of Keroro or not.

"Anu ... what do we do now?" "We can't stop ..."Suimori asked.  
"That's right ... we do not have time anymore ..." Kogoro said.  
"Why don't we go there?" Heiji showed last door bearing the flame.

"That's the last door?" Takagi said.  
"Yes, if we open this door, we will find new measures to find a dangerous weapon" Heiji replied.  
"Dangerous weapon?" "You mean Shinryuu?" Lara asked.  
"Yes, I think Lara-san knows it's yes" Conan nodded his head.

"Does anyone have any matches?" Heiji asked everyone.  
"There, but why this?" A maid, Aiko provide a match at Heiji.  
"Thanks, but check it out" Heiji receive matches from Aiko.  
Conan still look a little strange attitude Aiko.

Heiji lit a torch with a match so that he to use the torch to the door.  
"What are you doing?" Sato said.  
"Calm down, check it out" said Conan.

Suddenly the door opened, everyone was shocked to see it.  
"Well ... the door's open!"Chiba said.  
"How so?" Takagi said.

"Inside the door, there's hard rice" "If we open that door, so dirty rice flammable so easy to open that door" "Right?" Lara asked.  
"Yes, just once your forecast" Heiji said.  
"Then why the basement was built like this?" Kogoro asked.  
Conan responded, "Labyrinth!"

"Labyrinth?" staring at all everyone those flashing Conan.  
"Yeah, we found some strange and mysterious space" "You're too right?" Conan said.  
"Yes, several times I saw some of the debris of our time in transit" Chris said.  
"Sure, I've read a diary of my father that there are many places on this island" "So the island is a labyrinth yes" Lara recalled.

Heiji warn everyone not to roam in order not to get into danger, he also asked everyone to stay together.

Conan and all the people to continue the journey begins when entering into an already open door after the torch is used.

====

On the other hand,

Keroro and his friends are always hiding behind a big rock as giant dragons that seek their prey.  
"I can not believe it, why dinosaurs could be here?" Sonoko said with a shiver.  
"I guess it's not a dinosaur, but it looks like a giant lizard"Ran said.  
"If we run away from here, he's still after us" said Natsumi.  
"Hey, how do we escape from the monster?" Sonoko said.

Ran feel if one of them fishing komodo it so her friend could escape.  
"But who is going to do?" Sonoko asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah, I'll hook you running lizard so yes" Ran said.  
"Are you crazy?" "Do not do '" Later we can lose you! "Sonoko surprised at all at the same time anxious.  
"Do not worry, I'll live" "I promise" Ran asked her friends to not to worry.  
"No, you're all alone to face the monster" Natsumi trying to stop Ran.

Keroro silent attention Ran had her own action.

"I'll be a big lizard fishing rod, then you must run" Ran said getting out from behind a rock.  
But suddenly Keroro stop.  
"What is it, Kero-chan?" Ran asked.

Keroro said, Ran does not need to do but she let him do his own.  
"Leave it to me!" Gero "Keroro patted his chest.  
"Huh ... you want to eat?"Natsumi says behind concerns about Keroro.  
"Do not worry, Miss Natsumi, you just take two lady" Keroro smile.

Keroro then rushed out from behind a rock. Although Natsumi tried to stop it.

Keroro prepares to face the giant Komodo dragons from the front, then yelled at the dragon so that he will distract him. Komodo turned away because he heard the scream. He saw Keroro standing behind him. Keroro trying to hold back the fear and then ... he shows his face full of scorn to make it angry dragons. He also showed his ass on the Komodo. But the dragon komodo is confused to see Keroro shows his ass. But what makes Natsumi and two lady felt very quiet.

Keroro again do something to make it angry komodo. Keroro shows the style that he would do. Sonoko curious what does Keroro to that komodo dragons were.  
"What is the green frog doing?"  
"What he can lure this lizard go?" Ran asked with worry.  
"Huh ... stupid frog ..." Natsumi thought.

Apparently Keroro perform a dance style bottoms and free dance. It makes Natsumi and her friends become gubrak even komodo dragon were offended to see Keroro doing odd dance style.

"What the hell?" "Why is he dancing?" Sonoko asked with annoyance.  
"You stupid frog" thought Natsumi feel ashamed Keroro to do the embarrassing.

Komodo dragon roars it anger makes Keroro shocked. Now the giant Komodo dragon has been pursuing Keroro panic run.

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" Keroro scream when chased by the giant komodo.

After that, ultimately Natsumi and her friends could be free from the pursuit of dragons that but they still worried about Keroro. Is Keroro can escape from Komodo dragon?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter**** 26: Secret of Guardian**

After a secret door opened, Conan and his friends proceeded to the basement hallway. Until they've found a space that has long been an ancient lesson.  
"Where is it?" Kogoro said carrying the torch.  
"It looks like the library because here many library books" Lara read a book that was almost charred.  
"That's true ..." "Eh?" Heiji see the library. Heiji then whispered to Conan about this place.  
"You feel familiar with this place?"  
"Yeah, I think I ever saw in vision"  
Heiji and Conan tries to remember what they saw in the vision.

Chris saw shelves of scrolls written by being silent, and then stating something. "Huh ... so"  
Hearing the words of Chris, Heiji and Conan wondered why Chris had been so when looking at the book shelves.

Heiji and Conan blinked as they realized when saw a shelf of books about being moved. They have tried to shift the bookcase.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Fat hunter asked.

Apparently behind the bookcase there is a secret door.  
"Gee ... a secret door?"Mako asked.  
"What's behind the secret door?" Kogoro asked.  
"Perhaps the mystery must be there" Fuyuki pounding.  
"Son, why are you?" Chiba asked nervously.  
"If we look at what's behind that door, we'll know" Heiji replied as he opened the secret door.

Inside the secret door, there is darkness in the room. Heiji tried to light a torch to see clearly. It turns out that room contains a lot of skeletons scattered everywhere making all happen surprising.

"Jeez ... what happened?" Kogoro asked surprised.  
"This looks like a torture chamber ..." Lara examining room.  
"Torture chamber?"Takagi said.  
"Argh, cruel" Sato exclaimed in horror at the sight of the framework is still bound by a chain of balls.

"I think they are slaves" Conan the condition of the skeleton.  
"Slave?" "Cruel, they employ slaves as a tool" Kogoro said.  
"If true, I think there is a traitor ancient secret underground chamber is not known to the king" Heiji said holding his hat.

"Traitor?" Kogoro flashing asked.  
"Oh ... so and so ..." called Heiji and Conan are still hesitant.  
Lara saw they remain silent, then asked the Heiji. "What is the spirit of the boy named Wayan told you about that huh?"  
"Eh?" Heiji and Conan blink.

"Yeah, now come in here, he's communication through our minds by telling you so" Conan said.  
"Huh ... the spirit of the boy's only fairy tale" Kogoro looks do not believe the story.  
"Mr. Kogoro, a period you do not believe in fairy tales?" Lara asked.  
"Of course, fairy tales only makes the kids fantasize" Kogoro said.

Suddenly Chris gritted on Kogoro. "Do not tell me that is not true that!  
Kogoro flashing surprised when Chris acting weird. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Chris stopped and then immediately cool gritted. Kogoro feel what was wrong with Chris.  
Heiji and Conan silence observed Chris's behavior.

"Well, it looks like a human skull is a scar caused by people taking the whip" Fuyuki observed that young skeleton lying in a corner of the room.  
"Sure enough, the leg bone is broken due to being kicked" Mako examined the bone.  
"Iiih ... I'm going out" "I do not want to be here with skulls like this" Mimi kept her mouth shut when going out of the secret room. So who else is also out.

Chiba surrounding the torture chamber was carrying a flashlight. Suddenly, something appears to Chiba surprised to retreat to the rear wall. Apparently a rat out.  
"Sigh ... it's just a mouse" "What a surprise it" Chiba said.  
Suddenly something Chiba glared at his side, there was a body of men who wear traditional clothes rotting makes Chiba panic and scream. "Waaaa!"

"Chiba" "What?" Takagi said.  
"Hey, look at that!" Chiba showed a corpse rot.  
The bodies of men look different from the slaves because he's got jewels all over his body. They believe the body is a living in this palace.  
"The body is really no different than these people" Kogoro watching the corpse.  
"Yes, if he wore this jewelry means he had an obligation here" Heiji said.

Conan slowly spoke with Heiji. "Heiji, you feel familiar with it?"  
"Ah ... yes" "Something that was lacking in vision that I saw" Heiji trying to remember.  
"Is this man a traitor who said Wayan?" "But unfortunately we can not know this person because it is difficult to know who the perpetrators of those three men.

Chris silently staring at the skeleton who wore a gold necklace.  
"Why, what is it?" Lara asked.  
"Ah, it's nothing" "This guy looks like bad guys who like to enslave these people" Chris replied.  
"I see" said Lara.  
Heiji and Conan still staring Chris speaks more unusual.

"Eh?" "Hey, I think I found something in the library" Chiba shout.  
"What?"Sato asked.  
"I found the old paper roll is placed on a table that is old" Chiba said.  
"The roll of paper?" Takagi said.  
Conan sure the roll paper is a message sent in historical times before the letter.  
"Borrow This" Heiji asked to borrow paper rolls from Chiba to read the letter. In the letter, there is a foreign language that can not be understood Heiji.  
"Damn ... I do not understand this language" Heiji annoyed while reading the paper roll.  
"So you can't read the Java language?" "I'll be read" Chris said.  
"Yeah, I give you this" Heiji give scrolls letter to Chris.  
Chirs read the roll to translate Java language. Apparently, the roll is sent to someone from the samurai warrior snake  
"WHAT!" "Samurai snake?" asked everyone was shocked.

====

In the hallway ruins Dan shet,

Natsumi, Ran and Sonoko looking Keroro was often chased by Komodo.  
"Damn ... my legs tired" "It's the odd frog, I'm so tired" as she complained Sonoko sighed.  
"Sonoko, what if they come back again?" Ran asked.  
"Yes you say, but I do not want to die here" said Sonoko pale-faced.

Natsumi blinked find holes in the walls of the ruins of the hall so she was surprised to see what's in the hole and then she called Ran and Sonoko to come back.  
"What is it, Natsumi-chan?" Ran asked.  
"Look over there" Natsumi shows something in that hole.

Inside the hole, there is a headless statue of a giant-sized monster was standing.  
"Really great ... once" Sonoko shocked.  
"Geez, so who made this statue?" Ran asked with surprise.  
"Why is this statue was built here?" Natsumi asked with curiosity.  
"Dunno ..." Ran said. Ran then flashes to see someone standing at the foot of the giant statue. "Uh ... anyone?"

He was a boy standing in the shadows, staring at the Ran above. Ran surprised remember time the child was seen at the museum.

"Ah!" Ran surprised.  
"Eh?" "What's wrong, Ran?" Sonoko said looked so Ran's strange attitude.  
"A kid who at the time!" Ran show down.  
"A kid who at the time?" Natsumi asked while looking down.  
Under no child there.

"Huh?" "That boy's still in there!" Ran surprised.  
"Maybe your imagination" Sonoko thought.  
"No, I remember when that kid was in the museum" said Ran.  
"Eh?" "Is that true?" "How could the boy get here?" Sonoko asked blinking.  
Natsumi thought, remembering something. "Remember, Lara-san had told our earlier you see is the spirit of children, Wayan?"  
"Huh?" "Yeah ... I remember ..."Ran said.  
"Wait, I remember Lara-san once said that if the kid appears, it means ..." Sonoko said looking down.

Apparently under the statue there was a door.  
"Huh, there's the door!"Sonoko said.  
"Apparently so ..." Ran realize Wayan would show her something.  
"Curious, the boy mysteriously as he disappeared" "Is he a ghost?" Sonoko said.  
"Iih ... do not say so" glum-faced Ran exclaimed when she heard the words of Sonoko.

"Are we down?" Natsumi asked looking down.  
"What?" "That we will come down to climb down?"Sonoko said.

"Wait, I remember you said Makoto ever climbed a mountain isn't it?" Ran remember.  
"That's true ..." said Sonoko.  
Natsumi asked Ran and Sonoko about Makoto. Ran explained to Natsumi that Makoto is a good lover karate.

"Oh, Sonoko-san's lover also judo huh?"Natsumi asked.  
"Did you also judo mum?" Ran asked.  
"No, I only help the club any" Natsumi replied.  
"Huh?" "You're only helping the club work?"Sonoko and Ran said, surprised.  
"Yeah ... I like sports" Natsumi scratched her head.  
"Wow ... Amazing"Ran said.

"So what do we do now?" "I guess we do not have time this ..." Sonoko asked.  
"Right ..."Natsumi and Ran said.

====

In unknown place filled by a vertical cave,

Suddenly there was an explosion of cave walls, Giroro and everyone out of the tragedy of the missile explosion. Agasa trying to protect Ayumi and friends while out of the tragedy of the explosion.

"Is everything all right?" Dororo asked.  
Everyone looks are fine and they weren't injured.

Mitsuhiko flashing see the cave that has never been explored. "It's where?" "What are these caves?"  
"Of course, they know there is a cave in the cave again,"Ai said.

"Damn ... who the real boss?"Giroro asking while removing the sweat from his forehead.  
"The man had an aura of fear, tension suddenly appeared" Dororo said.  
"How are we going back to base?" Tamama asked.  
Giroro say, a giant tree house and exit the cave where they had destroyed the bomb so they could not return to their world. Tamama become irritated and always complaining.

"Damn!" "Damn!" "So I can not go back to the house Momochi and can't eat anymore" angry Tamama misfortune by holding his head.  
Tamama not take it anymore and ran anywhere. Giroro tried to stop him but it was too late Tamama gone so invisible.

"Damn, he's gone" said Giroro.  
"Come on, we find him!"Mitsuhiko said.  
Ayumi, Genta and Ade also approved, they together seek Tamama. Ai also because Ai can't leave the kids alone.

After that, Giroro discussions with everyone.  
"Your name's Kururu" "You're quicker fix than me" Agasa said enthusiastically.  
"So you mechanics?" Dororo asked.  
"No, I'm just a scientist" replied Agasa.  
"Scientists?" "Oh, me too" said Kururu.  
"Of course, my dream was to make everyone proud of the talents" Agasa nodded his head.  
"Huh ... boast talent yes" exclaimed Giroro.

Dororo observe this cave so she would know if the cave is safe or not.  
"How?" Giroro asked.  
"It seems safe here but we must be careful here, so I've got a bad feeling here" Dororo answered.

When Tamama ran with indignation, he suddenly stopped due to smell something. 'Huh ... what smells?"

Tamama find the powders that were scattered when he blinks. "What's this?"  
Tamama tried to lick tasting powder to smell what he wanted to know. After licking the powder, Tamama feel something that makes it feel weird.  
"What's this?" "It was like ..."

Profoser Agasa discuss with Giroro and others. Mitsuhiko suddenly came with haste to tell something.  
"What is it, Mitsuhiko-kun?" Agasa asked.  
"There's something weird with Tamama" said Mitsuhiko.  
"What?" "Tamama?" asked Giroro blinking.  
"Let's see" said Dororo ready to go.

Everyone met Ai and friends who looked uneasy.  
"What happened?" "What's wrong with Tamama"Giroro asked.  
"He looks hungry, but he's acting strange ..." Ai replied.  
Giroro and others wonder then flashes to see what's up, then they were surprised to see it.

Tamama eat rocks with a precipitate.  
"What the hell is he?" "Why him?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"Since we found Tamama but he's acting weird" Ade said.  
"There seems to be wrong with him ..." Dororo said confused.  
"Why, it feels like he else everyone ..." exclaimed Agasa.  
Ai blinking find powder that is placed on the stone. Ai tried to pinch this powder to taste that she wanted to know what it feels like. So Ai realizes this powder is a powder of marijuana!

"What's this?" "I also joined" Genta see Ai was licking the powder.  
But Ai yelled at him to stop. "Do not do it!" "You should not eat it like him!"  
Ai snapping makes Genta so shocked.  
"Ai, what is it?" "So the powder ..." Agasa asked.  
Ai said, this powder is a powder Tamama eaten cannabis (drug).

=====

In place of the giant statue, on the cliffs,

Natsumi climb down with Ran and Sonoko go down.  
Sonoko too nervous while climbing down even she was afraid to look down. Ran advised Sonoko not to look down, asking her to focus climb down.

Ran suddenly tripped due leg stepping on a broken stone, Ran falling down. "Waaa!"  
Sonoko and Natsumi shocked over the incident. "RAN!"

When falling, Ran was too nervous at the thought of her asking for help to people she likes. "Shinichi ...!" " Help! "

====

Conan suddenly feel the tension because he felt something had happened to Ran.  
"Ran?"

"What's wrong, Kudo?" Heiji asked blinking.  
"Why is your face?" Fuyuki said.  
"It's okay ..." Conan looks worried.  
Conan blinked at the sky, thinking of his worry at Ran. "Ran ..."

====

In mind, after mainland, Shinichi go left Ran with permission.  
Shinichi waved at Ran. "See you again"  
Ran felt in the Shinichi's shadow makes more sense worry. "Shinichi ... do not ... go ..."

Suddenly the light came toward Ran surprised. Ran was blanketed when she closes her eyes because of glare. After the light disappeared, Ran opened her eyes to see what was wrong.

It turned out that Ran was in front of a giant statue that he had seen. "Huh ... what am I dreaming?"  
But around the statue, there are different places such as plants and birds.

"I think here is different from the previous ..." "Why?" Ran asked herself, looking around.

Ran blinked saw a young man walking toward her from behind. The young man like Shinichi, wearing traditional Javanese dress and wearing a gold necklace. Ran surprised to see him really like Shinichi.  
"Shinichi?" "Uh, it's not Shinichi because he looked like him ..."

The young man approaching towards Ran nervousness when Ran too thought the young man looked at her. But it turns out the young man passes Ran through invisibility. Ran realized he really did not see her! Apparently the young man could not see her.

Ran saw him standing in front of a giant statue. "What did he do?"  
The young man looked sad watching the giant statue.  
"Why is he sad?" Thought Ran.

Suddenly there was a call on the young man. "Shuta!"  
Ran blinked seeing a girl called the boy as she ran, then Ran surprised to see the girl was similar to herself.  
"That's me!" "Uh, not a thought ..." Ran shocked.

"Nya Kya ..." Shuta says.  
"What are you doing, Shuta?" Nya Kya asked.  
Shuta said nothing because he could not answer. Nya Kya attention on Shuta because she knows Shuta trying to protect everyone with some difficulty, then she smiled.

"I know how you feel because you're my husband"

Shuta blink heard Nya Kya saying that..

"Husband?"Ran said a red-faced in thought.  
Ran wondered how she could understand the conversation the two men.

Nya Kya decide willing to follow Shuta will do anything. Shuta admonished her not to follow it and come back with someone else but Nya Kya refused to return to village and her own reasons.

"Why?" Shuta asked.  
"It's all because I want to free all people who have difficulty including our family" "My father died to protect our village"Nya Kya tears in her eyes.  
Shuta to pay attention on Nya Kya sobbing, and then he hugged her as he declared Nya Kya to apologize even though he let Nya Kya follow.  
"Yes"Nya Kya nodded head while smiling.

Suddenly an old man came here with Wayan, Ran blinked surprised to see Wayan. "That's boy ..."

" .." "Wayan. ..."Shuta said.  
"So why did you do that?" "That's the danger at all"Samonsuke said.

"Samonsuke?" "So he's Japanese?"Ran asked in her mind.

Samonsuke states, the island is not yet free from the curse 'Geoshin'. Because dangerous weapon indestructible.  
"Geoshin?" "Dangerous weapon?" Thought Ran.

"Yes, the weapons were stored inside this door" Shuta turned to the door.  
"If anyone finds a terrible weapon, might be dangerous"Nya Kya worry.  
"Right, so how?" Wayan said.  
According Shuta, he believes the future is a hero who voted to defeat this curse. Everyone argues with Shuta.

Shuta to ask Samonsuke for permission to do what he could, finally Samonsuke has allowed him to do what it liked, but he advised him to be responsible even though he believes in Shuta.

"His Kya, you're ready?"Shuta asked.  
"Yes" Kya nodded her head.

Together they raised one hand they face the door, suddenly the light emerging from the door makes Ran closed her eyes.

What happened?

In place of the unknown,

Ai is examining the state Tamama looking frustrated due to drugs. She checked Tamama's eyes seem less obvious.  
"How?" Ayumi asked.  
"Perhaps the most serious situation but we can treat it" said Ai.

Giroro dazed look Ai can do something. "What he really ordinary kids?" She's more mature than kids'  
"Yeah, I guess she wasn't ordinary child ..."Dororo said.

"How can we heal the Tama-chan?" Ayumi asked.  
"I think methadone method ..." Ai replied.  
"Method of methadone?" Giroro asked.  
Kururu explained that methadone is a healing method can avoid HIVS drug disease.

"So what do we do now?" Giroro asked, as demonstrated in Tamama doing weird dances.  
"Where's my food?"Tamama asked to get out tears.  
It makes Giroro become irritated.  
"Hey, what should we do?"

According to Ai, they must find the antidote possibilities around this cave.  
"Why?" Giroro asked.  
"There may be people here before us ..." Ai think.

Everyone respectively seek antidote even Agasa keep Tamama in a strange condition with Ayumi.

Giroro walk while looking for the antidote, he suddenly stopped as he heard a voice not far from it.  
"Huh ... what's that noise?" Giroro asked.

Giroro turned to the left behind the stone face of something big. In the darkness, the man's face covered in blood and make Giroro panic and screamed in terror.  
"WAAAAAAAAAA !"

The scream made everyone surprised to hear the sound.  
"Giroro?"Dororo said.  
When they seek Giroro, then they find Giroro fear in bending.  
"What is it, Giroro?" Dororo asked.  
"There are ghosts ..." Giroro answered in a trembling voice.  
"Ghost?" Everyone asked with surprise.

"Iiih ... a ghost here?"Mitsuhiko asked with Genta and Ayumi.  
"Oh yes, It said ghosts roam the island of the damned"Ade said.  
"Aaah, I do not want this island" Genta said.

"Stupid, I guess this is not a ghost but ..." Ai shows something.  
Apparently it is a dead man who lay face down in the state of his neck slashed.  
"Huh ... what happened?"Dororo asked see the state of the corpse.  
"It seems these people have been killed ..." slashed Ai replied.  
Agasa wonder who the dead person was male. Ai saw the face of the man felt he had ever seen until he remembers.  
"Wait, I remember this guy!" "This man is the head of the Yakuza, Yakamoto!"

"What!" Asked Agasa.  
"Chairman of the Yakuza?"Giroro and Dororo asked.  
"I think he was murdered so that his men would side with the boss before ..." Ai sure.

======

Ran suddenly opened her eyes to see what was wrong. Apparently there Sonoko and Natsumi are waiting her to wake up.  
"Well ... thank goodness you woke up" called Sonoko was relieved to wipe away the tears.  
Ran now wake up and feel considering the time she fell.

"You did not hurt at all thanks to the bushes, so we thought so ..." Natsumi said.  
"That's true, I really had a strange dream ..." Ran touch her head to withstand the pain.  
"Ran, you're okay?" Sonoko said.  
"Uh, weird dream?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes ..." Ran tells something to Sonoko dan Natsumi about his dream.  
"Huh ... is that correct?" "They look like you and Shinichi?" Said Sonoko surprised.  
"Yeah ... so and so ..." Ran said with nervousness.  
Ran think if she says the couple are husband and wife until her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Why is your face?" Natsumi asked, blinking in surprise.  
"It could be they romantic partner?" "I'm sure you would ..." Sonoko said, smiling.  
"Hey, hey, do not say that" "It's not about that ..." said Ran a red-faced.

"Oh yes, you know what the content inside the door in?" Natsumi asked.  
"Sure, I remember it said a dangerous weapon of the enemy's, snakes samruai stored there" Ran said.  
It made Natsumi's face pale with shock. Natsumi then backed away from the giant statue. Sonoko and Ran surprised to see Natsumi become so weird.

"What is it, Natsumi-chan?" Ran asked.  
"Why?" Sonoko asked too.  
"So this is where the dangerous weapon and scary saved here" Natsumi turned to the left and right in a state of trembling.

"Huh?" "You know dangerous weapon here?" Ran asked in surprise.  
"We should go from here, here isn't safe" "Here is their goal!" Natsumi replied.

Looks like they've found a weapon in a dangerous and terrifying at the giant statue. What are they doing now? Next ...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Geoshin**

Conan and his friends still can't believe the snake samurai had a relationship with the traitor of the three faithful followers of the king.  
"So the traitor here to send a message to samurai" Kogoro said.  
"No way, how could he send a message even though many people would suspect" Heiji said.  
Sato blinked, asked. "What do you mean?"  
Conan explains, many people these villagers will to suspect if he sends a message.

"True enough, but how does he send a message to the samurai was secretly?" Kogoro asked, confused.  
"It is impossible ... what is really a legend?"Ukiyo asked.  
Heiji thought, there is that does the trick to fool everyone. Therefore, a traitor to send messages in a certain way.

"Then we need to know the name of the samurai snake" "If we know his name, there may be descendants of" Lara said.  
Chris directly answer a single word. "Geoshin ..."  
"Geoshin?"Conan asked with all people.

"Who's Geoshin?"Kogoro asked.  
"Don't tell us ..." said Conan started to know something.  
"Yes, Geoshin is the name of the samurai snake" Chris replied.  
Ukiyo surprised to hear one word before, so that his face became ashen. Aiko look Ukiyo pale-faced, she asked him about the situation. Ukiyo stated he was not feeling well.

Conan secretly see Ukiyo melancholy and pale when he was a little sweaty.  
"Ah, I remember!" "Kitoyama sensei never said that!" Cried Suimori remember.  
"Really?" Heiji asked.  
Suimori tell everyone about Kitoyama sensei never been to this island.

"According to Mr. Kitoyama, prior to the island, he is investigating some of the enigmas of the kingdom Situ Gorona" "He finally managed to solve the puzzle, Adepurai Sensei went to the village to ask permission to go to a mysterious island, but the white-bearded shaman can not allow him to mysterious island "

Conan and Heiji, Fuyuki flashing heard about the village Adepurai Suimori states.  
"Wait, isn't that Adepurai village where we come to see a witch doctor?"Fuyuki said.

"Yeah, then I remembered sensei once told me that something strange" said Suimori.  
"Something funny?"  
Suimori said, when sensei talks about 'Geoshin', so all the people of panic and fear while hiding in their homes.

"Oh dear ... is that correct?"Sato asked.  
"Yeah, I do not know because Kitoyama sensei once said that" Suimori says.

"Right, where Shibora?" Mr. Yoshita asked when searching Shibora.  
"What?" Takagi said.  
"From here, I do not see Shibora" Yoshita answered.  
Apparently Mr. Shibora gone on their side.

"What!" "He disappeared!" Kogoro asked surprised.  
"Hey, anyone see it before it leave this room?" Heiji asked everyone.  
"Anu ... I just saw Mr. Shibora out of the room for a minute ..." Aiko answered.  
"What!" "He's all alone outside?" "The danger was not it!" Heiji asked.

Sato asked everyone to look for Shibora but should not there be separate. Conan had a bad feeling towards this. What happened?

====

In the cave stalktatik, Ai and others have found a dead body Yakuza leader, dead Yakamoto slit.  
"So he was chairman of the Yakuza!"Agasa asked, saw the corpse.  
"So, just what I see, there are some Yakuza in there ..."Dororo said.

Giroro observe seem neck Yakamoto scratched by a small knife. "Cruel once, he slit the throats of these people ..." "So who did? "  
Agasa not understand why this person can exist in a place like this. Ai feel the body was carried by the flow of water into the river here.

"How do you know, Miss?" Dororo asked.  
"Because there are drops of blood near the river, meaning he was killed somewhere else" Ai said.  
"Khu Khu ... true ...like she said, here are a person's blood flowing in this river ..." Kururu see blood flowing in rivers.

"Scratches I've seen this ... it feels ..." "Ah, I remember ..." Giroro many remember.  
Giroro issued a military knife in his belt and showed military knives at all.  
"It's a military knife?" Said Mitsuhiko.  
"I think this scratch like this knife scratches"  
Ai feel Giroro true, if the perpetrator who has obtained military knife means he's an expert assassin or assassins.  
"The assassin?" Asked Agasa surprised.

"I think it forces the Yakuza in favor of the leaders of the organization because he did not need this guy" said Ai.  
Agasa worry if Yakuza groups sided with the organization, would be a disaster at all hazards. Ai think what to do. Ayumi flashing people see something that grasped it.

"Hey, there's something that gripped the man" Ayumi shows the person's grip.  
Giroro trying to take something from the grip of the man, then found a crumpled paper.  
"Huh, just crumpled paper only" "Will I throw ..." Giroro will throw a crumpled paper. But Ai stop Giroro throwing paper.

Ai opened the crumpled paper and read it. Paper is wrinkled like a blood red letters that read "Geo"

"Geo?" Everyone asked.  
Sudden Ai's face when she is released crumpled paper as a very pale as if afraid of something.  
"Ai, what is it?" "You're not feeling well?" Ayumi asked when she saw the condition Ai.  
"Yeah ... I'm fine ..." Ai said.  
"Geo" "Who's he?" Genta said, confused.  
Mitsuhiko think Geo is a true leader.

"Geo ..." "I have a hunch that bad ..." Giroro feel anxious.  
"Yeah, me too ..." Dororo too worried.

"AI, are you okay?" Agasa asked.  
"Yeah, I remember that name ..." Ai said holding her shoulders tightly.  
"Don't tell me ..."  
AI said she was considering a leader of a mysterious organization that had given the drug by a mysterious black organizations that claim to 'Geo' but he never saw his face because she only heard the conversation alone.

"What do you mean?" "Have you ever met a man named Geo?"Giroro asked.  
"Eh?" "No ..." Ai replied coldly.  
"Huh?" "You won't to answer?" "Why?" Asked Giroro offended.  
Ai said on Giroro that this is not business, it makes Giroro feel offended.

Dororo trying to calm angry Giroro when he was arrested Giroro. "Giroro-dono, calm yourself"

Giroro felt Ai wasn't an ordinary girl but she really suspicious because she differed with the children. Giroro wonder who is actually the little girl.

Tamama dancing swaying like a drunken man shouting loudly. Three little detective trying to stop misconduct. Dororo suddenly heard something.  
Dororo told everyone hiding behind a boulder because someone came. Giroro dragged Tamama behind a big rock to hide.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps getting big over here to where the body was located. Apparently a giant komodo dragon stuck tongue out as it approached the dead man.

"Glek ... what is it?" Giroro asked shocked.  
"Dinosaurs!" Mitsuhiko asked.  
"It's not a dinosaur but a komodo" Ade said.  
"Komodo?" "It's not Godzilla?" Genta said.  
Ai describes the Komodo dragon is the only endangered animals living on the island of Indonesia.

Komodo smelled the corpse with it's nose. Komodo dragon's roar. Everyone has felt what it is dragons do. Apparently dragons roar to call her children.  
"Don't tell me ..." Ai suspect.  
Apparently Komodo let her children eat the corpse. Since then saw the tragedy, everyone is so terrified to not want to see terrible things. Genta feel like throwing up when he closes his mouth. Mitsuhiko admonished him not to issue a gag later caught. But unfortunately Genta vomiting makes everyone by surprise. Until the Komodo dragons heard that voice, to see the big stone as if It smells something.

"Oh, no" Giroro being tense.  
Komodo see all the people behind the boulder, then it roared. Giroro told everybody to run for another crack before the pursuing dragons. Giroro intend to attack the dragons with his gun but Dororo had to stop him  
"Why you?" Giroro asked.  
Dororo said he could not let the children lose their mother. Giroro upset he could not attack the dragons, so he blank saw of the overhanging rock just above the komodo dragon until he can sense. Giroro started shooting towards the overhanging rock to rock until the break segment boulder falls on a komodo dragon's head. Boulder into crockery after hitting his head so that komodo dragons had fallen and was unconscious.

"I think it'II soon woke up, we should have to go" Giroro holding a gun.  
Dororo and Giroro followed comrades before the dragon's wake.

====

At the headquarters,

Moa is making a fly ball suitable material Kururu's until finish the job completion. She managed to make the ball fly but it was different because it was shaped like a heart.  
"I got him!" "You said, a success?"  
Pururu annoyed why the ball flies a heart-shaped. Moa explains, the heart is in the mind that has found a loved one.  
"You say, love?" "I give a name that's all" Love K66 "!"  
"Sigh ... it's up ..." sighed Pururu

Moa started turning love K66 so love K66 can fly by remote control from the cockpit. Moa rely on fly ball into the gap where Giroro and his friends go. Will they again found the Frog and his friends?

==== 

In the basement,

Everyone split up to find a disappear Shibora since left the library. But there are no signs that Shibora life.  
"Damn ...!" Kogoro said.  
"Did he act alone?" Taida asked.  
"Maybe he's looking for the treasure himself?" Maketo asked the suspect.

Conan asked the hunter before the skinny on leave, Shibora never said a word.  
"Oh, it's ..." "Before leave here, he never said that" Yoshita remember.  
"What did he say then?" Heiji asked.  
"He said he had found something interesting before coming here" Yoshita answered.  
"Something interesting?" "What do you mean?"Kogoro asked.  
Heiji asked everyone to stay together to go back to the corridor prior to the library.

While in the corridor before the library, everyone was ruffling the wall to find something that is seen Shibora. Conan thinks Shibora find something there, then examined the corridor. So he found a cigarettes.  
"Hey, I found a cigarette here" Conan shouted at everyone.  
"It's a cigarette ..." Takagi said.  
Sato thought that if cigarette butts in here, Shibora possibility around here. Conan noticed dust under the former wall that dust fell from the top and looked upward. He found the former trail hand on the wall, then call Heiji to show something.

"Look over there" Conan show hand's marks on the wall.  
"Why, it traces the hand?" "So ..." Heiji said.  
"You realize it?" Conan asked as if he argues with Heiji.  
Heiji tried to push that wall so that it turns out that wall can be opened by spinning. Apparently the wall is a secret wall.

It made everyone shocked.  
"Gosh ... open that wall?" Mako surprised.  
"Again, the secret door ..." Kogoro said.  
"I told you this labyrinth" Heiji said.

Sato and her police friends into the secret door to find Shibora. Although Heiji and Conan also. Kogoro catch up with the rest.

Kogoro reach a secret room and then meet Heiji and the others looked tense. "What's wrong?"  
"Looks like we're too late ..." Heiji tense.  
"What do you mean?" Kogoro asked. Then he blinked to see what they had seen.

Apparently Shibora already died because his head was shot. Around this room, there is a painting of a samurai that was destroyed by fire a weapon that kills Shibora.  
Sato check the bullets in Shibora's head until the current Sato knows the bullet was a small caliber bullet. She recalled that the same bullet with the case.

"Wait, I think I remember the case was" Sato recalled.  
"Case?"Conan asked.  
"Oh, I remember that case two years ago!" "The case of the murder of a girl" Takagi said.  
"The killing that girl?" Kogoro asked.  
Sato explained that two years ago, an adult was found dead in bushes in the form of a framework for her head shot.

"You mean the bullet with a bullet that killed Mr. Shibora?" Kogoro glared at the corpse.  
"Yes, no doubt ..." Sato nodded head.  
When Conan came to realize that something like the feeling of a detective.  
"Wait ... I wonder if ..." Conan think so.

Conan felt there was a disturbing thoughts about the case of Mr. Takumi. Conan realizes there is still one more person among all people.

Conan remember two things that are bullet and knife so that he becomes tense at the thought that is not unexpected that the boss did not exist among all people, but he realized the man was assistant boss!  
"So Geoshin actually is ..."Conan think.

Kogoro to_ investigasi_ intends to everyone about the murder alibi. Sato and the police also helped.  
"When the murder happened?"Kogoro asked.  
"About an hour ago he was murdered after going to the secret room" Lara said.  
"Uh, where do you know when that condition?" Takagi said.  
"No doubt, I keeping my eye on Shibora-san goes to outside of this"Chris answered.

"Oh I see…" 

"What do you think, Kudo?" Heiji asked whispering.  
"Yes ..." Conan replied, his voice slowly.

====

In places a giant statue where is Shinryu weapons are stored,

Sonoko and Ran were shocked after hearing from Natsumi that the mysterious organization that intends to take a dangerous weapon.  
"So that's what people search for bad guys?" Said Ran.  
"Yes, but we better get out before it happens" said Natsumi tense.  
"True said Natsumi-chan, I've got a bad feeling here" Sonoko said gloomily.

Ran tries to approach the door to try to touch the door. As it hit the door, Ran did not feel nothing, but she could not open the door.  
"Ran, how?" Sonoko said.  
"There's nothing here but the door can't be opened" Ran said.  
"Is it true?" Natsumi tried to touch the door.  
After touching the door, a sudden flow of electricity to make Natsumi shocked. Natsumi to off the door.

"What is it, Natsumi?" Sonoko said.  
"I was touched this door, my hand was electrocuted" Natsumi replied.  
"Shock!"

"Funny, I had to touch that door, I do not feel the vibrations of this electric ..." Ran surprised.  
Ran asked Sonoko to try to touch the door, but Sonoko refused because she did not want to do it the same as Natsumi.  
"I do not understand why the Ran-san touched the door, although not feel the vibrations of electricity?" Natsumi asked.  
"It could be that the reason they kidnapped us?" Sonoko asked tensely.  
"Nope…"Ran said.

Natsumi asked Ran and Sonoko better get out of here because she's got a bad feeling. Sonoko and Ran also agreed on Natsumi. Suddenly there was a coming to make them surprised to hear someone coming.

"Glek... There is a coming" said Sonoko shocked.  
"Who's that?"Ran asked try getting karate.

Who is the one that?

=====

Kogoro and the others were investigation all everyone of alibi Shibora murder.  
The first, Mako said her alibi with Aiko.  
"I was investigating the ancient books, suddenly there was a shout about Shibora" "We follow you, I'm still last when it follows Aiko" "I do not understand why Shibora disappeared, so I did not realize until now"

Aiko also expressed her alibi with Mako. At that time Shibora disappeared, Aiko carrying goods suddenly heard Mr. Shibora disappeared, so she followed Heiji and everyone though followed by Mako.

Mimi said, for five minutes, she would come out from the library because she did not want to see a lot of human skeletons. According to Mimi, she was admitted with Taida and Suimori, Yuki. Taida, Yuki and Suimori has same alibi with Mimi.

Maketo expressed his alibi was that he was recording the items the ancient library on the orders of Ukiyo. He also shared Ukiyo.  
"If you do not want to believe us, ask Mimi" "She saw we were around in the library"

The latter, a hunter, Yoshita. He denied he was involved in the murder Shibora.  
"I heard you quarrel with the victim's" "Is that true?" Sato said.  
"That's not to be fired at will sue" Yoshita answered.  
"Is it true you're a grudge against your partner own two?" Kogoro asked to glare at Yoshita.  
Yoshita denied killing his own two colleagues, he did not know because he did not think he saw Shibora and Takumi killed.

"I guess he's not lying" "Because he did not have bullets that can kill Pak Shibora" said Conan.  
"Sure, you're carrying a gun not you, sir Yoshita?" Takagi asked Mr. Yoshita.  
"Yeah, I've only got gun but I do not have a pistol that could kill Shibora like that" Yoshita answered.

"Keep in mind, when Mr. Shibora find something you can know the meaning of 'Geoshin'" Heiji said.  
"What do you mean?"Lara asked.  
Conan responded, "Painting!"  
"Painting?"everyone asked while to look Conan.

"Oh yes, I had seen the painting but the painting had been destroyed" Maketo said.  
"Looks like it's time the shooting occurred when the person assaulted" Mako thought.  
"I do not understand why the painting?"Kogoro asked.  
Conan said the actor was deliberately done to deceive them so that they do not know the actual perpetrators. So Fuyuki realize that the perpetrator intentionally killed Mr. Shibora time destroy paintings so no one knows the actual perpetrators.  
"Bingo, you're smart" Heiji praise.  
"Huh ... so Shibora killed because he saw the painting?" Said Sato.  
"Exactly, the painting's pictorial samurai" "Have you ever seen the face of a samurai snake?" Heiji said.  
Everyone looked at each other and then replied that they never see the face of a snake samurai.  
"What do you mean all this?" Ukiyo asked.

"There really is not the boss of the organization among us" Heiji replied.  
"What!" "What do you mean the boss is not among us!"Lara was shocked.  
"If it wasn't the boss, who is killed Takumi, and Deguchi, Shibora?" Kogoro asked as he showed to everyone.  
"Indeed, if true, there may be a perpetrator was actually a spy" Heiji said.  
"A spy!" Kogoro and the others asked.  
"Maybe he was here before we arrived" said Conan surmised.

Sato is suspected the boss was a smart person once, even they will be difficult to deal with it.  
"I think we do not have time anymore ..."Conan said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean, brat?" Kogoro asked as glare on Conan.  
Heiji said they should go immediately to search for Ran and others.  
"That's true ..." said Kogoro remember.

"I think here isn't far to the 'statue of Garuda'" "Maybe there's something that we will find" Chris explains.  
"Eh?" "How do you know?"Heiji asked.  
Chris explains, he read it in an ancient book that a dangerous weapon was kept inside the statue of Garuda.

"Guns are dangerous?" "Don't tell me ... we'll go there?"Kogoro asked tense.  
"We should not be complacent before our late" Heiji said.

Are they able to stop the bad guys before they get dangerous weapons, Shinryu?

====

Ai and her friends fled to a cave with Giroro and his friends before the dragon was chasing them. Finally they were safe from the pursuit of komodo dragons, they need to rest now. They found a large stone bridge around the cliffs.  
"Sigh ... seems thrilling adventure ..."Mitsuhiko said.  
"Yeah, but really scary here" Genta said.  
"Anyway, what do we do now?" Ayumi asked.  
"I guess we'll cross this bridge" "We should not look down" Ai saw the stone bridge.

Giroro check down the cliff to see what's below. Giroro flashes seen a komodo dragon pass through stone bridges.  
"Glek ... still one more!"  
"I guess it did not realize we are on this" "He seems to catch something ..." said Dororo.  
"Maybe he's pursuing his prey like a rat yes" Giroro suspect.  
Giroro asking everyone across this stone bridge.

It is not known Giroro and his friends, who chased dragons are actually Keroro! Keroro hiding behind a boulder when dragons were looking for him. Keroro pounding as he fears. But he did not know Giroro and his friends at the top. Unfortunately Giroro and his friends did not realize there Keroro was below.

Komodo suddenly smelled the prey, and then find Keroro the panic and fear. Keroro ran scared when chased by komodo dragons.

"HEELLPPP!" "Anyone help me!"

Dororo stopped walking because he felt he had heard something.  
"Dororo, what is it?" Giroro asked.  
"I think there's a loud scream ..." Dororo answered.  
"Yelling loudly?" asked Giroro.

Agasa also heard a loud scream.  
"Eh?" "I can not hear ..." said Ayumi trying to hear.  
Mitsuhiko shout suspect it is the Komodo dragon's roar. Dororo also argued with him. But they did not know it was actually from Keroro's screams for help.  
They continued to search for his colleagues. But they did not know that dragons chasing Keroro because they think it is chasing a mouse.

====

When Conan and all the way down the hall to the corridor leading to the giant statue.  
"Is it true that the organization is actually the boss in there?" Kogoro ask questions by whispering in Heiji.  
"Isn't this labyrinth?" "I could have their distress ..." Takagi said.  
"I think the boss wasn't an ordinary man because they do not have trouble if there are leaders of organizations boss" Lara said.  
"Lara-san is right, I guess it got in touch with the leaders of the past" said Conan.  
"What!"Kogoro asked.  
"Do-do ..." said Fuyuki tense.  
Heiji and Conan suspect 'person' had a relationship with that past. If they had discovered a giant statue, they immediately knew there was truth behind the case.

"There is a way out!" Taida show the way out.

Finally they've come out of the corridor, they discovered a giant statue of Garuda standing.  
"That's a statue of Garuda ..." Heiji looked up when he saw the statue of Garuda.  
Conan blinked to see anyone there. Apparently there is Ran, Sonoko and Natsumi are standing there. "Ran onee-chan!"  
"Onee-chan!" Said Fuyuki relieved to see his sister survived.  
"Fuyuki"Natsumi said.

"Ah!" "Ran" "I'm glad you're alive!" Kogoro happily as he ran toward Ran.  
"Dad!" Ran blink when turned to her father.

"Stop, sir Kogoro!"Lara suddenly stopped Kogoro.  
"Eh?" "What's wrongt, Lara?" "Ran and the others are alive!" Kogoro said.  
"Looks like someone's been here ..." Heiji said to be serious.

In front of Conan and all people, someone came.  
"I knew, you show yourself, leader of the organization actually ..." continued Conan.  
"Shin Bokutachi!" Heiji said directly. Apparently bosses are organizational leaders Poisonius Cobra is Shin Bokutachi still alive!

Everyone was surprised to see Shin bokutachi should be killed by falling off a cliff.  
"It is impossible ... you alive?" "You're supposed to fall off a cliff ..." Kogoro tense and nervous.  
"I think he is deceiving you, Mr. Takumi actually did not shoot him but someone shot Shin after Takumi killed"Heiji said.  
"What!"Sato said.  
"Lest ..."Kogoro said.  
Conan glared at everyone as he claimed one of the principals of all people were spies or assistant Shin.

"Right, Deguchi and Shibora killer ... I mean ... Mako-san" Conan being serious when he said to the Mako.  
Mako smiled cynically when she was caught.

Ran and Sonoko surprised since it was informed that the Mako is a member of the organization Poisonius Cobra.  
"No way ..."

"So ten years ago, which killed my father and my grandfather is ... are you?" Lara asked.  
"Ahem!" "Huh ... your father and your grandfather is really stubborn" "They have targeted the treasure that is the weapon" Shin smiled sardonically.

"What did you say?" "My father and my grandfather were not after it but destroying the weapon dangerous to stop the action you guys!" Lara said.  
When viewing Shin, Chris glared at him with anger. Although Conan secretly see attitude Chris.

"How dare you kidnap my daughter!" Kogoro angry when intend to beat Shin.  
"If you disturb our activities ,..." Shin said.

Suddenly Fuyuki dragged another actor that is Maketo. Apparently he hostage Fuyuki by pointing a knife.  
"Fuyuki"Natsumi said surprise.  
Plus, a servant girl, Aiko was a member of the organization was pointing a gun at everyone while telling all the people still did not move.

Apparently Maketo and Aiko is a member organization Poisonius Snake that helps Mako in spying. This situation is really tense. What is the real purpose for Shin Bokutachi a dangerous weapon, Shinryu?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Geoshin's true Purpose

Having in mind that Shin Bokutachi is Geoshin, actually the bos of Cobra Poisonius organization. He was a descendant of samurai snake. Fuyuki be held hostage by one member of the organization that is Maketo, the cameraman. Besides him, Mako, and Aiko are also members of the organization. Mako is a partner of Geoshin. Suddenly all the men's organizations and groups Yakuza appeared surrounded everyone with pointing a firearm. Conan felt unable to do anything about it because there were so many.

"... It is impossible!""Let that boy go!" Begged Kogoro angry.

"Huh ... you really aren't happy times I'm still alive"Shin smiled sardonically.

"Due to the help of your assistant, Mako's" Conan answered immediately.

Shin flashing heard that glass kid.

"What do you mean?"Kogoro asked.

"First, he shot the victim Takumi order to shoot him after Mako giving a gun to the Shin" "He makes us think Takumi kill Shin so we thought he was dead" Heiji said.

"Why ...?" Sato asked.

Conan asked Sato about the murder of an unidentified girl. According to Sato's explanation, the girl's corpse could not be identified because no one had

Until Sato realized something. "Don't tell me ..."

"Yes, She is actually Mako, Mr. Kitoyama's assistant" "And then she ..." Conan replied.

"Yes, fake Mako" "She killed Miss Mako so she masquerades Mako as to spy on" Heji glanced at Mako.

She smiled and laughed as she declared it was all true. She admitted her named Rose (Kanae) works for Geoshin. "Hehe ... I really do not think kids are too smart and learn fast"

"Wait a minute, how the murder of Mr. Shibora?"the skinny hunter asked.  
"Indeed she is the perpetrator, but in fact the members were lied to us to keep up with them pretend to justify Mako" Heiji glanced at Maketo and Aiko.  
"What do you mean?" Lara asked blinking.  
"They's using tricks to fool our eyes as if Mako with us" Conan replied.  
"What!" Kogoro and everyone asked was surprised.

According Heiji, since according to psychology, all geared to think like Mako is with everyone. Even Mako had killed Mr. Shibora.

"Huh?" "So ..." said Sato realized something.  
"Yes, both members were using the trick so can make an alibi Mako" Heiji said.

"If you get Shinryu, what is your's real purpose?"Conan asked.

Hearing the question of Conan, Geoshin silent. Conan then immediately asked again on Geoshin. "You get Shinryu for world domination?"

Hearing the question, Geoshin smiled then he laughed. "HAHAHA ... very clever of you, son" "I guess you're no ordinary child"

When Geoshin grinning broadly, Conan felt he had a feeling that isn't good when looked at Ran. In addition, Conan sensed something was wrong with him.

In the caves, Ai and her friends go on looking for a way out until that time they discovered a lot of crystal glass.

"Well ... here there are plenty of crystal glass" Mitsuhiko had look those Crystal glass.

"Wow ... pretty once" exclamation Ayumi admire the beauty of crystal glass.

"So we're bringing the Crystal glass?"Genta asked.

But Ai suggested to some people should not take or bring a crystal glass.

Tamama is yet more strange dancing like a drunk. Dororo had ordered Tamama to calm himself.

"Huh ... where are my food?" "Sergeant ..." exclamation Tamama sees himself through Crystal glass.

"Eh?"Tamama flashes seen a girl mature brunette through Crystal glass.

"Huh?" "Girls mature?"Tamama wonder.

Then Tamama looked back to see a girl mature earlier. But there is no adult girl, he saw only Ai was standing beside the Agasa.

"Eh?" "How come there is no that adult girl?" "Strange, should ..." Tamama wonder as if he was drunk.

"What's wrong with you, Tamama?"Giroro asked when viewing Tamama behave strangely.

"Huh ... there is women"Tamama show into crystal glasses.

"Women?" Dororo and Giroro asked when they saw a crystal glass. They were surprised to see a brown-haired woman standing next to Agasa through a crystal glass.

"Wait ... she's ..." Dororo and Giroro then look back to ensure an illusion or not. Apparently there is no brunette mature woman, just Ai standing beside Agasa.

"Huh?" "She really doesn't exist ..."Giroro surprised.

"Wait, brown-haired woman with Ai-dono"Dororo said.

They realize that the adult women and Ai are the same person.

"Khu…Khu... I guess she doesn't behave like children ..." Kururu cry.

Ai saw Giroro and friends looked her, she wondered why they seem so.

"Why look at me like that?"

"You're not a normal little girl ..." "Who are you ...?" Giroro asked.

"What do you mean?"Ai asked.

"Ai-dono, you're really a nature woman?"Dororo asked.

Ai be pleased and surprised because they think of herself as adults.

"Earlier today we saw the girl through a crystal glass until you the people we see in crystal glass"Dororo show crystal glass.

"Huh?" "It's just a regular glass ..." Mitsuhiko see the glass crystal. But Mitsuhiko could not see Ai's form is actually inside the glass. "Huh ... you can't see her form?" Giroro blink asked. "Being form?" "What do you mean?"

Kururu was researching the glasses crystal until he learned the glasses crystal came from the other planet, then did not have glasses crystal in the earth.

"Hah... really that?"Giroro asked.

"Yeah, I had seen all this several years ago"Kururu answered.

Once more Kururu explained that the glasses crystal was crystal that contained the element of platinum could show as the shape in fact.

"Wait a minute, I had heard from my mother, "Daviloe" was the story about the miraculous stone that will show the identity of the bad person in the planet Kaziben"Dororo considering.

"I remembered, so this glasses crystal was the Daviloe stone?" Giroro blinked saw the glasses crystal.

Dororo felt the children could not see the Ai's form but not only children, Agasa and Ai could not also see the Ai's shape. Ai considering since Keroro and Hinata sibling were had taken Conan as the Shinichi's form by surprise in fact in Lara's house.

"So you could see this Ai's form in fact?"Agasa asked whispered to Giroro.

"Huh... indeed, but how come you could not see?"Giroro asked.

"Why did you whisper?"Genta asked in a surprised manner.

"Of this sort..." Agasa hesitant.

Ai pushed trio little detectives while stating that Agasa was speaking important with Giroro and his friends that they do not hear the explanation.

Agasa will tell to Giroro and his friends all about one person more in the identity that he knew.

"Eh?" "Not only the little girl, there was the boy also not the little boy normally with Keroro and Natsumi, Fuyuki

"Did you made them become small?"Giroro asked.

Agasa felt hard to explained the actual matter to Giroro and his friends.

====

At the main headquarters Keroro Platoon HQ,

Moa is looking Keroro and his friends through flying ball K66 Love. Even Pururu is researching the wreckage for clues.  
Pururu see paintings sculpture of lovers with romantic enthusiasm. "Well ... yes romantic"

Pururu realizes she must research the painting of sculpture rather than praising the painting. She studied the painting for clues. There were statues of bird human between the couple in the painting.  
"What's that?" "Human bird?" Pururu is confusion.

Someone teenager standing behind a secret wall peek Pururu. Pururu feel there is spied. "Who's there?"  
Apparently no one anyone. Pururu thought Moa might be there. Suddenly the wall of an open secret in spinning, Pururu surprised since seeing it.  
"What happened?"  
Pururu trying to get into the secret wall to see what's in there. There, where the corpse was found, no one was there. Pururu wonder why the secret wall door could be opened. Until then, Pururu found a dusty old book that has been under a pile of stones kerkil. She took the dusty books and eliminate the dust from the book. "What's that?"  
Pururu tried to read this book, she saw the writing of foreign languages and there are pictures in the book. In the picture in the book, there is a sinister samurai face and black beard.  
"Huh ... this picture really ugly" Pururu horrified to see images in the book.  
Pururu felt when she handed the book in Tororo, the problem could be solved. Pururu come out of the ruins through the hole time.

After that, Wayan appear longer expect that the problem can be solved quickly.

Suddenly all the lights in the main headquarters of blinking makes Moa shocked.  
"What happened?" "All these flashing lights?" "You could say, mysterious things?"  
Moa tries to stop the ball flying down into a hidden place. But it turns out fly ball that could isn't controlled Moa because flying ball move itself. It makes Moa shocked.

Moa tried to stop the flying ball with a computer, but the flying ball K66 love to keep moving itself.  
Pururu already out of the hole when she blank saw Moa look tense when trying to rely on fly balls. "Something's wrong, Moa-chan?"  
"I can't count on that?" "You could say, it was moving itself own?" Moa said.  
"What!"Pururu asked blinked in surprise at all.

====

Conan and everyone still tied ropes by all these men were terrorists.  
"Hm ... I finally found a weapon Shinryu's offspring" called Geoshin smiling, in beside Mako.  
"So you use Shinryu to rule the earth?" "Is that right?" Heiji asked.  
Geoshin smirked and said he would believe in the legend of the samurai on another world.

"Another World" asked Kogoro.  
"Hmph, you do not know?" "I'll explain" Geoshin will explain its purpose.

He calls the parallel world is a world in which they will gain strength. Therefore, he wanted to open the door portals using Shinryu. Kogoro still did not believe Geoshin's story.  
"Possible, it's just a fairy tale" "How could you get to the other world?"

Geoshin ordered to Maketo to do something. Maketo hit Kogoro's face with the gun so that Kogoro sprawl.  
"No!" "Dad!"Ran shouted.

Kogoro almost bruised face after being hit Maketo. If no one believes in fairy tales, Geoshin would threaten to torture.  
"Damn ... he's really stupid" thought Conan.

"Hmph ... I think I know your purpose kidnapped Ran" exclaimed Lara.  
Geoshin smirk, he suspected she knew the reason of Geoshin's truth.

"You kidnapped Ran-chan because she is the duplicate daughter of the king named Nya Kya, isn't?"  
"Huh, just so gut" "Her face is actually the daughter of the king was"Geoshin still touch Ran's bound.  
Conan seemed annoyed that person dare to touch Ran.

"Can you open that door?" Lara asked.  
"Hm ...?" Geoshin turned to Lara.  
"Sure, you can not open the door because there is electricity going shock you" "Right, Ran?"Sonoko says, turn on Ran.  
"Yeah ..." Ran nodded her head.

Geoshin told Aiko dragged Ran to the front door on top of a giant statue of Garuda. Kanae issued a thin knife to slice off guard Ran's blood so that blood will come out.

"No, RAN!" "Do not do it on my daughter!" Kogoro trying to save his daughter. But once again Maketo hitting Kogoro's cheek so Kogoro floundered.  
"Uncle!"Conan said.  
"Kogoro-san!"Takagi said.  
"Damn…!"Sato said.

Geoshin sprinkled Ran's blood to the door, until consciousness was suddenly glowing reddish orange.

"Haha ... looks like a minute ..."Geoshin smile.  
Ran looked in pain as her hands scratched.  
"Ran!" Thought Conan worried on Ran.

"Huh ... I think it will not open" exclaimed Lara.  
"What did you say?" Kanae said pointing a gun at her.  
Geoshin told Kanae to stop pointing a gun because he wanted Lara to say something to him.

"According to the legend of Situ Gorona, if you open the door with a mantra, it should pair legend" "Ran-chan is a duplicate daughter of the king of this country but you're forgetting something less" Lara explained.  
"Wait, you mean one more couple's daughter?" Heiji asked.  
"Yes, a prince who became a bodyguard to the daughter loved" "Only he opened the door other than the king's daughter"

"Wait a minute, what are we forgetting something?" "If there are no duplicate prince, how?" Asked Kanae worry.  
Geoshin remain silent and face are cold.

"Huh ... I guess you could not get want you anymore" "Surrender, Geoshin" said Chris.  
"What did you say?"Maketo asked offended when pointing a gun at Chris as if he wanted to kill him. But Geoshin stop him.

"Geoshin-sama"Kanae asked blinking stare at Geoshin.  
Geoshin not seem at all upset but he was just calm and relaxed.

Heiji and Conan do not understand why Geoshin not at all upset even though the doors did not open.  
"What kind of person he is" "He's really horrible ..." Natsumi said shivering.  
"Onee-chan ..." said Fuyuki.  
Conan sensed something was wrong.

"Hehe ... I have incredible luck" exclaimed Geoshin easy smile.  
"Luck?" "What do you mean?" Kogoro asked.  
Geoshin immediately replied, "The prince is here ..."  
It made everyone very surprised and agitated.

"WHAT!" "You mean to duplicate the prince is here!"Chris asked.  
"Yeah, you forget something yes" answer Geoshin.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?"Lara asked.

Geoshin too holds Ran's hair, he saying that duplicates the prince's lover girl.  
"What!" "The brat detective?"Kogoro asked.  
"You mean Shinichi's here!"Takagi said.  
Ran pounding really thinking Shinichi here but she's confused no Shinichi is nearby her. But she don't know exactly Shinichi is Conan. Heiji and Conan looked at each other with a sense of worry because they felt something was wrong.

"Shinichi?" "That is a popular high school boy detective?"Kanae said.  
"Yeah, I heard he died but he was still alive" "That's 'Gin' say"Geoshin answered.  
When Conan heard 'Gin' from Geoshin, Conan becomes more tense and pale like a man who sees ghosts. Conan realizes that Geoshin has know Gin changed me is shrinking. Conan thinks Geoshin possibility of the black organizations, but he's only leader of this terrorist organization.

"Huh ... How could he here" "It is impossible ... the time he was here"Lara increasingly don't believe.  
"Hmph ... I'll tell you but he is toying with you and also his own loved"Geoshin smile said sarcastically.  
"Huh?" Ran heard Geoshin say about Shinichi.

"Sure enough, that brat could not be here"Kogoro said.  
"Hehe ... I knew it" "I'll tell you the truth that he is any of you" said Geoshin.  
"Wait, no Shinichi exist between us" "Impossible ..." said Sonoko.

"Actually ..." Geoshin stepped up to Conan and his friends. Suddenly he lifted Conan then show Conan to everyone.  
"This child is actually a duplicate of prince Shuta!" Geoshin lift Conan upward.

Heiji with Hinata siblings panicked when Geoshin know that Conan is Shinichi.  
"Impossible is a duplicate Prince is ...Conan?" "Really ..."thought Ran.

"Huh?" "Conan?" "What do you mean?" "Impossible ... he's still a kid" "How could he is Shinichi?" Lara said.  
"Impossible ... That brat is Shinchi?" "Don't kidding"Kogoro no more trust.

"Indeed, he was a kid but as you can see, he's not a normal little boy" said Geoshin.  
"Huh ... he is not a child?" "What do you mean?"Sato asked.

Geoshin smiled, then he told everyone to unload the actual identity of Conan. "This child is actually Shinichi Kudo, the boy detective High School"  
It makes everyone's surprise except once Heiji and Hinata siblings are still tense.  
"Damn ... how would he know the identity of Kudo?" "Impossible ..." Heiji thought wondered.

"Impossible ... Conan is Shinichi?" Takagi said shocked.  
"No way ..." said Sato.  
"How do you know?"Sonoko said.

Geoshin said from the beginning of a spy tool has been following Conan and his friends until he admitted he was surprised to see the identity of the child's glasses. Conan realized since then that something fishy follow them, it turns out that a spy tool.

"Don't tell me ..." Heiji said pasty-faced.  
"Yes, actually ..."Geoshin summoned his men to bring a crystal glass.  
"Huh ... that's ..." exclaimed Lara.

Crystal glass is found in underground caves. Geoshin is directing Conan forward crystal glass.  
"Did you see him, no?"

"Eh?" "No, behind glass, the boy was just a regular kid ..." Kanae surprised.  
"Huh, you can not see the identity of this child yes" exclaimed Geoshin.  
Conan and Heiji aware that Geoshin could see Conan's identity through a crystal glass. Fuyuki realize not only him and his sister alone, Geoshin can also see the identity of Conan.  
"Wait, if he could see his identity ..." "Don't tell me ... he's from another world just like us"  
"What does you mean!" Said Natsumi blinked in surprise.

"Hmph!" "Can I see the identity of this kid over there" continued Geoshin glanced at everyone.  
"Right, boy with blue hair and red-haired girl?"

It makes Hinata siblings panicked and shocked.  
"Huh?" "They can see it?"Kogoro asked turned on Fuyuki and Natsumi.

"No way, you're from another world?" Heiji asked.  
"Eh?" "He's from another world?"Takagi and Chiba surprised.  
"No, because he is a descendant of samurai blood Geoshin" "Because, he generation descendant of the other world" Lara explained.

Geoshin laughing, lifting Conan. "HAHA ... just so you thought" "If true, the children came from another world means we'll go into another world"

"What are you into another world?"Conan asked.  
"Huh ... before I explain, I have to do my mission first" Geoshin answered.  
Geoshin bring Conan on Ran by the door under the statue of Garuda.

"You miss your boyfriend huh?"Geoshin smiling while directing Conan on Ran.  
Ran all still in shock at the sight of Conan's face. She still can't believe Conan is Shinichi.  
Ran ashen-faced when she could not speak.  
"Ran ... 'thought Conan.

Geoshin smiled as he let go of Conan, then came over to touch Ran's chin. "He's screw you, if you want to hate it, please do you want ..."  
Ran a little strained to hear Geoshin's words.

"You ..." said Conan.  
Geoshin kicks Conan's face so that Conan floundered.  
"Kudo!" Heiji thought while trying to escape from the rope.  
Conan's mouth smeared with blood due Geoshin kicked. Geoshin holding Conan's hands with hard to slice. That boy's blood was removed from his hand, put into small tubes. When he let go of Conan after sliced.

"My request was granted soon ..."Geoshin carry those small tubes.  
He sprinkled the blood of Conan to the front door. The door was suddenly shine greater than ever, finally the door can be opened.

"Jeez ... the door's open!"Lara asked surprised.  
"Do not joke ..." Chris said.  
"So the brat is boy detective?"Kogoro asked, stare to Conan.  
"Impossible, Conan is Shinichi?"Sonoko said not believe it.  
Ran became nervous after learning it was Conan is Shinichi. She wondered what she could trust him.

"HAHAHA ... I finally got it!" Geoshin guffaw.

Geoshin will go into the room the door was already open. He found Shinryu a stick made of human bones which had a mysterious power. Shinryuu bound by several chains. Geoshin ask Gene revoke the chain to release shinryu. Soon, Geoshin gets Shinryuu.

"If you've got Shinryuu, next?" Kanae said.  
"Of course, we still went to Situ Gorona" Geoshin answered.  
Geoshin raised shinryuu reciting mantras in Japanese. When the incantation is spoken, bright-colored stick it Shinryuu darkness exert all effort to Geoshin. Since then, Kanae and everyone are shocked once they are tense. When Geoshin get energy from Shinryu,

This raises the earthquake made all become staggering.  
"Earthquake!" Said Sonoko shocked.  
"No, I think the bastard got Shinryu there"Heiji replied.  
"Sure enough, according to legend Situ Gorona, stick it could exert a horrible ..." Lara said.  
"What?"Kogoro asked.  
Chris immediately say "science black magic!"  
"The science of black magic?" Heiji asked.

When earthquakes, Ai and her friends were shocked as she felt the earthquake.  
"Earthquake!" Asked Genta panic.  
"What happened?" Giroro asked tensely.

Ayumi heard a voice from inside the crystal glass. "Eh?" "What's that noise?"  
She approached the crystal glass to see what's there. Suddenly it broke a crystal glass, a giant centipede appeared to make Ayumi surprised.  
"Ayumi!" Said Ai surprised to see Ayumi approached by a giant centipede.

Giroro shot that giant centipede with his gun so that a giant centipede was hit by gunfire. Ayumi can get together with friends. Ai asked all not separated because she felt something bad for this happening. Apparently there is a collection of giant insects emerge from the crevices of the cave.  
"WHAT!"Giroro asked shocked since seen a lot of insects out of crevices.  
"KYAAA!"Ayumi scream in fear.

"I think the earthquake had made the bugs out" "But actually it's not unusual earthquake ..." Kururu said.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Dororo asked.  
Kururu explained that the quake was caused by tremendous energy coming from elsewhere.

"Energy ..." said Giroro.  
Dororo asked Dororo about the 'plan' is. When answering, Giroro asked everyone to get out of this cave. Giroro and Dororo guard to deter attack by insects so that Ai and her friends out of the underground cave.

====

At the main headquarters Keroro Platoon HQ,

Moa tries to stop the ball flying K66 love to keep moving. Suddenly it stopped flying ball.  
"Well ... stop?" "So this work?" Moa blinking.

Suddenly the screen there is a bright make Pururu and Moa distract.  
"What's that?"Pururu asked.  
On the screen, there is energy coming out of the abyss. To examine something in there, Moa controlling the ball flying down the cliff.

Suddenly a ray of light appears whitish in front Moa and Pururu shocked.  
"What's that?"Pururu asked.  
"Rays of light white?" "You said, mysterious?"Moa say.

Suddenly, red lights flashing, Moa examine what's in the radar. Moa find some more signals throughout the city.  
"Jeez ... some signs are similar to those just now?"  
"What happened?" Asked Pururu think.

====

At night,

Koyuki felt something in the vicinity. Koyuki looked up to see something that feels Koyuki. "The radiation of this energy ..."  
In heaven, there is a ray of light appears whitish.

Koyuki surprised to see the light blinking white light in the sky. "What's that?"

Saburo was sleeping in the trees, suddenly woke up because he heard it. Saburo saw a whitish light rays exactly on it.  
"What's that?" Saburo is covering his face because the light rays.

When white light beam on the sea, there is Alisa had witnessed it.  
"What's that?"Alisa asked.  
"Oh, it anomoly!"Nebula said.  
"Anomoly?"  
"Yes ..."

Aki was riding down the highway on the way home. Aki saw something flashing in front of her while riding a motorcycle. In front, there anomoly. Aki tried to stop her motorcycle when her bike speeding. Until the accidental, because the driving speed, Aki riding into anomoli.

When get to anomoly, Aki closed her eyes and then opened her eyes to see what happens. Apparently she is around different cities. There was tokyo tower.  
"Why?" "So this is tokyo tower?"

Aki felt something different in this city. "Uh ... something was different here"  
Aki did not know she was in another world (Conan's world).

What happened ...?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Truth in the Past

Misteirus organization known boss is actually Shin bokutachi called Geoshin because he descended from samurai snake. He had the sword Shinryu to get power to his descendants.

Rip asked Geoshin to prepare for what is done. Geoshin replied, preparing them to approach their final step into Situ Gorona.  
"Then what do we do on all the people there?" Rip asked glancing at all the people from outside the door.  
"Oh, if you want to kill, it's up to you because we do not need" "But before that, I have to talk with them for a while" said Geoshin.  
"I understand, sir" Rip bowed his head.

Geoshin here on Conan and all those still bound. Geoshin show Shinryu on their.  
"That ...?" asked Kogoro.  
"Sword of the original Shinryuu through the book I've ever seen" said Fuyuki tense.  
"Oh, you know a lot, boy" "Even though you're from another world yes" exclaimed Geoshin.  
Fuyuki shivered at the sight of frightening Geoshin's faces. Natsumi asked Geoshin that what he wants from another world.

"Well, sometimes" "We could get a 'new headquarters' if we can find Situ Gorona" Geoshin answered.  
"The new headquarters?"Conan asked thinking.  
"Want to show you my power?"Geoshin asked.  
"Power?"Heiji asked.  
Geoshin not necessarily find the experiment to test his strength, until he glanced at a hunter's skinny, Mr. Yoshita a surprise.  
"Well ... he's a trial that is suitable for this" Geoshin smiled sardonically.  
Heiji and Conan realized he would do bad and evil.

Geoshin using the sword Shinryuu to remove the black energy.  
Everyone was surprised to see a terrible thing. Geoshin to direct the energy sword on Yoshita so he was thrown from a distance after being hit by the energy released from the sword Shinryuu. Once thrown, Yoshita was dead. It made there have been fears that since the incident.  
"Damn ... cruel!" Conan thought angrily as though he glanced at Geoshin.

Geoshin face up Conan close. He holds Conan's hair tightly as he spoke.  
"No. I thought you were a little ... I do not know what happened to you but thanks to you, my plan went well" "You play your girlfriend yes"  
Conan thinks with its very annoyed. "Damn it ...!"

"Shinichi, what if your identity has been discovered in front of your girlfriend?" "Hahaha ... looks like maybe she'll hate you now" Geoshin guffaw.  
Geoshin immediately left the Conan and his friends to continue the journey to Situ Gorona. Before he leave, Geoshin give up on Rip and Gene to fix this.  
"We understand ..." said Rip.  
Geoshin go armed Shinryu

===

Ai and her friends had escaped with the rest of Keroro Platoon from the pursuit of big insects.  
"Uh ... if we had escaped from the pursuit of them?" Mitsuhiko asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so ..." replied Dororo.

"Why, I heard something ..." Giroro told everybody to shut up.  
"I think there is light there, there must be some way out but we must examine what is in there," said Ai.  
Giroro argue with Ai to act first. Everyone secretly out of the cave to see what's outside. Apparently there are people!

Giroro been peeping all the people in front of a giant statue of the cliff. "What do people do this?"  
"Looks like they took hostages ..." Dororo thought. Dororo realizes hostages being held these people are the ones who never met him until that time there were also Fuyuki and Natsumi.

"AH!" "Natsumi!" Exclaimed Giroro surprised to peek.  
"Fuyuki-dono!" "Natsumi-dono!"Dororo said.  
"But the Sergeant did not look like there" said Kururu.  
"Shit ... where the Frog?" "He should be with them"

Ai and Agasa tried to peek in there then they saw Conan lying beside Kogoro and the others.  
"Shinichi?" "What happened to him?"Agasa asked surprised.  
Why? "AI see Conan near Ran. So Ran is still gloomy attitude towards Conan. Now the AI was surprised because she realized Ran knows Conan is Shinichi.  
"How so?" "What happened?"

"What?"Agasa asked.  
"... It seems his identity was uncovered in front of them ... "Ai replied immediately.  
"Ah!" Agasa shocked.

"Identity?" "What do you mean?" Mitsuhiko asked in amazed.  
"It's okay, but don't fuss later found out the bad guys" Ai said.

Giroro flashes a peek there are Gene and Rip was standing in front of Conan and his friends. "Wait, that's the big man time!"  
"Eh?" "That man?" Dororo asked.  
"He was awful but he looks tough ..."  
"But what have they done now?" Dororo asked.

Rip saw Conan lying in front of him. "Huh ... It said he wasn't a normal child because he was high school kid" "Somehow he was able to shrink"  
Rip kicked Conan's face so Conan falls in front of Ran and her friends.  
"Ah ... Conan ... Shinichi!" Takagi said surprised.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"Sato said could not bear angry.

Since seeing the incident, Dororo became very upset. "How dare he kicked a kid who isn't guilty"  
"Wait, don't do" "I know how you feel but we can not do .." Giroro stop Dororo.

Gene laughed sarcastically as he declared he would play with one target. "Haha ... I like to play with one of you"  
Everyone becomes horrified to see Gene is horrible. Gene glared at Natsumi.

"Hehe ... you, sweet Junior high girl" Gene said smiling as he looked at Natsumi  
Natsumi so shocked by the pale-faced.  
"Hey, what are you doing to her?"Chiba asked.  
"So you want to rape her?"Lara asked.  
"What!"everyone asked.  
Natsumi panicked when she heard that the great man intends to rape her.

"Yes, I want to sleep with you"Gene smiled.  
"I do not want to sleep with men are like that!" Said Natsumi panic while to nod her body.  
"Onee-chan!" Said Fuyuki.

"Grrr ... will not let you do on underage girls," cried Kogoro.  
"Yes, she's still junior high girl" Heiji said.  
"Huh ... you guys noisy" Gene slammed Kogoro's head to Heiji's head.

So Kogoro and Heiji morbidity due to their head pain. Gene approaching Natsumi the panic to get it.  
"Help!"Natsumi shouted.  
"Onee-chan!"Fuyuki shouted.

"Hey, what do people do it on Natsumi?"Giroro asked when he saw the man lift Natsumi.  
"Intensive ... he would rape her!" Said Ai tense.  
"What!" "Rape!" "So the bastards that want to rape her?" Giroro asked shocked.

Giroro see Natsumi's face of fear and tears of water, he suddenly could not stand it anymore because he does not forgive great man. Giroro want to intervene to save Natsumi. Dororo and others have stopped Giroro but Giroro not care. But ...

Suddenly a voice that came here to Gene stop to carrying Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "What's that noise?" Asked Rip heard something that scared.

"What's that noise?" Sato said.  
"It was like the sound of people running scared" Chris replied.  
"It looks like it came from the forest behind it ..."Lara saw the trees behind the adjoining forest.

Rip ordered his men to face the forest to see what's behind the woods, holding up a firearm. Keroro suddenly emerged from the bushes in the tree was running scared. Keroro quit because he was shocked face Rip's subordinates who carry firearms.  
"Glek ...!" Keroro shocked.

Keroro presence makes everyone become shocked once unless there who knew him.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Asked one of the men's.

"Huh?" "What's that?" Said Chiba surprised to see the presence of Keroro.  
"Could it be ..." continued Kogoro.  
"He's the rest of the phantom frog?" Lara asked not convinced.

"Huh ... sergeant!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Stupid frog!"Natsumi said when appointed Gene.  
"Shit ... what the hell!" "Stupid frog!" Heiji said.

"Eh?" "You seem to know the frog ..." exclaimed Lara flashes.  
"Something ..." Heiji hesitated.

Since then Keroro realizes he met Fuyuki and all the people. "Huh?" "Fuyuki-dono!" "Natsumi-dono"  
Sonoko realize Natsumi and her brother knows Keroro.

"A frog?" Said Gene releasing Natsumi first time seeing Keroro.  
"Oh yes, I remember Geoshin both had said in stealth frogs that live here but they should have gone ..." said Rip.  
"So ..." said Gene.  
"No one else really ..." said Rip.

Keroro looked confused when he saw the incident. "What happened?"  
Fuyuki told Keroro quickly flee but Keroro seemed to panic. Gene issued a silver knife with a show at the Frog. Since then Keroro shaking once.

It was at the cliff, Giroro see Keroro in distress. "Stupid, what did he do?" "So we have to quickly go there ..."  
"Wait, what you hear, no?" Ai asked when stopping Giroro and Dororo.  
"Eh?" Dororo and Giroro blink when turned on Ai.

Gene approached Keroro carrying a knife. "Hehe ... here you are!"  
Keroro feel have a bad feeling and wanted to escape but unfortunately the men surrounded him.

"You will not get away completely from me" "I'll see you roast frogs' Gene licked his knife with his tongue.  
"Iih ... What?" "I made a grilled frog!" Keroro in horror.  
"Sergeant!"Fuyuki shouted.  
"Stupid frog!" Said Natsumi.

Keroro flashing surprised to hear something that is dreaded.  
"Hey, we'll will eated it!"Keroro said. .  
"Huh?" Gene did not understand the word Keroro.

Heiji wonder why so Keroro scared. "Instead we" eat "?"  
Sonoko and Natsumi to realize the reason Keroro of fear.  
"Oh, not again ..." Sonoko pasty-faced.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean 'no more'?" Takagi asked in surprise.  
"That's it!" Sonoko grumbled.  
"He?" Sato said in amazed.

Suddenly a giant komodo dragons emerged from the trees to be collapsed to make this situation is to be shocking.  
"What?" Rip asked surprised.  
"Monster!" Said Gene tense.

Kogoro chills saw a giant lizard. "Giant lizard!"  
"Hey, It's not a giant lizard but a komodo dragon" Lara said.

All the men tried to shoot the giant Komodo dragon, but their weapons did not work. Komodo dragon's tail wagged them so there is thrown by a Komodo dragon's tail.

Since seeing the incident, Giroro feel this opportunity to help Natsumi. Dororo agree with Giroro. Start Giroro and everyone acted to save Natsumi and all the others.

When everyone is in action against the komodo dragons, only Keroro standing around Conan and his friends. On that occasion, Fuyuki yelled at Keroro to remove the rope that bound him and his friends. Keroro struggled Fuyuki and everyone else. Finally thanks to Keroro, Conan and everyone are able to escape from the rope. Then they scuttled to avoid the bad guys were. Conan here to drag Ran sat there.

"Ran ..." "Come, come with us!" Conan held out his hand to Ran.  
Ran stared Conan as Shinichi, but she was very depressed because she hit upon learning Conan is Shinichi. "Why did you lie to me ...?" "Why did not you tell me?"  
When asked Ran, Conan still continues. Conan quickly dragging Ran to escape. When Ran's hand is held by Conan when he ran, Ran view from behind which she sees Conan as Shinichi. Ran was grieved, she thinks what he did in her heart.

When it Rip realize fugitive escape, then ordered his men to pursue them with fire. All the men were shooting at Conan and everyone.  
"Damn ... we do not have guns!" Sato said as she ran.  
"They took our weapons" said Chiba also ran.

Fuyuki limp when running. "Ouch ... I can not stand strong run ..."  
"Basic slow!" "Come on, we do not have time anymore!" Said Natsumi.

Suddenly there was a shooting at the gun crew that the weapons were destroyed then all the men were shocked. Then the round black ball thrown to all soldiers.

"Eh?" "What's this?" Asked a black-bearded Yakuza see something rolling around.  
Suddenly the ball round began issuing smog makes everyone so surprised that they could not see anything. Smog has been around men and Yakuza.

Since then, all people wonder why there is the smog there.  
"Wait, it's a ball of smoke, right?"Heiji asked.  
"The ball of smoke that used by ninja" said Sato.

Suddenly someone comes in front of Conan and his friends. Apparently Giroro appears!  
"Natsumi!" "Are you okay?"Giroro asked.  
"Well ... Giroro!" "Finally we meet!" Natsumi happy again met with Giroro.  
"Corporal!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Giroro!" "Good work!" Said Frog.

"Huh ... another red frog!" Asked Kogoro shocked.  
"So he is Keroro's friend?" Heiji asked.  
"Yeah, so ..."Conan is nod.

Giroro told everybody to have followed him to safety. Until they have to follow Giroro to a safe place so that the enemy does not see them.

====

Elsewhere, Geoshin told that the fugitives had escaped from them.  
"What?" "They get away?"  
Rip apologized Geoshin on his cell phone that they should be quick to shoot but instead he spoke so.

"Time to give A on their plans" said Geoshin.  
"Plan A. ... Ok, I understand, sir" co-Rip.  
Rip told the people through a mobile phone to kill the fugitives.

====

Conan and his friends follow Giroro to a cave found loopholes to meet with Ai and her friends.  
"Hi!" Said the children.  
"Huh?" "You guys ..." said Takagi surprised to see the children.  
"Agasa, how could you ...?" asked Kogoro surprised.  
"A very long story ..." Agasa scratched his head.

So Keroro and his friends finally get together.  
"Thank God, you guys are still alive" said Dororo feel relieved.  
"Great, how did you come here?"Fuyuki asked.  
"We do seek your journey from the ruins of the earlier found" Giroro answered.  
Natsumi smiled as she would like to thank Giroro. Natsumi's smile makes Giroro be pounding and red-faced.  
"Great once you guys!" "Eh ...?" Keroro since stopped saying when he saw Tamama acting strangely as if drunk.

"Tamama?" "Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Frog.  
Tamama looks like someone who does not know the Frog with a strange laugh. "Haha ... who are you?" "I think we've met ...?"  
Keroro and Hinatas wonder why Tamama always strange behavior. Giroro explain to Hinata siblings and Keroro about Tamama's issue.  
"WHAT!" "Taxable Tamama affect drug because he accidentally licked drugs?" Asked the surprised Fuyuki and Natsumi.

"Drugs?" "What do you mean?"Sato asked.  
"Oh yes, actually ..." Agasa want to tell Sato and those who believe.  
They were surprised to hear that the Yakuza boss named Yakamoto been murdered and found in the cave.  
"WHAT!" "Yakuza boss is killed and thrown into the river?"  
"Why kill the Yakuza boss?"asked Kogoro confused.  
Takagi realized the reason the boss was killed was an attempt to get the leadership from all of the Yakuza.

"I do not believe the thugs finally looked down at Geoshin jerk!" Kogoro disbelief.  
"How to heal the black frog?" Sato said.  
"Give me"Lara showed a shot.  
"Huh ... you bring a syringe?" "Tamama do not like shots" asked Frog.  
Lara stated there is nothing to worry about, she'll handle this. Lara gave the bread she was carrying on Tamama. Tamama chew the bread, so he got sleeping pills. Until Tamama be asleep. Apparently the bread that has been inside by sleeping pills. Lara inject something in Tamama's hand.  
"Uh ... what's that?"Keroro asked, blinking.  
"These antibodies to destroy cells that are influenced by drugs"Lara said.  
Now Tamama been soothed and sleep soundly.

"How is he?"Natsumi asked.  
"He's very fine, he'll wake up for an hour"Lara said.  
"Wow ... great Lara-san!" Said Ayumi.  
"Cool!" Said Genta.  
"Thank you, boys" said Lara smiled.

"Ah, some stealth tail frog here" exclaimed Chiba keen to see the frog.  
"Yes, I'm really surprised at all they can talk" Takagi said.  
"Demon frog?" Asked the puzzled blinks Keroro.  
Sato want to ask something on the frog. "May I ask?"  
Sato showed kunai at the frog as she asked. "Who owns this?"

"Oh, it's mine" Dororo answered immediately when saw his kunai shown Sato.  
"Huh ... so it's time you stopped me and saved us from a landslide?"Kogoro blinking did not expect.  
"Yes, sir Kogoro" "You still worried about your daughter" "Therefore you want to save your daughter" Dororo nodded his head.  
"Oh ..." cried Kogoro.

"It is impossible ... it turns out this legend is true" "Demon of frogs really exist yes" Ukiyo said.  
"Indeed, but I hate frogs" said Mimi.  
"I think they are real but it's really real" Taida said.  
"I think they should not exist ..." Yuki said.  
Suimori suspect his teacher said he had met with the phantom frog. But Giroro say they are not common invisible frogs but who would conquer their conquerors Pekopon. But Kogoro and all people do not understand what it Pekopon.

"I do not understand, what it Pekopon?" "The name is weird" said Sato grumbled at Giroro.  
Giroro certainly can't explain it as difficult as everyone about the Pekopon. Fuyuki said on Giroro that they do exist in another world is not their world. Therefore they do not know Pekopon or something real. Giroro so can not explain to everyone who comes from another world.  
"Huh ... forget it!" "Whatever your belief" exclaimed Giroro cool.  
"Huh ... he really sucks" said Sonoko glared at Giroro.

"So they are from another world?" Chris asked.  
"Are not they the phantom frog in here?" Asked Kogoro.  
"I guess not, but we found the phantom frog had been killed in a tree house for ten years ago," Ai said.  
"A tree house?" Takagi said.  
"Khu Khu ... ... they are the Keronian but they are always different with us" called Kururu.  
"Waaa ...!" Takagi surprised when Kururu at his side.  
"Well ... there is one yellow tail here" Chiba see Kururu.  
"When were you there?"  
"Khu Khu ... ... who just ask?" Kururu strange laugh.  
"His tastes awful ..." Sonoko horrified at Kururu.

"Wait, what do you mean?" "The keronian here are different from us?"Keroro asked.  
"Keronian?" "So that's the name phantom frog?"Lara asked.  
"Sure, Miss Lara" "They must be equal to our conquerors' Keroro answered.  
"Strange, according sunia fables in this, the phantom frog suave in humans" "They both work equally well in this town" "They never called 'Conqueror'" Chris explains.

Keroro and members surprised to hear the explanation Chris.  
"Eh?" "The ghost frogs as we are no different from us?" Keroro asked to Kururu.  
"I do not know ... it's another world" replied Kururu.

"Huh ... they did keronian but they do not like the conqueror" "They are better than stupid frog and his friends" called Natsumi always calm.  
"Hey, what did you say?" Asked Keroro offended.

"Wait, if Natsumi-chan know these frogs mean Hinata siblings also from another world, is not it?" Sonoko said.  
Natsumi and Fuyuki looked at each other to think what to do now. Finally Fuyuki would like to explain about them.  
"Yes, we're from another world is not of this world"

"Huh ... so how can you into this world?" Takagi said.  
"Anu ... in fact they appeared in my house" Agasa answered.  
"Huh ... they show up at your house?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Yeah, Conan ... call them over here with the strange device" Agasa answered.  
"Conan?" "Ah ... I remember!" "Grr ..." exclaimed Kogoro looks angry when looking for Conan.

There was standing in front of Conan, Ran looking very glum.  
"Ran ..." said Conan.  
But Ran silent though Conan's call.

Since seeing it, Sonoko and all everyone do not think Conan is Shinichi.  
"Behind Kogoro analysis Shinichi-san is not it?" Said Sato.  
"So behind all the cases that followed Sonoko and Kogoro is Shinichi-san"Takagi now understand.

Ai whispered to Heiji to inquire about the identity of Conan uncovered. Heiji tell the truth on Ai and Agasa. They were so surprised to hear from Heiji that Geoshin revealing the identity of Conan in front of everyone.  
"How did that person could know the identity of Shinichi Kudo?" Ai asked.  
"That's right ... no way he could know ..." Agasa not believe.  
"He comes from the descendants of the samurai snake because the Samurai snake was actually comes from another world just like Hinata siblings" Heiji replied.  
Ai has been aware of something, ask something at Heiji. "Did he ever see Conan's identity through a crystal glass, is not it?"  
"Yes, exactly" "Because he sent spies to peek at us"

Ai feel worried if true Geoshin have a relationship with a black organization, chances are he'll let Gin know about the identityKudo. Therefore Geoshin must be stopped.

Suddenly Kogoro holding Conan's clothes to lift it upward. He look like mad at Conan.  
"You ...!" "I see you boy detective!" "Why do you hide from my daughter and me?" "Is it true you play with my daughter? "Kogoro asked nagging.  
But Conan wrote though Kogoro silent rage.

Ayumi and her friends wonder why Kogoro mad at Conan. But they do not understand what was said Kogoro. Ai tried to obstruct them by forcing them to stay with her so no one knows the truth.  
"Kudo ..." Heiji thought.

Kogoro threw Conan down with his face angrily. Then Kogoro warned Conan (Shinichi) not to approach her again. Conan (Shinichi) back up in his face no emotion.  
"Do you understand?" Kogoro asked grumpily.

Since seeing it, Giroro and his friends wonder at all.  
"What?" Asked Giroro.  
"The boy detective?" "Why is he mad at him?"Dororo asked.  
"Anu ..." Keroro tries to explain.  
"Actually he's not a normal kid ... but ..." said Fuyuki.  
Giroro and his friends be surprised to hear Conan is actually a high school kid, real name is Shinichi.  
"Huh ... So he was 17 years old!" Asked Giroro so confused.  
"How did he shrink?" Dororo asked.

"Agasa, you give the boy a strange pill to be a child" Kogoro expected when turned on Agasa.  
"Huh?" "That's not ... I would never do such a" argued Agasa.  
But Kogoro ignore what was said Agasa. Kogoro did not want boy detective approached Ran again.

"I think this is not the time for defense, sir" Conan said to be calm and quiet.  
"What did you say?" Kogoro asked angrily.  
"We must stop Geoshin before gets trouble!" Conan replied.

"Yes he said, we must not let it stop him for doing something not good" Lara argued with the boy.  
"Huh?" Asked Kogoro.  
Chris said if he got Shinryuu, he will do something in Situ Gorona.

"Yes, prior to Gorona Situ, we must dismantle the truth behind the past," said Conan looks serious.

What is the truth behind the past associated with the samurai battle snake? Did Conan, and everyone can solve the puzzle of truth in the past?

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

At the main headquarters of Keroro Platoon,

Moa is looking for Keroro Platoon's signs of life through the ball flying. Pururu also helps Moa.  
"There is no sign of life from the uncle and his friends" "You said, they could not be found because it is difficult?"  
"Do not give up, they must live" Pururu suspect.  
"Yes" Moa nodded her head.

Moa then blinking when she find something on the screen. "I think I found something ..."  
"Eh?" "Have you found?" Asked Pururu turned on Moa when she wants to see the screen designated Moa.  
On the monitor, there is a dragon Komodo that ran a crawl.  
"Eh?" "That lizard?" "But he's big ..." "You said, species rare?" Moa confused.  
Pururu feel something is wrong with dragons, she asked the Moa repeat it video about that Komodo dragon. Moa has backed the monitor screen to repeat again. 

In the monitor display, the dragons retreated and then stopped. Pururu told Moa has raised the image that contains a foot dragons to examine something in there. It turns out that komodo's left leg thigh pierced by people who use knives.

"Ah!" "Looks like It's hurt ..." Moa blinks exclaimed.  
"Who did it?"Pururu asked.  
Pururu feel there's someone attacked that lizard. Therefore Pururu ask Moa using flying balls to go investigate who had attacked the dragons in the woods.  
"I understand"Moa nodded her head.

=====

Somewhere,

Conan has been reveal in the past truth about the war.  
"Is something fishy behind war?" Sato said.  
"Is it true you can solve the puzzle in behind of the past?" "Do not joke" Ukiyo said incredulously.  
"I'm not kidding, actually this war was planned samurai snake and another who worked with him" Conan said to be serious.  
"You mean the traitors in the village folk do not you?" Lara asked.  
Conan nodded his head. "Yes, I think three prime ministers who served the king"  
"Three prime minister?"

"No one else I remember, three prime ministers Sukha is Maja, the old man; Danubroto, the man with the mustache and Antreja, the muscular men" Heiji trying to remember.  
"Oh, you know many of you, son" said Lara.  
"Anu ... actually ..." Heiji tried to explain.

"Oh I remember Syalida both also never said that!" Cried the Frog.  
"Eh?" "Syalida?" "Is not that a dragon guards in Situ Gorona legend?"Lara asked.  
"Did you see ...?" asked Sato.  
"Yes, we met him before coming here" Fuyuki said.

"Huh ... it should be the dragon in fairy tales" "The dragon does not exist" Kogoro not believe it.  
"Why uncle can not believe?" "In front of our eyes, there is a real dragon!" Natsumi denied.

Giroro asked Keroro about Syalida. Keroro replied that they did meet it but It's is old.  
"Then, where Syalida are you talking about?" Dororo asked.  
"He never came out of his cave because he is old" Fuyuki said.

Tamama suddenly woke up and realized what he was doing. "Eh?" "Where is it?"  
"Oh, Tamama" "You're awake" exclaimed Keroro.  
"Ah, sergeant!" "Thank God, sergeant-san survived!"Tamama said in happy.  
"Thanks, but you do not remember?"Keroro asked.  
Tamama distraught and could not remember what he did today. Keroro and his friends better not to tell him about drugs.

"Excuse me, may I ask, son?" Asked Lara.  
"Yes?"  
"Who among the three actors in the prime minister?"

"Damn ... I should remember first that we can find clues to find the real perpetrators" Heiji scratching his head as tense.  
"What do you mean?"Suimori asked.  
Conan explains, they've seen that vision through the touching Syalida.  
"Vision?" Said Sato.  
"Yes, we see the past through the vision" Heiji said.

Ai given that she had seen that vision when reading a book in the treehouse.  
"Wait, I remember I once saw a strange vision through books"  
"Books?" Said Sonoko.  
"Is it true?"Conan asked.  
"Yes, we've seen it through the book's vision"

"Wait, you mean we have found a strange book!" "We also saw that vision!"Giroro remember.  
"True, vision it only shows the three men who said" Dororo said.  
"Then where is it?" Sato said.  
"Anu ... actually ..." Agasa looked nervous when telling something.

Everyone was surprised to hear that the tree house was on fire due to the bomb.  
"What!" "The tree house was burned by someone?"

"Ah, wait a minute" "I remember!" Ayumi to get out book of her purse.  
"Jeez ... you bring the book?"Mitsuhiko said.  
"Yes, I'm curious because I want to read this book ..." 

"Good, Ayumi-chan" "Can borrow for a moment?"Conan asked.  
"Yes" Ayumi smiled and nodded her head while giving a book to Conan.

Suddenly, this book is more shine to make everyone shocked.  
"It shines!"  
Rays of light that cause vision of the book to everyone.

In that vision, Sukha was writing a paper roll in his room; Danubroto was leading the army and Antreja raised one hand up on the porch of the kingdom.

Back to semual usual, everyone becomes nervous after seeing the vision of the book.

"Ah ... it's vision ...!" exclaimed Ran.  
"Ah, I see that vision!"Sonoko said.

"Remarkably, I could see the past," said Suimori.  
"It is impossible ... I do not believe it"Mimi said.  
"So this vision ..." continued Taida.

"It really did not believe it ..." said Ukiyo.  
"I do not understand ..." Yuki looks a little nervous.

"Do you also remember the three people from the past that we see through the vision?" Takagi said.  
"Yes, three people consisting of old man, mustachioed men and muscular men" Sato recalled.  
"Then what is their relationship with the legendary samurai snake?" Chiba asked with curiosity.

Conan immediately explained that one of the traitors of the three men wanted to seize the throne.  
"Seize the throne!"Genta said.  
"Sure, it's fitting motif traitor" Lara argues with Conan.  
Sato asked Conan (Shinichi) about the actual perpetrator who betrayed own people.

"If you want to discover the fact that he is the perpetrator actually, think they did what was in the vision you see?" Shinichi asked.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?"Giroro so confused.  
Fuyuki given that he saw three men had to do something in that vision. He remembered the old man was writing the roll; man with a mustache was on a mission with soldiers and muscular men were on the porch of the kingdom. Keroro blinked when he heard Fuyuki say that, then he smiled.

Keroro jump onto the rocks, and act as a detective.

"Sergeant?"Fuyuki blinking.  
"Why, stupid frog?"Natsumi asked.  
Keroro cocked his hat as he claimed he had solved the puzzle.

"Is it true?" "Do not kidding"Sonoko not sure to Keroro.  
"You know who the traitor?"Sato asking to Keroro.  
"Of course, I will say ... the white-bearded old man!"Keroro answered immediately.  
"White-bearded old man?" "Really?" Takagi said.

According to Keroro, white-bearded old man was secretly writing a paper roll and then secretly transmit paper roll on the bad guys.  
"What about this?"Keroro asked smugly.  
"Wow ... great, sergeant!"Tamama said.

"But how did he send a roll of paper on the bad guys?"Heiji asked.  
"Eh?" Keroro blinks when Heiji asked him.  
"If he brings the paper roll to the outside, will be suspicious" said Conan.  
Keroro very confused thinking about something.

"Ah, I know!" "What if the old man gave a paper roll on the mailman?"

After hearing Keroro's strange question, everyone becomes irritated.  
"Stupid, which may pack heading in the old days!" Heiji angry to Keroro shocked.  
"There should be no post in the era of history's" Conan said.  
"Huh ... embarrassing" exclamation Giroro cool.

Keroro become stiff because of his analysis misses. Fuyuki tried to cheer up him.

"I think the white-bearded old man was not the the perpetrator traitor"Conan says.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "Why would a white-bearded old man isn't a traitor?" Sato said.  
Conan explains, "I remember old man was named Sukha Maja was writing a paper roll" "Why would he write a paper roll is not it?"  
"Huh?" "I do not understand why the roll of paper?" Ukiyo asked confused and could not understand.

"I understand now, he wrote a paper roll to send aid to the neighboring countries" "Right, Conan-dono?"Dororo answered immediately.  
Conan smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes, exactly"

"Oh, I remember I've heard folklore Zenibutsu" "In the story Zenibutsu, the prime minister has sent a roll of paper to ask for help!" Heiji remember.  
"How do you know old man was sent rolls of paper in the neighboring countries?" Takagi said to Dororo.  
Conan answered immediately "Seals!"

"Stamps!"everyone asked.  
"Yeah right, Dororo?"Conan smiled as glare in Dororo.  
"Absolutely, he's right" "I remember I saw the old man branded the paper roll with a stamps" "Once a king of Japan for help in ninja through a roll of paper that has been labeled as the agreement" Dororo remember.

"Then the old man not a traitor yes" "That leaves two people ..." Lara said thoughtfully.  
"Wait, how about a muscular man who was suspicious in the vision?"Chiba said.  
Takagi given the muscular men held up one hand while standing on the porch.  
"For what?" Sato said, confused.

"Ah, I know!" "Surely the man raised his hand to give the code on the enemy, is not it?" Kogoro to think.  
"How could they?" "That's because on the porch of the kingdom there are many people in the village" "If he caught all, it will be increasingly suspicious"Lara explained  
Kogoro hesitated because of his wrong analysis.

Group of detectives little confused as to why the man raised a hand up.  
"He raised one hand to the top ..." Ayumi try to remember it when she saw the vision.  
"Did he bring the flag?" Asked Genta can not remember anything.  
"Genta, he wasn't carrying the flag, he simply does not bring anything"

Fuyuki blink to remember something. "Wait, it must be ... eagle!"  
Everyone blinks when turned on Fuyuki. "Eagles?"  
"Ah, I remember!" "I've read the book!" "If the man waited, holding up one hand to wait for the bird back to her" remember Mitsuhiko

"Hunters Mongol!" "They hunt with the help of the eagle" Ai said.

Lara explained, "You're right, you know a lot, kid" "Not only that, hunters also sent an eagle to send a message"

"So are muscular men the perpetrators?"Taida asked.  
"Sure enough, he could have sent the eagle to convey a message to the enemy" said Suimori.  
"But he's not the actual perpetrator" Conan replied.  
"Why?"Kogoro asked started a little offended.

Lara also argued with Conan. "He's right, because muscular men named Antreja is loyal knights who honor the royal"  
"How do you know?"Kogoro asked.  
Lara states, muscular men were in the royal porch in front of many villages. If Antreja is standing in front of the porch to wait for the eagle, the eagle is back from a neighboring town.

"Oh I understand" "If the outside veranda, all those people have witnessed Antreja standing on the porch" "The ordinary people have long known him as a candidate for prime minister loyal to the royal Situ Gorona" said Fuyuki.  
"So ..." continued Natsumi.  
"Yes, muscular men weren't traitor"Conan nodded his head.

"Wait, it means only one ..." Takagi said.  
"Yes, mustachioed man named Danubroto is Gorona Situ royal's traitor" said Conan (Shinichi). 

Everyone is talking about it.  
"Why did the man with the mustache is traitors?" Taida asked.  
"Hum .., I remembered the vision I saw, the man with the mustache was commanding the troops" exclaimed Mimi tried to remember.  
"So, how he contacted samurai snake before the war began?" Ukiyo asked.

"In a vision, he rides horses, is not it?"  
"Sure enough, he uses a horse to sneak out of town" Takagi thought.  
But Lara has said, it is impossible mustachioed man named Danubroto not get out of the palace because that person has planned something.

"How does he convey the message to the enemy, although not out of the kingdom Situ Gorona?" Kogoro asked.  
"I remember the three people who have similarities but are really different ..." said Agasa.  
"Oh, the old man wrote a paper roll; muscular men used the eagle and the mustachioed man was leading the cavalry" "Two people who have differences but one person is not unlike the guy with the mustache" Kogoro think.  
"The uncle did not know?" Heiji said in unison.

Heiji said the man with the mustache had evil plans to seize the throne. Because of that man with a mustache that offers something on the samurai snakes to work together. Sato is curious how Danubroto to convey a message to samurai snake from the palace before the war began.

"Actually Danubroto used slaves to convey a message to samurai snake" Heiji replied immediately.  
All the things that make everyone shocked.  
"WHAT!" "Slave!"  
"Do you remember in the underground, we find some skeleton in the secret room?" Conan asked.  
"True as well, so shells were slaves ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Cruel ..." Natsumi horrified.

"Ah, I remember what frame of the man who wore lots of jewelry is a man with a mustache who was in the vision?" Chiba said.  
"Yeah right, no one else" Conan (Shinichi) nodded his head.  
"Wait, according to this adaposi, skeleton man was killed" "Who killed him?" Sato thinking.  
"Why do not we ask him?"Conan asked turned to someone that.  
"Eh?" "Who's that?" Sonoko asked.

"Maybe Nii-san know ..." "Yeah right, Big bro Chris?" Conan turned to Chris.  
Chris so surprised Conan say something like that to him.

"What!" "Chris!" "What do you mean?" Lara asked.  
"From the beginning, in a secret underground chamber, we suspect you because you are always calm when saw the framework mustachioed man" "Looks like you know that person is a traitor in the past" Heiji replied.  
"It is impossible ... the thick mustache he knew he was a traitor but how would he know this?" Kogoro asked confused.  
Conan claimed that Chris is the generation descendant of the slave who killed Danubroto.

"WHAT!" "Chris is the grandson of generations of descendants of slaves?" Lara asked not to trust.  
"Sigh ... very true, I'm a descendant of generations of my ancestors named **Suryokha Wong** worked as a slave" "Grandfather's ancestors were persecuted by the cruel Danubroto" "That's what my grandfather told me" Chris sighed as he explained.  
"Chris, is that correct?" "Why do not you tell me about it?" Lara asked.  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell this to protect you because I'm indebted to your father who saved me" Chris said.

"So whether your parent...?" Lara asked suspect.  
"Yes, my family was killed by the boss of the organization called Geoshin for the plan Geoshin unobstructed" Chris replied.

Chris told me about his past during the last fifteen years, after school, he entered into his house and found his family killed before his eyes. Chris met a man with a mustache was named Rip in his house. Rip want to kill Chris to shut him up, but there is a shot so that Rip was running away from home. It turned out that a shot was Lara's father, Moreta Kitoyama. Now, Chris does not have a place to stay because his parents were killed. Therefore, Moreta took him to Japan so he is not involved in danger. Apparently Moreta and Chris's dad are good friends. 

After Chris told me about his past at all.  
"So your parents killed one of the accomplices Geoshin?"Lara asked.  
"Yeah ..." Chris is glum-faced.  
"So Lara-san's dad has saved you from bad guys" Heiji said.  
"Yes, I am indebted to him" "I promise to protect Miss Lara as promised"

"Protect me?" "In keeping a promise to my father?" Lara's a little red-faced.  
"Yes, your father once told me"Chris to remember at Lara's father.

====

Chris's flashbacks,

Lara's father was talking to him for fourteen years ago.  
"Huh ... so Mr. Kitoyama and my dad are good friend?" Chris asked.  
"Yes, once we are familiar as a trip to Borobudur temple" "We help each other" Mr. Moreta smiled nodding his head.

Chris looks so sad at the thought of bad events that killed his family.  
"Why my parents were killed?"  
"Anyone want to give you" Moreta issued Chris's father's relic necklace from his pocket.

Moreta give Chris's father's fang necklaces to Chris. "Before he was killed, he gave me this necklace to give the necklace to you" "therefore, he wants you to live"  
"My father ...?" Chris cried when he received a necklace his father's legacy.

====

"So you're looking for an organization Cobranius for revenge?" Lara asked.  
"Indeed, but I do not want revenge because it is futile" "Just ... I have to stop them!" "It will not let them do the crime!" Chris replied.  
"Chris ..."

Sonoko whispered to Ran about them. "You see?" "They're really romantic ..."  
"Yes ..." Ran smiled as she nodded her head.  
Then Ran back to being depressed as she stared at Conan (Shinichi).  
"Ran...?"Sonoko said, look Ran sad-faced.  
"Why did not he want to tell the truth to me?" Ran asked as tears came out.  
Sonoko has been upset once thought Shinichi hid his identity in front of Ran. He likes peek suspect secretly. Sonoko will forced Shinichi will confess something but Ran stopped her.  
"Why?" Sonoko said.  
"I do not know why I stopped you ..." Ran said.  
Sonoko see Ran looks sad, then she accompanied her because she did won't Ran sad again.

"Wait, I remember that name Moreta Kitoyama yes" Kururu strange laugh.  
"Eh?" "You know him?"Sato said blinking.  
"Oh yes, we actually want to talk to Lara-san"Fuyuki said.  
"What?" "So you know my father?"Lara asked.  
Natsumi and Fuyuki, friends looked at each other for discussion. Fuyuki would tell something. "Actually we found the body of your father in the ruins where our world"  
Lara was shocked to hear of Fuyuki that her father found in the body. Lara holds Fuyuki's shoulder while asking about her father. Fuyuki answered by nodding his head. Suddenly Lara's tears out of her eyes. Apparently Lara moved to tears because she misses her father who she loved.  
"Miss Lara ..." Chris to cheer up to Lara.

"So she was the daughter of that person's body that we find in the ruins?"Giroro asked.  
"Yes, no doubt ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
Keroro said Ms. Lara should not worry because there are stored in the body of her father coffin.  
"Really?" "But there is where my father's body?" Lara asked.  
"Er ... it's ..." exclaimed Keroro hesitated.  
"What's weird is that?" Takagi said.  
"Eh?" Keroro blink when asked Takagi.

"Do you live with in the house?"  
"Yeah, why?"Keroro asked.  
"If you live in the house, what it's all right around the human society?" Takagi said.  
Keroro and its members looked at each other because they were confused to say something. Then Giroro will answer that question.

"We are invader!" "Pekoponian is the enemy of our" "We were allowed to stay at Hinata's house for a while"

Everyone seemed very quiet to hear the explanation Giroro. But they did not seem to understand the meaning Giroro.  
"Are they really in the comics?"Sato thought.  
"It is impossible ... the aliens do not exist or there is no frog that can talk" Kogoro looked incredulous.  
"I've watched a comedy film about an alien" Chiba said.

Keroro and his friends felt they did not seem concerned about them. Giroro be pissed off, then he again explained to everyone.  
"This is not a joke, you know!" "We really invaders, you know!"

But they only respond to just joke comic. It makes Giroro shock once because they did not seem concerned.  
"Gosh ... they really do not care about the aliens ..." exclaimed Keroro.  
Fuyuki thought, because in this other world that has no trust aliens unless it's just history.

"Never mind, I ask you again, Keroro" "I want to know my father's body kept in your place, do not you?" "Where?" Lara asked Keroro.  
"Your father's body is stored in our camp" "Khu Khu ... ... do not worry, the body would not rot thanks to the pill caspules" Kururu replied to Lara.  
Lara sighed her relief because she was grateful.  
"Miss Lara ..." Chris said.

"Sigh ... I hope the body of the corpse was returned to her family" Natsumi said with relief.  
"Why what?"Keroro asking wonder.  
"None of your business!" Natsumi grumbled as she argued that Keroro shock. Natsumi is actually afraid of the bodies of dead bodies.  
"But how are we going back to base?"Tamama asked.  
"There is a way back to base is the entrance to the cave where we go out but unfortunately already covered by a bomb blast that day" Giroro answered.  
Keroro too holds his head with two hands while panicking because they could not return to their world. But Fuyuki feel there is still a chance.  
"Really?" Keroro blink, asked Fuyuki.  
"If we can into the kingdom Situ Gorona, we easily return to our world"Fuyuki said.  
"Situ Gorona?"Giroro asked.  
Fuyuki explains, Situ Gorona it are the ruins they found.

Giroro realize there is still something that should be there.  
"Wait ... if it is, certainly behind the door when it can not be opened but if in this world, we can open the right door"  
Fuyuki nodded his head, "Yes, we should have to find Situ Gorona"  
"Ok, we have to quickly go Situ Gorona, Gero!" Keroro excited as captain.

"How the spirit ..." Heiji was annoyed with the behavior of Keroro.  
"They did not know it?" "Geoshin and members of his organization will go to Gorona Situ ..."Conan (Shinichi) said.  
Until Conan stops to say because he felt something was wrong. Conan remember that time Geoshin had said that he found Situ Gorona, he will find a new headquarters for the main organization. So Conan (Shinichi) became realized of his face more tense.  
"Hey, what's really behind Situ Gorona, your main headquarters there, is not it?" Conan asked.  
"Huh?" "Yes ... but why?"Keroro asking wonder.  
"Then, who's on your base?"Conan asked.  
Keroro considering that the main headquarters, there is only Moa. But Giroro said, now Pururu already in the main headquarters.  
"Oh, Pururu-chan there too" "Why are you asking like this, Conan-dono?" Keroro asked.

"We do not have time to catch up to Situ Gorona before it happens!" Conan replied.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro and its members so confused.  
"Remember that time Geoshin say?" Conan asked to remind everyone.  
"He said if he found Situ Gorona, he'll make it their new headquarters" Heiji said.

Fuyuki realize why Conan said it is that if Geoshin and organizations find Situ Gorona, then they will find the main headquarters Keroro Platoon.  
It makes Natsumi and her friends were shocked.  
"Absolutely, Geoshin want to seize the headquarters base for you to make them" Conan said.  
"WHAT!" "Damn it will dominate our base?" Keroro asked in panic.  
"Wait, how did you know?"Tamama asked.  
"Khu Khu ... ... what the boy detective is always right ..." Kururu strange laugh.

Kururu showed everyone that the data laptop from the main headquarters is gone. Giroro now understand that's why Kururu's laptops destroyed.  
"After Kururu fainting, the bastard already know about our main headquarters before the data cut off"  
"No, he's bringing the data from your headquarters because he wanted to know what your main headquarters" Conan said.  
"What!"Giroro asking tense.

Natsumi more tense because she worried about something. "Wait, if they had to base,..."  
"Mama is in danger!"Natsumi and Fuyuki looked at each other anxiously.  
"Eh?" "Your mother lived at the headquarters, too?"Sato said.  
"No, we stayed in the house but really ..." Natsumi replied with a glare on Keroro and its members.

Everyone was surprised to hear that the main headquarters of Keroro Platoon under the Hinata house.  
"Because of that, we were really busy!" Natsumi spoke irritably.

Ayumi realized there was no Ade with his friends. "Where's Ade?"  
"... Why was he here" Mitsuhiko a look around.  
Genta blink saw Ade waving his hands in front of them. "Ah, he there"  
Ade call Ayumi and friends to show something in the gap cave. They were surprised to find something in the gap cave.

Conan and everyone heard a group little detective call because they want to show something.  
"What happened?"Conan (Shinichi) asked.  
"Look over there!"Ayumi replied by pointing.

Conan was surprised to find a glimpse of light floating in the gap cave.  
"Jeez ... what's that?"Ran asked.  
"Overview of light?" Sonoko said.  
"Why is it here?"Kogoro blank, asked.  
"Khu Khu ... ... light anomoly" Kururu replied immediately.

"Light anomoly?" asked Kogoro.  
"Oh, I've read about light anomoly" "Light anomoly is a network of shifting to another place from somewhere" Fuyuki said.  
"Is it true?"Chiba asked.  
"So we can move to somewhere?" Kogoro asked.  
"Maybe, but I'm not sure" Fuyuki said.

"What light is really safe?" Said Sato was not sure.  
"What are you talking!" "I will go into the light!" Keroro prove himself gallantly.  
Keroro trying to get into anomoly light. At that time, Dororo suddenly felt something, so he stopped Keroro into the light anomoly.

"What!"Keroro asks when stopped in front of the light anomoly.  
Suddenly Iga grabbed the throw in front of Keroro shocked. At that Keroro became motionless and rigid.  
"Sergeant!"Fuyuki said to shout.

"They're here"Dororo swung kunai knife.  
"They?" Heiji asked.  
"Damn ... they get there" Lara was holding a knife.

Suddenly the ninja wore red uniforms appeared in a cave full of darkness. Chairman of the ninja appeared in front of Conan and everyone of a collection of the red ninja.  
The man named **Sugo****Hirotama**, red ninja leader who worked for the organization Poisonius Snake.  
"Hehe ... you've found" "Now we will finish you" Sugo is licking a kunai knife.

Is Conan and everyone can get away again? Will they find Situ Gorona to stop before Geoshin took Keroro Platoon's main headquarters?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Anomoly

Anomoly hole time it appears, everyone surrounded the ninja led by Sugo. Giroro has remember the ninja then attack them in the tree house. "I remember the time they attacked us in the woods so!"  
"Oh, red frog, you're still alive yes" "I thought I killed you" Sugo smiled sardonically.

"So you're going to kill us directly?" Conan asked.  
"Yes, sir Geoshin also ordered us to clean up you" Sugo said.  
"Huh ... no problem!" "We're not afraid of anything!" Giroro is removing his gun.

"We do not have weapons ..." Takagi said nervously.  
"Looks like we do not need to worry because the phantom frog also had a weapon but can not fight all the ninja's" Sato said.

Suddenly anomoli hole disappeared, Keroro shocked. He tried to jump into the hole anomoli but alas, anomoly hole quickly vanished even Keroro fall to the ground in pain. "No!"  
"Ah, the hole disappears!" Asked the detective group little shocked. 

Sugo be laughed out loud. "HAHAHA ... looks like it's too late" "Now we can clear you"  
Conan is so tense, he wanted to kick the ball sepaknya but can not because a lot of the ninja. Conan must find the opportunity of his choice.

"Oh so, we will take care of you except the women are beautiful" "We promise to bring the girls to Mr. Gene and Rip-sama"Sugo smiled sardonically.  
Sonoko hiding behind Ran because she scared. Natsumi also fear, hiding behind Fuyuki.  
"I did not want along with a womanizer!"

"Grrr ... damn!" Conan and Heiji in their anger.  
Giroro be sorry because Natsumi will be handed over in the male johns, so he can not let this happen. "Grrr ... not will I give Natsumi to you!"  
Giroro intend to shoot but a sudden earthquake had occurred to make all surprising.

Suddenly a voice of something growled that makes all the more surprised.  
"Ah ... That's a growling?" Ran very tense time in addition to Sonoko.  
"I've got a bad feeling here" Sonoko ashen-faced.

"What the hell?" Giroro more tense as his weapon.  
"It seems like the voice of the beast ..." Dororo thought.  
Conan blinked heard Dororo say it, so he realized something. Then he smiled because he knew something. Conan asked everyone fled to the cave to exit slit.

"Why?" Asked Kogoro.  
"I think we have to obey him!" "Better we had to run before it happened," said Lara agree with Conan.  
Kogoro not understand why Lara believes in Conan (Shinichi).

"Want to escape?" "Do not hope this kind of" Sugo pointing a gun.  
"Is this an earthquake?" "Or something?" asked one of the men's ninja.  
"Maybe the earthquake" "Sounds like an echo it was possible"

"What is your gut?" Conan smiling and laughing a little.  
"Huh?" "What's so funny?" Sugo offended to see the attitude of Conan.  
Conan said at Sugo that it is not an echo or an earthquake.  
"Why do you relax? 'Keroro annoyed.

"Something ... I guess this is not your allegation ..." one of the ninja's men looked tense.  
Sugo looked behind to see what's in there. Apparently there was a dragon that appears in front of all those people!  
"It is impossible ... a dragon!" "No Way!" Sugo shocked.

"Gosh ... a dragon!" "Why is he here?"Sonoko surprised.  
"Where did this creature?"Kogoro blank asked.  
"Huh?" "That's ..." exclaimed Natsumi blinked as familiar with the dragon.  
"Oh, Syalida!"Fuyuki said.

Apparently the dragon was Syalida! It came to help Conan and his friends. It's roars to frighten the red ninja.

Sugo has ordered all his men to shoot the dragon, but this did not work for Syalida dragon. Syalida busy blocking all the ninja's subordinates.

On the occasion, Conan and everyone can escape to the outside of the cave. Conan then stopped. Then he went back into the cave because he would do anything for his job.

"Wait, where are you going?"Heiji asked.  
"What's he doing?"Giroro asked.

Syalida tried to hinder the men ninja until it saw Conan back from his side. Conan tries bertelepathy on Syalida.  
"Backward"  
Syalida finally nodded it's head as he followed the request of Conan, Conan then removing artificial soccer ball from his belt despite of Agasa. Syalida is backwards to get out. Now Conan kicking a soccer ball toward the rocks at the top. Until the ball is successfully kicked the stone so that from above, these stones were falling making it avoids the ninja.  
"Damn ... he accidentally kicked the ball so that stones falling makes it difficult to move!" Sugo said trying to avoid.  
Conan then rejoined the others.

When joined with everyone, Heiji to questioned on Conan that what Conan (Shinichi) did.  
Fuyuki know Conan tries to help Syalida from the bad guys attack.  
"What about Syalida?" "It's old" Natsumi asked anxiously.  
"Relax, I tell him to come out so It's would not hurt so I use my ball to make them hard to find us" Conan replied.  
"Well, I understand that's what you want to do is make the stones falling from the top so that the evil ninja that can't move or not will be looking for us" said Ai.  
"Yeah, I guess we do not have time anymore ... next to Gorona Situ!" Conan said to be serious.

====

In another world,

At the residence of the Nishizawa's house, in very large yard,

Some soldiers have secured anomoly hole in the garden. There Momoka and Paul saw it.  
"What's that?"Momoka asked nervously.  
"I do not know ... but I guess it seems skylight ..." Paul replied.  
"Is it always dangerous?"Yoshidaira asked curious.  
Paul felt no idea what it was but he was sure the hole is really dangerous. Momoka feel worried at all because she thought the situation Fuyuki.  
"Where are you, Fuyuki-kun?" "Please, he safely '

===

Kogoro running while carrying a large bag with Ruby on the streets.  
"Onii-san, we will be trading at the market stalls which will be held" "We're definitely lucky there" Ruby is always hope.  
"Hahaha ... leave it to me!" Kogoro laughed happily, holding up his thumb.  
Ruby smiled as she watched her brother. 

A few hours later, they could not find an empty stall for each stall has been met by the merchants.  
"Sigh ... unfortunately we seem to be late" called Ruby a little disappointed.  
But Ruby Kogoro reprimand for not despair because he had did won't to give up in the search for an empty stall for them. Ruby smiled at Kogoro because she believed in Kogoro.  
"Hahaha ... don't give up!" Kogoro has been demonstrated in a strange action.

Now Kogoro quickly ran to the stalls to find an empty stall, but anomoly hole suddenly appeared, though Kogoro not accidentally get into the hole with a run. Ruby was shocked by covering her mouth with both hands while watching the incident. "Brother!"  
Ruby tried to break through that skyhole to find her brother. After the exit of the hole anomoly, Ruby found Kogoro was falling and lying on the ground.

"Brother!" "You okay?" Ruby asked her brother while checking the state.  
"I'm fine" Kogoro back on his feet.  
Ruby was grateful her brother was getting better. Ruby became confused when seeing the sights around because she felt they were in a place. "Eh?" "Where is this?"  
"Hey, look over there!" Kogoro show.  
There was a board that read "sell that important" next to the street.  
"That's it!" Kogoro and Ruby looked at each other with pleasure.

Actually they can not read kanji, but actually "sell an important" behind the "No selling"

=====

On the side of the world,

Ms. Aki ride motorcycles to search her house but the house did not exist. She was confused when looking at different cities.  
"Where is this?" "Did I ask the police?" Ms. Aki asked while riding a motorcycle.

Ms. Aki prepared quickly once drove her motorcycle to go to the office. Fast bike on the sidewalk and then quickly turn right up past the police car in between two buildings. A patrol car ssued siren, out to catch that bike.

Mrs. Aki heard the sirens of the patrol car, then she stopped. The police car pulled up next to Mrs. Aki's motor. Patrol car's window open, a policewoman named Yumi Miyomoto has shown her police card.  
"You're almost a little traffic violation because the speed of your bike"  
She shared Miiki Naeko, Chiba's classmates.

"Sorry, Mrs. policewomen, but actually I want to go to the police station so I'm looking for" said Ms. Aki.  
"Eh?" "Oh, you want to the police?" "Why?" Yumi asked.  
"I wanted to ask about my address" Ms. Aki replied.  
"Oh, so you lost it" "Well, before that, I would first ask about you" said Yumi.  
"Okay" Mrs. Aki nodded her head.

Mrs. Aki explained about her at Yumi.  
"Oh, this address xxxxx" "Can you call the police department to ask this address?" Yumi asked Miiko.  
"I understand, Mrs.Yumi" Miiko call.

"What do you do, madam?" Yumi asked.  
"I'm an editor" Ms. Aki replied.  
"Editor?" "Can you look at your card?"  
Aki's mother gave her identity card to Yumi. Yumi was surprised to see this ID card that is always different from other ID cards. 

"Eh?" "Strange, is ID card different from the ID cards other people ..." "Is this real?" Yumi asked surprised.  
Mrs. Aki suggested to Yumi to investigate properly.  
"True enough, this is really original ... but this is different from other ID cards" "What this really genuine?"  
Mrs. Aki is puzzled how to explain what makes Yumi understand. 

Miiko reported to Yumi that she had contacted the department about the address but it turns out that there is no home address.  
"What!" "No address?" Yumi asked with surprise.  
"It's weird, why do my address is not here?" Ms. Aki looked a little worried.

=====

In Osaka,

Kazuha was a walk in the city while phoning Heiji. No one answered at the Mobile Kazuha. Kazuha pissed off when turned off Handphone but she was worried Heiji's circumstances. "What he cud be all right?"  
Kazuha shook her head, thinking that she is really redundant. She sure could Heiji fine. Kazuha see the birds flying in the sky near the sun. Kazuha feel hopefully Heiji and others survived. Kazuha blink seen children fidgeted, then asked the children about what's going on.  
A child answered capped their friend needs help because he can not come down from the tree. Apparently the boys want to take a baseball is stuck in the tree.

Kazuha and the children went to the forest to rescue a small child. Until then, they found a boy stand on a tree branch.  
"Please," begged the boy cry.  
"Hold on" "Sister will help you down" Kazuha shout.  
"Sako, resist" a child woman also shouted.

Kazuha trying to climb a tree to save Sako. But the tree limb that looks not take it anymore so it will be broken. Sako suddenly fell from a broken tree limb to make all surprised to hear that.  
"No!" Kazuha tense.

Suddenly a light appears as anomoli hole in front of the tree.  
"What's that?" Kazuha see the light hole suddenly appeared in front of her eyes.

Suddenly a someone came out of the hole light with speed. Apparently a girl ninja had saved the boy from falling. She is Koyuki!  
"That girl!" "She's from the skylight?" Thought Kazuha. 

Sako has survived thanks to the rescue of Koyuki.  
"You okay?" Koyuki asked Sako.  
"Yes, thank you, sister!" Said Sako.  
The children were enthusiastic when gathered in front of Koyuki. Kazuha down from the tree to speak briefly on the ninja girl.

"Thanks for saving this kid"Kazuha said.  
"Yes, do not think so" Koyuki smiled as she nodded her head.  
Kazuha asked Koyuki. "Excuse me, what's your name?" "My name is Kazuha" "Nice to meet you"  
"Yes, my name is Koyuki Azumaya" "Nice to meet you too" Koyuki smiled as she introduced herself.  
"Are you from a hole of light?" Asked Kazuha show skylight.  
"Yes ..."  
"Where do you live?" Kazuha asked.  
"Tokyo" Koyuki said.  
"What!" "Are you from Tokyo?" "You moved here from Tokyo through a strange hole!"Kazuha shocked.  
Koyuki explains, she wanted to her best friend who disappeared. Because of that, she was willing to go there to find her best friend.  
"Best friends?" "What's her name?" Kazuha asked.  
"Natsumi Hinata with her younger brother, Fuyuki" Koyuki said.

"Natsumi Hinata?" "Wait, I remember!" "That girl who was so with her brother at Lara-san's house"Kazuha replied, remembering.  
"Is it true?" "You know Natsumi?" "I'm really relieved,"Koyuki said while holding both Kazuha's hands to her face cheerful.  
"Eh?" "So you're a friend of Natsumi-chan?" Asked Kazuha surprised.

Koyuki wanted to ask Kazuha about the existence of Natsumi. Kazuha try to think with a sense of loss because she was not necessarily familiar with Natsumi.  
"Uh ... I think it is better just ask Conan or Ran maybe they know"  
"Hey, where can I meet your friend?"Koyuki asked to plead.  
Kazuha surprised when Koyuki approached her. "Uh, maybe they are in Tokyo ..."  
"Tokyo yes" "So this is where?" Koyuki asked blinking.  
"Eh?" "You do not know?" "This is Osaka" Kazuha said.  
"Oh, so this Osaka" "Then, I'll go to Tokyo again" Koyuki getting ready to go.  
Koyuki left Kazuha and kids, she jumped into the tree to go to town.

After that, the kids admired Koyuki action was filmed even Koyuki see the time.  
"Gosh ... she's really remarkable" "She really ninja?" Kazuha asked.  
Kazuha feel Koyuki can know find her friend there because she can not answer on Koyuki.

====

At the police station in Gunma,

inspector Yamamura suddenly called his boss in his office.  
"What can I do?" Said Yamamura raised one hand to respect his superiors.  
"I leave case to you, I want you to handle an odd case" begged his superiors.  
"The case is strange?" Yamamura asked in surprise.  
Supervisor's report stated that there are strange people are being sold in places that aren't important.

A few hours later, Yamamura came with his assistant to the highway met many mothers who were discussing.  
"Excuse me, what is it?" Yamamura asked.  
"Er ... there are strange people there," Madame show.

Yamamura so often silent when he saw Kogoro sell goods in a bizarre action.  
"Excuse me, wanted the handkerchief?" "If you want to buy this, I'm happy" Ruby tried to offer to everyone around them.  
"Haha!" "Lady and gentlemen, buy a handkerchief!" Kogoro acting strange again.  
"Excuse me, please" "I want to talk with you" Mr Yamamura tried to speak with Kogoro. But Yamamura was shocked when Kogoro (556) suddenly approached him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Yamamura said panic.  
"You buy a handkerchief?" Kogoro asked Yamamura.  
"Eh?" "I do not buy" "But I warn you against the rules"  
"Violating the rules?" "Why?"Kogoro asked.  
Yamamura asked Kogoro that why he did not understand that if the board is marked "forbidden to sell here"?

"No sell?" "Is not that read" Selling is important "?" Ruby blinked when she became cashier.  
"You do not get it?" "Read more correct" Mr Yamamura tried to explain the strange siblings.  
Finally they understood little of that language. Kogoro laughing with his face pale.

"Why are you laughing?"Yamamura asked.  
"No, he's still disappointed" Ruby replied.  
"Eh?" "Disappointed?" "He's laughing ..."Yamamura said.  
Ruby tries to tell Yamamura know that there is no feeling behind her older brother laugh.  
Yamamura be quiet because he was met with strange people. "So you can read the feelings of your brother even though he laugh?"  
"Yes, but I'm really sorry for this" Ruby nodded her head as many times.

"Ah, not" "But you may not sell here" Yamamura give advice on the sister's brother.  
"So we can not sell here, what do we do?" Ruby asked with worry.  
Kogoro giving advice to his sister for not giving up. "Do not give up, Ruby" "We must find a place selling!"  
"Brother ..." Ruby smiled.  
It makes this atmosphere was moved. Yamamura also touched.

"I understand, but can any of you could tell the name?" Said Yamamura.  
"My name is Ruby and my brother, Kogoro" Ruby introduce themselves.  
"Kogoro, huh" "His name is also the same as the name of the person I know" said Yamamura.  
"Really?" Kogoro asked.  
"Of course, he is sleeping Kogoro!" "He could solve any problem"

Ruby wanted to ask Mr. Yamamura about stalls so they could work. Yamamura remember there was a stall that will be held at the festival opens in Tokyo.  
"Tokyo ..." "Come on, we let's go!"Kogoro said eagerly.  
"Yes, brother" Ruby nodded her head happily.  
Kogoro return the goods to the bundle, then he picked up the package and then he did a somersault away from the set of those people.  
"Let's go!" Kogoro show. Then he left.

"I'm coming too, brother!"Ruby said.  
Ruby bowed her head at Yamamura and everyone to apologize about their troublesome her older brother. Now the moment, Ruby went with her brother.

"Ah, wait ...!" Yamamura tried to stop the strange siblings. But unfortunately, they're gone. Yamamura feel if they really know the destination?  
"It's troublesome, because I actually met people who are weird" Yamamura scratched his head.  
One of the policemen asked him to do anything now. But Yamamura said he did not know.

=====

In the underground ruins,

Conan and everyone went on their way to seek Situ Gorona.  
"If you find Situ Gorona, what do we do?" Chiba said.  
"I think we should destroy the odd stick, is not it?" Kogoro thought.  
"No, it's wrong" "We can not possibly destroy a horrible stick because there is no way to crush the stick" Lara explained.  
Kogoro surprised to hear from Lara about it. "What!" "The cane was not a regular stick?"  
"Yes, if we grab the stick, no one can into another Gorona Situ"Chris said.  
"Huh ... good idea, but I can not let them get into our headquarters!" Cried Giroro carry weapons.  
Kogoro consider Giroro speaking styles such as punk, although only Giroro not upset at all. Giroro considers all Pekoponians beings is the greatest enemy. But ...  
"Oh ... I do not see you again say" "What do you mean by Pekopon" "The name is weird" said Kogoro look unconcerned.  
Giroro became upset and disappointed because there are not concerned with outer space creatures.

"What do we do now?" "Mama's in the house so mom would be in danger" said Natsumi feel worried.  
"At least we have to tell friends there ..." Fuyuki said.  
"If Moa-dono and Pururu-chan could have sent the ball flying again but there has been no sign of a fly ball" Dororo said.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I guess we could call in our world" Kururu explained.  
Everyone stopped to hear the words of Kururu.

"Is it true?" Fuyuki asked blinked.  
Kururu explained that when a hole anomoly appears, he can find the signal from another world through his laptop.  
"Signals?" "Where's the signal?"Agasa asked.  
"The signal comes from our world ..." replied Kururu.

"Really?" "The signal from our world?"Keroro asked to Kururu.  
"Of course, I could not find a signal here but the only signal I could find from our world" replied Kururu.  
"Frogs glasses, you mean we can contact anyone in the world are you?" Sato said.  
"Khu Khu ... ... could you say that" Kururu strange laugh.  
"Ah!" "I understand now, we could call the police in your world" Takagi suspect.

"I suppose so, but there is still a problem"Kururu says.  
"Problem?"Takagi said blinked.  
"We do not accept the police came to our headquarters because they're Pekopon" Giroro replied with cool attitude.  
"What!"Kogoro asked.  
"Why?" Sato asked.

Giroro has said that if the police came, would be more troublesome because they are aliens.  
"Is not nothing they allow to enter your headquarters?" Said Sato.  
"Then, why do not you just call your troops from the headquarters?" Chiba asked.  
"Wow ... great idea, sir!" "We can ask for help on them!" Cried Keroro argue with Chiba.  
But ... Kururu said, they will not be able to contact the main headquarters in outer space because there is no signal.  
"Damn ...!" Keroro upset.

"How about Moa-chan and Pururu-chan?" "Are not they in your headquarters?" asked Natsumi.  
"Sure enough, we just ask Moa-dono!" Keroro back excited.  
Tamama be the envy of all because Keroro eagerly although there Moa. "Grrr ... woman!"  
"Wait, what really Moa can do?" Kururu asked.  
"Huh ... of course!" Cried the Keroro.  
Kururu explained that he had found a large energy from the wand Shinryuu daunting, because it is the greatest force than property armogeddon Moa. It made all shocked.

"WHAT!" "The power of the wand of the bad guys are more powerful than the Moa-dono?" "Don't joke" Keroro not believe.  
"If you do not believe, how we deal with a stick Shinryuu power in the hands of evil?" Kururu asks.  
After hearing the explanation, everyone was not able to survive longer.

"What do we do?" asked Chiba.  
"I think we have to find a mobile phone so that we can contact in the other world" Heiji act.  
"Moreover, I do not guarantee that you contact the police or army Pekopon" said Giroro.  
"What did you say?" "Why are not you happy?" "Better report it to the police only" Kogoro was annoyed with Giroro.  
Tamama hungry stomach noises. "I think I'm so hungry ..." "I should be able to eat at Momochi's house"

Fuyuki realized when he heard Tamama say so, he's got sense.  
"How about we ask for help on Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki said.  
Everyone blinks when turned on Fuyuki.  
"Nishizawa?"Sato asked.  
"She was my classmate" Fuyuki said.  
"Why are we all ask for help on your friend, son?" Kogoro asked.  
Keroro tries to explain that Miss Momoka is actually the daughter of a wealthy" "She's got a big house until they had a group of troops Nishizawa.

"Gee ... what?" "So she had a lot of troops?" Takagi asked.  
"It was crazy ..." Sato nervousness.  
"Whether we can ask that to them?" Chiba asked.  
"Oh ... Fuyuki's classmate is much richer than Sonoko-chan"Heiji glared at Sonoko.  
"Huh ... I guess she definitely a spoiled princess"Sonoko said.  
"No, she was the same kind as Sonoko-san" "She is too help us in time of trouble" Natsumi explained.  
"Really?" Sonoko asked blinking.

"Giroro ..." Dororo said turned on Giroro.  
Giroro opened his eyes, then said that he allowed Fuyuki to contact his friend despite having to find a mobile phone.

"But how do we find a mobile phone?" "Mens of the organization must carry a mobile phone isn't it?" Sato said.  
"Don't worry, it's definitely a long time because they will hold the tents to prepare something" Conan replied immediately.

"Really?" Takagi asked.  
"Sure enough, they will hold a ritual" Lara said.  
"Rituals?" "That's true, I remember sensei ever told me about the ritual" "So that's ..." Suimori remember.  
Lara explained that the ritual is a ritual to open the magic gate.  
"The gate of magic?" Kogoro asked.  
"Ah, do not tell the gate ..." Fuyuki tense.  
"No mistake, behind the gate of our headquarters, there's" Giroro suspect.  
"No!" "We can not let them do it!" Keroro panic.  
Natsumi was worried once on her mother. Natsumi feels no longer have time to measure the time it's fast.

"Natsumi-chan, do not worry, we can get the chance because fortunately they need a long time to hold a ritual so we can be able to measure a long time" says Lara.

"We could secretly grab mobile phone in order to contact someone in your world" says Chris.  
Fuyuki was Chris and Lara says is true, then he believes in them. Keroro also agree with Fuyuki.  
Keroro asked Giroro about it. "Giroro?"  
Finally Giroro can also let them do as they please.  
Conan has been telling everyone to be careful because the bad guys carry guns. Lara also devised a plan to take back the gun first and something that can be used such as ropes, maps and all sorts. Thus, they continue the journey to find Situ Gorona to perform their plans.  
Does their plan could succeed?

=====

Geoshin and the lives of those organizations that have found Situ Gorona, ruins of the old royal palaces of Java. Inside the ruins, they found the giant gates.  
"Boss, if these ...?" Rose (Mako) asked Geoshin.  
"Yes, the name of this gate in the Java language that is powered all the traditional" Ngowo Moot "  
Mako blinks when she heard from Geoshin. "Pseudo Ngowo?"  
"Yes ... all believe behind this door there is another world 'Geoshin answered.  
"Is it true?" asked Mako.

"Yes, behind these gates, we will find our new headquarters" replied Geoshin.  
"The new headquarters?" asked Mako.  
"Yeah, the main base's stealth frogs that!" "I've check this data" Geoshin it brings USB that contains data from the main headquarters Keroro Platoon.  
"Hm ... so we can establish the main headquarters for all of us" called Mako smiled sardonically.

"Huh ... I not able to open this door ..." Gene tried to open a giant gate.  
"Of course, a great man like you can not do this because the gate was locked with a bewitched" said Geoshin.  
"Bewitched?" Mako asked.  
"But how can we open the gates for this?" Rip asked.  
"Do not worry, we have a dagger of gold and diamonds are" Geoshin show that the two objects.  
Geoshin then ordered Rip to contact the scientists Yakamato at his headquarters.

Suddenly one of the accomplices of Mako, Aiko reported to Mako from the red ninja leader that the prisoners had escaped.  
"What!" "Why is that?"Rose asked.  
"It's said they were attacked by a dragon" Aiko replied.  
"Dragon? 'Rose asked.  
"Syalida" Geoshin directly answer one word.  
"Ah, if the legend is true?" Rose asked.

Geoshin smiled cynically as he stated that he knew the dragon Syalida not attack the captives, but to save them. Therefore, Geoshin ordered all be on guard around the tent.  
"So we do not catch them?" asked Mako looks a little worried.  
"Do not worry, they soon come here" Geoshin smile.  
Mako confused why Geoshin quiet, now she understands why Geoshin calm. She returned to work with her boss.

Why Geoshin always calm even though the captives escape?

Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Anomoly Part 2

At night, many people who were scattered at the festival near the park. There were many stalls selling all sorts. There were many people gathered in front of the temple. Inside the temple, Nakamori inspector asked his men to secure a lot of people so as not to disrupt their activities.  
"Because of you, everyone fought here to see the Kid here" Nakamura bluffing.  
Pak Suzuki has said he let everyone wants to do what everyone wants but he's sure there's Kid among them in disguise.  
"Mine was on the temple is furnished by the trap"

Statue Buddhist woman who brought the diamonds were standing on the middle of the temple roof.  
"Pitfalls what you make?" Nakamori said.  
"Um ... check it out" Suzuki smiled and laughed.  
"Huh ..." Nakamura amazed by Suzuki plans.

A teenage girl who saw something fly past her and yelled at the top. "Kyaa ... there Kid!"  
Apparently the kid was using a kite flying in full moon. Everyone cheered the arrival of the magician Kid.

"Looks like he's already received a challenge from us" "I bet we'll see!" Suzuki ready while watching the action through the monitor.

Kid's landed on the temple for Buddhist woman was approaching the statue. Kid runs in strange ways when stepping over the statue. Nakamori felt there was something strange with the Kid. Now Suzuki pushed the button to set a trap that had been prepared.

One of the temple tile roof opens automatically, the tool sprays emerging from tile secret. The tool is great glue colored spray paint to the Kid until Kid falls after glue was sprayed by paint.

"Hahaha ... you got!" Said Suzuki looks happy.  
"Wait, look at the condition was first" Nakamura said.  
"Eh?" Suzuki blink.

It turns out that Kid stepping statue budha not original Kid but it is a doll Kid!  
"It's a doll!" Nakamura said.  
"It is impossible ... why did I not notice?" Suzuki said in surprise.

Suddenly smoke appeared above the temple to make all the surprising.  
"What's that?" asked Nakamori surprised to watch the event via the monitor.  
"What happened?" asked Suzuki.

After the smoke disappears, Kid dashing appears when standing on the temple.

"Welcome, all gentlemen and women"

Everyone was cheering with the jolly happy after Kid came.  
"Kid?" asked Suzuki.  
"That's the original, really!" Said Nakamura looks pissed off.

Nakamura then ordered all his men rushed to the temple to catch up to the top temple. After Nakamura and his men leave, one of the assistants that call Mr. Suzuki. 

"What's wrong?" Suzuki asked.  
"I think I found something strange on the radar is" the assistant replied.  
Radar showed something that many times flashing.  
"What's that?" Suzuki asked at the sight of the radar.  
"It was something ... there on the temple!" Replied the assistant.  
"What!"

On the roof of the temple, Kid took the diamonds from the Buddha statue that does not happen then he lifted up to make sure the diamond original or a fake. Apparently it is real diamond, then Kid smiled. Kid standing upright on the end of the roof of the temple to make a speech in front of everyone.

"Thank you for watching my show, gentlemen and ladies' Kid held up two hands.

Anomoli suddenly appears behind the Kid. Kid startled when looking back, saw a hole anomoli behind.  
"What's that?"

Everyone became excited thinking Kid doing tricks again but Kid really do not like this.

Inside the chamber, Suzuki was surprised to see it while calling Nakamura. "Oh my God ... what is it?"  
"Mr. Suzuki, what happened?" Said Nakamura ran up the stairs while calling.  
Nakamura was surprised to hear from Mr. Suzuki that odd holes appear on top of the temple, he thought Kid is do again magic action.

When hole anomoly appear, Kid hear everyone thought his action magic.  
"Huh!" "I do not do that ...?" "What is ...?" asked the Kid to myself.

Kid suddenly heard something from inside the hole anomoly. "Something that would come from it ...?"  
Kid trying to stay away from the hole anomoly because he felt something happening. He's waiting to see what emerges from the hole anomoly

Suddenly a sharp edge-shaped objects come, Kid startled once. "What's that?"  
Apparently something is come from a hole anomoly is teenage boy with a paper airplane! It turns out that teenage boy are Saburo! Saburo climb up as a giant paper airplane out of the hole anomoly as it passes through Kid. Saburo blink saw a young man wearing a white coat and white hat was standing as he passed, then he smiled, immediately flew to the sky  
Kid thinking since seeing it. "Boy!" "Paper plane?" "Who's he?".

"Hey, there's a strange boy boarded a plane similar to the paper ..." shouted an assistant.  
"Huh ... weird him out of the hole!" Suzuki dazed.

Everyone was surprised to see it with enthusiasm.  
"What's that?"  
"The plane of the paper?"  
"Maybe Kid magic action because he's a magician!"

Saburo climbed to paper airplane to the top Kid.  
"I've never seen anyone dressed in white like that" "There are many people who roll in here, maybe this would show special ..." "Hm ... What Kururu fine with her friends?"

"Kururu?" "Who are you?" Kid staring at who blink Saburo.  
"Oh sorry" "I've never seen, so I'm going to ask for a while" "Where is it?" Saburo asked the Kid.  
Kid replied to Saburo, thinking the boy had never known Kid because he did not know who he is. "Shrine in Tokyo ..."  
"So ..." Saburo always relaxed while riding a paper airplane.

Inspector Nakamura is calling Mr. Suzuki on the state above the temple. He thought the boy's possible accomplice Kid. "I'll catch them both"  
"Wait, I think the boy did not have any connection with Kid" says Mr. Suzuki.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Nakamura asked.  
"That's because he never knew the Kid, the kid looks just relax ..." Suzuki said.  
"You mean the boy emerged from the hole strange light?" "So the Kid is not possible to do like that" Nakamura call while running with his men.

Saburo asked white magician about his name. Kid smiled and introduced himself without his name called. "Maybe you did not know my name because you've never seen me"  
Saburo thought Kid was a famous magician in the community.  
"So you did not mention his own identity to anyone, you still keep the identity of yourself yes" "My secret too"

Saburo issued a magical pen and paper, then draw something while talking who him Make a poem.

_"__Tonight was __a white__bird__will fly__to give__a surprise__to everyone__who__has__witnessed__in a crowded place__"_

Kid do not understand what the words mean Saburo. Saburo release a lot paper was then issued a firefly of the paper that he pairs. It makes everyone was shocked to see a few fireflies that emit beautiful light, including the Kid. 

"No way, how can you do?"Kid asked dazed.  
"This is not it?" "That's my magic "Saburo replied by observing pen.  
"Pen?" Kid asked.

Everyone marveled at the fireflies that emit light who beautiful.  
A woman saw the blink fireflies forming something. "Ah, look up dong!"  
It turns out that fireflies form bearing the number '623 '. It makes everyone so amazed.

In the middle of the road in the festival, Ruby and Kogoro selling cushions at their stall.  
"Please buy this" "The pillow can make you be comfortable" Ruby trying to promote. Kogoro helps Ruby in action who makes all buyers want to buy the goods sold.  
"Onii-san, here is really busy yes" Ruby smiled.  
"Hahaha!" Kogoro laughed with enthusiasm.

Kid felt jealous of Saburo because the boy stole the attention of all citizens. "Shit ..."  
Anomoli suddenly disappears in front of the Kid and Saburo.  
"Ah, it's gone ...!" "Maybe I find the hole again anomoli yes "said Saburo.

Saburo left temple by climbing the aircraft paper to find the light anomoly.  
"See, magician"  
Kid wonder that boy who exactly and where it comes from.

Suddenly he heard someone coming, so he was surprised to see Nakamura and men appear in front of him.

"Gotcha!" "I catch you!" Said Nakamura-faced looks scary.  
Kid jumped out and then him flies by using a kite to escape from the pursuit of Nakamura and his men.  
"Damn ... him getting away!" Said Nakamura upset.  
Nakamura ordered the men muster helicopter to catch Kid. He also told the men muster one more helicopter to search for the boy who climbed into a strange airplane made of paper.

==

In room monitors,

Suzuki was curious about the boy's paper plane. "I've never seen the boy was riding a paper airplane like that ..."  
An assistant to find a sign appeared on the radar signal. "Well ... there are signs who appear again"  
"What!" "Where?" asked Suzuki.

"It's ..." an assistant is analyzing the radar.

===

At night, Koyuki jump over the moon illuminated. She landed on the roof of the house. Koyuki has come to Tokyo, she saw a glowing tower tokyo.  
"Why?" "Something's different here from Tokyo I've seen"Koyuki tries to smell her friend that she was looking for but no odor perceived. "There is no odor Natsumi-san or Fuyuki-kun here" "I'll find somewhere"  
Koyuki again jumped to the roof of another house from another house to search for Natsumi and her friends.

===-

At the police station,

Ms. Aki were also invited Yumi along Miiko to find information about home address Ms. Aki. Boss comes to tell Yumi that he was seeking information that address but apparently no such address.  
"What!" "The address does not exist!" Yumi shocked.  
"Then the lady who exactly is it?" Miiko asked as turned to Ms. Aki.

"Excuse me, madam" "No address ..." continued Yumi.  
But Ms. Aki did not hear the words of Yumi, just make she thinks more seriously, Miiko and Yumi could not talk to her. "Mrs. ...?" 

Mrs. Aki thinks it's time she crossed into the strange holy hole with the bike ride. "It was ..."  
Yumi blinked say one word. "At that time ...?"

On TV, a news anchor who broadcast the news about the kid that found a strange occurrence that had never seen like that. Mrs. Aki blank on the TV to distract it. It states that when the show Kid, there is a hole of light suddenly appeared then they think the kid doing magic acts.  
"The hole of light?" "Oh that's it!" Ms. Aki realizes that she now knew why she was in another world.

Aki's mother asked Yumi where news was coming from.  
"Hm ... Thief Kid's show in ..." Yumi tried to remember.  
"In the Kanto festival" Miiko answered immediately.

"Then, it could take me there?" Asked Mrs. Aki.  
"Eh?" "What's there?" Yumi asked, confused.  
Mrs. Aki had a reason in there. Therefore, she asked help on Yumi and Miiko.  
"Sure, we'll take you to the patrol car to get there" says Yumi.  
But Mrs. Aki refused patrol car because she wanted to ride her bike. "Sorry, I do not have to ride a patrol car" "But I will follow your patrol car with a motorcycle"

"Really?" "Well, all right"Yumi said.  
"Thanks, Mrs. policewomen" said Ms. Aki smiled.

====

In the Kanto festival makes disturbing. Kid was flying hang gliding above the crowd using these people.  
"Wow ... great!" "Kyaa ...!" all of women screaming.  
"Thank you very much, ladies!" Kid spoke accented English.

Kid suddenly heard something from behind him, then he looked back to see what was wrong. There was a bird-shaped shadow.  
"The crow?" "Huh ..." thought Kid.

It was not like the Kid would have thought, its wings turned into tentacale make Kid startled.  
"Glek ... What the hell? "Kid startled.  
Kid expedite hang gliding to avoid tentacale's attacks. Apparently It tentacale is a manifestation of the Nebula! Means there Alisa, a girl doll hair long tie.  
"Ah!" "Little girl!" Asked the Kid thinks.

==

In room monitors,

Suzuki's assistant called to inform that there are things they'd never seen.  
"It's weird, Kid attacked by something ..."  
"What!" "There are attacked Kid?" "Who him?" Suzuki said.  
"Something ..." assistant hesitate to say something.  
Suzuki almost angrily snapped at his assistant to say. So he was shocked after hearing notice that the Kid was attacking a teenage girl who is 12 or 13 years.

"What!" "The teenage girl attacked the Kid?" "Do not joke, how could you?" Suzuki angry as if he could not believe it.  
"If you do not believe, better see the TV monitor myself" said assistant has turned on the monitor.  
Suzuki became dazed when he saw a strange girl can fly attacking Kid through the monitor, now he's easy to believe what he saw as such.

"It is impossible ... not possible ..."

===

Conan and his gang was spying on the camp of the evil organization to see the situation there. There was Rip out of the big tent of the tents with Gene.  
"I'm sure there are cellular phones in most big tent" Heiji said.  
"Do you have any ideas?" "What can we do?" Takagi said.  
"If you want to sneak down there to grab a mobile phone, we can fill the time to fight them," said Giroro.  
But Conan did not agree with the action Giroro. "Your idea is good but I can not"

"What!" Asked Giroro offended.  
"What you can fight Geoshin have a dangerous weapon?" Conan asked.  
"I'm not afraid of anything, huh!" Said Giroro.  
"Huh ... you're not afraid of you?" "If you want, go ahead" "But remember the frog with glasses named Kururu never said so, right?" Lara explained.  
Giroro become strained to hear the explanation Lara. Giroro be silent even though he was more tense.  
"Lara-dono is right, we need to find a weakness weapon" Dororo nodded his head.  
They were talking about the plan.

Inside the cave,

Keroro became ashen. Fuyuki asked Keroro that if he was okay.  
"Ah, it's my fault" "I made you all have big troubles ..." cried the Frog.  
"Sergeant ..."

"Sergeant-san…"Tamama said.  
Fuyuki advised Keroro to not blame yourself.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." said Frog.

On the other side, Natsumi always pay attention to the Keroro and Fuyuki. "Fuyuki ... stupid frog ..."  
Natsumi then blinked to hear the conversation Sonoko and Ran.  
"Ran, you're all right?" "Your face is kept pale" Sonoko anxious to Ran.  
"Yes ..." Ran spoke slowly.  
"Was it little Shinichi lie?" Sonoko asked angrily.  
Ran removing water suddenly crying so the tears fall.  
"Why would he lie to me?" "Even he did not want to talk why did he became like this"  
"Ran ..." Sonoko pity on Ran.  
Sonoko suspect Shinichi have no reason to lie but she did not know.  
Ran still can not believe why he in lying to her.

"No, you're wrong" "He had his own reasons" Natsumi said to Ran.  
Ran blinked Natsumi heard her told.  
"What do you mean, Natsumi-chan?" Sonoko said.  
"I understand how you feel on Shinichi" "Shinichi-san was lying to myself but really, he won't Ran to be involved in danger" Natsumi explained.

"Huh ... Shinichi did not want to involve me in danger?" "I do not understand ..." said Ran does not believe when she again cried.  
Natsumi suddenly snapped on Ran to stop crying. "Why are you crying like a little girl?" "If you cry again, it will hurt the feelings of Shinichi-san"

Natsumi directly go left Sonoko and Ran go, then she stopped because she wanted to express something in Ran.  
"That's not what you expected, Shinichi do not drink actually made Profoser Agasa" "If you want to know the truth, just ask him"  
After that, Natsumi go.

Sonoko felt Natsumi say that make sense, she feels Shinichi do not like this. Ran was silent, thinking about the words Natsumi time.

Whether Ran can believe in Shinichi (Conan)?

=====

In the Kanto festival,

Kid attacked by Alisa in the sky when in a crowd of people.  
"Who attacked the Kid?" Asked a fan.  
"Why, she such a strange girl who had a strange headbands ..." said the distraught man.

Alisa pursuing Kid taking hang gliding with the help of Nebula. Kid has released a ball of smoke from his jacket pocket and threw the ball to the direction of Alisa's chasing him.  
Suddenly the ball was exploded in front of a stopped Alisa. One of her tentacale have something stuck in the fog. So the smog was gone, apparently something was stabbed by a tentacle Alisa's is a stolen diamond. 

===

In room monitors,

Through the monitor, Suzuki panicked at his favorite diamond has been damaged by the girl. "NO!" "My diamonds!" Suzuki shock all with his face pale.  
"Mr. Suzuki!" Guards try to help Suzuki.

===

Koyuki kept jumping onto the roof of the house until he quit because she smelled something she knows.  
"The smell is warm ... it feels I've ever known ..."  
Koyuki know that smell is the perfume mrs. Aki's warm, Koyuki knew she was around here somewhere. "Mrs. Aki?" "How so"  
Koyuki feel the smell of it had to go somewhere, she felt the aura coming from Ms. Aki. Koyuki pursue Ms. Aki's aura somewhere.

===

Nakamura was surprised to hear from Suzuki that Kid is attacked by strange mysterious girl who can fly. "What!" "Strange girl was attacked Kid for no reason?"  
"Yes, I do not understand why she was attacked Kid without reason" Suzuki was on the phone.  
Nakamura deploy police forces to prevent the incident.

When Kid disappeared, Alisa felt Kid there among all the people at the festival.  
"Maybe he mingled with everyone" thought Nebula.  
"What he is really human, is not it?" Alisa asked.  
"Hm ... he's human but he's not human ..." Nebula answered.  
Alisa down among all the people that crowd. Alisa looked at all the people who look at while walking. Everyone tries to ask Alisa but they can not ask because they do not have the courage.

Alisa stopped because she felt something in the vicinity. Alisa attention to everyone around her. Nakamura and police forces to see Alisa stopped.  
"Suzuki-san, I found the girl" "girl and headband-shaped wing-haired cat, is not it?"  
"Yeah, no doubt ... but what did she do then?" Suzuki said while calling.

Alisa turned to the left because she felt something, then issued two giant hands of a band that everyone surprised. She quickly grasped one of those people that is, a white-bearded grandfather and wearing glasses.  
"Waaa ...!"" Please ... "grandfather shouted with surprise at all.  
"Jeez ... she seized the old man," exclaimed one policeman.  
"What!" "Stop her!" Command Nakamura.

Nebula is a giant hand that intangible the old man was brought here on Alisa.  
"What are you doing?" Asked the old man.  
Alisa's eyes suddenly became red glittery make demolition grandfather's true identity. Apparently grandfather was the undercover Kid!

Since then saw it, Nakamura became surprised Alisa to know the Old man was the Kid's disguise. "What!"

==

Suzuki was surprised to hear from the assistant that the Kid was captured the strange girl.  
"What!" "The girl was immediately arrested weird kid so she could guess the disguise Kid?"  
"Yes that's" assistant nodded his head.  
Suzuki is very interested in Alisa because she has extraordinary abilities. Because of that, he wanted to go there to see Alisa.

===

Alisa had tied Kid with the help of Nebula. When Nakamura approached Alisa to tries to speak.  
"Anu ... Miss ... we want to say ..."  
Alisa blink then turned to say excuse me. Alisa now go straight to the sky with Kid.  
"Hey!" Cried the Kid tried to stop. 

Nakamura became silent as they left. Nakamura suddenly became incensed because he very upset. "You can not take him!"  
Suzuki came with the guards to see Nakamura to inquire about the girl. But Nakamura said no such thought as it makes Suzuki wonder.

===

In the park fountain, Megure inspectors are looking at a beautiful moon with Mr. Shiratori.  
"In a beautiful ..." "Maybe Kobayashi-sensei glad to see this" said Shiratori smiled as he looked at the full moon.  
"Haha ..." Megure glanced at Shiratori.  
Inspector Megure worried about Sato and friends in Indonesia. He felt there was nothing wrong with that case.  
"Yes, he said, they stop the evil organization Poisonius Snake" "I think they need our help" Shiratori said.  
"Yes, but we do not yet know where they are because many well-known islands in Indonesia" said Inspector Megure.  
Shiratori expect them just fine.

Suddenly a patrol car to come here.  
"There's a patrol car to come here" Shiratori said blinking.  
"What was here?" Megure asked.

Apparently Mr. Yamamura arrived, he happened to meet with Megure and Shiratori.  
"Why?" "No mistake, your name is ..." Shiratori trying to remember.  
"Yes, my name Yamamura inspector of police Gunma!" Yamamura held up a hand.  
"Yes, but what do you want here?" "What are you doing here?" Megure asked.  
"We are looking for freaks, but I heard they were there at the festival" Yamamura said.  
"People are weird?" "What were they like?" Asked Megure.  
Yamamura explained to Megure and Shiratori while imitating the styles freaks. Yamamura imitating people who laughed out loud and act like kamen rider until he was imitating a woman who nodded her head as she apologized. Apparently strange people are looking for Yamamura is Kogoro and Ruby!  
"Huh ... strange man laughed and girls like to apologize?" Megure and Shiratori confusion as described by Yamamura.

At that time, Yamamura saw the paper airplane ride by a boy in the sky followed by helicopter.  
"Huh ... it's a paper airplane?" "Time ...?"  
"Huh ... a paper plane?" Megure and Shiratori looked back.  
Behind them, there are groups that fly helicopters.  
"Huh ... Just helicopter" "Time paper airplane ..." Shiratori said.  
"No, no" "In front of my own eyes, there is a paper airplane ride by a boy" Yamamura show his eye.  
"Boys?" "Really .. do not be joking" said Megure.

Shiratori blinked in surprise to see a girl flying in the sky bringing Kid. Then he rubbed his eyes to make sure this is not a dream or not. Then he saw no one in the the sky.  
"Shiratori?" "What's wrong?" Megure surprised to see Shiratori behavior.  
"Uh ... there was a young girl carrying a white boy ... but she was flying!" Shiratori said.

"Fly girl?" asked Yamamura looked back.  
"Well, no one was there" "Are you sick?" Megure asked.  
"No, maybe just a feeling of just" thought Shiratori.

Suddenly there was a loud police siren sounds, there are a lot of patrol cars to come here.  
"Glek ... a lot of patrol cars?" "What are they doing?" asked Yamamura surprised.  
Nakamura apparently out of the patrol car, then met Megure and others.

"Inspector Nakamura?" "It could be you catch Kid again?" Megure asked.  
"Indeed, not only the Kid, a woman too" "She brings Kid without giving it to us" Nakamura said.  
"Huh?" "Women?" "What's she like?" Yamamura asked.  
"The little girl was 12 or 13 years have headbands cat but she can fly by wearing headbands, she brings Kid"  
"Wait, if you say so, so what's really real?" Shiratori asked with nervousness.

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" asked Nakamura.  
"You mean the little girl brought Kid in there?" Asked Shiratori showed up at the sky.  
Nakamura asked Shiratori where Kid that brought the girl, Shiratori give him an answer. Now at this time, Nakamura hurried away with his troops.

"What happened?"Asked Megure.  
"I do not know" Shiratori said.  
Suddenly a patrol car came up again. In it, there is a policewoman Yumi with Miiko.

===

On the edge of the lake,

Kid opened his eyes to see what was wrong. Turns out he was still bound by the hands of tangible Nebula. Kid right in front of Alisa.  
"Glek ... who are you?" "Why did you arrest me?" Kid asked with surprise.  
"Because you 'darkness'" replied Alisa.  
"Darkness!" "What do you mean?" asked Kid does not understand.  
"That's in order to make me be a human" says Alisa.  
"To be human?" "So you ...?" asked Kid.

"It's time this ..." Alisa prepare something.  
Nebula appears in the form of a snake that would prey from Alisa's headband make Kid panicked once.  
"Wait, I have one question, ma'am!"

Nebula stop eating when Kid asked something.  
"What?" asked Alisa.  
"Are you sure I really human?" Kid asked.  
"Indeed, you're not a human because you have a dark" Alisa replied.  
Kid realizes she does not know himself as a magician or a thief, whatever. Kid tries to explain to Alisa about magic tricks.  
"Have you ever seen magic?"  
Alisa was never told Fuyuki about the magic.

"No mistake, magic tricks ever performed Fuyuki-kun" "Do not you, daddy?" Alisa asked Nebula's headband.  
Kid to be filmed Alisa calls creatures in black as her father. "Huh?" "So your father was a black creature?"  
"Yes, I am Nebula" "I want to make my daughter to be human" "Then, you're really a magician?" Nebula replied.  
"Yes that's" Kid slowly replied with nervousness.

Kid issued the cards from his hand so that the cards do the trick then he removes the cards.  
"How?"  
But Alisa and Nebula was silent as she stared Kid trick. Kid thinks they do not like the show boring.

"Daddy, he's real magician yes" "As we are wrong person ..." Alisa spoke with Nebula.  
"Yeah ..." "I think we should go home but we have to find holes in light" said the Nebula.  
"I understand, daddy" said Alisa. Alisa fly to go when thrown Kid into the lake.

Kid screaming panic when floating in the lake when Alisa left. "AAAH!" "What are you doing?"

Alisa feel there are holes anomoly in the woods. "Daddy, I am feel it" "Is that ...?"  
"Yeah ... me too" "Let's go there" Nebula replied.

Now at this time, Alisa left the lake with the Nebula to find that anomoli skylight. But Kid panic time floating in the lake. "HELP!" "Anyone!"  
Kid trying to swim to the mainland to look for survivors.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Anomoly Part 3

In the park fountain,

Megure and others met with Yumi and Miiko.  
"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Shiratori asked.  
"Madame is asking us to take her here because she looking for something here" Yumi said as turned to Ms. Aki. But ...  
Apparently there is no lady Aki around them.  
"Oh dear ... where is she?" Yumi asked shocked.  
"She was with us here ..." said Miiko too.  
"Eh?" "Madame?" asked the Megure.

Yumi thought the lady intends to run away but she not sure whether she did or not. Yumi asks Miiko to call for help for them.  
"Whether!" Co Miiko now go call the police.  
"What happened?" asked Shiratori.  
"We met with a mysterious lady said, he asked us about the address but the address does not exist in this town" "I think a fake identity card but apparently it's real" "It's really confusing because of the mystery lady is" Yumi explained.  
"No way ..." Megure surprised.  
"Wait, Yumi-san" "Do you remember that lady over here, why she come here?" Shiratori said.  
"Um ..." Yumi try to remember.  
"Oh, she wanted to go to the festival, she said there is a show Kid in there" Miiko answered.

"Oh yes, do you ever say that Nakamura" said Megure.  
Shiratori think lady is really a fan of Kid.  
"Huh ... Fans Kid" "Madame's really weird" Yumi sighed.

Suddenly Koyuki high jump over the moon then blink Megure surprised to see it.  
"Uh, what?" Yamamura asked.  
"I think I saw a ninja past moon ..." Megure demonstrate to the moon.  
Everybody saw the moon but no one there. "Ninja?" "The ..."  
Megure felt he was just feeling it and thought he was just dreaming.

====

In the underground ruins,

Conan and everyone had planned to infiltrate into the tents.  
They formed groups respectively. Conan a team with Sato, Fuyuki and Chris. Kogoro a team with Yuki and Keroro. Giroro and Natsumi teamed up with Ran, Sonoko, Mimi. Lara a team with Suimori and Takagi, Dororo. Heiji a team with Ukiyo and Tamama. And last, Ai along with Profoser Agasa and children, Chiba, Taida and Kururu.

"We split each one but we must be vigilant" "I used to go into a big tent to win a mobile phone and then hand it off to Fuyuki-kun so that he spoke with friends in another world" "You must turn their attention to them!" Heiji command with Conan.

"I do not know your plans, but maybe this could have been" Kogoro almost believe in Conan.  
Ran remains silent at the sight of Conan, she wondered why he did not want to speak the truth to her. Ran remember Natsumi try tell her that Shinichi aka Conan had another reason to harm because he did not want to involve Ran. So Ran felt did not understand all he meant.

Sonoko suddenly touching Ran's shoulders so that Ran blink.  
"Ran, you're okay?" Sonoko asked.  
"Ah, yes I'm fine" Ran said.  
"It could be you keep thinking about it again ..." "You're constantly looking at detectives arrogant" said Sonoko.

"Not so ..." said Ran a little blushing.  
Giroro secretly see Ran's attitude.

Conan and the gang scattered in a particular group, even Ai and the others are still waiting in the cave as a supervisor.  
"Huh ... we are on guard here" Genta complain.  
"I've watched action movies like that," said Mitsuhiko.  
"But ... I was astonished" "Why Conan also go with them?" Ayumi said.  
"That's true ..." Genta and Mitsuhiko curious.

Ai explained to them that they need the help of Conan because Conan is most useful to them.  
"What we can not be useful?" Said Mitsuhiko.  
"No, you reliable" "We all believed them because we can help them whatever" Ai said.  
Little detective trio agree with Ai. Actually, they do not know Conan is Shinichi. Because it is difficult to explain. Ade suddenly called Ai and her friends.  
"What, Ade?" Genta said.  
"I think he wanted to show something" Ai said.

Ade showed the board that had long kept the stone in the cave walls. The stone board contains writings sanskersta language.  
"This paper is what?" Genta felt unable to read the language.  
"Writing Java language sanskersta" said Ai.  
"That's true, we ask Ade!" "Ade's Javanese" "Ade, you can understand the language?" Ayumi asked Ade.  
Ade nodded his head. "Yes, I quite understand the Java language from my grandfather"  
Ade tried to read the stone board to find out what's in there.

===

Outside the camp, two men were on guard. Suddenly they heard a voice from the woods.  
"What's that noise?" Asked one soldier.  
"It's over there ..." said a thin, carrying a rifle.  
They went into the woods to check in there. But instead they got beaten by Lara. Then Lara and Takagi disguised as a soldier to infiltrate into the camp. Lara asks Dororo and Suimori to oversee who is blocking them.

Giroro's team secretly hiding behind a big bush for a peek at the campground.  
"What do we do now?" Sonoko asked.  
"First, we waited for the signal so that we attack" Giroro said.  
Sonoko said on Giroro offended angry that they were not soldiers.  
"Really, we are not a soldier" Natsumi argues with Sonoko.  
Giroro into shock once when commented on by Natsumi.  
"Is he really soldiers?" "He's a frog "said Mimi.  
Plus, Giroro gets very severe shock.

"Then, I'll check over there" said Natsumi.  
"Natsumi-chan, how?" Sonoko asked.  
Natsumi will climb trees up to examine the situation in the camp.  
"Huh ... you can climb a tree?" asked Sonoko surprised.  
"I'm already used to do when I helped the club" Natsumi said.  
"Huh ... so you much help any club? '" Then, you really High Middle School? "Mimi asked, shocked.  
"Yes, I'm still High Middle School second class"  
Sonoko and Natsumi went with Mimi to find the tallest tree, leave Giroro and Ran.

Giroro blinks seen Ran silent sitting on a rock. "You do not come with them?"  
Ran blink when questioned Giroro.  
"Your face looks pale ..." Giroro said.  
"Either ..." Ran looked sad.  
"You're constantly thinking about your boyfriend?" Asked Giroro.  
"Ah, not so ..." Ran answered when her face is blushing.

": I've heard from Fuyuki about your boyfriend, little boy" "I was really surprised the boy was not a real boy but the boy was actually the second grade high school kid" "He lied and denied" "Is that true?"

Ran was always confused why Conan (Shinichi) is being lied to her.  
"Huh ... I guess I understand why boy is lying to you" "Because he lied for good will" Giroro said.  
"Intent is good?" Ran asked.

Giroro said the boy was more willing to choose to sacrifice his life to protect those he loved. Ran's heart is most of the open when heard the explanation Giroro.  
"So Shinichi lied to protect me?"

Ran felt why Shinichi not tell her everything.  
"Huh ... why do not you just asked the boy or anyone know him?" Giroro asked as he embraced his gun.

Before Giroro went after Natsumi and the other, Ran stop him.  
"What?" Giroro asked.  
"I want to ask you that?" "If you lie to the person you love to protect her, what are you doing?"  
Ran's question make Giroro pounding and his face flushed. Giroro hesitate to answer that question again, but his heart pounding.  
"Anu ... I ... do not let her involved the danger I face ..."  
After hearing that answer,Ran realizing Shinichi do anything to protect her because he did not want to Ran is involved in the danger he faced. Ran now understand why Shinichi did not tell him about the body.

Giroro is always nervousness when answering that question, but Ran thanks directly to him.  
"Thank you for all your advice, red Daruma ... uh ... no wrong your name is Giro" said Ran-looking cheerful again.  
Ran straight away after her friends then Giroro red-faced. Giroro so wondered why he bet on the girl's heart. Giroro shook his head.  
"What I loved was not the girl but ... Natsumi ..."  
Giroro's face became very red and hot water vapor out of his head.

===

Heiji hide behind the tent with his group of Taida and Tamama. There were many troops helter partied with the Yakuza. They drank beer while having fun.  
"Good, they are more and more!" "We can do it!" Heiji smiled as peeping.  
"So what do we do?" Taida asked.  
"What we will fight them?" Asked Tamama having a personality trait.

===

On top of the hill, Kogoro peering people who are in camp.  
"Sir, how the situation there?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes, they were to relax but the two leaders did not look over there" "Maybe they were there" "If they were in the tent, we give a signal to them that they do to babble" Kogoro answered.  
"I see ..." said Yuki.

Yuki realizes something is missing in around them. "Well ... where the green frog?"  
"Oh, he said he wanted to pee in there" Kogoro replied, carrying binoculars.  
"Iih ... disgusting" Yuki said in horror.

===

In the sky, Keroro Platoon's fly ball that floats while looking around the mainland.  
"Uh ... no signs from Uncle and his friends .." called Moa worry.  
"This island is really wide ... so what are we doing?" Asked Pururu confused.  
"You said, this search does not make sense?" Moa immediately say.

Suddenly the ball flying it moves itself so surprised when Moa could not stop the ball flying.  
"Hey, again ..." called Moa shocked.  
"What happened?" asked Pururu blinking in surprise.  
The ball flew it moves itself without controlled again. It seems that the ball flew into the cloud so that it fell down.

"Well ... what's that?" Asked Pururu see there is a tent camp through the camera mounted ball flying it.  
"Camp ..." "You said there anyone there?" Says Moa while trying to stop the ball flying. Now the ball's flight can be terminated immediately.  
"Glek ... now I can stop it" called Moa blinking in surprise.  
Pururu not understand why the ball flies show them something, then look into the portal door with a feeling something was wrong there.

"Pururu-san, do we need to check in there?" Moa asked.  
"Yeah, but we must be careful ..." Pururu nodded her head.  
Moa nodded her head. "Well!"

Keroro Platoon's fly ball secretly looking for something in the camp.

====

Conan hiding behind the trees with his group. Sato and Chris have set up a gun as a precaution.  
"Did you check?" Sato asked Chris.  
"Yes, I've check out but do not worry, no one was outside the" Chris replied.  
Fuyuki felt they could get a chance to ask for help by mobile phone. Conan warned them to be careful because he sensed something was wrong.

"Look over there!" Fuyuki shows.  
There was Rip and Gene come together with his men. Whether what they are doing. Rip looked ordered the soldiers to go to the west and the Yakuza to go east. Gene also ordered his men to follow him to inspect the camp.

Sato wonder why they act like it. Seeing action, Conan did feel there is something wrong.  
So Conan should have realized something he knows. Then Conan (Shinichi) ordering gang retreated into the woods to surround the camp in order to find gap.  
"Mrs. Sato, please tell us by telephone to the group back into the woods"  
"Why why change direction?" Sato asked.  
"I guess they did not know we are here but they seem to know we are coming" Chris said as he embraced his gun.  
Sato wonder how can know they will come here.

"I guess I should know, might this plan succeed" says Conan.  
"What do you mean?" Fuyuki asked with surprise.  
Chris's face grew tense as he realizes the purpose of Conan. "Oh ... do not say so ... so ..."  
Conan stated there is still a remaining member of the Snake Poisonius more of them.  
"What!" asked Sato and others are shocked.  
"Yes, Geoshin really smart in choosing the members that the remaining blend in with us after the members unload themselves from the undercover" said Conan.  
"Wait ... you mean that the remaining members among us ..." said Sato tense.  
Conan tried to call his friends to tell the emergency. Carrying a badge that is able to communicate, Conan expect nothing happens.

Time before leaving, did Conan give the Keroro Platoon three badges so they could be contacted.  
"Why are we given a tool like this?" Giroro asked.  
"I've never seen it like that" Tamama see the badge.  
"Because I could believe in you" "That's because I'm worried that there is nothing" answered Conan.  
"Why, what do you mean, Conan-dono?" Dororo asked.  
"I've got a bad feeling" Conan answered immediately.

In other places, respectively, Comrades receives a signal from Conan's contact.  
Ai suddenly receives a signal from Conan, and then she contacted Conan. "What?" "What's wrong?"  
"Hey, what did you say?" asked Giroro snapped while wearing the badge.  
"Huh ... they will look outside the camp?" 'How so? "Dororo asked.

"I've got a bad feeling" Conan answered immediately.

"Huh ... what do you mean?" "So this plan was canceled?" "No kidding" said Tamama surprised to hear of the badge.  
Heiji was curious as to borrow the badge to contact Conan.  
"Why why the plan changed?"  
"Actually ..." Conan will explain something.

Only one who has not received notice of the badge that Keroro was peeing behind a tree.  
"Huh ... so noisy .."  
Keroro re-assembled with Kogoro and Yuki. "Sorry to keep you waiting"  
"Basic ... what the hell" said Kogoro bring binoculars.  
Keroro complain. "Why would I be with this person"  
Kogoro so offended to hear complaints of Keroro.

Unnoticed, they have been supervised by someone that. The man smiled sardonically Glancing at at them.

Heiji be surprised to hear from Conan that there were members who left with them. "What!" "There remains a member of Poisonius it with us?"  
"Yes, no one else" "That's why they seek us out" "If true, there is a contact Geoshin before we know"

Heiji and Conan asks Keroro Platoon watched the movements of people are suspicious of the crew and students from the university.

While secretly peeping Taida, Heiji calling Conan (Shinichi).  
"Taida-san is the servant of men but he does not have a relationship with the organization Poisonius Snake ..."  
"Yes, be careful" said Conan.

When the badge is turned off, the remaining members Giroro think who among those people.  
"Uh, what?" Sonoko asked.  
"Ah!" 'Nothing ... "Giroro answered with surprise.  
"What?" "Your face shows lies you hide something that is" Sonoko feel suspicious of Giroro.  
"What are you talking!" "I will not tell on you so that I do" Giroro said.  
Actually Giroro must protect Natsumi if there is anything her.

Conan has realized there is a decrease. Conan since he's heard many people talk through communication but ... just Keroro!  
"What the frog's foolish to do now?" Conan is trying to communicate with his badge on Keroro.

===

Keroro Platoon's fly ball has been lurking around the camp. Pururu and Moa see any leader to go into the ruins with an assistant.  
"Who are they?" Pururu asked while watching the monitor.  
Moa think they do digging in the ruins. Pururu experts suspect they are seen but there are a lot of thugs and soldiers with guns. Pururu do not understand why they carry weapons.

Moa blink see something passed the ball flying through the monitor. Moa has been repeated to see something that has been passed earlier by using a fly ball. Until they were discovered on the hill, there Keroro1  
"Hey, I found uncle!" "You said, grateful?" Moa with happy enthusiasm.  
"Keroro-kun!" "Thank God, he survived" Pururu relief.

Pururu curious Keroro with whom. Which together with Keroro, there is a man with a mustache wearing binocular. Apparently they're stalking the camp.  
"What is man do with Keroro-kun ...?" Pururu asked in surprise.  
"Wait, there's another one ..." Moa blinks while controlling the ball flight.  
There was a woman being ruffled bag.

"What did she do?" Pururu asked.  
Moa will enlarge the screen off the ball fly in order to know what would women do. It turns out the woman took the gun from the bag that makes Moa and Pururu be surprised is not playing.  
"Jeez ... she brought a gun!" Called Moa.  
In the picture, the woman named Yuki smirking like the devil when carrying the gun when glanced at Keroro and Mouri.

Pururu realized she would do on Keroro and the man.  
"Intensive ... she will kill them!"  
Moa must try to save Keroro she loved in some way. "I can't let happened to uncle!" "You could say, rescue uncle?"

Suddenly badge that reads, Keroro can contact Conan.  
"Conan-dono, I mean Shinichi-dono?" Keroro blinks while wearing the badge.

Yuki secretly approached Kogoro busy watching the situation in the camp to shoot him. Yuki pointing a pistol at Kogoro secretly. She'll pull the trigger a sudden ...

Now all of a sudden the ball came flying hit Yuki so Yuki to off the gun . Kogoro and Keroro surprised to turn around to see what they hear something.  
"Yuki!" "What happened?" Kogoro asked.  
Keroro blink see the ball fly a float until he saw the brand mark "Moa" in the body of the ball flying. Then he realized he knew the ball was flying ever made in the Keroro Platoon. "It could be ..." "Miss Moa?"  
"What happened there?" Conan surprised once contacted by the badge.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Heiji surprised to also hear through the badge.

Suddenly Moa speaks to Keroro through fly ball that she would kill them. When Kogoro saw the gun on the ground, he realized that she was the gang's organization. Kogoro act to seize the gun before Yuki take it so that Yuki can't pick up but Yuki also try to grab her gun. There was nothing.

===

Everyone was surprised to hear gunfire from inside the badge.  
"Glek ... shooting?" "It's a group Keroro-kun" asked Dororo.  
"What the hell?" "There seems to be shooting!" Giroro said surprised.

Ran into tense and worried about her father because of something that happened to her father. Ran then quickly went to where her father was.  
"Hey, where are you going?" 'Fool, will be ... "Giroro tries to stop Ran. But Ran has to go alone.  
"Shit ... stupid, if you run over there, she will be arrested!" Giroro upset.  
"Hey, do not blame her" "She worried about her father!" Said Sonoko angry at Giroro the shock.

===

At the law office,

Eri suddenly felt something was wrong. Eri wondered why she felt an unpleasant feeling. Her assistant blink saw Eri's face become so.  
"What is it, Mrs. Eri?"  
"Uh ... I do not know but ..." continued Eri.  
Eri was still worried because she felt something had happened to her husband. "Kogoro ..." "Is he okay?"

====

Conan tried to contact Keroro through badges.  
"Hey, what happened?" 'Is anybody hurt? "  
Keroro finally answered in the neigh. "Ah ... Kogoro-sama ..."  
"Huh ... so uncle ..." Conan so tense.  
Keroro says Kogoro only wounded by a shot in his shoulder. Apparently after the shot Yuki, Kogoro successfully stopped Yuki by hitting Yuki's belly so that Yuki became unconscious. But his shoulder still hurt and filled with blood.

"Mr. Kogoro, you okay?" Keroro ask when trying to help Kogoro.  
"Yes, but shoulders was shot ..." Kogoro answered.  
Keroro will ask for help on Conan through the badge. "Mr. Kogoro need help!"  
"I know but could find phone in Yuki's pocket?" Conan for help on Keroro.  
Keroro asked. "Eh?" "Telephone?" "Why?"

Conan asks Keroro checking phone to make sure who else in Yuki's phone. Keroro release mobile phone from Yuki's pocket, then check the number you are calling Yuki.

"Eh, what do I do?" Asked Keroro always nervousness.  
Kogoro sent direct Keroro hit phone, then Keroro press the button of the mobile.

=== 

Ai suddenly startled to hear the sound of the cave, Ai immediately knew that there was no longer a member Poisonius Snake in the cave. Ai entered the cave and then met with the children together Ukiyo and Profoser Agasa.

"What's wrong, Ai?" Agasa asked to see Ai in a hurry.  
"Keep him!" "For Ukiyo-san is a conspiracy!" Ai shows Ukiyo shocked.  
All everyone surprised to see it.  
"Ukiyo?" Asked Agasa surprised.  
"What are you talking!" "I'm not a member ..." Ukiyo said hesitantly.  
Ai said that the hill is in the pocket of pants is the sound of Ukiyo-owned mobile phone from the Mobile Yuki.  
Ukiyo not have to dodge again, then pulled something out. Ai sent the children away from him so no one will be hostages. The children hid behind Agasa. 

"Did you ...?" asked Agasa trying to protect children.  
"Indeed I cooprate with Snake Poisonius organization but actually I'm not a member like that" "I'm just a regular assistant TV producer, so I accepted the offer a lot of money from the boss and I thank their cooperation" Ukiyo talk insisted.

"Because of that, you're being fed by the boss to cooperate with it so you can broadcast all around the world, is not it?" Ai thought.  
"True, but the producer refused" "Because the boss has been killed because he broke his promise ..." Ukiyo replied, pulling out a knife from his jacket.  
Now he was pointing a knife at Agasa and his friends so the kids were panicking. 

"I want you to become a hostage so that they will give up ..." "Come on, I want a little girl's here " "I'II make her as hostage "Ukiyo pointing a knife.  
Ayumi fear while holding hands with Ai.

Kururu suddenly appeared with a plate of curry rice, but he does not care about the situation. Ukiyo surprised when Kururu appeared at his side.  
"Huh?" "What a commotion happening here ..." Kururu was eating curry rice.  
"Hey, keep it away from him!" Agasa shouted.

Ukiyo be holding a plate of Kururu so it fell.  
"Hahaha ... I'll make this yellow frog hostage!" Ukiyo is smile cynical.  
"Hostage?" "Khu Khu ... ... brave of you to make curry dishes so dirty ..." Kururu weird laugh.  
"What are you talking!" Ukiyo was pointing a knife at Kururu.

Kururu holds versatile gadgets in his head to remove the sound waves. Sound waves that make the issuance of Ukiyo feel a headache when removing Kururu and knives so Ukiyo fainted.

"Khu Khu ... yes ... do not underestimate me" Kururu behind his face is very scary when looking Ukiyo already fainted.  
"It's really scary ..." Genta horrified to see Kururu.  
"But the great, he can make him faint" said Mitsuhiko not expected.  
"Cool ...!"Ayumi praise and Ade.

Agasa seem futile worrying situation. "I do not have to worry about here ..."  
"Yes ..." Ai also argued with Agasa.

Ai suddenly got a signal from the badge belongs to Conan, she contacted Conan. Apparently Conan Ai asked about the situation. Ai later said that Ukiyo was cooperation with the Organization Poisonius Snake.

"I thought so ..." Conan suspect.  
"Oh, so you know when suspicious behavior Ukiyo that time ..." Ai thought.  
"Yes, since it Geoshin grab the stick, Ukiyo looked scared when in a hurry to hide something" "Can you check?"

Ai tried to check the bag belonging to Ukiyo then find the data contents are copied arekological invention.  
"It's the data contents of the invention arekological?" Ai said when she found it.

==

In other places,

Conan heard of Ai that she found the data contents arekological discovery of bag's Ukiyo-owned.

"Is it true? '" These data arekologis? "  
"I think definitely that data theft at the museum" Sato thought.  
"Am I correct?" Said Conan.  
According to information from Shiratori, a month ago there arekologi data theft at the museum. Known, Deguchi steal these data together with Ukiyo, his assistant unnoticed.  
"So ..." Conan was contacted Ai by his badge.

Today, Ai told Conan that there is still need her tell him.  
"Earlier we found the stone carving board sansterska Java language in a cave" "Ade to treat translation language that ..." "When he approached the gate, he would make the world a hell ... " "Do not let him do "

"Huh ... this world would be a hell?" Asked Conan tense.  
Conan has realized the purpose of carving stone that contains the language. Conan has told Ai that "When he approached the gate, he will make this world hell" means Geoshin intends to destroy the world after moving to another world.

Everyone was surprised after hearing the explanation of Conan.  
"What!" "Seriously?" "He's really going to destroy our world?" Said Agasa panic.  
"Yes, Geoshin want to control another world with a dangerous weapon like that" Conan replied.  
"What!" asked Fuyuki surprised even though he worried about his world.  
"Intensive ... we must stop them before its too late!" Chris tense.  
"It's not too late" Conan answered immediately.  
"Eh, what do you mean?" Sato asked.

Conan stated, "Geoshin not ready to open the gate or door portal to another world"  
"Oh, I understand now" "He intends to make anomoli to move all the team here from a hiding place, is not it?" Chris thought.  
Conan nodded his head. "Exactly, Mr. Chris" "We can take a long time"  
"Does he have a lot of men in the hideout?" Sato asked.  
"Yes, maybe in the hideout on the island or other suitable place to hide" Conan replied.  
"I think we need to quickly do this plan until Fuyuki-kun had contacted his friend via cell phone" says Chris brings a gun.  
"Yes" Conan (Shinichi) nodded his head.

Suddenly badge that reads, Conan gets a call from Giroro through the badge.  
"Giroro?" "What's wrong?"  
"Did your girlfriend to go alone to find her father, boy!" "If she was alone, she would threatened danger" Giroro said.  
"WHAT!" "Ran away alone to find her father!' "Asked Conan shocked.

"Shinichi, I think he will go to the hill" "There must be an injured Mr Kogoro" Sonoko grab a badge from Giroro.  
Conan directly off the badge, then asked Sato and others still plans to run it without it.  
"What!" Chris asked surprised.  
"I'll go find Ran, she will go to the hill because he was worried her father"  
"I leave that to you," said Conan before leaving.

Conan went straight leave Sato and others.  
"Hey, you go alone?" 'I could have him in danger ... "said Sato.  
"Let it go ..." Chris said.  
"What!" asked Sato turned to Chris.  
Chris says he believes in Conan (Shinichi) because Lara believes in Conan.  
"Is he okay?" asked Fuyuki curious.  
Chris replied, "Yes, because Wayan, the spirit of the children who choose Shinichi-kun because he is a duplicate of Shinta"  
"Wayan?" "Oh, boy" Fuyuki remember to the child.  
Fuyuki had expected sergeant fine. "Sergeant ..."

Ran running into the dense forest to the hill to find her father injured. Even Conan also into the dense forest to look for Ran.

Geoshin asks his assistant, Rose put the dagger in gold and diamond necklace glow of a big gate.  
"Already we have done according to your request" Rose said.  
"Well done" "Before going into another world, will open the door to move my team from the island was" Geoshin smiled slyly.  
Geoshin asked Aiko to contact profoser on the island to order all Snake Poisonius team prepares for the door he would open the portal.

Are Conan and his friends managed to stop the crime Geoshin?

Next ...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Anomoly Part 4

Amagi Profoser received Geoshin's notification from the Eiko over the phone.  
"Haha ... finally!" "I understand, I'll get ..." Profoser Amagi crazy laugh.  
Then he glared at the window. From outside the window, there are many gangs of thugs and men gather to wait for signs of Geoshin.  
"We've been waiting for this ..." "We'll get a new world! '" Haha ...!" "Excellent, sir Geoshin!"

==

In another world,

At home Nishizawa, many soldiers who have given the yellow line on the home page Nishizawa efforts no one allowed to enter into a hazardous location. Yoshidaira provide traffic control light sticks to his colleagues as he blew the whistle. 

Momoka was standing in front of the light Anomoli with Paul. They looked nervous when anomoli light appeared.  
"What's that?" Asked Momoka.  
"I dunno, but I'm sure there is very dangerous ..." Paul thought. 

Momoka ask the scientist about anomoli hole. The scientist replied that the light anomoli is ever described that time. "Oh ... so it anomoli" "Is there danger?" Momoka asks.  
"I do not know, but I guess if you go, definitely dangerous," scientists said.  
"Yes, I feel something is not right here ..." Paul looked tense.  
Momoka feel worried Fuyuki. "Fuyuki ..."

===

Conan has asked Heiji to do this immediately through the badge.  
"What!" "Now!" Heiji asked in surprise.  
"Hurry!" Conan yelled.

Once the badge is turned off, Heiji was not much time ...  
Then he asked Tamama doing what he planned.  
"Oh well ..." Tamama blink.

Tamama spirits exhale while standing upright. He opened his mouth to remove the aura of a big deal until he fired the ball toward the aura of a small tent so that the tent exploded. Many men were surprised since seen the incident.

Rip told his men that the tent exploded. "What!" "Maybe they will trap us" "Let's split up into the woods!"  
One of the men wearing army uniforms has shown shouting. "Hey, there's an intruder!"  
Some are quick to jump into the jungle but they could not see the movement because the movement was too fast. 

"Hey, follow him and take care of him!" Command Rip.  
"Hehe ... if you find him, I could find the girls!" Gene even more frightening smirk.

That man was Dororo! Dororo lure all their men to leave the tents so that Fuyuki and others can infiltrate into the big tent with ease.

Heiji peek at all the men went into the forest.  
"I've brought some dynamite, so what do we do?" Taida ask when carrying the box containing the dynamite.

Heiji light a fire to the dynamite, saying he would throw a lot of dynamite to the other tent. It made Taida shocked with Tamama.

Heiji throw some dynamite into the tents so that the tents suddenly explode due to dynamite. Tempers fire makes all men once to panic. 

Rip and Gene was surprised to hear the sound of fire.  
"What!" "Still the attacks?"

In the bushes,Giroro peeking conditions in the tent. There was smoke from the tent, Giroro know the signs that he would be prepared. Giroro asks Natsumi to cut the rope that held some large tree trunk with a laser sword throw at Natsumi.  
"Ok, I understand!" Natsumi managed to catch a laser sword. Natsumi then now start to cut the rope so that some large trees removed until they rolled into the camp.

Two Yakuza are guarding the entrance to the camp, then they blink hard to hear something and then they looked to the right to see what was wrong. Apparently a lot of great trees that will be rolled into the camp.

"Glek ... there is a tree trunk?" Cried one of the yakuza tattooed arms frantically.  
"I'll report on the boss Gene ..." said a yakuza have long hair when going away.  
Suddenly they are hit from behind, so faint. Apparently Lara hit them with a shotgun. Lara asks Takagi's efforts to bring the two guards there is nothing to be bothered.

Many large trees near the camp rolled around, so destroying the tents until many men away from the tent.

===

In front of the ruins,

Geoshin heard a noise in camp. Geoshin suspect they plan to make the enemy out of the tent.  
"I knew it, their plan is really a genius ..."  
"Need I go there?" Rose asked.  
"No" Geoshin carrying sticks ritual.

Maketo blink seen something in the forest, and then use binoculars to see what's in there. Apparently someone who saw through the binoculars is Ran were running into the woods. Then Maketo tell the boss that there was a high school girl ran into the woods.  
"Oh it definitely Ran" "Why is she there?" Said Rose.  
Geoshin think he's looking for her father or her little boyfriend. Then Maketo find something in the woods through binoculars.  
"As the boss said, the boy was also in there"

Geoshin smirk until he laughed.  
"I'll give a little lesson on them ..."  
"Ah, how about this gate?" Asked Rose.  
"Later" Geoshin answered.

Meanwhile, Conan Ran looking for around the forest.  
"Ran," "Where are you?" Asked Conan to myself.  
Suddenly there is a call, Conan surprised to hear anyone call him. Conan turned to the right to see one. Among trees, there Wayan was standing.  
"Wayan?" Thought Conan.  
It seems that Wayan would tell something.

Wayan gave warning that dangerous on Conan as if he told Conan to go.  
"What happened, Wayan?" Conan asked with wonder and strained.  
Suddenly the sound made by lightning Conan surprised to hear the sound.  
"Lightning!" "It could be ..."

Suddenly lightning grabbing onto the tree so the tree was damaged by lightning destroyed to make Conan shocked when avoiding. Finally, Conan knew that lightning from the act because he was on crutches Geoshin Shinryuu. He wants to kill him with lightning. Conan crawl so that nobody can see him in the woods.

Maketo look for signs of the boy using binoculars. "Huh ... I do not see the boy!"  
Geoshin smiled as suspected the boy's got brains because he knows what he was doing. Geoshin use Shinryuu to remove some of the lightning from the clouds are black.

Meanwhile, Heiji was surprised to hear the thunder. "Lightning ...?"" It's impossible ... "  
"Hey, look!" Tamama show up.

All the black clouds gathered into black once when issued lightning.  
"Ah! '" "What happened up there?" Taida asked tensely.  
"I felt something bad here ..." Heiji tense and worried.

Heiji blink tense by imagining Conan (Shinichi). Heiji knew something was happening with Shinichi. Heiji issued detective's badge to try to contact Conan.

Conan suddenly stopped crawling because he heard the hiss of his badge, he pulled out a badge from his pocket.  
"Eh?" "Heiji?"

Suddenly Heiji angry with Conan bluff through the badge. "What are you doing?" "Do not hang around!"  
"Yeah, but do not talk too loud later found out" "You know I look for Ran"  
"I know but I do not know why all the lightning up there" Heiji contacting the badge.

Conan said that Geoshin's deed because he intends to kill him. Heiji was surprised to hear of Conan through the badge.  
"What!" "He can control lightning?" "How do you know?"  
"Yeah, he's on crutches Shinryuu" "Wayan warning telling me" Conan replied.  
"Wayan?" "He's in there?" Heiji said.  
"Yes, but he was gone" "If danger approached us, he will tell us a warning on" Conan replied.  
"Oh so ..." "So you survived lighting's attack thanks to the emergence Wayan ..." Heiji use the badge when glancing at something.  
In front of his eyes, there Wayan behind the tent, waving his hand as if telling them to go. Heiji felt something would happen.

"Eh?" "What, Heiji?" Conan asked through the badge.  
"I'll call you again" Heiji replied through the badge.  
Heiji told Taida and Tamama follow him into the camp of the mysterious organization.  
"Why?" Taida asked.  
"We do not have much time like that!" Heiji yelled.  
"Say!" "What happened?" Tamama asked angrily.  
Heiji told them that his men would burn the entire forest to destroy them all. 

"What!" Asked Taida shocked.  
"Do not joke!" "We have to look for fireworks gun in there" Heiji said.  
"Fireworks gun? '" For what? "Taida asked.  
"See for yourself!" Heiji was determined to get into the camp even though no one.  
"Wait a minute ...!" Taida followed by Heiji with Tamama.

Meanwhile, Ran ran into the woods to find her father on the hill. Ran saw strange clouds that overcast right on it. Ran felt something was wrong with it. Suddenly lightning spread in front of Ran, so Ran screaming.  
Conan was surprised to hear cries of Ran. "RAN!"  
Conan thinks she looked by someone, then she will be targeting Ran for bait him. He must find a way to save Ran until Conan's got a reason. The child has been issued a badge to call someone that.

Giroro suddenly heard the badge pinned to his belt.  
"Hey, kid" "What?"  
Conan asked Giroro about the weapons he had.  
"Eh?" "Why do you ask?" Giroro asked in amazement.  
"You can see the ruins around you right?" Conan said.  
Giroro saw no rubble blocked the tip of the mountain while talking through the badge. "Hm ... the ruins were slightly visible from behind the mountain!" "But why?"

Conan has requested Giroro fired rockets toward the ruins. It made Giroro shocked not playing until Natsumi and the others were surprised too.  
"WHAT!" "DESTROY ruins?" "Do not joke!"  
"Is not the ruins is a way out for us but why?" asked Natsumi tries to talk to the badge worn Giroro.  
"Indeed, but I guess do not worry, the gate will not be destroyed" "Believe me" said Conan.

Giroro is very confused about what he is doing now. Giroro asked by Natsumi immediately do what he asked for.  
"What!" "Are you serious?" asked Giroro blink in surprise.  
"I do not know what we do but hear of Conan I mean Shinichi-san, I feel believe him because he wanted to save Ran-san" Natsumi said.  
"She's right, he knew Ran in danger" said Sonoko agree with Natsumi.  
Giroro thought to determine the decision, then Giroro has decided to ... go to the ruins! Giroro fly using the wings of the machine.  
Natsumi yelled at Giroro wants to go. "Be careful, Giroro!" "Do not hurt!"

Giroro's face became red because he supported Natsumi, Giroro happy but he is really commendable Natsumi that he likes. Giroro wants to prove he is a soldier who is not defeated! Giroro close to the ruins and then he stopped. He was seen Geoshin carrying a stick Shinryuu with his assistant, then saw black clouds moving. Now he knows Geoshin have moved the black clouds with a dangerous weapon weird.

Giroro prepared using rocket weapons are transferred, then fired several rockets which leads to the ruins.

Although, Rose was surprised to see some of the rocket will fly close to the ruins. "Hey, where did these rockets?"  
"Damn ... he will destroy these ruins?" Maketo panic when carrying a gun.  
Geoshin smiled, then raised his stick while saying incantations Shinryu in Japanese. Suddenly it appeared in a protective barrier to protect the ruins then nothing is broken thanks to the spell. Giroro was surprised once when watching there.  
"What!" "He wears a protective barrier?" "Unbelievable"

Giroro think Conan asked him stretched a long time, he felt he could not understand but Giroro will still shoot to the ruins, although Geoshin still wearing a protective barrier.

===

In the meantime,

Ran down so that his feet a little hurt but she could stand. She struggled to walk.  
"Damn ... my feet ..." Ran stood hobbled.  
Ran was shocked to hear footsteps from behind her. She thinks she in danger but it was behind her, there Shinichi aka Conan released his breath came in front of Ran.  
"Shinichi ...?"

====

Sato secretly infiltrated into the big tent, then she checked in there to ensure no one. "Good, no one was here" "Now you can go in"  
Chris and Fuyuki into the big tent as well. Chris advised to find a cell phone. They are still looking for a cell phone with ruffled in the big tent. Chris finally found a cell phone in a black bag.  
"Found it!"

Then Chris gave a cell phone on Fuyuki. "I leave that to you, kid"  
"Yes" Fuyuki nodded his head as he received a cell phone.  
Sato was confused whether this cell phone can call someone from another world but Chris believes this time will be successful.  
"How can you be sure?" Sato said in surprise.  
Fuyuki would contact his friend via cell phone to make sure it can or not.

===

In while at Nishizawa's house,

Yoshidaira, the young soldier walked into the corridor, Nishizawa's house to keep watch on the Nishizawa house and then he stopped by the sound of something ringing.  
"The sound of ringing?" "Where is it?" Asked Yoshidaira heard.  
Apparently the wired telephone is placed on the table. Yoshidaira tried to call.  
"Hello, this residence Nishizawa" "Who are you?"

When called, Fuyuki heard person had ever known. "Do you really Yoshidaira-san?" "Is it true that Nishizawa-san's house?"  
Yoshidaira was surprised to hear Fuyuki's sound of the phone. "Huh?" "Is really you, Fuyuki-dono?" "Miss think you is missing, she worried about you"

Fuyuki asked Yoshidaira to connect on Momoka because he wanted to talk to him.  
"I understand, I have to tell the Miss Momoka" Yoshidaira call.

On the home page, the soldiers standing guard around the hole anomoli. Since seeing the hole anomoli, Momoka sat sipping tea with worry at all.  
"Is that dangerous or not?"  
"Maybe ..." Paul replied.

Anomoli hole suddenly disappeared making all be a surprise.  
"Glek ... it's gone!" Yellow bearded boss asked shocked.  
Momoka and Paul shocked see the strange events.  
"Glek ... anomoli disappeared?" Momoka asked shocked.  
"What happened ...?" asked Paul tense.

Suddenly earphones it sounds, Paul received a message from Yoshidaira. "What, Yoshidaira?"  
Then Paul was surprised when heard something said Yoshidaira. "Really?"

Momoka blink looked at Paul surprised when talking to his earphone. "What's happened, Paul?"  
"Actually ..." Paul trying to say something with nervousness.

At that time, Yoshidaira still waiting to pick up the phone. Suddenly, loud footsteps coming this way. Apparently it is Momoka ran here in a hurry this time her face scary. Paul also joined. Momoka quickly grabbed the phone from Yoshidaira, then she contacted.  
"Is that you, Fuyuki?" "Are you all right?" Momoka asks.

"Oh, Nishizawa-san?" "I can hear your voice" "Thank God" said Fuyuki relief.  
"Where have you been?" "I ..." said Momoka nervousness and embarrassment.  
"Long story, but I need your help, Nishizawa" Fuyuki call.  
"Eh?" "Help?" "What," asked the astonished Momoka blink.

"Do I need your help in vain?" Fuyuki asked.  
"No problem, you were not in vain" "You can get anything on me, but where are you? '" We can find you with the help of troops Nishizawa "said Momoka calls.  
"Nishizawa-san ..." "Thanks, but this state of emergency" said Fuyuki.  
"Emergency?" "I do not understand ..." Momoka asks in surprise.

Gene and Rip walked up a big tent, then Rip stop because he saw the shadow of the big tent. "It could be ..."

===

In the meantime, Keroro trying to help Kogoro the wounded sitting on a tree so let him rest. Although Yuki was tied by a rope and her mouth is also tied a handkerchief.  
"Kogoro together, are you fine?" asked Keroro.  
"Huh ... just a little wound" Kogoro trying to hold his shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Pururu asked Keroro through the ball flying.  
Keroro says Kogoro got shot, injured his shoulder.  
"Intensive ... I want to help but I can not here" "You better ask somebody for help on course"  
"I?" Keroro show on him. Keroro then became very agitated because him did not know what to do. Suddenly there came to make Keroro surprised by pounding once. Keroro seen shaking and thought him would be killed. Keroro tries to look back to see who comes. Keroro has met with who?

===

On the other side, Fuyuki asked Momoka deploy Nishizawa forces to come to his house.  
"Eh?" "For what?" Asked the astonished Momoka.  
"This can not be allowed them to come into our world" "You have to evacuate people from around our house" "Our world is in danger" Fuyuki explained.  
"They?" "Who are they?" Momoka blink ask as she to call.  
"They ..."continued Fuyuki.

Chris heard the sound of the trigger from the outside, he realized that they had caught. Then Chris ordered Fuyuki and Sato down. 

Suddenly there was shooting continuously without stopping at the big tent to make a loud bang noise. Fuyuki and Sato protect themselves with a tablecloth. Chris hiding behind the closet holding a gun while shooting.

In the phone, loud shooting noise make Momoka's ear become pain. Arriving at this time, Momoka shocked to hear the voice booms.  
"What happened?" Paul asked in surprise.  
"The voice ... shooting?" Asked Yoshidaira too surprised.

"Fuyuki-kun?" "Are you all right?" asked anxiously calling Momoka.  
But the connection is broken then could not reach him anymore.

"Intensive, the connection broke!" Momoka worry when attempting to contact Fuyuki.  
"I think they are in danger ..." thought Paul.

"What just we do?"Yoshidaira asked in tense.

When holding the phone with a hard, Momoka's face so angrily another personality trait. "We do not have time anymore!" "I can not let Fuyuki-kun involved with danger! '" Paul! "

Paul nodded his head as if he understood the intent of Momoka, then ordered Yoshidaira to tell the troops Nishizawa to assemble.  
"Oh well!" Yoshidaira held up a hand.

A few hours later, many troops Nishizawa gathered to lined up to the front of Momoka and Paul.

"All we have to go to the house of Fuyuki-kun for this now!" "We can not let our world is in danger! '" Fuyuki-kun gave protection this city on us all! "Momoka speech in front of all the troops.  
"Yes, we understand, Ms. Nishizawa great!" All the people answered with spirit.  
"Now!" Command Paul.

Some soldiers drove jeeper; there is also a military plane! Nishizawa troops walk to Hinata's house, they carrying a gun as a precaution. Momoka ride limosun with Paul headed to Fuyuki's house.  
"Fuyuki-kun, hold on!" "Please, save him!" Momoka is always hope in the heart.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Misfortune and Benefits

On the hill, Keroro has met Conan and Ran.  
"Keroro, uncle, you guys okay?" asked Conan.  
"Conan-dono!" "Ran-dono!" "Thank God" said Keroro relieved as he moved.  
"Ran?" "Boy!" "What are you doing?" Kogoro asked.

Ran was surprised to see Kogoro shoulder still hurt.  
"Dad, your shoulders hurt?" Said Ran check Kogoro.  
"I'm still alright, do not worry ..." says Kogoro feels withstand pain.  
"Do not be forced to speak ..."  
"That ..." Conan saw Yuki is still tied to a tree.

"Who are they?" Pururu asked Keroro through the ball flying.  
"Oh ... they ..." exclaimed Keroro blink when asked.  
"Why?" "What's that?" Asked Conan a little surprised.  
Keroro suggested on Conan that there is nothing to worry about because the ball was sent flying from Pururu, his little friend and Angol Moa. "Relax, they're on our side"

"They were in your HQ? '" Means in the main headquarters, there is a gateway to the ruins is not it? "Conan said.  
"Uh ... yes ..." Keroro answered with a little nervousness.  
"Your name Pururu right?" "You were in the headquarters?" 'Can you hear me? "Asked Conan on fly balls.

"Eh?" "Yeah, I can hear" "What?" Pururu asked.  
"You said, for help in an emergency?" Says Moa.

Conan asks Pururu and Moa had to get out of the headquarters if the gate is opened.  
"The gate?" "You mean a big gate?" Pururu asked as she looked at the giant door.

"It's impossible ... time?" "Miss Moa right could destroy the armegodden" said Keroro complain.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Conan asked with wonder.

Suddenly Kururu spoke through earphones at the Frog's hat. "Is it really so?"  
"Kururu?" "Why?" Asked Keroro's heard through earphones.  
"Remember that since the Moa tries to destroy the gate, he did not have such power ..." Kururu explained.  
"Oh, that time is not enough energy ... Miss Moa" Keroro remember.  
Kururu explained that it was all because of another world.  
"Huh?" "Another World?" asked Keroro.  
"Yes, according to my calculations correctly, if the gate was opened, the power of Moa will decline because of unreality into reality" Kururu thought.  
It made Keroro and the others were shocked.  
"Hah!" "If the gate was open, my strength will be weak?" "You said tension extraordinary?" Moa worry.

"Remember, because of sergeant's mistakes, portal doors open into reality" "Behind the door of the portal, there is another world because the world they are mixed with other world"

"Why?" "The World they are mixed with other world?" Conan surprised once asked.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I've been constantly investigating the world of doors and other portals in knowledge through the internet, now I understand ..." Kururu was browsing on his laptop.

"Maybe we'll follow the advice bespectacled boy detective style, in particular ... Khu ..."  
"Well ..." Keroro look gloomy when he heard through earphones.

While helping his father, Ran noticed Conan (Shinichi). "Shinichi ..."

Previously, Ran meets with Conan (Shinichi) while find her father.  
"Co ... Shinichi?" 'Why are you here? "  
"Fool, I'm just asking!" "I'm looking for, you know!" "Danger, you know!" Shinichi angry.  
Ran became depressed when not able to look at Conan. Ran can't ask Conan that why he lied to her, now says she remembers Natsumi says that Conan ever lied to protect her. Ran also remember Giroro once told a lie it was not good but sometimes it can protect people who are loved. Shinichi protect her, Ran realize that because she has been involved in great danger.

"Shinichi ... you lied to me but you do not want to say that actually makes my heart hurt"

Conan blink heard Ran, see Ran crying. He became silent only. He wanted to tell the truth but could not because he did not want to Ran will be involved.

"But now I understand all the" "That's ... because you protect me from harm" "I'm sorry ..." said Ran crying.  
Conan blink heard Ran apologize. "Ran?"  
Ran suddenly hugged Conan (Shinichi), crying. "Thank you for protecting me even though you are on my side"  
Ran grateful to hear him, Conan becomes a little sad and silent.

"You must tell us about what happened to you!" "You can not be alone, let we can help you!" "I know it's not an act Profoser, no!" Said Ran.  
"Ran ..." said Conan.  
"If we're together, we can restore your body as before" "I'm sure they can help you!" Said Ran.  
Conan just silent, then said something. "I'm sorry ... can not"  
Shinichi's Statements made Ran shocked.

"Why?" asked Ran.  
Shinichi bully with anger. "Stupid!" "Does this really work?" "I guess this is not a destiny that easy but ... I do not want you to get involved in great danger and much more scary!"  
Ran stop snapping Shinichi makes told her with a feeling of shock.

"I'm sorry, I can not let something that happened the people we love but if you want help, you can not live anymore" Shinichi said in the face of the plain.  
Shinichi's Innocence makes Ran remember Shinichi ever told her time in America.

"Ran, not the time to converse, we have to save your father" said Conan.  
"Ah, that's right" Ran also blinks in surprise.

Back to her mind, thinking why Shinichi Ran did not want them to help him.  
"Ran, what is it?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Ah, it's nothing" Ran surprised to stop daydreaming.

"What do we do?" Keroro asked anxiously.  
"We must bandages uncle's shoulder" Conan replied.  
"Well ..." helped Keroro.

Conan (Shinichi) will contact the Heiji.

===

Heiji running with Tamama and Taida to get out of camp. There, some soldiers came to the front of them. Heiji told Tamama blocking them.  
"Haha ... okay!" "Leave it to me!" Tamama jump towards the soldiers. Tamama issued Tamama Impact after getting his stomach grew. Tamama Impact struck the soldiers so they were thrown until they fainted.  
"Good, Tamama!" Said Heiji.

Suddenly badge that reads, Heiji receive signals from Conan (Shinichi).  
"How is the situation there?" Conan asked through the badge.  
"It's so ..." Heiji replied.  
Conan asked Heiji about the situation of comrades.  
"Okay, I'll look for!" "But what about Ran and uncle Kogoro, stupid frog?" Heiji asked.  
"Yes, they are safe but still one new friend again" answered Conan.  
"New friends" asked Heiji blinking in surprise.  
"The story later" "When I see them, tell to come back" said Conan.  
Once the badge is offed by Conan, Heiji think what Shinichi's plan for now.

Conan saw Keroro seemed dazed to see something. "What?"  
"Is not that right Giroro?" Asked Keroro show up.

Giroro trying desperately against Geoshin with weapons which he possesses. Conan felt Giroro looks trouble. Conan asks Keroro call someone.  
"Tell your friends to help him!" Command Conan.  
"Huh!" "Okay ..." Keroro surprised.

"Huh?" "Giroro-kun alone against them?" Said Dororo contacted via earphone.  
"Otherwise, Giroro-senpai might ..." Tamama also spoke.  
"All this because I asked him" Conan explained.  
Keroro surprised Conan has said so. "WHAT!" "You ask him to do?" 'Are you crazy? "  
"Actually it's a long time in order to gain time, we save them then Geoshin do not know" answered Conan.  
"He's in danger!" Keroro shows up with anxiety.  
Conan (Shinichi) know Giroro is the soldier that never stops. Then Conan (Shinichi) asked all back to be reunited with the others. Ran tries to embrace her father was hurt. Keroro brings Yuki who passed out with the aid of a ball flying K66.

===

When the fight was, Giroro trying to avoid the attack of Thunders from the stick Shinryuu Geoshin owned. Giroro thinks Geoshin really tough one. Giroro thought the way to defeat it. Giroro try firing several rockets at Geoshin who was in ruins. Geoshin stood calmly as many rockets that came to him. Geoshin waved his wand at the rockets until they are destroyed so that the pieces. When watching it, Giroro very surprised at all. "WHAT!"  
"Impossible ... he's just ordinary people ..." "If he holds the stick, he became very tough"

Geoshin utter incantations by holding up one hand. Suddenly stones were floating upward, Giroro very surprised at all.  
"The stones float?"

Large boulders headed Giroro quickly. Giroro can not retreat quickly to avoid the large rocks. But ... luckily Dororo stop attacks floating rock with ninja's style.

"Dororo?" Giroro said blinking.  
"I think we are no match for him mash carrying a dangerous weapon, so we had to retreat" Dororo said.  
Giroro was agreed to Dororo. Dororo will use efforts to make the sun moves the enemy can not see. After that, Dororo and Giroro disappeared.

"Damn ... they run away!" Said Mika (Rose) upset.  
"Let it" "I guess they were too late" "It's time for action ..." said Geoshin be calm.  
Geoshin utter incantations at the front gate with a Shinryuu. "Wake up ... Shintarakai!"  
Diamond necklace and the dagger was suddenly shining in between the gates.

==

Heiji, Taida and Tamama are still looking for friends hanging around the camp. They met with two soldiers, Tamama will fight the two soldiers but Heiji stop.  
"Why?" Asked Tamama complain.  
"Lara-san, Takagi-san right?" Heiji know two soldiers were disguised Takagi and Lara.  
"Eh?" "Where Suimori and Dororo?" Asked Heiji.  
"I do not know ... They're still out" Takagi said.

Dororo came suddenly, he said that Suimori and Giroro had returned to the cave where Ai and friends are.  
"Good, stay ..." Heiji said.

Suddenly Sato, Chris and Fuyuki came to meet them.  
"Fukki!" Tamama waving his hand.  
"Sato" said Takagi.

"How?" Heiji asked.  
"We're already doing, but ... almost" Chris replied.  
"Huh ... almost!" Takagi said.  
"Yeah, actually almost succeeded but almost failed ..." Sato said a little disappointed.  
"I'm sorry ... this is my fault" Chris nodded his head.  
Lara advised him not to blame himself.

Fuyuki blinks seen carrying a cellular phone without realized. "I did not realize ... Glek carry a mobile phone!"  
Heiji hear a little ringing of cellular phones.  
"We're back!" "Let's go back to the cave!" Begged Heiji.

=====

In another world (Pokopen or earth),

Two policemen insepktur twins were drinking coffee while watching the moon. They are brothers Yokomizo. Sango, the elder brother of the gentle and Yokomizo grumpy.  
"Beautiful is not it the month ..." Sango was drinking coffee.  
"Huh ... what the hell" Yokomizo criticized as bringing coffee.

"You're tired after your duty"Sango to advise on Yokomizo.  
"That's true ..." Yokomizo will drink beer.

Suddenly there was Saburo ride paper airplane in the sky across the moon makes Yokomizo has been spitting water. Sango startled see Yokomizo panic when spitting water.  
"What?" Sango asked.  
Yokomizo shut his mouth with could not believe it. "That boy ... the paper airplane ride!"  
"Eh?" "The boy climbed a paper airplane?" Sango asked with wonder cops.  
Suddenly they were laughing because they thought Yokomizo playful.  
"What!" "You think I'm kidding!" Yokomizo offended angry.

Yokomizo stop angry because he saw Alisa fly to the sky through the moon. Sango and Cops then laugh when did not notice.  
"What?" Sango asked while viewing Yokomizo blank.  
"That was a little girl ... flying past the moon ..." Yokomizo stunned when shown to the moon.  
Sango and the cops saw no one in the sky. They think it is only natural Yokomizo drunk could see the illusion. But Yokomizo has denied he was drunk like that.

Yokomizo stop angry because he saw Alisa fly to the sky through the moon. Sango and then laugh when the cops did not notice.  
"What?" Sango asked when he saw Yokomizo blank.  
"That was a little girl ... flying past the moon ..." Yokomizo dazed when shown to the moon.  
Sango and the cops saw no one in the sky. They think it is only natural Yokomizo drunk could see the illusion. But once upset Yokomizo has denied he was drunk like that.

"I really do not get drunk, you know!" Yokomizo furious when handling clothes police who panicked.  
Sango tried to comfort his brother.  
"What!" "Brother did not see what I see! '" Asked Yokomizo show up.

Koyuki suddenly flying using a kite past moon. It made stops Yokomizo angry, he just dazed. Yokomizo rubbed his eyes to make sure it was a dream or not.  
"Why are you, Yokomizo?" Sango asked.  
"Ah ... ninja again!" Yokomizo become stiff.  
"Ninja?" Said Sango looked up. But there's no ninja on top.  
"How could a ninja in there" said Sango.

Yokomizo think he felt dizzy, so he wanted to go home to rest.  
"I'm going home to sleep alone"  
Sango wonder why Yokomizo become confused.

===

When Yumi joint patrol to look for Ms. Aki Miiko ride motorcycles.  
"Who exactly is it lady?" Miiko asked with curiosity.  
"I also wondered why she at the festival?" asked Yumi.  
Miiko think the lady like watching a kid but Yumi felt the presence of the lady not at all interested in the Kid but she came here for a reason.

Previously, Yumi told Megure about Aki lady.  
"Huh ... she said it was not his native city," asked the astonished Megure.  
"Yeah ... she said Mrs. Aki lived here but this is not here where she lives" Yumi explained.  
"Madame was really mysterious and confusing ..." said Shiratori.

"Besides, I also" "I met the freaks, so I look for them here ..." Yamamura said.  
"You'd better look for the lady here" begged Megure.  
Yamamura also went in search of strange siblings.

Afterward, Yumi thought about why this lady is going to the festival.  
"Why?" "Is not that ...?" Miiko asked to see the road.  
There was Mrs. Aki was on a motorcycle went to the road edge.  
"Come on, let's go after him" Yumi tried driving the patrol car to chasemotorcycles boarded Aki.

===

Jirokichi looking for a mysterious girl to want to talk to her.  
"Why is a mysterious girl," asked the astonished secretary pack.  
Jirokichi was curious if would like to ask the girl.  
"Is not that ...?" asked a bodyguard showed up.

Apparently the above, there is Alisa was flying in the sky.  
"There she is! '" Hooi ... here! "Mr. Jirokichi shouted.  
Alisa stopped flying because she heard the call of Mr. Jirokichi.

"Can we talk? '" What's your name first, Miss? "asked Jirokichi smiled innocently.  
Alisa silent then replied replied by introducing herself. "My name is AlisaSouthren Cross ..."  
"Alisa Southren Cros?" "Beautiful name" "How can you fly?" "Are you able to catch Kid that easy?" asked Jirokichi.  
"Kid?" "Who's he?" Alisa asked with wonder.  
"Kid is a ..." continued Suzuki will respond.

Suddenly a lot of reporters came in haste to make Jirokichi shocked. Thenthe guards stopped journalists trying to record.  
"Miss, do not mind them ..." said Jirokichi turned to the right to talk to Alisa.But Alisa not in the side of Mr. Jirokichi.  
"Gosh ... where is she?" asked Jirokichi was so surprised when looking for Alisa.  
"Sir ... she's gone" said the employee showed up.  
It turned out that Alisa was going to fly when leaving Jirokichi and others.

"Wait, where's she going?" asked Jirokichi stopped Alisa. But Alisa did not hear the cries of Jirokichi.  
A secretary thought she ignoring them.  
"Damn ... why ...?" asked Jirokichi pissed off.

Suddenly they heard a loud wagon wheels. Apparently Kogoro was runningwhile pulling a cart containing the merchandise, Ruby had come with go straight through Jirokichi and employees, group of news reporters.Ruby nodded her head in front of Jirokichi said apologized.  
"Excuse me, my brother had troubled you ...!"  
After that, Ruby follows Kogoro carrying cart. Jirokichi and others feel the silence because they often meet people who are weird. Now Yamamatoarrived at Mr. Jirokichi asked about the people he was looking for.

"Those people?" asked Jirokichi.  
"Yes, a man who likes to laugh and women like to apologize" Yamamotosaid.  
"Men who like to laugh and the girls like to apologize?" asked Jirokichisurprised by the silence.  
"Yeah, you know them?" Yamamoto asked enthusiastically.  
"You mean ...?" asked Jirokichi showed them to the road edge.

Nakamura suddenly ran around with his face hideous with the policelooking for Kid. They passed the Jirokichi and the other to find the Kid.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked in horror.  
"I do not know ... maybe he'll ..." said Jirokichi was so weird to think that.

====

At the main headquarters of Keroro Platoon,

Pururu was contacted Garuru Platoon to speak with Garuru, brother Giroro.He recounted the incident on Garuru.  
Garuru think so. "I understand, Portal door it really troublesome ..."  
Garuru will go alone to Pekopon to help because he just worried about his brother.

Moa asked Pururu about what was said Garuru. Pururu answer that Garuru will come into Pekopon to help them have solved the mysterious puzzle.  
"Today Garuru-san off to a meeting that should be done in a few hours"

Suddenly anomoli glimpse of light appeared, Moa and Pururu surprised when stopped talking.  
"Eh?" "What!" Pururu blinking asked.  
"Overview anomoli light?" "You said, the appearance in front of the eye?" Says Moa.

===

In another world,

Kid trying to get out of the lake after thrown Alisa. Kid always soaking wetbecause he pushed into the lake water.  
"Because of her, my clothes all soaking wet" Kid complains when dryingclothes.  
Kid wonder who the mysterious girl with a creature called Alisa "Daddy".

When light rays are directed at the Kid's face, he heard the sound ofmotors roaring. Kid met with riders coming toward him. Then the bikestopped, a rider off her helmet. Apparently she is Ms. Aki.

"Who are you?" "Um ... you're wearing weird clothes? '" Are you an actor?"Aki said.  
Kid did not say anything because the lady did not know who the introduce himself as real Kid the thief attempts Kid so lady could remember.But Ms. Aki think Kid is an actor. Kid to be a little offended because the lady did not know he was the thief.  
Kid sudden cough-phlegm. Kid considering the time it Kid plunged into the lake.

Are you okay?" "You look cold ..." Aki was worried when she saw Kid conditions.  
"I'm fine, but I'm willing to give something to you ..." Kid coughing when spending rose-red.  
"For me?" 'You are good-hearted young man ... "Ms. Aki fascinated by Kid roses given.  
Kid invited Mrs. Aki to receive a rose flower. Aki will thank you if receive a flower but Kid sly smile Kid actually intends to euthanize because this lady is so kid can get the motor to run away. But ... Ms. Aki stopped accepting because she thinks something. Kid so tense because he think the lady knows it's a trap, but it turns out Aki thinking about the characteristics of the comic action. Kid aware that lady is a comic book editor. Kid has asked Ms. Aki received a rose, she will immediately receive a flower it. When the Kid gives a flower with a sly smile, he'll say something that connects.  
"Good night ..."

Suddenly a kunai knife thrown so roses given on Kid so it's roses on the Kid's face, the sudden exit of smoke rose on the Kid's face. Smoke is smoke anesthetic that can lull anyone. No luck, Kid exposed to smoke crack.  
"Intensive ... got my nose!" Kid panic.

Apparently Koyuki came to meet with Ms. Aki when she jump somersaults.  
"Koyuki-chan?" Said Ms. Aki flashing.  
"Auntie Aki, you here" said Koyuki.

"The girl ninja?" "They know each other?" Thought Kid when he closes his nose.  
Finally Kid sleepy, then he became slept soundly.  
"Apparently these roses sleeping pills can cause this ..." "He wants to euthanize aunt Aki" thought Koyuki.  
"So he's real thief?" Aki said she really did not expect.

"How about a return to our world?" Koyuki asked.  
"Sure, take my bike" said Ms. Aki returned wearing a helmet.  
By now, Ms. Aki up the motor with Koyuki, leaving the Kid were still asleep.

==

Saburo to ride paper boat in the sky above the lake.  
"The world is truly remarkable ..." "But I've never seen this world ..."  
Saburo blinked when found anomoli light on the hill.  
"Bingo!" "See ya" Saburo smile.  
The ship's papers broke into anomoly the light and disappeared.

After that, Alisa also fly here.  
"Daddy, we find this hole ..." says Alisa.  
"Yeah, I guess there is no dark race here then we meet with strange people here" "Therefore, we return to it" Nebula says that there are at Alisa's hair.  
They went into the hole anomoly then disappeared as well.

The patrol car is running to stop because of its tires burst.  
"Oh, this tire burst" said Yumi.  
"Why do not we ask for help?" Asked Miiko.  
"Yes, I want to ask the inspector Shirotori only to bring new tires here" said Yumi.  
Yumi want to contact Shiratori on the phone to bring new tires here. Miiko blink when find something she had never seen. Miiko call Yumi, but Yumi looked busy on the phone.  
"Yumi-san, there is ..." Miiko show something.  
"Can you pause?" Yumi to ask when call. Then, she stopped calling because she saw something.  
They have found a hole there anomoli high on a hill.  
"What's that?" Asked Miiko.  
"Wow ... a beautiful shine like diamonds!" Yumi anomoli blank to see the hole.

Suddenly they heard the sound of the motor has ever heard.  
"Wait ... is not it ..." said Miiko.  
"What if ..." thought Yumi.

Sure enough it was the voice of the lady boarded the motor battery.  
"There she is!" Miiko carrying motor show Mom Aki.  
Mrs Aki ride motor with a teenage girl who had never seen.  
"You know, who she was? '" We've never seen it ... "said Yumi.  
Miiko thought the girl was his daughter but it's actually Koyuki not the daughter of Ms. Aki. Yumi still wondering where Mrs. Aki to going. Apparently Mrs. Aki would go to the hole anomoly.  
"What!" "They want to break into the light!" "She thought what?" Said Yumi shocked.  
Aki broke into the hole Anomoly and disappeared with Koyuki.

"Kyaaa ... they disappear?" asked Miiko shocked.  
"Who are they ...?" asked Yumi looked pale when removing the phone.

===

Inspector Nakamura upset at that time with the police looking for Kid vague.  
"Damn ... where Kid?" "Maybe he's around here after a mysterious girl that threw him the lake" Nakamura search around the lake.

One of the police discover a man dressed in white was lying on the ground. "Is not that ...?"  
Apparently it is a Kid!  
"Is that Kid, do not you?" Asked one of the police in addition to Nakamura.  
"Yeah ... no one else ..." Nakamura think why Kid was lying on the ground.

Kid was snoring making Nakamura and all the police wondered.  
"He's asleep?" "Why?" Said Nakamura confused.  
A police officer shows that there is a rose is damaged in addition to Kid was asleep. Nakamura thought Kid got his own that he was asleep but Nakamura could get a golden opportunity to easily catch him directly.  
"HAHAHA ... I finally won!" "I can catch Kid with my own hands!" Nakamura laughed uproariously.

Nakamura has been approached Kid to open up the true identity Kid in order to know who's behind the mask.  
"Hehehe ... would I open identity ..."

Suddenly a voice that noise make Nakamura stop approaching Kid.  
"What?" Asked Nakamura to be offended.  
Apparently a lot of cops are thrown by something that hit them.  
"What happened?" asked Nakamura surprised.

Which hit so many cops that are thrown are Kogoro pull the wagon containing commodities in a hurry. He headed toward sleeping Kid and Nakamura.

"Hey, do not come here ..." said Nakamura panic when stopping.  
But unfortunately Kogoro direct hit Nakamura and Kid, so they were thrown to the top. Back then, the Kid was up and realize what happened until he was thrown away to either place. Nakamura fell into the bushes after thrown.

Ruby came to apologize to Nakamura and the cops the behavior of his brother. "Forgive me, my brother makes you all having trouble"  
Then Ruby follow Kogoro. Nakamura was met strange people who had never met.

==

On the other side, Yumi and Miiko surprised to hear the voice again.  
"What voice?" Asked Miiko surprised.  
"As there are two wheels ..." Yumi tried to hear something.

Kogoro emerged hastily pulled the cart toward the hole anomoli here and go into the hole anomoli until it disappears. After that, Ruby followed into the hole Anomoly so that she too disappeared. Since seeing it, Yumi and Miiko looked ashen.  
"Who are they ...?" asked Yumi.

Anomoli hole suddenly disappeared, Yumi and Miiko shocked.  
"Ah!" 'It's gone! "Exclaimed Miiko.  
"What happened?" Yumi asked anxiously.

====

At that time, Jirokichi was interviewed reporters about the action Kid and a mysterious girl. One reporter asked Jirokichi about the mysterious girli.  
Jirokichi said that he would offer her to catch the kid, but she refused because she seemed to have ignored an offer from Jirokichi.

Kid suddenly fell in the mud behind Jirokichi time and all the reporters. They are often looking back to what's in there. Kid appeared in front Jirokichi and all journalists from the mud puddle in the state of his clothing was covered with mud which stung the smell. Kid so quiet when meeting with Jirokichi and all the reporters in front of his eyes. Now at this time, reporters have been photographed many times with the Kid. Kid fled after throwing smog to make all so close the eyes.

"He's escaped!" Said the reporter.  
Jirokichi has let Kid run away but he smiled with his teeth noticed.  
"I think I got something good"

Kid off his clothes in the woods, and then he met with his servant was waiting in the street.  
"Ah, you're okay, young master?" "But why are you naked?" waiter asked anxiously.  
Kaito Kid sneezing, shivering.

"Ah, get in the car!" Cried the waiter put Kid in the car.  
The waiter in a car to drive home Kid. In the car, Kid has complained that the action has failed because he met with strange men.  
"People are strange," asked the waiter was driving.  
"Action failed because of my shows are on a plane paper boy; I'm always being chased by a mysterious girl who fly; I was asleep with itself trap because ninja girl, and the latter a freak hit" Kaito Kid answered with he chills .  
"Excuse me?" "I do not see what you mean ..." said the waiter.  
"This is really a nightmare ..." Kid shivered.

How about Conan and his friends? Next ...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Great Wall Door

Inside the cave, Yuki and Ukiyo rope still tied hard.  
"Apparently they were spies Geoshin" said Sato.  
"Yes, Yuki was a spy but Ukiyo offered to work with Geoshin to steal documents" Conan explained.

Ran was bandaged Kogoro with Sonoko.  
"Kogoro-san, are you okay?" asked Takagi.  
"Yes, thanks to the green frog and another one ..." Kogoro answer.  
"One more?" asked Takagi blinking in surprise.  
Ran answered by pointing out something. Apparently there is a floating fly ball to make Takagi surprised.  
"Robots fly?" "I think I want it ..." Chiba said enthusiastically.  
"Sorry, it's not a toy" says Pururu.  
Chiba so enthusiastic because the robot can speak. Keroro explains it's not a robot but his little friend, Pururu

"Pururu?" asked Sonoko.  
"Yeah, she was a childhood friend of frogs stupid" Natsumi said.  
"Oh ..." said Ran.

"Oh yes, there is a need to tell to you," said Pururu through the ball flying.  
"Huh?" "What's that, Pururu?" Giroro asked.  
Pururu explained that last hole suddenly appeared in front of their anomaly at the headquarters.

"What!" "Hole anomaly at the main headquarters?" Giroro asked.  
"Wait, if true, we can find a hole anomaly here in order to move into our world!" Fuyuki thought.  
"That's true!" Natsumi sure.  
"Good idea, we should find a hole anomaly!" Said Keroro eagerly.

But Kururu said they were not sure first because there is impossible to make Keroro's spirit sinking.  
"What did you say?" asked Keroro holding Kururu's shoulder.  
"Hole anomaly everywhere" "We have trouble finding holes anomaly here because there are only a bunch of holes anomaly in the outside world " Kururu answered.

"Damn!" Giroro pissed off.  
Keroro asked Pururu about the Moa. Pururu replied, Moa trying to get into the hole anomaly to check in there.  
"What!" "Miss Moa go in there alone?" "Tell him, do not get in there!" Keroro panic.  
Tamama secretly smiled cynically think that Moa lost in another world, it never returns again. Tamama is little cynical laugh with delight. Sonoko horrified to see Tamama's face, wondering what was thought of black-tailed frog.

"What plan?" Kogoro asked.  
"Excuse me, almost succeeded ..." said Sato.  
"It's my fault ..." said Chris felt responsible.  
"Chris ..." Lara said.

"Fuyuki, you're still holding a cell phone still on it?" Conan asked Fuyuki.  
"Oh, indeed, the cell phone is still ringing and I forgot to turn off" Fuyuki said.  
"Without you realize, when shooting, you're still holding the cell phone was still blazing" said Conan.  
"Yes ..." replied Fuyuki.  
"What do you mean?" asked Natsumi confused.

Conan smiled and said something. "They already know that you are in danger"  
Giroro realized Conan's words, so he knew that Paul had a keen instinct. "That's true, Paul's got a keen instinct" "He used his former army"

"Paul?" "Who's he?" asked Sato.  
"He stayed at a friend's house butler" said Fuyuki.  
"Butler?" Kogoro asked stunned.

"Wait, Is Fuyuki-kun's classmate too rich?" Ran asked.  
"Of course ..." Fuyuki replied nervously.  
"Miss Momoka more wealthy than Ms. Sonoko" Keroro explains.

"Great ..." Ran blank.  
"Huh ... she really definitely spoiled girl" said Sonoko.

====

In another world, Momoka suddenly sneeze.  
"Eh?" "What's wrong, Miss Momoka" said Paul was in the car.  
Momoka feel there is talk about her ... but I guess I'm just curious "Momoka answered.

====

At the main headquarters of Keroro Platoon, Pururu awaiting Moa return from the hole anomaly until Moa was out of the hole anomaly.  
"Moa-chan, how's there?" Asked Pururu.  
Moa replied that she found the hole anomaly is city.  
"City?" Pururu blinking asked.  
"I remember I never saw the giant statue was standing, carrying the torch" "You said, the statue of liberty?" Moa explained. 

Conan heard the conversation of instrument flying, he asked them through the ball flying. "Did you see the city in the United States of anomaly hole?"  
"Eh?" Yeah, I've seen "Moa replied.  
"In this world or your world?" asked Conan.  
Moa looks confused when she was tried to remember. She was confused in her world or estimate of another world.

"If you can not remember, try to remember well what do you see besides the statue of liberty" Fuyuki giving advice on Moa through the big screen.  
Moa began to remember what she saw in America. Moa remember statue of liberty given in addition, she was also saw zepplen, hot air balloon!

"Zepplen?" asked Keroro.  
"Wait, I think I've ever heard ..." Sonoko trying to remember something vague.

Moa remembering something she'd seen in America. "Wait, I remember something" "I see a banner attached to the balloon Zepplen it" "You said, the ad?"  
"Banners?" said Keroro.  
Moa said she saw a banner that reads "Golden Apple award"  
The words that make Conan and Ran realize they know.

"Ah, I remember! '" Golden Apple Award!' "Award for internationally renowned actress and actor!" Sonoko finally remember.  
"Hey, no one else ..." exclaimed Ran.  
"Yes, my mother join in the Golden Apple" "Then a friend from another world have found our world" Conan (Shinichi) answered.  
Kogoro asking what to do now.

Conan intend to ask for help on Moa flying through a K66.

====

In front of a giant gate, Geoshin utter incantations in Japanese with sticks Shinryuu.  
Maketo asks you to Rose about what the boss do. But Rose did not say anything. Aiko wondered if the gate is opened, there are many treasures. Rose smiled and said to all men that they will control the secret headquarters in order to take all the loot they want.

When Geoshin say the spell, the two artifacts suddenly shine then the gate was also shines make all so surprising. The gate was slightly open.

"Ah, the door is open a little!" Said Aiko was surprised.  
"Soon ..." Rose said.  
Geoshin long time to say the spell constantly to open the gate.

=====

In America,

There is a Japanese star who is no stranger, **Yukiko****Kudo** was dressed in the dressing room. She was called her husband the novelist, **Yusaku****Kudo**.  
"When are you coming?" "Huh ... I sent a letter painstakingly invitation to you, you know!" Said Yukiko.

"Excuse me, but do not worry, soon soon finish the job" said Yusaku was on the phone.

"Oh yes, I heard yesterday from Agasa-san, Shinichi investigate murders related to arekologis" says Yukiko.  
"Arekologis?" asks Yusaku.  
"Yes, according to Agasa-san, who was killed was named arekologis Jiyo Kitoyama involved with a mysterious organization ..." continued Yukiko.  
Yusaku immediately said, "The organization Poisonius Snake is not it?"  
Yukiko surprised Yusaku to know about the organization directly. "How do you know?"  
Actually Yusaku Kudo never recognize Kitoyama Moreta, the son of Jiyo Kitoyama in ten years.

Yukiko was surprised once Yusaku know with the family Kitoyama.  
"True, we had a conversation in a cafe because our good friend" "He never told me about his daughter and organizations that pursue weapons exceptional" Yusaku said.  
"Weapons that amazing?" asks Yukiko.  
Yusaku felt had hunch that a bad day but he believes there is a 'prevent'.

Yukiko would ask Yusaku but Yukiko suddenly heard someone calling her name. Yukiko saw two security guards standing by someone outside the dressing room door. Yukiko asked a stylist artisek in English that what was done two guard. A stylist artisek responded, they talked to a girl who wants to meet with Yukiko.  
"Me?" "She wants to meet me?" Yukiko asked.  
Makeup stylists have thought a girl was Yukiko's fans want autographs.

Yukiko decided to meet with a girl who was arrested two security guards. Two security guards saw Yukiko come, then they release a girl. Dark-skinned girl was beautiful and once soft to once cute face. Apparently she was Moa!  
"Gal?" "Why is was here?" Thought Yukiko wondered.

"Anu ... you are Mrs. Yukiko?" Moa asked nervously.  
"Uh ... yes" "What?" "Want to sign up?" asks Yukiko.  
"No, I'm not asking it" "You said, want to convey a message?" Moa says shook her head as she shook hands.  
"Delivering the message? '" Who are you? "Yukiko asked.  
Moa introduced herself to the Yukiko, then she said the message from Conan (Shinichi).

"Taurus star right in front of the island" direct Moa said. Then Moa go.  
Yukiko confused about that. "Taurus star right in front of the island?" "Shinichi-kun just convey the message?"  
"I think he needs help to us ..." said Yusaku from mobile phones.  
"Huh ...?" Yukiko blinks while holding the phone.  
Yusaku know a message that told the Gal girl from Shinichi that Shinichi and others involved great difficulties.

"Yusaku, you know this message mean?" Yukiko asked when you call.  
"Taurus star right in front of the island means showing the location of the headquarters of a mysterious organization who told Mr. Moreta" Yusaku said.  
"The location of the headquarters of the organization?" "You know where that location?"  
Yusaku explains, "That's right, it means Taurus is square in the Earth's longitude; in front of the island means that the equator"

Therefore, Yusaku asked Yukiko to report on police contacts in America even Yusaku would ask the friend who was still in Japan.

===

In Japan,

Inspector Shiratori Megure told inspectors that anyone would talk to him from the phone.  
"Oh, Yusaku yes!" "What?" Asked Megure.  
"I want to ask for help to you"  
"Eh?" "Can I help you?" Megure asked.

Yusaku asking Megure rally his police SWAT to search for the island on the equator.  
"Huh?" "Why?" Megure not understand the reason Yusaku.

Yusaku told Megure that Kogoro need help.

"Kogoro?" "Really?" "Is he ...?" Megure asked.  
"Yes, he'd send me a message that they are in trouble" said Yusaku.

Yusaku asking Megure deploy the police to go to the southern island.  
"Huh ... island?" "What do you mean?" Asked Megure confused.  
Yusaku states on the island, there is the secret headquarters of the organization Poisonius Snake.

"Really?" "Organization Poisonius live there?" 'But how can we find them on the island? "Megure asked.  
Yusaku explains, "Take it easy, I know the message" "The island was notified Kogoro-san means the island is situated on 3.5 square near the line as close khatulisiwa in the Pacific Ocean" "I've asked Yukiko for help on police acquaintance in America, "" Maybe they will work together with you "  
"I understand, Yusaku!" Megure nodded his head while phoning.  
Once the phone is turned off, Megure ask Shiratori reported on the police chief, inspector Matsumoto to give permission.  
"Good!" Co Shiratori.  
Megure see the sky with hope Kogoro and the other survivors.

====

Moa is back from the hole anomaly, Pururu was waiting there.  
"How?" Pururu asked.  
"I've delivered a message to someone" "You said, mission is complete?" Moa said.

Pururu worried because she thinks Garuru will come here but for a long time coming. "If Garuru-san to come here ..."

Suddenly Pururu and Moa surprised to hear the sound of something that caused havoc in the engine at the base.  
"Glek ... what a voice!" Said Moa panic.  
"I think the sound is coming from the portal door ..." Pururu thought.

Pururu into the portal door with Moa to check out what's in ruins.  
"I think I have a feeling that bad here ..." "You said, the atmosphere is tense?" Says Moa.

In front of a giant gate, Pururu and Moa more surprised to see something happen.  
There was a gate slightly open, in which there is glare light.

"Ah, the door's open!" Called Moa shut her mouth.  
"What happened?" Asked Pururu tense.

====

In the cave,

Conan is discussing with everyone about the plan to stop Geoshin.  
"How do we stop Geoshin?" asked Takagi.  
"We can not fight him because he had a dangerous weapon like that," said Sato.  
"We have to make he off guard so that we can seize the wand!" Said Frog.  
"True, but Geoshin most clever take on the enemy" said Lara.  
Giroro agree with Lara because he thinks Geoshin is a formidable opponent.

Natsumi worry if they managed to get into another world, it will be something bad happened.  
"Shinichi, no way, no?" Ran asked as turned to Conan. But Conan was thinking something.  
"Shinichi?" "What?"  
"Eh?" "I feel Suimori's tale is told about the couple came to the fort Shiratoyama" Conan (Shinichi) answered.  
"You mean Shuta and Nyai Kyi 'yes'" According to the strange story that has never been seen like that, the couple from the south came to the fort to stop the crime "Suimori explained.

Keroro and members confused with a confusing story.  
"Oh, how the couple from Indonesia could come to Japan?" Sonoko asked in bewilderment.  
Fuyuki suspect prince Shuta can make a hole anomaly so they could go to Japan.  
"Idiot, where maybe he could make a hole anomaly" Heiji simultaneously.  
Fuyuki was in doubt because the analysis is wrong. But Chris thinks seriously.  
"Why, Chris?" Asked Lara to see Chris's attitude.

Chris to remember his grandfather had told him about it a fairy tale.  
"Really?" asked Lara.  
"Yes, Fuyuki's analysis almost exactly" "What makes prince Shuta hole anomaly rather than the original manufacturer but the truth is the daughter of Kai Nyai" Chris replied.

"Princess Nyai Kyai?" Asked Kogoro surprised.  
"Princess Nyai Kyai can make a hole anomaly?" Chiba said in bewilderment.  
Conan said that the princess Nyai Kyai not make a hole anomaly, but can make something that could cause a hole anomaly  
"Huh ... that lady could make something that could cause anomalous hole!" asked Takagi surprised.  
Sato curious daughter of the king to make what could be causing the hole anomaly appears.

"I understand now ..." said Dororo standing on a tree.  
"Huh ... really?" Asked Tamama.  
Dororo see any light from the giant gate of the tree which he had alighted. "I think the person named Geoshin using sacred things in front of the gate ..."

Giroro realized that he knew why the daughter of the king to make something that causes the hole anomalies. "Wait, you mean two artifacts that?"  
"Two artifacts?" "Keris and pearl necklace is the daughter of the king's creation?" asked Natsumi.

"That's true, according to Kitoyama-sensei, the two artifacts are separated so that no one could find someone else" "Now the man was found two artifacts" said Suimori.  
"Wait ..."Heiji turned on Conan.  
"If we remove the two artifacts, anomalous hole will be gone and the gates will be closed" "That's our plan!" Said Conan.

Suddenly a big light coming out of the gate makes all shocked.  
"What!" "Light out of the gate!" Said Dororo tense.  
"Intensive ... if not, it will open the gate!" Said Conan.

Keroro and his friends worry that the gate was opened, they will seize their main headquarters.  
"No, can not let it!" Keroro tense.  
"Damn ... I must stop them!" Cried Giroro.  
"No, there are many people!" Natsumi stop Giroro.

"What do we do?" Asked Kogoro.  
"Shinichi, how?" Ran said.  
Conan has been figuring out how to stop Geoshin before its too late. Suddenly Wayan communicate with Conan through his mind.  
"Ask your friends ..."  
Conan was shocked when he heard the voice. "Did you ... Wayan?"  
"Better ask your friends, there they show you" Wayan talking to himself.  
"My friends?" "Who do you mean?" asked Conan.  
"I submit to you ..." Wayan said to himself.

After Wayan gone, Conan can't hear again the voice of his heart. Conan remember Wayan talking to him that his friends were holding clues.  
"What's wrong, Shinichi?" 'Why talk to himself? "Asked Heiji.  
"No, Wayan was speaking to me through my head ..." Conan replied.  
"Really?" "Wayan tell you again!" Heiji asked.

"Yes, he said a friend of mine holds clues" Conan replied when glared of his friends.  
"Help?" "What do you mean," asked the confused Heiji.  
Conan did not understand why Ai and her friends hold a clue. Therefore, Conan asked Ai and his friends to look for clues that.

"What?" Ai said.  
"Something ... actually ..." exclaimed Conan looks nervous.  
Conan explained to Ai and her friends about the clues they hold.  
"Huh?" "What!" 'We hold clues to stop Geoshin?"asked Ai and little detective group.  
They are always confused as to why they hold the clues. Ai and Conan asked his friends to explain if there is a recall. Genta and his friends felt it could not remember clues. Ai also can not remember the instructions referred to Conan.

"Oh, maybe 'it'!" Said Ade.  
"That?" Conan asked.

Ade invites Conan to show a marked relief wallboard sansekersta language.  
"That board sansekersta ..." "But I do not understand this language ..." Heiji not understand when he saw a foreign language on the board of relief.

Chris appeared with translated language.

_**"**__**If someone is **__**elected**__**,  
**__**I**____**have a request**____**to you**____**to**____**stop**____**the gate.**____**Therefore,**____**you**____**must eliminate the**____**'it'**____**if you can not**____**let**____**happen**____**" From**____**Shuta**__**  
**_  
"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.  
"Eliminate the 'it'?" "What do you mean by 'it'?" asked Fuyuki think.  
"I'm confused ..." Keroro holds his head as he shook his head with annoyance.

When reading the board's relief, Conan thought so. Conan's face look like someone who would say things went wrong.

"I think I understand ..." said Conan.  
"Huh ... really?" asked Ran.  
"Tell us, what does that mean?" asked Natsumi.

"In the board of relief, according to the prince Shuta, 'it' that must be eliminated is ..." "We must destroy the ruins where the gates are!" Conan instantly replied seriously.

Conan's answer makes Keroro and his friends be surprised at all.  
"WHAT!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Hentikan Geoshin

Keroro dan teman-temannya terkejut besar setelah Conan memberitahu pada mereka bahwa reruntuhan itu harus dihancurkan supaya Geoshin dan para tentara tidak akan bisa masuk ke dunia lain.

"Apa kau gila?" "Kalau reruntuhan dihancurkan, kami tidak bisa pulang, tahu!"protes Giroro.

"Kalau tidak ada reruntuhan,…."kata Fuyuki cemas.

"Tidak, gundamku, buku, dan DVDku..." "Tanpa itu, aku tidak bisa santai!"Keroro panik.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub!" "Jadi kami tidak bisa kembali ke dunia kami?"tanya Natsumi gelisah.

Giroro kesal sekali, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Conan. "Kamu ingin kami tetap di sini?"

Conan berkata, "Kalau kamu todong aku, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia kalian"

"Apa katamu?"tanya Tamama kesal sekali.

Lara ikut campur pembicaraan itu. "Kurasa kalian tidak punya kesempatan tapi ini untuk kebaikan kalian" "Tapi aku yakin kita punya kesempatan kalau kita dapat tahu"

"Benar, kalau mau menghancurkan reruntuhan, semua ini demi orang yang kalian sayang di dunia kalian" "Kalau Geoshin berhasil membuka pintu portal, dunia kalian akan terancam termasuk keluarga kalian maupun teman-teman di sana"sahut Chris.

Keroro dan yang lain berhenti protes saat mendengar saran dari Chris. Mereka masih bingung apa yang mereka lakukan.

Fuyuki mau bicara sesuatu pada Conan. Akhirnya Fuyuki setuju dengan Conan dan Chris, dia menjamin kerja sama. "Aku mengerti, reruntuhan itu harus dihancurkan"

Teman-teman Fuyuki jadi terkejut sekali mendengar Fuyuki berkata begitu.

"Apa katamu, Fuyuki?"tanya Natsumi kaget.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"tanya Keroro tidak bisa percaya.

Fuyuki menyatakan pada teman-temannya, "Aku tidak ingin mereka masuk ke dunia kita karena di sana ada Ibu dan teman-teman juga" "Karena itu, aku tidak ingin semua orang terlibat dalam bahaya"

Sesudah mendengar perkataan Fuyuki, Keroro dan teman-temannya saling menatap dengan bingung. Apa keputusan Natsumi dan teman-temannya?

Geoshin berhasil membuat pintu anomali yang besar setelah pintu gerbang sedikit terbuka.

Di pulau itu, ada markas besar di antara hutan, ada seorang ilmuwan, Yakamata sedang menunggu tanda dari sang boss. Di sana juga banyak pasukan terdiri dari anak buah Geoshin dicampur dengan para Yakuza dan ninja yang disewa Geoshin Sampai saat ini, tiba-tiba cahaya anomali berukuran paling besar di depan mereka.

"Hahaha...akhirnya muncul!"Yakamata tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kemudian dia memierntahkan para pasukan itu untuk bersiap. Mereka berbaris sambil berjalan ke arah lubang anomali besar.

Dororo kaget melihat pintu anomali besar yang muncul. "Apa-apaan!" "Ia membuat pintu anomali!"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar dari Dororo. "Apa?" "Dia sudah lakukan?"

"Apa yang si brengsek lakukan?"tanya Kogoro.

Lara menyangka sebelum membuka pintu gerbang itu, dia membuka pintu anomali lebih dulu supaya para anak buah akan datang dari markas milik Geoshin.

"Kalau mereka sudah datang ke sini, Geoshin akan membuka pintu gerbang untuk pergi ke dunia lain"kata Chris.

"Kita tidak bisa biarkan mereka lakukan, jadi apa keputusan kalian?"Heiji bertanya pada Keroro dan teman-temannya.

Keroro dan teman-temannya tampak kebingungan saat buat keputusan. Kemudian Natsumi memutuskan untuk setuju dengan Conan dan yang lain untuk menghancurkan reruntuhan.

"Aku tidak bisa biarkan mereka masuk ke dunia namun ke rumahku sampai ibu kami juga"

"Onee-chan..."kata Fuyuki.

Giroro tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa, dia juga setuju dengan Natsumi. Dororo, Tamama dan Kururu juga begitu. Tapi tersisa hanya Keroro. Keroro kelihatan ragu-ragu karena dia tidak bisa buat keputusannya.

"Kamu sudah berpikir, katak hijau?"Conan bertanya.

"Sersan..." "Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi relakan saja"kata Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki-dono..." "Bagaimana dengan gundam dan buku...?"tanya Keroro pucat sekali.

Heiji berpikir Keroro tampak tidak mempedulikan orang lain dengan jengkel. Natsumi memarahi Keroro sambil berkata, "Kamu benar-benar tidak peduli?" "Kamu peduli pada mainamu daripada orang lain?"

Keroro terkejut saat dimarahi Natsumi.

"Huh...benar, kita tidak punya kesempatan ini kecuali menghancurkan reruntuhan itu"seru Giroro bersikap dingin.

Fuyuki mau memberi saran pada Keroro. "Sersan, tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin kita akan temukan cara untuk kembali ke dunia kita"

Mendengar saran dari Fuyuki, Keroro merasa dirinya tidak punya kesempatan ini. Akhirnya Keroro mengerti, dia juga menerima rencana dari Conan. "Aku mengerti, pasti kita akan temukan jalan lain untuk pulang!"

"Keroro..."kata Dororo memperhatikan pada Keroro.

"Itulah sersan-sanku!"Tamama mengagumi pada Keroro.

"Kalau reruntuhan itu hancur, bagaimana kalian?"Ran bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa aku percaya pada hati kami kalau bisa mencoba"Natsumi menjawab.

"Begitu, kami juga ikut"Ran mengangguk kepalanya.

"Ran?" "Apa kau berpikir?" "Dia lawan yang menyulitkan, tahu!"kata Conan (Shinichi).

"Ya aku tahu tapi..."sambung Ran berbicara pelan-pelan. Kemudian Ran telah memarahi pada Conan.

"Jangan menipu orang lain sampai aku ambil obat untukmu!"

Conan kaget saat dimarahi Ran. "Obat?"

Ran mengatakan pada Conan bahwa mereka menghentikan Geoshin sehingga mengambil obat itu lalu memberi pada Conan supaya Conan bisa kembali menjadi Shinichi.

"Mana mungkin dia punya obat seperti itu" "Siapa bilang padamu seperti itu"kata Conan.

"Kudengar dari Natsumi-chan tentang orang jahat yang mengecilkan tubuhmu" "Karena itu, aku harus lakukan"kata Ran.

Conan akan mencoba menjelaskan pada Ran tentang kebenaran. Tapi Ran tidak sama sekali mendengar, langsung pergi bersama Sonoko.

"Ran?"kata Conan saat mencoba menghentikan Ran. Kemudian Conan melototi pada Natsumi dan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau mengatakan semua pada Ran soal organisasi hitam?"Conan bertanya.

"Eh...ya..."jawab Natsumi berkedip.

"Dia hanya salah dengar Ran mengira organisasi Poisonius mengecilkan tubuhku bukan organisasi hitam"Conan berkata dengan ngotot.

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ran-san dan orang lain yang kau percaya?"Natsumi bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Natsumi, Conan membalikkan badannya sambil menjawab "Jika aku minta bantuan pada teman-temanku termasuk Ran, mereka akan terlibat dalam bahaya besar yang bukan lawan tandingan mereka"

Conan langsung pergi dengan Heiji. Natsumi dan teman-temannya saling berpandangan dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus punya rencana untuk sekarang..."Conan berpidato di depan semua orang.

"Huh...apa rencanamu?"Kogoro bertanya.

"Aku punya ide..."Conan menjawab dengan serius.

Di dalam pintu anomali, profoser Yakamata datang bersama pasukan organisasi

"Kami sudah bersiap, tuan Geoshin!"Profoser Yakamata mengangguk kepalanya untuk menghormati sang bos.

"Hm...bagus sekali!" "Akan kuserahkan padamu untuk membimbing semua pasukan, Rose!"seru Geoshin tersenyum.

"Ya, tuanku!" "Semua, segera hadap di depan pintu gerbang itu!"perintah Rose pada semua pasukan organisasi Poisonius.

Tiba-tiba ketua ninja itu, Hirotama datang bersama pasukan ninjanya.

"Oh, ketua Sugo" "Tepat sekali kau datang ke sini"seru Geoshin tersenyum.

"Apa yang kami lakukan untuk menangkap buronan?"Sugo bertanya.

"Biarkan mereka saja, jadi kuminta kau ikut dengan mereka..." "Kalau ada yang menghalangimu, bunuh saja"Geoshin menjawab sambil membawa tongkat Shinryuu.

"Huh...aku mengerti" "Dengan senang hati, aku akan bersiap kalau pintu terbuka"Sugo tersenyum sinis.

Para pasukan sedang berbaris di depan pintu gerbang sebelum Geoshin akan memulai membuka pintu gerbang itu. Akhirnya, Geoshin berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sudah waktunya ke dunia baru..." "Siaplah..."

Geoshin mengucapkan mantera dengan bantuan tongkat Shinryuu untuk membuka pintu gerbang itu. Lalu pintu gerbang ini sekarang terbuka sehingga cahaya muncul.

Saat bersembunyi di atas pohon sambil mengintip kejadian itu, Dororo sangat terkejut sekali. "Apa-apaan?" "Pintu gerbang itu terbuka?" Sampai Dororo menghilang untuk kembali pada semua orang.

Di dunia lain,

Di dalam reruntuhan dari pintu portal, pintu gerbang itu tiba-tiba dibuka sehingga Pururu dan Moa kaget mendengar suara dari dalam pintu portal itu.

"Glek...apa itu?"

"Sepertinya dari dalam pintu portal..."Moa menutup mulutnya.

Pururu bermaksud memeriksa ada apa di reruntuhan dari dalam pintu portal. Moa juga ikut membantunya. Saat menyelusuri ruang itu di mana pintu gerbang besar, Pururu dan Moa jadi kaget melihat sesuatu yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba lubang anomali muncul, keluarlah Saburo keluar dari situ dengan naik kapal terbang kertas.

"Akhirnya aku sudah kembali..."saat naik pesawat kertas, Saburo memegang topinya.

Peswat kertasnya sampai ke langit yang dipenuhi oleh awan-awan.

"Perjalanannya kembali menyenangkan...623!"kata Saburo memandangi seluruh kota dari atas. Saburo berkedip mendengar suara bising.

Di sana ada banyak pesawat tempur yang datang. Ekor pesawat tempur itu bergambar buah peach, pesawat tempur ini milik kediaman Nishizawa. Bukan hanya pesawat tempur saja, ada juga banyak tank dan para tentara berjalan ke jalan raya.

"Lho, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Saburo berkedip kaget.

Alisa juga keluar dari lubang anomali. Alisa melayang di langit bersama Nebula.

"Tadi benar-benar merepotkan..."ujar Alisa.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihat seperti itu..."kata Nebula.

Nebula dan Alisa berkedip mendengar suara bising.

"Suara apa?"tanya Nebula melihat beberapa banyak pesawat tempur di langit.

"Entah..."jawab Alisa.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ibu Aki keluar naik motor bersama Koyuki.

"Apa kita sudah ada di sini...?"tanya Ibu Aki menghentikan motornya.

"Tidak salah lagi di sini!"jawab Koyuki mengangguk kepalanya.

Mereka mendengar suara helikopter dan beberapa mobil militer.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Koyuki.

"Rasanya mereka pergi ke..."Ibu Aki menyangka.

Mereka naik motor untuk pergi ke tujuan itu.

Di bekas perkemahan milik organisasi Poisonius, tidak ada siapa-siapa pun di sana. Grup itu terdiri dari Chiba, Takagi, dan Kururu datang ke sana.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini"Chiba memeriksa di perkemahan itu.

Takagi memeriksa di dalam tenda yang besar.

"Ya, mereka pergi ke pintu gerbang untuk berkumpul"

Chiba heran alasan Kururu untuk apa ke perkemahan. Kururu melihat mobil jeep yang rusak, dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Khu...khu...sepertinya cocok sekali..."

Hal itu membuat Chiba dan Takagi kelihatan ngeri melihat sifat Kururu. Kururu meminta dua polisi membantunya.

Heiji membawa perlengkapan seperti tali, alat pendaki dan dinamit. Dia juga bersama Taida dan Sato.

"Ada bukit tepat di belakang reruntuhan"Sato melihat bukit yang paling tinggi daripada reruntuhan.

"Kalau itu, kita bisa mendapat kesempatan terakhir..."kata Heiji.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan?"Taida bertanya.

Saat membawa dinamit, Heiji menjawab "Tentu saja, kita memasang dinamit untuk meledakkan bukit supaya menghalangi rencana itu"

Di gua,

Conan dan teman-temannya sedang menunggu kedatangan Dororo untuk mendapat kabar darinya. Akhirnya Dororo datang melaporkan bahwa Geoshin sudah membuka pintu gerbang itu.

Fuyuki dan teman-temannya panik. "Apa?" "Ia sudah membuka pintu gerbang?"

"Apa kita sudah terlambat?"tanya Keroro tegang.

"Tidak, belum terlambat" "Ini 30 menit, jadi pintu gerbang itu pelan-pelan terbuka maka kita bisa menghancurkan reruntuhan"Lara melihat jam tangannya di lengannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus lakukan sebisa kita lakukan!"kata Conan.

Lara dan Chris akan pergi ke bekas perkemahan untuk mencari motor yang bisa berguna. Conan meminta Kogoro dan Agasa tetap tinggal berjaga-jaga supaya dua orang itu masih tidak bisa kabur.

Ai dan kelompok grup detektif diminta mencari bantuan ke tempat yang jauh.

"Untuk apa kami pergi mencari bantuan di sini?" "Tidak ada sinyal di sini..."kata Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak, di sana ada yang bisa dikendalikan di sana..."Conan menunjukkan gunung datar. Ai merasa Conan tampak sungguh-sungguh, akhirnya ia mengerti alasan Conan.

"Aku mengerti" "Teman-teman, mari kita pergi ke sana"

Ai dan teman-temannya pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ke gunung datar itu.

"Pak Suimori, coba periksa semua artefak di sini supaya bisa dapat petunjuk" "Kalau temukan sesuatu, hubungi dengan ini"pinta Conan selama memberikan sebuah alat pemancar pada Sonoko.

"Serahkan padaku, bocah detektif"Sonoko mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha"Suimori mengangguk kepalanya. Mina juga membantu Suimori melakukan ekspedsi ini.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bilang padamu"Sonoko ingin berbisik pada Conan.

Sonoko berbisik-bisik pada Conan bahwa kalau tidak jujur pada Ran, dia akan mengalami kesulitan atau menangis tanpa henti.

"Begitu..."Conan berbicara sedikit.

Conan akan pergi ke reruntuhan di mana Geoshin berada, tapi Ran menghentikannya karena dia ingin tetap bersamanya.

"Ran?" "Lebih baik nggak usah ikut..."

"Tidak, kita harus hadapi bersama selama aku tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu!"ujar Ran.

Conan (Shinichi) berkedip memandang wajah Ran kelihatan sungguh-sungguh, jadi dia membiarkan dia boleh bersamanya. Sekarang mereka pergi bersama.

Setelah melihat Conan dan Ran pergi, Natsumi jadi murung.

"Natsumi, ada apa?" "Wajahmu kok murung..."tanya Giroro.

"Eh?" "Apakah kita benar-benar melakukan yang salah?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Hah..." "Kurasa tidak" "Tapi kenapa?"Giroro heran memperhatikan pada Natsumi.

Natsumi sedih menatap langit sambil berkata. "Kalau orang-orang yang Shinichi-san kenal telah membantunya, maksudnya mereka akan diseret ke bahaya yang besar..."

"Aku juga..."kata Fuyuki juga.

"Kenapa masih merahasiakan hal ini?"Keroro bertanya.

Tiba-tiba bola terbang berbunyi, Keroro berkedip mendengar ada yang bicara padanya. "Ada apa, Moa-dono?"

" Paman!" "Ada yang tidak beres di pintu gerbang di reruntuhan itu" "Katamu ketegangan?"Moa menjawab dengan gelisah.

"Apa?"tanya Keroro terkejut.

Giroro tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melawan Geoshin dan pasukannya.

"Ayo, kita harus melawan mereka!"ajak Giroro.

"Baiklah, aku juga!"Tamama bersemangat.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka masuk ke dunia di mana Koyuki-dono dan semua orang tinggal"kata Dororo membawa pisau.

Sekarang Giroro pergi ke reruntuhan bersama Dororo dan Tamama.

Keroro menanyakan apa yang harus mereka dilakukan.

"Kita harus tunggu kabar dari Moa-chan melalui ini"Fuyuki menjawab.

Natsumi menyetujui dengan Fuyuki maka Keroro juga.

Banyak helikopter dan truk militer, tank mengepung salah satu rumah di antara perumahan, yaitu rumah Hinata! Atas perintah dari Momoka, para tentara meminta para tetangga di sekitar rumah Hinata dievakuasi. Tiba-tiba mobil limosun mewah berwarna putih datang, kemudian berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Momoka keluar dari mobilnya saat Paul membukakan pintu mobil limosun ini. Yoshidaira kemari melaporkan pada Momoka bahwa para penduduk di sekitar rumah Hinata sudah dievakuasi.

Tiba-tiba Saburo melompat di depan rumah Hinata dari pesawat kertas.

"Oh, Saburo-san!"seru Momoka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Saburo bertanya.

Momoka menyambung, "Sebenarnya..."

Tiba-tiba Aki dan Koyuki datang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tante Aki!"kata Momoka.

Aki ingin tahu apa maksudnya semua ini. Momoka bermaksud menjelaskan pada Aki tapi Paul memintanya dibiarkan menjelaskan pada Aki.

"Sebenarnya..."

Setelah Paul menceritakan semua, Aki terkejut bahwa dua anaknya dan Keroro menghilang ke dunia lain. "Apa?" "Mereka di dunia lain?"

"Ya, mereka terjebak di dunia lain" "Tapi Fuyuki-kun tadi meminta tolong pada kami"Momoka mengangguk kepalanya.

"Waktu itu, kami mendengar suara tembakan dari telepon yang Fuyuki-sama pakai" "Kami sadari mereka dalam bahaya"kata Paul.

"Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"Koyuki bertanya dengan cemas.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja..." "Maafkan aku, kami tidak memberitahu tante agar tidak khawatir"jawab Momoka khawatir saat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Momoka-chan..." kata Ibu Aki. Lalu, Ibu aki tersenyum dan meminta Momoka untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya karena ibu Aki dapat mengerti.

"Tante..."kata Momoka.

Di dunia (Detective Conan),

Akhirnya Geoshin berhasil membuka pintu gerbang yang besar sehingga cahaya yang besar muncul di dalam pintu gerbang itu.

"Wah...pintu gerbangnya terbuka!"seru Maketo.

"Akhirnya..."Rose tersenyum lebar saat menatap pintu gerbang itu.

"Hahaha...akhirnya terbuka!" "Mari kita berangkat!"ajak Geoshin.

Dororo merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi dalam ketegangan.

"Ada apa, Dororo?"Giroro bertanya.

"Sepertinya pintu gerbang sudah terbuka..."Dororo menjawab.

"APA?"tanya Tamama terkejut.

Giroro tegang, dia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk tidak bisa membiarkan mereka masuk ke markas mereka.

Ran jadi gelisah saat merasakan angin yang meniup ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ran?"Conan (Shinichi) bertanya.

"Aku merasakan angin ini bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres..."Ran menjawab.

Conan melihat cahaya dari dalam reruntuhan, sehingga dia menyadari bahwa Geoshin sudah membuka pintu gerbang itu. Conan lari ke reruntuhan untuk menghentikan reruntuhan, maka Ran juga ikut.

Di bekas perkemahan, Lara menemukan motor yang masih mampu. Chris berkedip mendengar suara sesuatu. Chris melihat cahaya yang berasal dari pintu gerbang itu.

"Apakah...?"Lara bertanya dalam tegang.

"Kurasa pintu gerbang sudah terbuka"Chris menjawab.

Lara tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menghidupkan motor, lalu dia naik motor untuk pergi. Chris akan menyusul kalau menemukan motor yang masih bergerak.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Fuyuki melihat ada sekilas cahaya yang muncul dari pintu gerbang.

"Jangan-jangan..."kata Natsumi tegang sekali.

"Tidak!" "Kalau mereka masuk, mereka akan merebut markas kami..."Keroro gelisah sekali.

Tiba-tiba Moa menghubungi Keroro melalui bola terbang. "Paman, ada masalah!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Moa-chan?"Natsumi bertanya.

"Pintu gerbang itu yang sudah dibuka di pintu portal..."Moa menjawab dengan ketegangannya.

"APA?"tanya Fuyuki dan semua orang terkejut sekali.

Di dalam reruntuhan dari pintu portal,

Pururu terkejut melihat pintu gerbang itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. "Apa yang terjadi demikian ini?"

Pururu berkedip melihat sesuatu di dalam pintu gerbang itu. Ada sesosok bayangan yang muncul di dalam pintu gerbang maka Pururu kaget. Pururu cepat kembali ke markas dengan lari terbirit-birit.

Tiba-tiba Koyuki merasakan sesuatu energi yang misterius tiba muncul.

"Ada apa, Koyuki-chan?"Saburo bertanya.

"Aku merasakan pancaran tenaga yang berasal dari...bawah rumah!"Koyuki menjawab.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Showtime!

In the former camp of Snake Poisonius Organization, Kururu has completed plans. He makes the green robot made out of the jeep and equipment supplies. Robot hand is made of knaplot motor; whole body is made of the jeep while the legs are made from car tires Jeep.

Chiba praised the creation of robots with enthusiasm. "Great ... he could make a robot yes!"  
"Ah, right ..." "No. I thought he could make this robot ..." Takagi said nervously.  
"... Khu Khu ... want to try?" Kururu asks.

"Huh?" "You want us to try?" "We have never driven a robot like this" Takagi said.  
Chiba want to try to climb up the robot that when the robot moved. Chiba is now already in the cockpit.  
"Excuse me, what do I do?" Said Chiba.  
Kururu asked Chiba to press the green button the robot will move in accordance with instructions attempted to push the green button to turn the robot. Now the robot can move the Chiba drive it.  
"Wow ... so cool!" "Like the film it!" Said Chiba enthusiastic.  
"Great ..." said Takagi blank.  
"Khu Khu ... cool ... right?" Asks Kururu strange laugh.

Ai and her friends went into the forest.  
"Why should we get into the terrible forest?" Ayumi asked in horror.  
"Remember, Conan told us to ask for help it" said Ai.  
"Eh?" Ask for help with her? "" Who? "Genta asked.  
Ai stopped but little group detective and Ade also stopped. There is a lump of mist that surrounds them.  
"Ah, the fog!" Said Mitsuhiko.  
Ai told her friends not to move. Suddenly the sound of footsteps that cause little earthquakes.

"Iih ... what is it?" Said Genta surprised.  
"Like the sound of footsteps?" Said Mitsuhiko too.  
"Ah, look!" Ade showed something in the fog.  
In the fog, there is the appearance of a dragon in front of Ai and her friends.

"Oh my God ... it's ..." Genta said trembling.  
"That's the dragon?" "Impossible ..." said Mitsuhiko.  
Ayumi fears with her face tears. Ayumi immediately scream of fear, but suddenly there telepathically with Ayumi to have nothing to fear. Ayumi stop yelling because he felt something that speaks to him.  
Mitsuhiko blink when turned on Ayumi asked. "What, Ayumi?"  
"It was there that spoke to me ..." "He says I do not have to be afraid .." Ayumi said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Genta asked with wonder.  
"Uh, who is speaking to you?" asked Mitsuhiko.  
Ayumi shook her head. "No, no one was here ..."  
"I think I know ..." said Ai think. All have turned their attention to Ai however they hear.  
Ai know there is talk on Ayumi is a dragon!

The dragon is Syalida! Syalida communicate with children through telepathy.  
"Do not be afraid, I'm on your side" "I'm here to help you deal with the enemies'  
"Oh, it can telepathically!" "Great once!" Said Mitsuhiko.  
"He on our side?" Said Ade.  
Ai explained to the children that dragons in the way of the ninja time to pursue them.  
"Oh I remember him ..." Mitsuhiko recall about Syalida.

"Can you win against the bad guys?" Genta asked.  
With hesitation, Syalida replied, "I dunno, but I can not fight him because he has incredible weapons and dangerous" "Therefore, the ruins were to be destroyed"

Ai wanted to ask Syalida. "Why from the beginning you do not destroy the wreckage before it's too late?"  
"That's me the king's rule to keep the peace of the people" "According to the rule of the king, if the weapon was seized in the hands of evil men, I should destroy the ruins" "But now I'm old, so I'll try ..." Syalida answer.  
"What can you do?" Said Ai.  
"Yes, but I give it all to you, brave man" Syalida nodded his head.

===

In Keroro Platoon HQ headquarters,

Moa busy examining the spaces through the monitor in a hurry. "The rooms that I had secured"  
Suddenly Koyuki and everyone came here to the main hall to find out what was wrong.  
"Ah, my friends!" Said Moa.

Aki and the other was surprised to see the portal door.  
"Moa-chan, what happened?" Ms. Aki asked.  
"Uh ... actually ..." called Moa nervous.

After Moa told everyone about Hinata siblings and Keroro, Aki mother of two children suffering from shock. Koyuki will go into the portal door to check something. Saburo also joined.

"Oh yes, there is something to show .." Moa remember something.

===

Suddenly the ball flying rings, Keroro tries to call someone.  
"Miss Moa?" "What?" "Eh ..."  
It turns out that the voice of the lady of Aki!  
"Commander mama?" Said Keroro faced in relief.  
"Mama!" Said Natsumi and Fuyuki blink.

Natsumi to steal the fly ball K66 from Keroro to speak with her mother. "Mama, is that you?"  
"Ah, Natsumi!" "Fuyuki" "You both look fine, thanks" "I already know after I hear from Koyuki-chan" said Ms. Aki was on the phone.

In her face filled with tears, Natsumi speaks through K66 fly ball.  
"Mama ..." "Forgive us, we make mama worry ..."  
"Natsumi ... mama knows" "Mama glad you two fine" said Ms. Aki.

In her face filled with tears, Natsumi speaks through K66 fly ball.  
"Mama ..." "Forgive us, we make mama worry ..."  
"Natsumi ... mama knows" "Mama glad you two fine" said Ms. Aki.  
"Fuyuki-kun!" "Are you okay?" Said Momoka worry.  
"Nishizawa-san ..." "I'm fine, sorry to worry you" Fuyuki answered by nodding his head through the ball fly K66.  
Momoka grateful Fuyuki survived well, she wiped away her tears.

In the portal door, Saburo and Koyuki into the ancient ruins.  
"Wow ... this place?" Koyuki stare at the sight of the ruins.  
"It ruins of ancient temples of Java ..." "I heard from Kururu" Saburo look around the ruins.  
They had reached the gate, then they were surprised to see the gates have been opened, but at the door, there is light.

"What happened?" asked Saburo tense.  
"Ah, that's the energy that was felt ...!" Said Koyuki know that energy comes from within the gates are opened.  
They met Pururu come here.  
"Pururu-chan?" Koyuki blink.  
"We have to get out before they come!" Said Pururu.  
"They?"said Koyuki.  
"We have to get out of here! '" They were very carrying weapons, "said Pururu.

"What?" asked the surprised Koyuki.  
Saburo told them to shut up because he heard something. He asked with Koyuki and Pururu hiding behind a wall of debris.

Of the giant gates opened, many people come. There is Rose is leading a group of men with genes and the chairman of the ninja, profoser Yakamoto.  
"Here the ruins ...?" Said Yakamoto look around the chamber debris.  
"Strange, according to the master Geoshin, here's the main headquarters of the frogs weird but in which the base?" Said Rose.

Saburo and his friends were so excited on hearing Rose say about the main headquarters.  
"How do they know about the main headquarters Keroro Platoon" said Saburo surprised.  
Pururu thought that it would conduct their leaders.  
"Leaders?" Koyuki asks.  
"Yes, he said he was carrying a stick which harmless" Pururu answer.  
"We'd better get back to base just in case" said Saburo.  
Koyuki and Pururu nod their heads, they agree with Saburo. They sneaked out of the this portal door so as not to get caught.

Conan and Ran go to the front of the ruins silently.  
"What we are doing, Shinichi?" Ran asked.  
"We should be careful ..." Conan replied.  
Conan told Ran to hide behind the bushes with him. Ran've noticed Shinichi doing things that almost reasonable. Ran felt he really protect it.

Rip came with his troops to disperse.  
"It's called Rip chairman of the troops," said Conan.  
"So what do we do now?" Ran said.  
"This plan ..." Conan would whisper to Ran.

"Maybe they are around here!" "If we find them, kill them!" Rip command.  
Rip's men in search of fugitives in the woods. Two men walk together to the river bank.  
"Have you found?"  
"Not yet ..."

Ran appears in front of them, then she fled. So the two soldiers were chasing Ran. So they chase Ran in the vacant place. Ran to hide behind an old tree.  
"Where is she?" Asked one of the men carrying guns.  
"She was here ..." said the bearded men.

Suddenly the leaves of rooted plants that move at all.  
"Huh ... good girl" "Get out, Give it up," cried the men pointing a firearm in the direction of the leaves from the bushes. But they thought the woman out but it turns out soccer balls to hit both men with a bang. Two people were faint.

"Yes!" Conan has raised his hands down.  
Suddenly two thugs put a gun to appears from behind Conan.  
"Hehe ... very smart boy ...!" Said the tattooed thug.  
"So what do we do with this child?" Asked thugs thin and bare.

Conan glanced back, then smiled. Both men were amazed to see a smile Conan. They are not aware of Ran appears behind them. Ran kicked them both so that the person falls unconscious. Conan blank look Ran's exceptional kick.  
"Let's go!" Urged Conan.  
"Yes" Ran nodded her head.  
Now they go into the ruins.

===

Agasa take some leaves to treat chest wounds Kogoro.  
"I'm sorry, yes," said Kogoro sitting while at rest.  
"It's okay, sir" "But we must keep them in order not to run away" says Agasa see Yuki and Ukiyo still bound by rope.  
"Yes ..." Kogoro serious thinking.  
Behind her, Yuki smiled sardonically.

"I want to fill the water first" "You're just here" Kogoro stand up when going out of the cave. Kogoro warned Agasa to be careful.  
"Well ..." said Agasa.  
Kogoro leave the cave there is a peeked out from behind the tree.

===

Heiji, Sato and Taida had reached a low hill near the ruins.  
"What we are doing, Heiji-kun?" Sato asked.  
"We have to put dynamite to the top of the end of this hill" Heiji showed up edge of the hill.  
Sato was curious for what to put dynamite to the top edge of the hill. Taida aware of the Heiji's reasons why dynamite placed at the end of the hill. "It could be ... if the dynamite exploded, it would be the end of the hill ... avalanche?"  
Sato surprised. "What!"  
"Taida, just once" "That's the plan!" Heiji nodded his head.  
Sato worried that erosion will destroy the ruins then everyone will be hurt. But according to Heiji, there is no reasonable cause for concern.  
"If the organization has been in force in the door, landslide debris can destroy them without harming" "If the ruins are destroyed, the gates will be gone then the people of the organization was already in the door"

"I see" "But what about the criminals were in another world?" Sato asked.  
"Relax, we've got a new friend in another world" "Leave it to them" Heiji smile.  
"Huh?" "A new friend?" "What do you mean?" Sato asked with wonder.  
"Because they have friends in another world, they have contact in there" Heiji replied. Heiji thought depends on the Keroro and his friends.

Sato became tense when she felt something.  
"What?" Taida asked.  
Sato issued a pistol just in case. Sato told Heiji quickly to the plan. Heiji thought there would be hiding behind the forest. It turned out really clear enemy hiding behind the bushes.  
"Go away, I will protect you from behind you" pleaded Sato.

"I understand!"Heiji nodded his head.

They're headed to that hill, Sato is to shoot inside forest when soldiers to avoids with hidden in behind trees.

Sonoko accompany Mimi and Suimori the continuing investigation of the shrine in order to know something about a stick Shinryu. They are in the underground ruins not far from the cave where Conan and all joined. Suimori a torch to light in order to see clearly.  
"Sir, what do we do?" asked Sonoko.  
"I think there is room in it, there must be a clue" Suimori pointing to a quiet room and lots of plants that dump.  
They went into the room, so in the space, no nothing there is only one statue of an eagle flapping its wings.

"Ah, there's nothing here" said Mimi.  
"What instructions here or not?" Sonoko asked with annoyance.  
"It's strange here ... a dead end" Suimori scratching his head.  
Sonoko tired, she would lean on the back of the statue. Sonoko suddenly accidentally push the statue was then suddenly the door opens automatically.  
"Ah, there is a secret door!" Said Mimi.  
Sonoko realized of this statue is a tool to open the secret door. Suimori will enter into a secret door to see what's in there. In it, they found the gates of Japan (Torii) is red.  
"This ..." continued Sonoko.  
"That's torii?" Mimi asked.  
Suimori find a hut near the puddle. "There is a hut in there"  
Sonoko wonder why the hut in a dark place like this.

"Let's go there!" "There may be clues in there" Suimori tried to go to the hut.  
"Hey, is this dangerous is it?" asked Mimi pale and worried.  
"Yes ..." said Sonoko well.  
Suimori check in the cabin until he said no to anyone or anything in it. Inside the hut, there is only an ancient fireplace is damaged. There are also some notebooks made from silk strewn everywhere.

"Who lives in a hut like this weird?" Mimi asked in horror.  
"I've heard Japanese who had helped Situ Gorona royal prince, no doubt his name ... Shimada Shiegamaru" Suimori remember.  
"Yeah ... I've heard of Shinichi ..." said Sonoko.

"Well ... what is Geoshin, ancestor's boss?" Said Mimi shows paper silk pictorial ink sinister-faced samurai carrying a baton Shinryuu.  
"Ah, yes ..." "No mistake, this sticks Shinryuu ..." Suimori seeing it.  
"Where did you find this?" asked Sonoko.

Mimi showed a lot of ink on paper everywhere. Suimori collect the papers to investigate.

"Ah, this is ...!" Said Suimori see a picture made of silk paper.  
"What is this?" Said Sonoko also looked at the paper's image.  
Silk paper white picture of a strange creature forehead cross "X" that is absorbed by the rod Shinryuu  
"What are this? '" These creatures have a forehead' X '"asked Sonoko surprised.

====

Geoshin continuously say the spell to open the gate again. But suddenly there was a shooting missiles at the edge of the ruins. Then he stopped to say because there is a blocking spell.

Suddenly the gates closed again slowly, Rose and all the shock troops.  
"What happened?" asked Yakamoto.  
"I think there is a blocking lord Geoshin" "We have to find the main headquarters for the grab there," said Rose. All the troops on alert.  
"What about this gate?" Asked the chief ninja, Yakuto show.  
Rose advised to not to worry because Geoshin not like that.

Geoshin looked back to see what was wrong. Apparently there is a gun cannon Giroro, he wears a red wing. Besides him, there is also Dororo and Tamama.

"Fufu ... apparently the invisible frog ..." Geoshin smile.  
"Hey, we're not invisible frogs but we were Keronian, you know!" Blemish Giroro hold firearms.  
"Grrr ... I'm not going to lose you!" Cried the grim-faced with anger Tamama.  
"I will not let you into our world" Dororo said brandishing the knife.

"Hahaha ... you guys want to play with me ya" Geoshin touched his forehead, laughing broadly.  
"What are you laughing?" Offended Giroro asked angrily.  
"Will I break you!" Tamama black expend energy to make the ball jealousy. Tamama threw the ball toward Geoshin jealousy. See the black ball to come, Geoshin just calm and relaxed.  
"Hm ... no problem" exclaimed Geoshin smile when carrying a cane. Shinryuu  
Geoshin can deflect the ball jealousy into the top, Tamama be surprised. "Jeez ... he stopped my ball jealousy?"  
Dororo has issued a blue-white giant star to attack Geoshin. But Geoshin able to stop Dororo's giant star cast. Dororo so shocked he could not believe it. "No way ..."

Giroro will shoot continuously to the ruins though Geoshin Giroro try to block attacks.

"Apparently he was a tough opponent ..." said Tamama tense.  
"Looks like we should not underestimate him"Dororo say.  
"We must try to continue until we know" said Giroro will not lose.  
Tamama and Dororo too.

Whether they could stop Geoshin?

===

Natsumi was telling all the balls flying all over the K66.  
"So ..." "That's why Nishizawa troops gathered here ..." said Ms. Aki.  
"We have to stop Geoshin but we do not know what to do because he had a terrible weapon" said Fuyuki.  
"Shinryuu?" "Oh so that's a terrible weapon in the story of artifacts" said Momoka horror.  
"Really, Nishizawa-san?" Said Fuyuki.  
Momoka explained that according to scientists, stick shinryuu created in Japan in 25 days of age.  
"What?" "The Age of 25?" asked Fuyuki blinked in surprise.  
"That's right, stick Shinryuu created by black scientists to samurai warrior" Momoka explained.  
"Huh ... so stick Shinryuu not from here but the world we ...?" Said Fuyuki becomes nervous when you call.  
"What do you mean, Fuyuki-dono?" Said Keroro.  
Fuyuki explains, "In the past, experts have made a fetish of black magic wand either Shinryuu from which to samurai Geoshin"  
Keroro and Natsumi so shocked.

"I do not understand what's going on here?" Said Natsumi restless.  
"Glek ... what do we do?" Keroro asked anxiously.  
"I think we should tell Shinichi-san about it" said Fuyuki carrying a detective badge.

At the main headquarters, Saburo and friends have just returned from the rubble at the entrance portal with haste. Saburo tried to draw something to do something. Koyuki preparing to bring a knife kunai, she still very tense. Pururu asked Moa have enabled personal security at the main headquarters.  
"Pururu-chan, what happened?"Aki asked surprised.  
In seriousness, Paul felt that coming here.  
"Ah!" Aki surprised.

On the other side, Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro blink shocked to hear the sound mom shocked from the ball flying K66.  
"Mama?" "What happened?"  
"It could be ..." Fuyuki thought tense.  
"Err ... if we fail?" Said Keroro holding his head in agitation.

Rose suddenly appeared with his group in front of Aki and all who are in the main headquarters.  
"Hehehe ... finally ...!" Said Gene strange laugh.  
"Hm ... finally we can base a new base" cried Rose smiled wickedly.  
"I think we may a guest here" said the smirking profoser see Koyuki and friends are in the cockpit.

"Who are they?" asked Momoka.  
"So they're from another world ..." Pururu answer.  
"Huh ... another world?" asked Saburo blink when stopped drawing.  
Pururu explained that the organization plans Keroro tell.

Whether the conquest of organization Snake Poisonius be defeated?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Showtime! (Part 2) 

Rose and troops come to the main headquarters of Keroro Platoon through the gate in ruins. They will deal with Aki and everyone in the main chamber base.

"Well ... you did not like the people who live here" "You're just ordinary people" said Rose.  
"Who are you?" Koyuki asked as swung the kunai knife.  
"Hey, what do you do on Fuyuki-kun!" Blemish Momoka asks.

Profoser Yakamota admire the main room of this headquarters. "Headquarters is absolutely perfect for us all!"  
Moa has denied that it does not belong to the main headquarters others but's Keroro Platoon.

"So those people who told Natsumi ..." said Aki tense.  
"No mistake, they are carrying weapons" "They carry guns size model of a modern" Paul said sure.

"Hm ... you know a lot of ya, old man!" Said Rose, smiling.  
"Before I was a former military leader but now I'm butler" Paul replied calmly.  
"Butler" "hahaha ..." Gene laughed.  
Paul is also a laugh, he really respond to him was not joking.

Gene orders his men to shoot a gun at Aki and others. Fortunately, Saburo quickly using a bullet proof wall made from a pen drawing. Many bullets can not penetrate the metal wall.

Siblings Hinata and Keroro was surprised to hear a shot through the ball flying.  
"Shots!" Said Fuyuki.  
"It could be ..." Natsumi said worried.

"Glek ... he had a remarkable thing" called profoser.  
"Well, it looks like looking good" "Well, shoot all the time!" Ordered Rose. Many bullets can not penetrate the permeable iron wall but ...  
Saburo felt there was something wrong with the iron wall creations.  
"What's wrong, Saburo-san?" Koyuki asks.  
"I think ... weird, is not long iron wall would be destroyed ..." Saburo said in a tense.

Suddenly there is a speak by radar. "... Khu Khu ... of course, is due to open the gate" "If the gate is opened, your strength in our world will be reduced and the drop-down" "But do not worry, the gate was open enough" "approximately gate is open now ... 37%! "

Now Kururu is speaking through the earphones, can be heard Keroro and Hinata siblings and flew through the ball.  
"37%?" blink Fuyuki asked.  
"Khu ... for example if 37%, Moa's strength approximately 80%" Kururu explained.

"Eh?" "My strength is down ...?" "How?" Moa asked anxiously.  
"So is the power of my magic pencil down this means reduced power?" Saburo asked.  
"Maybe ..." said Kururu spoke briefly.

Saburo so nervous after hearing from Kururu.  
"What's wrong?" Aki asked.  
Saburo said, "I think this iron wall will not be long gone by the force of the gate is open"  
Everyone was surprised at all. Saburo had plans for them all.

Natsumi can not hear anything because there is no contact with the ball flying.  
"Intensive ... could not be reached!" Said Natsumi tense.  
"Aah!" "What did I do?" Keroro asked anxiously.  
Fuyuki have to think how he could do something. In Fuyuki's mind, the shadow appears as a sacred object.

"Huh ... because my fault, I should not kick the door portal" Keroro crying.  
"Stupid frog ..." Natsumi said.  
"Aaaah, I lost my prize objects in there!" Keroro crying without stopping.  
Natsumi concerned became annoyed to see the behavior of Keroro.  
Fuyuki blink heard Keroro say that. "Objects worth?"  
Fuyuki realized something he should know.  
"That's it, sergeant!" "Objects worth!"

"Objects worth?" 'What do you mean, Fuyuki? "Natsumi asked.  
"Remember the dagger of gold and diamond necklaces right?"  
Fuyuki know the gate is open for two sacred objects.

"We must tell Shinichi-san about it!" "If we took them, the gate will be closed!" Said Fuyuki.  
"That's right ... we do not have time like this" Natsumi said.  
"Come on!" Keroro re-excited.  
They went looking for Shinichi.

Outside the cave,

Agasa still see the light of the ruins.  
"Did they succeed?"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps made Agasa shocked.  
"The sound of footsteps ..." "It's not the kids ..." thought Agasa.  
Agasa secretly peeping in the bushes to make sure anyone outside. Apparently there are a lot of thugs come together with soldiers to make Agasa shocked.

A soldier threaten by pointing weapon at Agasa. "Hands up!"  
The remaining thugs will go into the cave to free his fellow but ... Kogoro against them with karate.

After Kogoro beating thugs left, Mako shock to see it.  
"Huh ... I know your face that something would come up, so I suspect" cried Kogoro.  
"Well, you're forgetting something, sir?" "They've hostage an old man" called mako smiled sardonically.  
"What?" "Agasa?" Asked Kogoro tense.

Suddenly a voice commotion going on, Kogoro surprised.  
"What!"  
"I think it's too late, to just give up" said Maki.  
Kogoro will come out then Maki quietly cut the rope from behind.

"Agasa!" "Are you okay?" Said Kogoro tense.  
But there Agasa seem not at all hurt, he just stood there.  
"Kogoro?" "Where?" Agasa asked.  
Kogoro blank alive Agasa why there was even a scene.  
"Actually ..." Agasa will try to explain to Kogoro.

Suddenly there is a cut of their conversation, Maki pointing a gun at them both.  
"Surrender!" Maki pointing a pistol.  
Kogoro realizes he let Maki off guard with a knife to escape.

"Detective, feel revenge from me!" "Why?" "Where?" "Do not they come?" Maki turned to the left and right as she threaten by pointing weapon gun.  
"You should not do ..." said Agasa raised two hands.  
"Shut up, old man!" "You want to die?" Maki grim-faced while pointing at Agasa.

Sudden large drops of water falling on the side of Maki. Maki looked tense at the top to see what was wrong.  
It turns on it, there is a dragon appeared before her eyes. Maki was so shaky when removing the gun. "Do not joke, this is a trick right?"

"How could that trick?" 'Why do not prove that he is a fake? "Said Ai suddenly appears.

The dragon roars in front of Maki, so Maki shaking again because she felt the creature was real. Then she fainted.

Kogoro surprised to see the dragon. "Ah ... is not that the dragon is the time!"  
Ai advised to not worry about it because Syalida will be in their favor, he would help them.

"I'm sorry to make you surprised ..." thought Syalida.  
Kogoro surprised the dragon can talk to him. "Hah ... you can talk?"  
"No, it's telepathy '" communications through our minds "Ai said.

==

Rip and his men find their targets in the woods.  
"Damn ... it's naughty child and the girl!"

Rip told his men went to the edge of the forest, but instead the men fell into a hole. Rip surprised to see it. Rip felt that moving into the woods and shot several times. Ran out of the bushes while avoiding shots.

"Huh ... finally you are out but where's your boyfriend?" Said Rip pointing at Ran.  
Ran said nothing as she crouched.  
"Otherwise, I'll ..." Rip said pointing at Ran.

Suddenly a soccer ball hit the gun is held so that gun Rip off.  
Apparently behind Rip, Conan was there kicking a soccer ball.

"You ...!" Said Rip.  
Conan protect Ran as he face Rip.

"Huh ... you're a very tough but ya do not underestimate us" said Rip.  
Conan strained Rip's face looks tense. Conan realized Rip intent. Conan pushed Ran when there is a throwing weapon. Apparently the trees, there are some ninja going up the tree.

Conan realize that there is the ninjas in trees to watch and keep them off guard so they could be attacked.

"Hehehe ... Give it up," Rip pointing a gun at Conan and Ran.  
Conan and Ran more tense although one ninja that will blow the needle on them. But ...

Chris shoot suddenly foot ninja before he blew the poisonous needle so that the ninja's fall from a tree. Lara told Conan and Ran to get down because she carrying a rocket launcher weapon. Lara began launching rockets into the trees with a rocket launcher arms to repel the ninja. After that, Rip escape.

"Lara-san!" "Chris-san!" Said Ran.  
"Are you okay?" She asked as to stop the bike.

"Yes ..." Ran nodded her head.

"Instead, we must stop Geoshin!" Says Chris.  
Lara told Conan and Ran boarded their motors. They began to go out to the ruins.

===

In Keroro Platoon HQ headquarters,

Saburo created an iron wall would soon degenerate.  
"Damn ... this wall can not be used anymore, we have a plan B!" Said Saburo.  
Everyone came out to the gate automatically when the iron wall was to be destroyed.

"They're running away!" Said Maketo carrying a gun.  
"Kill them, do not let them out!" Ordered Rose.  
Thugs, ninjas, and the soldiers pursuing them.

Profoser want to examine the main room of the headquarters so he could control that power. Rose asked Maketo and Aiko with her to investigate outside.

In the hallway, Aki and everyone goes into the door of the room contains weapons owned by Giroro.  
"What are they doing here now?" Momoka asks.  
"I do not know ..." Paul replied.

Koyuki will peek at what they do. Koyuki secretly look at the thugs destroying farmlands of Dororo in the room, they took the vegetables. Then Koyuki hiding up by sticking to the top so that it knows what its enemies. There is chairman of the evil ninja led ninjas the search of prey.

Koyuki thought the ninja was doing evil things. Koyuki right back to where her friends are.

Storage of weapons in space, Koyuki again met with her friends.  
"What about outside?" Saburo ask.  
"They were scattering everywhere, but they have not come out" Koyuki said.  
"If there she ..." said Pururu.  
"He?" Aki blink ask.  
Pururu explain Garuru not come because she have business, but she hoped that Garuru come, they could be chance.

"Keep in mind, Kururu said if the gate is opened, our strength will be reduced" said Saburo.  
"Quite right, my strength was reduced ..." Moa felt strength was not enough.  
Aki expect all handed over to the Keroro and her friends to fight.

"We must not give up, we stop their deeds" "Natsumi, Fuyuki and Kero-chan will fight alongside the men were" "That's why we must fight!"

Heard Aki saying, Koyuki and friends so excited.  
"I'll try!" Koyuki excited.  
"Yeah me too" Momoka nodded her head.  
Everyone also tried.

"We need to plan first before that," said Saburo.

===

Keroro and Hinata siblings went looking for Shinichi.  
"Huh ... where the kid?" Keroro complain.  
"I think he and Ran-san, maybe they went to the front of the ruins" Fuyuki thought.  
Natsumi worried that they met with Geoshin.

Suddenly there was a shooting, Keroro avoid panic when the shot.  
"Hey, what do you do to me?" Keroro asked angrily.  
Behind the forest, there appears Yakuza carrying firearms.

"Iih ... The Yakuza?" Natsumi asked horrified.  
"Not only the Yakuza, they also ..." Fuyuki look back  
There they surrounded the soldiers.

"Huh ... a lot of them once" called Keroro restless.  
"So what do we do?" Said Fuyuki.  
Natsumi said nothing, she very tense.

"Hehehe ... we will kill you on the orders of our bosses!" said one of the soldier pointing a rifle at Keroro and Hinata siblings.  
"What did you say?" "Do not joke!" Said Keroro is always fear.

When the soldiers want to shoot, Natsumi suddenly turn into something in suppressing it. The light that makes the Yakuza and the soldiers closed their eyes. Then the lights go out, they open their eyes to see what was wrong. Natsumi seems to look like a Gundam. Natsumi is wearing Gundam Giroro creation.

"Clothes hell?" ask a Yakuza.  
"You can respond to this but do not underestimate me" Natsumi is carrying a pistol rifle.

Natsumi has fired the weapons carried by the enemy with a laser pistol. The Yakuza will come against Natsumi. So Natsumi able to beat the Yakuza with strength. In fact, although Fuyuki and Keroro support Natsumi to fight against the enemy. Natsumi tried to pull out a large tree from the root. Natsumi to rotate trees to repel the enemy. Natsumi tells Fuyuki and Keroro have quickly go to ruin, let she handle it.

"I understand, Sis" "Let's go, Sergeant" said Fuyuki.  
"Yes" Keroro nodded his head in a solemn face.  
Now they are both going to leave Natsumi, when anyone wants to chase them but Natsumi blocking.

====

Sato continued to resist arrest fired. Heiji and Taida rise to the top surface of the hill.  
"Hey, are near?" Taida asked.  
"Yes, soon" Heiji replied.

Suddenly the jeep came entourage attacked them with rifles pistol that contains a lot of bullets. Heiji and everyone is down on the ground.  
"Damn ... they ride the jeep!" Heiji said pissed off.  
"Then, shoot the tires so it does not work" said Taida.  
As said Taida, Sato tried to shoot the car wheels jeep but it did not work because the wheels are protected by layers of iron.

"Damn ... they coated the wheels of steel" "Very clever ..." Sato said.  
"What do we do?" Taida ask.

the group of Jeep cars have surrounded Heiji and his friends.  
"Hahaha ... you will not get away!" Said one bearded and tattooed thug.  
"Hey, what do we do about them?" Skinny thugs ask.  
"Of course, we ..." continued the mustachioed men, smoking tobacco.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps made all been surprised.  
"What voice?" Mustachioed man asked in surprise.  
"It looks like big footsteps ..." strained thin man.  
"Stupid, which may be like that?" Impeccably mustachioed man.

Two robots appeared in the eyes of all people are surprised at all.  
"What?" "Robot?" Asked the mustachioed man.

"Gosh ... from where are they?" Taida ask in surprise.  
"Wait ... I think I hear a voice that we know ..." said Sato trying to hear.

It turns out the two robots boarded Chiba and Takagi! They came to help his friends.  
"Chiba?" "Takagi?"  
"I see" "So that annoying frog glasses make these things ..." Heiji thought.

Mustachioed men ordered everyone to fight two robots.  
Chiba and Takagi tried to fight them by using the robot. Chiba move the robot to shoot the robot's hand. He fired at the jeep was carrying thugs. Takagi too.

====

Geoshin finally almost completed the incantation to open the giant gate. Suddenly a shot that makes Geoshin stop saying spell because he heard a gunshot. Lara shot apparently undertaken under the rubble. She is always with Conan and his friends.

"Hm, yes Kitoyama's daughter Lara" "No. I thought you really like your father" exclaimed Geoshin smile.  
"Thanks for the compliment but I can not accept" "You must stop" Lara said carrying the gun.

Hearing the words of Lara, Geoshin suddenly laughed sarcastically.  
Chris was so offended. "What did you say?"  
Lara stop Chris anger with calm him.

"Huh ... I guess I was about to solve the puzzle mystery behind the ruins of the past but I know that relate to your ancestors!" Said a serious-faced Conan.  
Geoshin smirked as he stared at Conan (Shinichi).  
"Looks like you're not a normal child, Shinichi ..." "Well, I'll listen to your words, brat"  
"Actually ..." Conan continued.

===

Sonoko, Suimori and Mimi is back from the ruins of the fort, and met Kogoro and others.

"Oh, you're back!" Cried Agasa.  
"Thank God you are saved" said Kogoro relief.

Mimi panicked look dragon Syalida on the side of the cave. "Ah ... it ...!"  
"Ah ... is not that the dragon that time?" asked Sonoko surprised.  
Ayumi asked Sonoko and others do not need to fear because Syalida not hurt anyone.

"Do not worry, he will not eat us" "He just helped us all" said Mitsuhiko.  
"Yes, he is really like Gomera!" Genta said.  
"Ah, wait a minute" "Is not that Syalida, according to the tale of Java, he guards the temple?" Cried Syalida Suimori show.

"Oh yes, how do the investigation?" Agasa ask.  
"That's true, Suimori successfully solve the puzzle behind the mystery of a terrible weapon" Sonoko said.

Suimori will explain Kogoro and the other the purpose about the pictures they find.  
"I picture a creature that has a cross on it's forehead with a stick Shinryuu"

"These people? '" These creatures are just as invisible frogs but its form is different ... "" So what to do with that terrible weapon? "Agasa askin confusion.

"Kiruru ..." one had directly say in brief.

All people have turned their attention to emerging Kururu.  
"... Khu Khu ... I think I understand now ..." said Kururu strange laugh.  
What to Kururu know about the mystery between horrible weapons and Kiruru?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Final Battle Part I

"What do you mean" you know "?" Kogoro asking Kururu.  
"I guess you don't know about others and our world different from this world ..." Kururu answer.  
"You seem to know the mystery of the past behind it ..." Sonoko thought.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I do not know about this world but I know about Kiruru here" Kururu said.  
"Kiruru?" Genta said in feeling confused.  
"What's that?" Mitsuhiko asked he shook his head.  
"Ah, I felt something strange" Ayumi said.

"Your name is Kururu right? '" The names of strange frogs such Giroro, Dororo, and a variety of "Ayumi looked at Kururu.  
"That's right ... the same two words in the back of the first letter" Agasa said.

Kururu explained that Kiruru a living creature as a terrible weapon.  
"Hah ... the monster as a weapon?" Sonoko asked in horror.  
Agasa want to ask something that hasn't he know at Kururu. "Do Kiruru associated with sacred wand?"  
"According to my calculations correctly, Kiruru made into a sacred stick to conquer anything" Kururu answer.

"Huh ... Monster was made into a fearsome weapon?" "It was horrible" Kogoro exclaimed.  
"So how do you destroy the weapon?" Agasa asked.  
"I do not know because I do not know the history here that I've never seen" Kururu answer.  
"Do not you know?" Sonoko said complain.

"How about asking on Lara-san?" "Maybe she knows because she's wandering daughter" Ai said.  
"That's it!" Agasa agree.

"Why do not we call Shinichi?" "Perhaps there Lara-san" surmises Sonoko carry the badge.

Meanwhile, Conan got a shipment from Sonoko through detective badge.  
"What, Sonoko?"

Sonoko asked Conan about Lara.

"Lara-san is on my side while riding motorcycle" "What do you want to ask of her?" Conan asked.  
"Actually ..." Sonoko is going to explain something.

After Conan hearing the explanation from Sonoko that the monster was made into a dangerous weapon.  
"So, if it be true monster is sticks Shinryuu means ..."

Lara said, "As your gut right, He will destroy this world after the gates open"  
"Yes" Conan nodded his head.

"WHAT!" "Geoshin will destroy our world as he would get into the gate?" Kogoro surprised when call.  
"Don't kidding ..." Sonoko said getting worried at all.

"The only way that we must prevent Geoshin get into the gate" Lara said.  
"But he got his gun" Ran said.  
"I think I got the idea of " Conan got a sense.

Giroro and his comrades desperately fight Geoshin But Geoshin not at all hurt, he just chill out.

"Aaah ... he is really strong!" Tamama said tense.  
"That's because he's with a cane Shinryuu" Dororo said wearily.  
Giroro thinks what he did for a way to beat Geoshin. Then Giroro see Natsumi tried to fight the criminals.

"Natsumi!"

Giroro worry if something happens to Natsumi. Then he ask Dororo and Tamama constantly doing because he's going to help Natsumi.

Natsumi tries to fight the criminals with their own efforts but there were many.  
"There's a lot ..."

There is a red ninja hiding behind the bushes while secretly peeping Natsumi against criminals. He intends to throwing knives kunsi to Natsumi. Ninja's kunai throwing knives into Natsumi but was destroyed by a gun owned by Giroro. Ninja was surprised to see it and then looked up. Giroro is suddenly kicking ninja's face that he fell.

"Oh, Giroro!" 'What are you doing here? "Natsumi asked against criminals.  
"I can not let you alone against them" said Giroro give advice on Natsumi.

Natsumi smile that she knew Giroro had helped her.

"Giroro, are you ready?" Natsumi asked.  
"Huh ... if you could just say" Giroro said in a cold attitude, but in fact has been concerned.  
Natsumi and Giroro are now preparing to fight the criminals.

On the other side,

Heiji was pleasantly surprised after hearing from Sonoko that the world would be destroyed after Geoshin get into the gate.  
"WHAT!" "Is he crazy?"

"What?" Sato asked, clutching a gun.  
"We have to hurry to do before he did a terrible thing!" Heiji replied in tension.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?"

Heiji said that Geoshin will destroy the world after the entrance to the gate. Sato and others are so big surprise.

"What?" "Is he crazy?" Sato asked in disbelief.

Takagi's hard to control the robot against the criminals. Since saw, Sato thought Takagi not good to control the robot. Sato shouted to Takagi.

"Takagi" "Let me drive!"

"Eh?" Takagi heard Sato's call.

Sato has replaced Takagi for driving the robot. Sato asked Takagi to assist Heiji and Taida in the task. Sato is preparing to fight the criminals with the robot.

By using the robot, Sato shot the jeep's tires. When the jeep's tires deflated, the criminals were thrown from the jeep.

"Wow ... really great!" Chiba said he climbing robot.

"Sato-san's amazing!" Takagi praise.  
"Hey, is not the time to praise, we must be quick to do!" Heiji said.  
"Right!" Takagi turn stared on Heiji.

In the Keroro Platoon HQ headquarters,

The criminals find their targets while scattered around the main headquarters.

"Where are they?" A bearded man carrying a gun.

"Why?" "That's ..." a bald man has shown.

There Koyuki, Momoka and Paul was standing in front of all the criminals.

Koyuki wearing ninja clothes and carrying a laser sword; Momoka was wearing a pink-faced and had a hand cannon like Tamama; and Paul wearing silat.

"Hehe ... you guys want to fight us?" "Hahaha ..." cried the big bald fat man laughed out loud.

"Huh ... please if you laugh at us but do not underestimate us" Paul said looked at his eyes sharply.  
"Let's do it!"  
"Yaaa!"

Koyuki and others will fight all the bad guys.

On the other side, Rose and all troops find a way out at the main headquarters.  
"This is immense ..." "They're really building here ..."

Maketo back on Rose to report anything to her. "We've been looking for a way out but there is no ubiquitous"  
She glanced into the big steel gate. "How about this gate?"

Aiko put a time bomb at the big gates for detonated.

"Miss, have I put a bomb"

"Well, it's time!" Rose looked at her watch in her hand.

Few minutes, the gate suddenly exploded, so the gate was damaged. After that, Rose and troops into the damaged gate. They found a large hall containing a single door.

"Hey, there's the door!" "It could be ..." Maketo exclaimed.  
"Maybe ..." Rose thought.

Aiko approached the door to try to open the door but ... Aiko was surprised when she struck something hard.

"Aiko, what happened?" asked Maketo.  
"I think I hit something hard here ..." Aiko replied.  
"What do you mean?"

"I think it's a trap ... this invisible glass" Rose tried to knock the glass is not at all visible.

"Exactly, madam" Saburo said he rise up to the end of the fly paper.

"Huh .. boy?" "He is ...?" Exclaimed Maketo surprised when handling a gun.

Saburo went upstairs to go. Then there are someone shooting at Rose and troops.

"Glek ... what?" Rose asked when she shocked when fired upon.

Above, there is Ms. Aki is carry firearms from gun store space. Pururu in the form of a girl carrying guns also fire weapons from the store room. Aki shoot force to make them go away. Pururu using cannon fire to fire. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Final Battle Part 2

**In****another world****,  
**  
Rose was surprised to see there are a lot of troops are stationed outside the house.

"What's going on here?"

"Commander, what do we do now?" Aiko asked. "We can not get out of here ..."  
"Otherwise, how?" Maketo asked.

Rose first devise a plan to trick them. "I think our strategy"

Outside the home, a yellow-bearded commander who wore an eye patch one is waiting at the door with Yoshidaira, a young soldier.

"He said there was enemy in there, is it true?" Yoshidaira asked.  
"Who knew this but I think we are still waiting for orders from Ms Momoka and Mr. Paul" the commander replied. "If Paul's instinct is correct, there is a big enemy in the house this Hinata"  
"So ..." said Yoshidaira little tense.

Yoshidaira blinks see what's in there. Outside the door of the house, there is a wife-husband came in front of them. But in fact the couple is Aiko and Maketo!

"What happened?" Aiko asked acting as a wife.  
"What are you guys in my house?" Maketo asked in angry.

Yoshidaira and everyone blank stared at the couple.

"It's in your house?" the commander asked.

"Yeah so what?" "Why are you outside of our house?" the wife mad asked.  
"Is this our home as a base for terrorists?" Maketo asked too.

Commander and Yoshidaira is looking each other in amazement.

"Then, we apologize, but ..." commander nodded his head in the face of innocence.  
Commander plain face suddenly turned into a scary moment glanced at the couple.

"You're not a couple in here" "Who are you"

The couple looked shocked commander rampage.

"As you are wrong person in here" the commander's face looks scary.

The commander ordered all the troops took up arms for the couple at gunpoint. The couple panicked and then they hurried back into the house.

Aiko and Maketo back into the house in a state of panic.

"What happened?" Rose asked.  
"They know we are not husband and wife couple" Maketo answer.

Rose wondered how they knew they were terrorists.

"Because we know this house" said Paul suddenly appeared in front of Rose and his crew.

"Ah, who are you?" asked Maketo holding a gun.  
"It is impossible ... how did you get here?" "Many troops are stationed there" said Aiko's got a gun.

"Wait, you say you know the house" "So ..." Rose said.

"Hohoho ... he had told us before you come here" "Before you came, we were here" said Paul.

"Why is that?" Maketo asked.

Rose realized she was remembering that time in the tent, children's contact person with the mobile phone.  
"Damn ... why I did not realize it!"

On the other side,

Momoka defeating the Yakuza however, Koyuki can beat ninjas.

"We managed to beat them" Koyuki said in next Momoka.  
"Yes!" the smirking Momoka said in personality traits.

Koyuki suddenly felt power was a little one at a time.  
"Eh?" "How come my strength falls ...?"

"It's true she was said, we can not feel our strength" Ura Momoka said. "Do you feel anything?"  
"I do not know, Ura" Momoka replied.

"Hehehe ... As you attractive girl" Gene appeared in front of Koyuki and Momoka.

"Who are you?" Koyuki said, she strain carrying a knife.

"Hehehe ... if you want to know who I am ..." Gene said laughing. "Let's have fun here!"

Gene continuous shooting with a gun big gun so that the two girls to avoid the shot.

"What's the cough drop!" Momoka said horror.  
"Come on, we take refuge!" Koyuki said.

===

Conan and Ran riding motorcycles with Lara and Chris are driving the motor was to close to the ruins.

"Almost!" Chris says.

"Why, look up" Ran show up.

In the sky, Dororo and Tamama fighting back Geoshin by standing behind the ruins.

"They're just buying time so that we can stop him" Conan answered. "This is our last chance"

Fuyuki suddenly shouts at Conan and his friends. Chris and Lara stop the motor because Fuyuki shouted.

"Fuyuki-kun?" "Weird Frog!" Conan said. "What are you doing?" 'I told you to stay there "

"Hey, do not you think! '" Fuyuki-dono want to say something about to shut the gate! " Keroro said stubborn.

"Really?" asked Conan blinks.

"One of our last chance to dismantle the two ornaments are mounted on the bulb so that the door would be closed" Fuyuki explained.

"Ornaments" "mean gold dagger and diamond necklace?" Lara said.

Conan and Lara suddenly realized that they knew something must be done.

"Ah, wait a minute ..." "So ..." said Lara looked at Conan smiled at her.  
"Of course, that's our plan right now" Conan said.

"Frogs fight with Geoshin, but Heiji and the others set off a bomb on top of a cliff ravine in front of the ruins that even though we have a chance" "We must be quick to do!"Conan said.

Conan asked Fuyuki contacted friends for help.

"Yes ... I understand" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Leave it to me!" Keroro said, he patted his chest.

===

Agasa may call from Fuyuki that Conan asked him for help to Syalida.

"Eh?" "Syalida asked to turn their attention to Geoshin?" "Is this okay?" "Syalida look old ..."

"It's okay, I know he asked me the same relief as lord prince Shinta said" the old dragon.

"Are you okay if it happened to you?" Ai asked.  
"Yeah" Syalida replied.

"But do not, you'll be killed" Ayumi said worry.  
"Really!" "We do not you like to do something" Mitsuhiko said worried.

"Children, I understand your feelings" "You made me remember when the prince was a kid" said Syalida.

"Syalida ..." Genta said sadly.

Syalida stand more resilient and prepared to move toward the ruins.

Giroro and Natsumi are to stop fighting thugs because they heard something.

"What was that?" Natsumi asked.  
"That ..." Giroro said.

Suddenly Syalida accidentally stepped on Giroro, but he did not notice because he was in a hurry. Many thugs who ran the panic.

"Giroro!" "Are you okay?" Natsumi tries to help Giroro out in the stand.  
"Yeah, but ..." Giroro said the stand.

"Hey, look!" Taida point.  
"Is not that ...?" Said Takagi Syalida dazed look crept into the ruins.

"Finally finished, we go from here!" Heiji said recently completed its mission.  
"What did he do?"Takagi asked.  
"This is our last chance!" "It's more important!" Heiji replied.  
Takagi and Taida are looking at each other in amazement. "Important?"

Heiji asked Sato and Chiba stop fighting the bad guys because they do not have time to retreat. Heiji and his friends up the robot to escape before the bomb will blow up explosives.

===

In the Hinata residence,

Rose and others often face Paul. Maketo hold up the gun to Paul.

"I'll shoot or step aside!"

Paul was always just calm as mugged pistol by Maketo.

"Can you shoot me?"

"I'll shoot you now!" Maketo started shooting.

After the shot, Paul managed to catch a bullet with a firm grip and release some of the bullets that were shot. Maketo surprised to see something unexpected.

"Iih ... he is human or not?" Aiko asked in surprised.

"It's better you just give up" Paul says.

"Damn you!" Rose shot to Paul with a pistol caliber. But Paul is avoid fire by sliding. Bullets into the walls of the house.

"Jeez ... impossible!" Aiko said was surprised again.

"Huh ... you harming homeowners because you are responsible for this" Paul saw a bullet in the wall.

"Damn ... why do you relax?" Rose asked in rose blood when going to shoot again.

But suddenly Kogoro come through the windows of houses so that the window glass is broken due to breached. It made all so shocked.

Kogoro apparently arrived with orders pizza with stylized.

"I take orders pizza!" "Who ordered this?"

Rose and others became very quiet when viewing Kogoro.

"What the hell is him?"

Ruby came to apologize many times. "Forgive me"

"Oh, Kogoro-dono" "I think you're wrong address" Paul said.

Maketo became very pale because he meets many strange people.

Rose could not stand to shoot in the direction of Kogoro. Kogoro's face shoted by Rose.

"Oh brother!" Said Ruby was shocked when closed her mouth.

But ...

Apparently Kogoro face still not hurt but bullet-damaged Kogoro's face loudest.

All became silent once more after that.

"Big Brother" "You okay?" Ruby asked.

Kogoro's face looks still no emotion makes Rose and others are confused.

"Oh my God ... it's does nothing?" "What kind is he?" Maketo asked in pale-faced.

Kogoro excited force in action. Rose and others wonder why he became so. Ruby said her brother wanted to propose that lady. Rose and others are to be surprised at all at the same time to panic.

"WHAT!" "I was courted by fools?" asked Rose did not look like the Kogoro. Rose shot again Kogoro in multiple times. But Kogoro totally impervious to bullets. He just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Rose asked in annoying.  
"I feel bad, we better run" Aiko said in horror. So Maketo also agree with Aiko.

Rose was not feeling well when she saw Kogoro. Kogoro apparently still looking at her face with a sharp gaze. Rose felt herself did not want to get involved with strange people, so she fled to return to the base.

Kogoro now chasing Rose into the main headquarters Keroro Platoon HQ.

"Wait, Onii-san!" "I also joined" Ruby ran after her brother.

"Wait, commander!" "What would we do now?" Maketo asked.

"So you want me to do to you?" Asked Paul to speak slowly and frightening.

Aiko and Maketo turned to Paul in tension.

Paul's face is very scary when he glanced to them. Aiko and Maketo running scared when it's back to base.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
